The Substitute Shinigami
by DragonsForce91
Summary: Seventeen months have pass since Ichigo's victory over Aizen. Since then, Ichigo has continued with his life as an ordinary person. However, Ichigo is about to have a wakeup call as a new enemy appears and threatens his hometown. Ichigo struggles to regain his powers and battles against this new threat. Can he save his friends before it is too late? [Book 4]
1. Chapter 1: Another Day in School

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Welcome everyone to my next story. Karakura Town and Soul Society enter the fray of war. This story takes place in the same universe as 'The Red Fox, The Golden Fighter, and The Saiyan Warrior.' In addition, it occurs after 'The Saiyan Warrior.'**

**Furthermore, this story occurs seventeen months after the defeat of Aizen.**

**I hope that everyone enjoys the first chapter of 'The Substitute Shinigami.'**

**Ichigo, now an ordinary person, continues his daily life, but he feels empty inside. He misses the days as a shinigami, but he knows he can never return to that life. However, unknown to Ichigo, a new darkness lurks around the corner, but hope is not lost. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Another Day in School

"What is this place?" asked an orange hair man.

The seventeen-year-old walks through an abandon village. The homes are in ruins with pieces of wood scattered throughout the village. Not a single person is in sight. The night sky darkens with a red moon showering the ground below.

"Ichigo," said a voice from the shadows.

Ichigo Kurosaki stops in his tracks. He looks down and notices that he is wearing a white kimono. The orange hair man starts looking around trying to find out where he is. Suddenly, Ichigo stops, as he watches a man in a black coat brutality slam his fist into somebody.

"Hey!" shouted Ichigo.

The man in front of Ichigo turns towards the orange hair man. Ichigo gazes at the other person on the ground. His eyes widen when he notices the person on the ground. Orihime remains on the ground dead and with her eyes wide open. Ichigo turns his head and notices Uryu and Chad on the ground.

The black coat man approaches Ichigo.

"You don't belong here," said the man.

Ichigo feels pain surge through his stomach. He looks down and notices a tonfa with a blade through his body.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo before darkness over takes him.

*SC*

Ichigo falls to ground. He breathes heavily as he wipes his eyes. He looks around and realizes he is in his room. The orange hair man sighs in relief. It was a nightmare. Ichigo feels his sweat roll down his body. The nightmare seemed so real. Regardless, it is just a dream, nothing more.

"Ichigo! Breakfast is ready!" shouted a voice from outside Ichigo's door.

Ichigo sighs hearing his younger sister's voice.

"I'm coming down Yuzu!" replied Ichigo.

Ichigo turns towards his window. It is another day of school.

Around twenty minutes later, Ichigo appears fully dressed in his school uniform. The shower was a great idea since it removed all the sweat he gained during the night. The orange hair man notices his sisters sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast. Both of them are wearing their school uniforms.

"Ichigo!" shouted a familiar voice to Ichigo.

Ichigo bends down to tie his shoes as his father, Isshin, flies over him and hits a wall. Ichigo stands back up, ignoring his father and heads to eat his breakfast.

"Ichigo," said Isshin. "It's good to know your skills are still in great shape!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo continues to eat watching his sisters, Yuzu and Karin, finish their food.

"So, Ichigo," said Yuzu. "What are doing tonight?"

"Dunno," replied Ichigo. "I do have to go to work. Afterwards, nothing I suppose."

"Okay," replied Yuzu. "I just need your help in repairing something for me."

"Sure," said Ichigo.

"I'm going," said Karin.

The black hair girl picks up her dish and washes. She then prepares to head to school. Yuzu follows her soon leaving Ichigo and his father alone.

Isshin stares at his son. Ever since Ichigo lost his powers, he has not been as loud as before. In fact, Ichigo seems calmer, but the type that will explode if necessary.

"Dad, I'll be going," said Ichigo.

Isshin nods in response as Ichigo leaves the house.

*SC*

Ichigo left his home almost thirty minutes ago. He left early to walk slower to school. For the past seventeen months, he has stopped a numerous location, where he had once seen the souls. He misses his time as a soul reaper. He remembers his time as a shinigami, when he would fight against Hollows and save the world. However, his time fighting is over.

The orange hair man sighs. This life is peaceful, but he does feel useless. A few minutes later, Ichigo finally reaches Karakura High School. He notices many students wearing the same school uniform. Ichigo grabs his gray jacket, making a few adjustments.

"Kurosaki-kun!" shouted a familiar voice.

Ichigo stops walking and turns around to face Orihime. She also wears the gray school uniform.

"Inoue," said Ichigo.

Orihime runs up to Ichigo grabbing his arm and she begins to drag him towards the school.

"You take too long to come to school," said Orihime with a big smile.

While Orihime drags Ichigo, he smiles at her. This woman has been at his side ever since the day he lost his powers.

"Kurosaki," said another familiar voice to Ichigo.

"Ishida," replied Ichigo.

Uryu Ishida stands next to Yasutora Sado. Both of them wear their school uniforms.

"You are never alone," whispered Orihime to Ichigo.

"Thanks," replied Ichigo.

*SC*

Lunchtime has arrived as Ichigo walks towards the cafeteria. As Ichigo enters the big room, he notices Orihime talking with Tatsuki. Tatsuki is another old friend of Ichigo. She understands his childhood and is happy she does. Ichigo turns to the right noticing Keigo and Mizuiro already eating their lunch. Ichigo walks towards them and sits down.

"Ichigo!" shouted Keigo.

Keigo charges at Ichigo, but the orange hair man side steps Keigo and puts Keigo into a headlock.

"I give, I give!" shouted Keigo.

Ichigo releases Keigo and returns to his lunch. Mizuiro sighs after witnessing the small skirmish.

Meanwhile, across the room, Orihime watches Ichigo from the distance. She notices his plain expression, but she can tell something is not right with him.

"What's wrong Orihime?" asked Tatsuki.

Tatsuki turns her attention towards Ichigo. She raises an eyebrow at him before returning her attention to Orihime. Tatsuki smiles a bit. For a while now, Ichigo and Orihime has spent a lot of time together. Tatsuki suspects something growing between them even though Orihime seems to express it more than she should.

"When are you going to say something?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime breaks out of her trance and turns her attention to Tatsuki.

"Hmm, about what?" asked Orihime.

Tatsuki sighs. Orihime always tries to ignore her when it comes to this subject.

"Your feelings for Ichigo," replied Tatsuki.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Orihime while whistling.

Tatsuki sweat drops. Orihime is not the best of liars.

"Stop trying to lie. I can see it your face," said Tatsuki.

Orihime pouts hoping to get Tatsuki to stop speaking on the subject, but her friend's hard stare forces Orihime to spill.

"Fine, but I already did," said Orihime.

Tatsuki instantly gives Orihime all of her attention.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Tatsuki.

"He didn't reply," said Orihime.

Tatsuki's eyes begin to twitch. How can Ichigo ignore Orihime like that? She is going to beat some sense into him. Suddenly, Orihime places her hand on Tatsuki's wrist.

"He was asleep," added Orihime.

Tatsuki's eyes stop twitching, but her hand turns into a fist and begins to twitch as she raises it above the table.

"That does not count as telling!" shouted Tatsuki.

Ichigo watches from the distance wondering what Orihime said to cause Tatsuki to yell out like that. He shrugs his shoulders and returns to his lunch deciding it is not important.

*SC*

The rest of the day was uneventful for Ichigo. School has ended, which is a good thing for him. Tatsuki has spent most of the day glaring at Orihime and then glaring at him. What could he have possibly done to deserve such a glare?

Ichigo rubs the back of his head. Whatever happened is between Orihime and Tatsuki. For now, he should head to work before Ikumi gets on his nerves.

A few minutes later, Ichigo reaches Unagiya Shop. The moment he opens the door, Ikumi appears and grabs his ear.

"You're late," said Ikumi in a dark tone.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Ichigo.

"A customer called wanting aid in moving," said Ikumi.

Ichigo sighs, but the job is better than the day before. He rather move objects around instead of cutting grass.

Ikumi gives Ichigo the address and the orange hair man takes off to the job.

"Mom!" shouted a voice as Ichigo leaves.

Immediately, Ichigo sees Ikumi change into her motherly figure and grabs an apron. Ichigo sighs while leaving the building.

*SC*

In about twenty minutes, Ichigo finally reaches his destination. He stares at the small house wondering if the person inside is friendly or just another annoying person. Kurosaki approaches the door, knocks, and waits for the customer to open the door. Soon, a man opens the door. Ichigo raises an eyebrow at the person's attire.

The man wears baggy yellow pants, a blue shirt, black shoes, and two blue wristbands. The most notable clothing is the big wrapping around the man's head and the pair of sunglasses.

"Are you from the Unagiya Shop?" asked the man.

"Yes I am," answered Ichigo.

"Good, you can start now," said the man. "Follow me."

*SC*

"Such an unproductive day," said Kisuke Urahara as he walks into his shop.

Kisuke decides to rest in his room. There has been little Hollow activities for the past few months, which is a good thing, but it has caused Kisuke to wonder why there is little Hollow activities

Kisuke opens the door as his green coat moves in the wind. Kisuke enters the shop noticing Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai keeping the shop up and running.

Jinta wears a sleeveless blue shirt and grey pants. His rubs his red hair while sighing. Ururu wears a school uniform. Tessai wears his usual clothing including a white shirt, dark gray pants, and a blue apron.

Kisuke looks around for Yoruichi, but he does not see her. Urahara scratches the back of his head, but decides not to search for her.

Urahara decides to call in the day. He heads towards his room to enjoy some rest. It has been a while since he meditated. Now should be a good time to do so.

Just as Kisuke is about to enter his room, he stops suddenly. He turns around as if he is searching for something.

"What is this darkness?" inquired Kisuke.

It was only for a second, but Kisuke felt a tremendous power. It could be just him being bored, but he knows better than to let such an event slip. It is best to contact Yoruichi as soon as possible.

"Something is wrong," said Kisuke. "I only hope this darkness is just Hollows."

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of the first chapter. As usual, it is another slow start to the story, but it will pick up in the future. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man Named Ryuu

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo meets his client, but this man brings an aura of suspicion. Meanwhile, Yoruichi returns to Kisuke telling him about unusual presences occurring in the city. Unfortunately, Hollows begin making their appearance after a long time of absence. Chad and Uryu head out to face the Hollows. Can they survive? Can Yoruichi find the disturbances?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: The Man Named Ryuu

Ichigo stands in front of a man wearing a blue shirt, yellow pants, and yellow wristbands. Kurosaki raises an eyebrow when he notices the man wearing sunglasses and a white turban on his head.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the man.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm here representing Unagiya Shop," replied Ichigo.

"All right," said the man. "My name is Ryuu Toriyama. According to the little ad, the Unagiya Shop is supposed to do almost any job."

"Yeah," said Ichigo.

"Great! You'll going to help me move," said Ryuu.

"My boss told me that," said Ichigo. "What do you need me to move?"

"There are a few tables over there. They are small so get to work," said Ryuu.

Ichigo sighs at the tone of the client. However, he has no choice, but to comply with him. For the next three hours, Ichigo helped Ryuu moved four small tables, a large couch, three lamps, two large chests of drawers, and a few boxes.

"Thanks for the help Ichigo, but there are a few items remaining that I need help with," said Ryuu. "Here is your pay for today's work."

Ryuu hand Ichigo enough money for the day's work. Kurosaki sighs in relief and begins to head towards the door.

"Kurosaki-san," said Ryuu. "You seem to be a good person, if you ever need help, come to me."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow, but he only waves back. Ryuu smiles as he hears Ichigo open and then close the door. He approaches the front window watching Ichigo walk towards the street and head towards the south.

'_So this is the boy,'_ thought Ryuu.

*SC*

Kisuke sits in his room with his eyes closed. He breathes in and out. For the past few hours, Urahara has patiently waited for the return of Yoruichi. His waiting is not in vain. Soon, a cat comes walking into the room. Kisuke opens his eyes looking at the black cat.

"Aren't you going to transform?" asked Kisuke.

"And be naked in front of you," replied Yoruichi. "Actually, that sounds quite tempting. However, I'm sure you and I have more important matters to attend to."

Kisuke nods his head in agreement. Urahara explains to Yoruichi the recent senses he has been receiving. Yoruichi agrees with him stating that see too has been feeling the same thing.

"What do you think it is?" asked Yoruichi.

"Honestly, I don't know," replied Kisuke. "For all we know, it could be a pack of Hollows such as a new group of Espada. However, since the defeat of Aizen, the amount of Hollows attacking us has decreased."

"Not anymore," interrupted Yoruichi.

Urahara stops speaking looking at Yoruichi.

"For the past few days, you have been at the Soul Society, but I've been here," continued Yoruichi. "The amount of Hollows has been increasing. Ichigo's friends have been spending more time handling the Hollows."

Kisuke sighs at this information. Why have the Hollow returned in greater numbers? Is somebody pulling strings again? Are the Hollows acting on their own accord? What is the possible reason for the return of the Hollows?

"How about I start doing such investigation?" asked Yoruichi.

"That should be a good idea, but be careful," said Kisuke. "You and I feel something out there, but it does not feel like reiatsu, yet it is a powerful force."

"I know," said Yoruichi. "I feel it too, but I am unable to find a direct location. It is confusing and frustrating."

Yoruichi heads towards her room to prepare for the search. Kisuke watches the cat leave as he turns to face forward and closes his eyes. He can only hope the new threat is not powerful, but think of such an impossible dream. The odds are, it is powerful.

*SC*

Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado continue their walk. They have been spending more time near each other for the past few days due to the fact of a few more Hollows appearing.

"I wonder why there are more Hollows recently?" asked Sado.

"I don't know, but it is not good," replied Uryu. "Something could be drawing them here. It is possible something has forced them here."

Sado nods his head in agreement. The two continue their stroll around the city looking for any Hollows. Night has arrived as they finally decide to head home. However, a scream occurs interrupting their journey home.

Uryu and Sado run towards the source of the scream, but as they turn the corner, their eyes widen at the scene before them. A black creature with red lines throughout its body stands above a young man. The creature looks like a lion. Its red eyes glow towards Uryu and Yasutora. In the lion's mouth is the young man's head.

"W-what is that?" asked Yasutora.

"I don't know," replied Ishida.

The lion growls at Uryu and Sado, as it turns around and runs the other direction.

Sado begins to run after it only for Uryu to stop him.

"What's wrong?" asked Yasutora.

"Most lions travel in packs, though there is a chance this lion does not have a pack, but we cannot take a risk," explained Uryu.

Sado understands Uryu's reasoning. The human and quincy look towards the body on the ground. As they look closer to the body, they immediately realize it is not a soul, but actual human flesh.

"That creature is not a Hollow," said Sado.

"No, it is not," said Uryu. "We need to report this to Kisuke."

Sado agrees with Uryu, but as they are about to run towards Urahara Shop, familiar roars occur nearby the duo.

"Great, now the Hollows decide to appear," said Ishida.

Uryu and Chad run towards the Hollow. As they arrive on the scene, a group of three Hollows rampage the area. The three Hollows include a large ogre-like Hollow, a giant falcon Hollow, and a snake-type Hollow.

The three Hollows immediately begin attacking Uryu and Chad. The human and quincy dodge the attacks as Sado prepares to summon his powers.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante," said Sado.

His right arm changes as black armor with red marks forms. Uryu grabs his new bow as begins shooting the three Hollows. The three Hollows dodge the attacks, but the snake runs straight into Sado.

"El Directo," said Sado as he punches the Hollow destroying it in an instant.

The falcon Hollow roars as he charges at Uryu. Uryu rolls out of the way, but as he stands up, he turns immediately and shoots hundreds of arrows killing the Hollow instantly.

The last Hollow charges at Sado as it swing its claws at the man. Sado jumps back, but his red collar shirt tears in the front. Luckily, Yasutora manages to avoid any physical contact.

Uryu shoots a single arrow from the distance hitting the Hollow in the eye as Chad uses this chance to finish the Hollow with an 'El Directo' attack.

Uryu stares at the small battlefield. It seemed like an ordinary hunt, but his hopes are shattered as more roars of the Hollows occur nearby. At this rate, it might take a while for Ishida and Sado to reach Kisuke.

*SC*

Ichigo walks into his home. He bends down to take his shoes off, but it was just in time as his Isshin comes flying by and hits the wall.

"Good reflexes Ichigo," said Isshin.

Ichigo ignores his father as he walks towards the kitchen. The Ryuu person took a lot of his time, but the pay was worth it. Of course, he had to give the check to Ikumi, but he should receive his portion later. He notices Karin staring at him with a unusual gaze.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing," replied Karin as she turns her attention to the newspaper in front of her.

Ichigo sighs as Yuzu walks in with a pot of food.

"Ichigo, you made it in time," said Yuzu.

"I guess I did," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo turns his head back to the position it was before only for him to notice Karin staring at him again. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. He looks to his left noticing Yuzu staring at him as well.

The orange hair man's right eye begins to twitch. Is there something he missed? For the past few days, his two sisters have been giving him weird stares. In fact, he believes it has been a month since they began with these stares, but the past few days have been more direct.

"All right, what is it?" asked Ichigo.

Before the two sisters could answer, Ichigo hears a noise to his right. He turns to his right and notices his father staring at him as well.

"What?" shouted Ichigo instead of asking.

"We are tired of it," said the three family members.

A huge question mark appears on Ichigo's head. There has to be something he missed.

"Clarify," said Ichigo.

"You should know," said the three family members.

Ichigo sighs, as none of the three is helping him in any way. How can he answer them? He does not even know what the subject is!

"You have spent a lot of time with Orihime," said Yuzu.

"Unusual amount of time," added Isshin.

Karin simply continues her stare at Ichigo.

At this point, Ichigo still not understand. He has spent more time with Orihime. Why does that matter to any of them?

"We are on this subject, why?" asked Ichigo in a confused manner.

The three Kurosaki members sigh in frustrating. They have seen Orihime stop by to check on Ichigo for nearly seventeen months straight. It is plain obvious that she holds feelings towards the idiot in front of them. How can everyone else see it, but him?

"Are you blind?" asked Isshin.

"Excuse me?" inquired Ichigo.

"How much do you care for her?" asked Isshin.

"I care for her a lot, she is my friend," replied Ichigo.

"Are you sure she is just your friend?" asked Isshin.

"What do you mean?' asked Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo," interrupted Yuzu. "Doesn't Orihime mean more to you than a friend?"

"Well, I-um," stuttered Ichigo.

'_Why am I having a hard time answering that question?'_ thought Ichigo.

All three Kurosaki stare at Ichigo with raise eyebrows. The amount of time he is taking to answer the question has definitely gained their attention.

"She's just a friend," said Ichigo with uncertainty.

Once again, the three Kurosaki catch Ichigo's tone of voice.

"You don't sound sure," said Karin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ichigo.

"You should know," said Karin with a serious tone.

Ichigo's family finally turns their attention away from Ichigo. He continues to stare at them as he enters his deep thoughts. Sure, he has spent more time with Orihime, but that does not mean anything. At least, to his knowledge it does not mean anything. Is there something he missed?

"Next time," said Karin out of nowhere. "When you meet her, pay more attention to her actions."

Ichigo does not reply to Karin and simply stares at the table.

'_Orihime,'_ thought Ichigo.

*SC*

Tatsuki and Orihime have spent the day together. Orihime sighs as she thinks about the conversation she had with Tatsuki earlier in the day.

"Hello, Orihime are you there?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime snaps out of her trance. She gives Tatsuki a smile as the orange hair woman prepares the dinner. Orihime adds numerous ingredients, some of which cause Tatsuki to cringe.

"You know, something simple is fine with me. You don't have to go all the way," said Tatsuki hoping to convince Orihime.

"Nonsense," said Orihime. "I enjoy cooking."

Tatsuki laughs awkwardly. This is going to be one of those days. Soon, Tatsuki stops her laughing as she watches Orihime continue to cook. For so long, she has protected Inoue from threats, but recently, Orihime has gained powers beyond of Tatsuki. She can only do so much now. If anybody can help Orihime, it is the idiot Ichigo. Unfortunately, he is too stubborn and naïve to see Orihime's affections. However, Orihime is not exactly direct. One needs to open his eyes and the other needs to gather enough courage.

"You should ask him," said Tatsuki out of nowhere.

Orihime turns around with a confused look on her face.

"You need to act first when it comes to Ichigo," continued Tatsuki.

"I can't," said Orihime. "He doesn't like me that way."

"So that's it!" exclaimed Tatsuki. "How are you supposed to know if you don't try?"

Orihime ignores Tatsuki causing the black hair woman to grumble in annoyance. Tatsuki sighs at Orihime's stubbornness. Two orange hair people refuse to make a move. However, the black hair woman will not give up. She will find a way to convince Orihime to make a move. At the same time, she will try to open Ichigo's eyes.

Orihime continues to make her food. She begins to think about any chances to express herself to Ichigo. She sighs, there is no chance Ichigo has any mutual feelings.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 2. Once again, it is another slow chapter, but I am simply building up the necessary events. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hollow Rampage

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Hollows begin rising in numbers causing havoc throughout Karakura Town. Can Uryu, Chad, and Orihime stop the Hollows? Meanwhile, Ichigo meets Ryuu once again. However, he begins to suspect Ryuu hiding something from him. Who is Ryuu? Is he friend or foe?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Hollow Rampage

It is another day for school. Ichigo continues down the same path for the past seventeen months. There is no excitement for the past few months. Well, at least for him. All of his friends tend to go off every occasionally. He can only guess that they are heading to face any Hollows that appear. However, he has noticed that there have been fewer absences for his friends. He wonders if the amount of Hollows has decreased. However, he will never know the answer. If any, he prefers not to know. The thought of getting close to the Soul Society will only remind him of his times with them.

Ichigo sighs. Just thinking about it has its effects on him. It is best for him to get to school in order to immerse himself into the class. Kurosaki chuckles a bit. Who would have thought the day would come when he looks forward to schoolwork.

The orange hair man continues to walk towards school, but he stops when he sees a familiar person step outside of the nearby food market. It is none other than Ryuu Toriyama. Kurosaki approaches the man, who just noticed the younger man.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san," said Ryuu. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I normally take this street to school," replied Ichigo.

"Okay," said Ryuu. "By the way, don't forget to come back after school. We still have a few things to move."

Ichigo nods in understanding.

"What are you doing at this part of town?" asked Ichigo.

"I decided to check the stores in this area," answered Ryuu. "In a way, it can be a small adventure. Though, it doesn't compare to my past adventures."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow wondering what adventures Ryuu has gone through.

*SC*

Uryu and Sado meet up and walk towards school. They search the surrounding area for any signs of Hollows. There talk with Kisuke the day before was not something pleasant. Kisuke's news has put them into a state of worry. Why would the Hollows decrease their numbers, but suddenly increase?

"What do you think of what Urahara-san said?" asked Yasutora.

"Worrisome," replied Ishida.

Flashback

Uryu and Yasutora enter the Urahara Shop with heavy breathing. Their journey to the shop was not easy. The amount of Hollows increased again. In addition, so has the strength of the Hollows.

"You two finally made it," said Kisuke.

"Urahara-san," said Uryu. "How much do you know?"

"I've sent Yoruichi to discover the source," replied Kisuke. "Something is causing the Hollows to run amok. I don't know what it is, but I feel a powerful darkness behind it."

"Do you know the level of Reiatsu?" asked Sado.

"See, that is the problem," said Kisuke.

Kisuke begins to explain to Uryu and Sado that he and Yoruichi feel a powerful force, yet it is not any source of Reiatsu. Even Uryu does not understand Kisuke's explanation. When he tries to ask for clarification, Kisuke states, he does not know. Nothing makes sense, but the only type of explanation Urahara can give is the possibility of a new enemy.

Immediately, Uryu describes to Kisuke about the new monster he and Sado saw only moments ago.

Urahara listens with great interest. He wonders what type of monster it is. A monster that kills humans, but does it also attacks souls. What are they facing now?

"I don't know what we are up against, but the best we can do, is prepare for it," suggested Kisuke. "For now, return home and continue to fight against Hollows. I'm sure sooner or later, these new creatures will appear."

"Do you think new creatures have anything to do with the Hollows?" asked Uryu.

"It can or it cannot, I don't have the answer," replied Kisuke.

Uryu and Sado nod their heads and begin to stand up. They turn their attention towards the door as new worry spreads through them.

Flashback Ends

Uryu snaps out of his flashback as Sado shakes him.

"What?" asked Uryu.

"I can feel spiritual pressure," said Sado.

Soon after, Uryu begins to feel the same spiritual pressure. The amount of Reiatsu does not indicate a major single threat, but it does indicate multiple threats.

"There are a lot of Hollows," said Ishida.

The roars of the Hollows begin to occur, causing Uryu and Sado to enter their defensive modes. Both of them summon their respective weapons as the Hollows turn their attention to the human and quincy.

Uryu wonders why the Hollows only appeared around them. What is the recent of this attack? There is no weak spirits around the area. Suddenly, Uryu's eyes widen.

"We are the targets," said Uryu loud enough for Sado hear.

Yasutora does not take this new any better. Why would the Hollows attack them? Furthermore, the Hollows are attacking in numbers. Somebody is behind this.

"Ready, Sado?" asked Uryu.

"Of course," replied Sado.

*SC*

Orihime walks towards the school, but Tatsuki's voice stops her.

"Orihime!" shouted Tatsuki. "Wait up!"

Inoue stops and turns to her left to find Tatsuki running up to her.

"Hey Orihime," said Tatsuki with a smile.

However, that smile has a hidden meaning. It is time to start my operation. I can only protect Orihime for so long. Ichigo might be the best candidate. However, for any plan to go forward, she needs Orihime's cooperation.

"So, is today the day?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime turns to Tatsuki wondering what her friend is asking for.

Tatsuki, noticing the confusion on her friend's face, continues onward with the conversation.

"You know, Ichigo," said Tatsuki.

"No," said Orihime.

Arisawa sighs. There has to be a way for her to convince Orihime.

"Is that it?" asked Tatsuki. "Do you want to live a life with regrets? What happens if you don't do anything, but ten years from now, you wonder 'what if'?"

Immediately, Orihime stops in her tracks. The moment Tatsuki said 'what if' struck Orihime very hard. It is true, what will happen if she does not ask Ichigo? What will happen if she does ask him? Will it be good or bad? There are far too many questions and too many risks.

Tatsuki seems to notice the struggle within Orihime. She can only guess her orange hair friend is trying to figure out all the possible issues with making a decision.

"Trust me," said Tatsuki. "Ichigo will surprise you in a positive way."

"I'll think about it," said Orihime.

Orihime and Tatsuki continue their walk to school only for Orihime to stop. She senses Uryu and Sado using a lot of Reiatsu.

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsuki.

Suddenly, both of them feel heavy Reiatsu.

"Is it those Hollow things?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime nods her head, but her eyes widen the moment a large group of Hollows begin to rise. She knew, at that moment, there were too many to fight.

"Run!" shouted Orihime.

Orihime and Tatsuki run as fast as they can. Orihime has increased her own strength, but with this many Hollows surrounding her, it will be too much. However, a Hollow appears before Orihime and Tatsuki forcing them to stop.

Instantly, Orihime prepares to battle against the Hollow. The Hollow attempts to attack Tatsuki, but Orihime intervenes the Hollow.

"Santen Kesshun," said Orihime creating a defensive barrier between the Hollow and Tatsuki.

Immediately, Orihime prepares her next move.

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime unleashing Tsubaki into the battlefield.

Orihime easily destroys the Hollow allowing a path to form. Inoue and Tatsuki run as fast as they can, but when Orihime looks back, she notices the Hollows following.

Suddenly, multiple arrows come crashing down as Uryu and Sado land on the ground.

"Ishida-san," said Orihime.

"Inoue," said Uryu.

Sado arrives as Tatsuki runs towards the group. Hundreds of Hollows begin surrounding the four.

"What's happening?" asked Orihime.

"This seems to be an attack on us particularly," explained Uryu. "Tatsuki seems to be in the wrong place and wrong time."

"Figures," said Tatsuki. "What do we do?"

"We fight our way," said Ishida.

"You do realize I have no way to fight these guys since I have no unique abilities," said Tatsuki.

"Don't worry," said Sado. "You have us here."

*SC*

Ichigo continues to walk towards school. He just learned a bit of Ryuu's past. Ryuu collected many objects that were precious. What made Ichigo interested was about a dragon with magical powers. Kurosaki could hear it in the voice of Ryuu something along the lines of nostalgia.

Regardless of Ryuu's stories, Ichigo still needs to report to him after school. In addition, Ryuu says he wants to show Ichigo something. Kurosaki does wonder what Ryuu could possibly show him. Then again, if he really is an adventurer, then the item could be something he found in a temple of some sort.

Ichigo continues to walk in deep thought. There is something weird about Ryuu, especially with the sunglasses he wear all day and the turban on his head. What can he be hiding?

Kurosaki's current thoughts distracted him from his walking causing him to bump into a person.

"Sorry sir," said Ichigo.

"No, it's my fault," said the man with brown hair. "I wasn't looking forward. I've been distracted for the past few days."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow. The man before him has short brown hair. He has brown eyes and a long brown beard reaching his stomach. He is very muscular and large. Furthermore, he has a thick white shirt with a brown jacket, pants, and shoes. He also wears a black belt with two empty slots. Kurosaki wonders what goes into the slots.

"You have unique orange hair," said the man. "Orange is an interesting color."

"Yeah, I guess it is," said Ichigo wondering if this man plans to insult him.

"Orange is my second favorite behind brown," said the man. "Anyhow, I apologize for bumping into you. Have a nice day, young one."

The man continues walking as Ichigo stares at him. He is an unusual person. Nevertheless, Ichigo decides to continue to school.

*SC*

Uryu shoots hundreds of arrows destroying a few of the Hollows. Meanwhile, Sado slams his right fist into one of the Hollows.

"El Directo," said Sado.

Yasutora destroys the Hollow, but he leaves himself open from an attack by another Hollow.

"Santen Kesshun!" shouted Orihime creating a shield between Sado and the Hollow.

"Behind you!" shouted Uryu.

Tatsuki runs towards Orihime pushing herself and Inoue away from the attack of another Hollow.

"Thanks Tatsuki," said Orihime.

Tatsuki nods her head. She grunts in annoyance. She can only do so much, but she will do her best.

Uryu gazes around the area. Why are there so many Hollows than before?

Suddenly, more roars occur behind Uryu. Ishida turns around only to notice the hundreds of Hollows.

Sado runs up to Ishida. Orihime and Tatsuki soon follow Sado as the Hollow surround the four people.

Numerous plans run through Uryu's head as he tries to figure a way out of the situation. A normal day became very chaotic.

'_All right, he goes nothing,'_ thought Uryu.

Uryu turns his weapon towards the northern Hollows. He shoots numerous arrows destroying a few of the Hollows in that area.

"Follow me!" shouted Uryu.

Uryu, Orihime, Sado, and Tatsuki run towards the open path. Ishida concludes that as long as they remain in the open, then they risk numbers overwhelming them. Uryu continues to lead the group towards a few buildings, which will restrict the number of Hollows that can attack at one time. However, he is sure the Hollows will eventually begin destroying the buildings. The group must take advantage of the first few seconds.

"When we enter that alley, we must use all the force we have to destroy as many Hollows that we can," explained Uryu.

The group manages to enter the alley between two tall buildings. The Hollows begin struggling against each other to fit within the alley. Only the smaller Hollows are able to fit without problems, but this gives Uryu the chance he needs to counterattack.

"Now!" shouted Uryu.

Some of the Hollows get close to the group, but Yasutora intervenes.

"El Directo!" shouted Sado slamming his into the nearest Hollow.

Uryu begins unleashing numerous arrows destroying some of the Hollows.

"Koten Zanshun!" exclaimed Orihime.

The orange hair woman unleashes her offensive attack destroying three Hollows with one attack. Indeed, her attacks have become stronger the recent months.

However, some of the Hollows begin travel upward. They emerge from the area above Uryu and his allies.

Uryu narrows his eyes. He had hoped the Hollows would not go above, but he is only kidding himself.

"We have to keep moving," said Uryu. "If the Hollows surround us now, we will be trapped."

Everyone else nods as the entire group begins to run down the alley. The Hollows begin to chase them quickly.

Uryu is the first to reach the end of the alley. Once again, the group is at open space, but luckily, there are no Hollows in the area.

"Strike now!" shouted Uryu.

Uryu shoots off another round of arrows as Sado destroys the nearest Hollow while Orihime helps destroy some of the Hollows from a distance.

Noises from behind cause Uryu to turn around to only face a few more Hollows. This is getting out of hand. One day, there are hardly any Hollows. Now, as if to make up for their absences, the Hollows have made a huge return.

The Hollows charge at the small group. Immediately, a shield occurs protecting everyone. Orihime stands while panting. This is getting too much for her. Tatsuki places her hand on Orihime's back.

Suddenly, a large attack strikes the Hollows coming from the alley. Uryu stare towards the east. He is relieved. Not all hope is lost.

Kisuke Urahara lands in front of the group. He stares at the remaining Hollows coming from the alley.

'_The Hollows have made a full comeback, but why now?'_ thought Kisuke.

"I'll handle the rest," said Kisuke.

Urahara raises his left hand pointing it towards the Hollows. Kisuke charges with amazing speed destroying fifteen Hollows in the blink of an eye. The Hollows stop their advance as if trying to keep their distance from Kisuke. Fortunately, the Hollows take the hint and begin to retreat.

"I expected more of a challenge," said Kisuke.

Uryu, Sado, Orihime, and Tatsuki sigh in relief. The nightmare is over for now.

"I wonder why the Hollows attacked all of you," said Kisuke.

"Even I want to know that," said Uryu.

"For now, head to school," said Kisuke. "I already have Yoruichi searching in the matter."

"Will you call the Soul Society for aid?" asked Sado.

"No, not yet at least," said Kisuke. "I have yet to determine the strength of the threat. I need more information and proof of some sort."

The four people next to Kisuke nod their heads in understanding as they head to school.

*SC*

Ichigo stands in front of the school grounds. He looks around wondering where his friends are. Normally, he is the last one to arrive. In fact, there is less than five minutes before school starts. He has already seen Keigo and Mizuiro. Just where is everybody else.

Soon, Ichigo's question receives its answer. Uryu, Sado, Orihime, and Tatsuki arrive to school, but in a tired state.

"What happen to you guys?" asked Ichigo.

"Just a bit of Hollows, nothing serious," said Uryu.

Ichigo narrows his eyes. If that was the case, then there is no way any of them should appear exhausted. He knows his friends have enough power to defeat a few Hollows.

"All right," said Ichigo.

Ichigo and his friends head to school.

*SC*

"The Hollows failed," said a man in a black coat. "So much for eliminating a few of the protectors of this world. No matter, they will die eventually."

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 3. I decided to add a bit of fighting in this chapter. I took a long break in writing, so I needed to make sure I am still good in fighting scene. This was only a test fight for me. Nevertheless, thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan of Love

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Orihime rests from her confrontation in the early morning. However, now at school, she must return to the confusion in her heart that has bothered her for a few days. Tatsuki continues to push Orihime in moving a move on Ichigo. Finally, she decides to take the chance. However, what will Ichigo do about Orihime's advances? Meanwhile, a guest surprises Yoruichi during her investigation. Who is this guest?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: A Plan of Love

Ichigo watches from a distance as Uryu, Sado, Orihime, and Tatsuki occasionally yawn. He wonders how a few Hollows give them such trouble. Tatsuki is understandable since she does not have any unique powers, but the other three should be fine by now.

As the first bell rings, Ichigo heads outside to fresh air. He approaches a railing and places his arms on it. His friends are constantly fighting against the Hollows and he is unable to help. They put themselves in danger's way while he sits in a peaceful classroom.

"Are you okay?" asked Tatsuki as she approaches Ichigo.

Kurosaki turns his head to Tatsuki.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Ichigo.

Tatsuki places her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"We are fine," said Tatsuki. "We can take care of ourselves, well, at least Ishida, Sado, and Orihime."

"I know," replied Ichigo. "It's just…"

"It is hard knowing your friends are fighting and there is nothing you can do to help," said Tatsuki.

Ichigo does not say anything since it is the truth. Tatsuki notices Kurosaki's reaction.

"I'm worried about you," said Tatsuki. "You seemed to lock yourselves away from everyone except Orihime. Orihime has worked herself hard to keep in touch with you."

Ichigo inwardly smiles at the thought and memories. Orihime has spent seventeen months visiting him. She has spent months with him. Every time he told her to leave him alone, she did not. If it were not for her, then he might not be here.

"Do you know why she will go so far for you?" asked Tatsuki.

"You sound like my family," said Ichigo.

Tatsuki smiles at this revelation. It seems like Ichigo's family has already caught on. If his family has talked to him, then he might already be thinking about the situation. This makes it easier for her.

"What will you do?" asked Tatsuki.

Ichigo sighs. What will he do? Orihime has been friends with him. Why is he hesitating? Is it fear? Why is he afraid? He has not opened his heart to anybody. He has already kept it closed after the death of his mother.

Kurosaki turns his attention to Tatsuki. The black hair woman looks at him as if she knows what he is thinking.

"She could give you more than you think," said Tatsuki. "Give it a shot."

Tatsuki is about to turn, but she decides to approach Ichigo.

"One more thing," said Tatsuki as she whispers into Ichigo's left ear. "If you hurt her, I will crush the one thing that makes you a man."

Ichigo begins sweating as he walks away from Tatsuki as she turns around and heads to her next class.

Meanwhile, Ichigo continues to stare forward. Is he afraid of heartache? He has never recovered from his mother's death. The heartache is still there, even if it is little. However, what can Ichigo do to prevent any harm to Orihime? He has no powers. He has nothing.

Ichigo sighs once again. He takes this opportunity to head to his next class. He will put more thought into the situation later. For now, he should busy himself with school.

*SC*

The first break of the day comes around for the students of Karakura High. Tatsuki walks from her class while messaging her head. The attack earlier in the day has left her a bit jittery, but it is nothing compared to that one person from seventeen months ago. Tatsuki looks up and notices Orihime walks from the opposite direction.

"Hey Tatsuki!" shouted Orihime.

"Hey, Orihime," replied Tatsuki.

Ichigo is thinking about the whole situation with Orihime. Now, all Tatsuki needs to do is convince Orihime.

"Orihime," started Tatsuki. "Have you made your decision about Ichigo?"

Orihime stops once again. She has put a lot of thought about confessing to Ichigo. Should she take the risk? She does not want to lose her friendship with him. However, is it that weak? Is it possible for Ichigo to return her feelings?

Inoue continues to think as Tatsuki waits for an answer. Suddenly, Orihime thinks about her conversation with Tatsuki. One word goes through her mind. It is none other than the word regret. Will she regret not saying anything? Will she regret risking her heart? No, Tatsuki is right. She will not live a 'what if' story.

"I'll take the chance," said Orihime.

Immediately, Tatsuki smirks. If there is any chance, it is now.

"All right, let's get to work," said Tatsuki.

*SC*

During the next passing period between classes, Ichigo walks towards his next class. However, he stops every occasionally. He feels like there is somebody following him. Who could it be? Ichigo shakes his head. Now he is feelings things.

Ichigo turns around looking for any suspicious people. However, he does not see anybody.

Around a corner, Tatsuki and Orihime hide from Ichigo. Orihime breathes in and out heavily. She tries to calm herself down as she plans to talk to Ichigo. It should not be too hard, right.

"Go on," whispered Tatsuki.

Ichigo continues to walk as he notices the janitor come around the corner with a mop in his hands. He heads towards the janitor room with the mop, but he leaves his equipment outside. Ichigo ignores the janitor since he is still deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Orihime comes closer to Ichigo as her heart begins to beat at an incredible rate. Unfortunately, this area happens to be a recently mopped due to a spilling of juice earlier in the day. Orihime does not pay attention to the wet floor as she slips on the water, but she manages to catch herself on the nearby wall. Unfortunately, she hit the janitor's equipment causing the bucket filled with water to soar towards the air.

"Inoue, are you okay?" asked Ichigo coming back after turning around only to see Orihime almost fall.

Orihime nods her, but her eyes widen when she notices the water bucket spilling over Ichigo.

A few seconds later, the water spills onto Ichigo's head.

"Kurosaki-kun!" shouted Orihime as she heads to help Ichigo.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked the janitor.

*SC*

Orihime sighs, her first attempt failed. Ichigo immediately went to his locker room to get a pair of fresh clothes. She did not expect a bucket of water to fall onto him.

Tatsuki continues to chuckle. She also did not expect to see such an event. Regardless, it does not matter. She has to help Orihime. Laughing at Ichigo's expense will not help.

"Don't worry," said Tatsuki. "Try again."

*SC*

It is around lunchtime. Orihime waits outside knowing Ichigo spent time walking around outside. He is bound to appear at some point.

A few minutes later, she sees Ichigo walk around the corner, but a schoolteacher interrupts her before she has the chance to yell out Ichigo's name.

"Inoue-san," said the teacher. "I forgot to tell you to come after school. Remember, you need to make up the test from last week."

"Oh, I forgot," said Orihime. "I will do so today."

The teacher nods and returns to his class. Orihime turns around and notices Ichigo gone. Immediately, Inoue runs towards any direction trying to find Ichigo. She sees him in the distance heading back into the building. She runs after him hoping to catch him in time. However, along the way, she trips on a rock lands straight into a bush.

*SC*

"At least it was only a small scratch," said Tatsuki. "Good thing you can heal yourself."

"Yeah," replied a depressed Orihime.

Inoue cannot believe she messed up again. However, she will not give up yet. Orihime stands up and heads towards the next class. She still has time.

Tatsuki smiles at her friend's determination. It looks like she woke up Orihime's determined side.

*SC*

Orihime looks for Ichigo. She has to try again before she loses her courage again. She does not have to wait long as Ichigo appears from the corner. Since they are in the library, Orihime will have to get him outside. She needs to express herself with a strong tone, but if she remains in the library. The librarian might interrupt. Luckily, this is a free period for both of them.

Inoue yawns a bit since she is still exhausted from earlier in the day, but she will not let it stop her from her goal.

"Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime quietly.

Ichigo turns his attention to Orihime. He has taken his sister's advice about paying closer attention to Orihime. He has definitely noticed weird behavior from his orange hair friend. Could his family be right? Does Orihime hold their friendship at a higher level? How could he so blind to it? Perhaps, he refused to notice. He needs more time to think about this new information.

"Can we talk outside?" asked Orihime.

Immediately, Ichigo knows he needs time to himself. If Orihime comes with him, it might not help him decide.

"Sorry, but I need to think about something, on my own," replied Ichigo.

Orihime's eyes dim a bit, but soon return to their original color.

"It will only take a second," said Orihime.

Ichigo was about to answer, but the librarian intervene.

"Shh, this is a library," said the librarian.

"Sorry, we will take it somewhere else," said Orihime.

"How about after school?" asked Ichigo.

"But," started Orihime.

"Don't worry," interrupted Ichigo.

Kurosaki walks away around the bookcase leaving Inoue in a depressed state again. He did not give her a chance to say anything. Orihime places her hand the bookcase, but she hears something snap. Orihime places her hands back to the side of her body as the nearby bookcase falls over. Numerous books fall over as well as the sound of a hurting person.

Immediately, the librarian and a few students come to help in the situation.

Inoue looks closer to the scene and notices Ichigo underneath the bookcase. The orange hair woman begins to sweat. She did not mean for that to happen.

Tatsuki watches from the distance. She face palm at the situation.

'_Normally, Ichigo should be able to protect himself from something as simple as a bookcase,'_ thought Tatsuki. _'Talk about being distracted. He's been distracted ever since I talked to him.'_

Tatsuki watches Orihime stand there without moving.

'_Of course, she freezes,'_ thought Tatsuki as she sighs.

*SC*

Yoruichi lands on top of a tall building. She does not care about the looks of the building, but at the view below it. At a dead end alley, there are numerous portals. Yoruichi lands closer to the portals to figure out where they lead. She does not take the risk of entering the portal, but the least she can do is see if this is the cause of all the Hollows. Does it lead to Hueco Mundo? If so, why are there no Hollows here? Are there more portals throughout the city?

Yoruichi cautiously approaches the portal ready to defend against any enemies.

Yoruichi wears her normal attire as her orange over-shirt stands out. The purple hair woman narrows her eyes when she notices a figure approaching from the other side of the portal.

"Who's there?" asked Yoruichi.

The purple hair woman's question remains unanswered as the figure continues to approach her. Yoruichi prepares to defend against the opponent, but she stops any hostile actions when she realizes a familiar small body with green hair.

"Nel?" asked Yoruichi.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck appears from the portal in a scared manner.

"Help!" shouted Nel running towards Yoruichi.

'_What happened?'_ thought Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looks towards the portal. What has happened in Hueco Mundo? Something is not right. A sense of dread runs down Yoruichi's back. Now that she pays closer attention. She can feel a dark aura from inside the portal.

"A man with unique powers attacked Hueco Mundo," said Nel.

"A man?" inquired Yoruichi.

"He looks human, but is not," said Nel. "He is not a Hollow or Shinigami. He is not a Quincy."

Yoruichi narrows her eyes again. How is this possible? What other races are out there?

"You need to help me understand," said Yoruichi. "Is it a higher level Hollow such as a Arrancar or perhaps a Visored?

Nel nods her head no. This confused Yoruichi further. She had hoped Nel made a mistake, but a person who looks human attacking the home of the Hollows. It is impossible for a human to perform such a deed.

"Can you tell me anything about the man?" asked Yoruichi.

"Not really," replied Nel. "The man wears a black coat, but underneath the hood, I saw sunglasses."

"All right," said Yoruichi.

The purple hair woman heads back with Nel to report to Kisuke. Something has attacked Hueco Mundo. Whatever it is, it is not good.

*SC*

Ichigo walks out of the front doors. He has had a long day, but it is not over yet. He still needs to help Ryuu again.

However, before Ichigo has a chance to go any further. He hears Orihime's voice again.

Ichigo turns around and notices Orihime running towards him.

"Wait," said Orihime. "I need to ask you something."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow as Orihime stares at him.

"Sure," said Ichigo.

"Well, um" said Orihime. "I, um…."

Ichigo stares at Orihime. He gazes at her, watching her every movement. Now that he pays attention, he notices Orihime's nervousness. He notices how she truly acts towards him. Did he simply refuse to notice?

"Do you want to," started Orihime. "Go on a date?"

Orihime barely managed to gather enough courage for her question. Now, she must wait for Ichigo's reply.

"Well," started Ichigo.

Ichigo immediately notices Orihime's drop in her face. Perhaps, it was the tone of voice. Perhaps, he is holding himself back from answering Orihime. Perhaps, his family and Tatsuki are right.

"Sure," said Ichigo.

Instantly, Orihime's face brightens. Meanwhile, Ichigo's eyes widen. The happiness across her face caused him to be happy. Ichigo smiles a bit as he continues his reply.

"How about this Saturday around one in the afternoon?" said Ichigo.

Orihime's smile turns bigger. Her heart races at amazing speed. Tatsuki was right after all.

"Yeah," said Orihime.

"See you then," said Ichigo.

Kurosaki turns around and heads to work as Orihime heads back to school to take the make-up test before heading to work herself.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, I liked this chapter. So far, this story is going at a decent pace. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I did when writing it. Regardless, thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Saturday Date

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo and Orihime go on their date. Orihime tries to calm her nerves as Ichigo tries to make sure everything goes well. Meanwhile, Yoruichi manages to get more information from Nel as Kisuke decides to call aid from the Soul Society. However, this peaceful day will not stay peaceful. Soon, darkness arrives on Karakura Town. Who are these monsters from the dark?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: Saturday Date

In the mist of the early morning, an alarm clock begins to ring. It rings constantly, until an orange hair man wakes up and pushes the alarm button.

Ichigo begins to sit up with a large yawn. He is still tired. How much items did Ryuu have? Kurosaki return to work the day before to aid Ryuu once again.

The orange hair man stands up from his bed as she slowly makes his way to the bathroom. However, before he leaves his room, he turns his head to the right and notices a red box. It is made of metal, but is solid. Kurosaki does not know why Ryuu would give him such an important box.

Flashback

"Thanks for helping me Kurosaki-san," said Ryuu.

"No problem," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo just finished moving another box filled with items. How much stuff does this person have? Ichigo shrugs his shoulders.

"You've been quite helpful," said Ryuu. "I want to thank you for your assistance. Here is another check for your boss."

Ryuu hands Ichigo the check. Kurosaki states his goodbye and begins to head towards the door, but Ryuu stops Ichigo before he had the chance to leave.

"Wait," said Ryuu. "Perhaps I can give you something in appreciation."

"Toriyama-san, there is no need to give me anything," said Ichigo.

"No, I want to give you something," said Ryuu.

Ryuu digs into a bag as he takes out a red box. It seems like a metal box of some sort with red painting. Ichigo raises an eyebrow as such an item.

"This is a lucky box," said Ryuu. "This box I found on one of my journeys. I want you to have it. I think it might give you some luck in the future."

"Luck?" inquired Ichigo.

"Trust me, Kurosaki-san," said Ryuu. "This item might be small, but it will grant you luck when you need it the most. Please, just take it and carry it with you at all times."

Ichigo sighs as he accepts the red box. The box is around the size of his palm, but it is quite heavy. He looks into the eyes of Ryuu and realizes the man will not take no for an answer.

"All right, thanks," said Ichigo.

Ryuu watches Ichigo leave. He sighs as he returns to settle a few boxes.

'_I hope you keep that box,'_ thought Ryuu. _'You'll need it sooner than you think.'_

Flashback Ends

Kurosaki continues to head to the bathroom as he drops his socks. He bends down to grab the sock and feels a wind pass above him.

"Ichigo!" shouted Isshin as he flies by his son and slams into the wall of the hallway. "Nice dodge!"

The orange hair man sighs as he enters the bathroom.

Around ten minutes later, Ichigo exits the bathroom after taking a shower. There is no school this day and Unagiya has given him the day off. This is perfect since Orihime has the day off as well. In addition, it is Saturday. In a few hours, Ichigo will pick up Orihime for their first date.

As Ichigo approaches his room, he begins to freeze up. He and Orihime are going on a date. It actually took him the entire night to realize the situation. He has never been on a date, period. Will he be a good date to her?

A sudden realization comes to Ichigo, at this moment. He is actually worried about messing up. This makes him wonder if he truly cares for Orihime more than a friend. Perhaps his family and Tatsuki are right. Well, the only way to find out is to go on this date.

Ichigo takes a deep breath as he looks at the clock. He has a few hours before one o'clock. The carnival should be a good place to start.

*SC*

Orihime continues to walk throughout her apartment. Ichigo should be arriving within the next twenty minutes, but she has been nervous the entire morning. She called Tatsuki, her friend simply told her to stay calm, and everything will be all right. Inoue sighs as she sits on the couch. All of this is too much trouble. However, she has a chance and she will not give it up.

With new resolve, Orihime stands up as she heads towards the full body mirror. Orihime wears a blue dress reaching her knees. Her bust size stretches the front area of the dress revealing some cleavage. The dress reveals her upper back as gives a bit of sparkle. Inoue continues to stare at herself. She breathes in heavily and releases her breathe.

A knock occurs on her door, which causes Orihime's heart to increase. She looks at the nearby clock and realizes it is one o'clock.

'_He is here,'_ thought Orihime.

Orihime rushes to the front door. She gives another heavy breath as she slowly opens the door.

"Orihime," said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, come in," said Orihime.

Ichigo wears a black dress shirt leaving the top button unhooked. He wears blue jeans, which seem new in Orihime's eyes.

Orihime smiles as she gets the last of her stuff. Kurosaki stares at her noticing a few movements. He can tell she is nervous. He never thought he will see her nervous. Then again, he has never paid attention.

Inoue approaches Ichigo with a small smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" asked Ichigo.

Inoue nods her head up and down. Ichigo smiles as the two exit the apartment.

*SC*

Ichigo and Orihime arrive at the carnival. Luckily, the carnival is in town. Otherwise, Ichigo would have a difficult time trying to figure where to take Orihime.

Inoue drags Ichigo to a dart game. Ichigo pays for the round as Orihime tries to hit the balloons. She manages to hit a few, but she tries her best.

Ichigo takes Inoue to the toss ring game. Orihime begins tossing the rings, but she fails to place the rings on any of the bottles. Suddenly, Ichigo grabs Inoue's wrist causing her to blush. He begins to guide her and helps her launch the next ring. The ring lands on a bottle causing Orihime to squeal in happiness. She turns around and hugs Ichigo causing him to turn a bit red.

"Thanks Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime.

Ichigo smiles, which causes Orihime to blush again. Kurosaki and Inoue head towards the Tic Tac Toe board game. Ichigo successfully tosses three balls to create a diagonal straight line. Orihime fails at her attempts, but Kurosaki gives her the won item causing Inoue to smile.

For the next few hours, Ichigo and Orihime continue to have their fun throughout the carnival. They enjoy multiple games and any food they can consume. To Orihime, it is a glorious day with Ichigo. She has never had so much fun in one day. Ichigo has truly made her happy.

Meanwhile, Ichigo has enjoyed himself. This is, in fact, the very first date he has ever been on, but spending it with Orihime makes it great.

As it nears five o'clock, Ichigo takes Orihime to a restaurant surprising her.

"Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to," said Orihime.

"No, let's go," said Ichigo.

This restaurant is one of the most famous in the town. Inside, the lights shine brightly and the furniture is greatly polished. Of course, it is a simple restaurant. Ichigo and Orihime's attire fit the restaurant they entered. Sounds of talking people and clicking dishware occur throughout the restaurant. Ichigo grabs Orihime's hand and leads her to the waiter in front.

"How many?" asked the waiter.

"Two," replied Ichigo.

The waiter leads the two people to an empty booth seating them and giving them their menus. Once, the waiter leaves, Orihime stares at Ichigo with dreamy eyes. She never thought this day will comes, where she gets to enjoy her time with Ichigo. So far, she has not been wrong about him. Then again, she has known him for a while. If anything, his gentleness has only proved her right.

Ichigo watches Orihime carefully. She has been staring at him and then turns her attention elsewhere. It is all over her face, she has feeling for him, but he has never had the chance to love someone except his family. Sure, Orihime and he are friends, but he never thought about going the extra step.

The two begin talking about their past week at their respective jobs as well as any classes they do not have together. Ichigo notices her smiles and laughs. Suddenly, it dawns on him. She tends to smile the most around him. Of course, she smiles around her other friends, but with him, it is more. Kurosaki feels his heart rate increase.

'_It looks like my family is right,'_ thought Ichigo.

For the first time, Ichigo realizes he holds feelings for his orange hair companion. How could he have missed it? However, this new revelation only brings up more questions. What he do about it? Can he even put commitment into this relationship? What can Ichigo provide for Orihime?

So many questions run through his mind confusing Ichigo. Can he provide for her? Can he protect her? Sure, Orihime can take care of herself with her powers, but he does not have any powers. What can he do if a powerful Hollow arrives? This only brings out another point. What will he do if Orihime dies? What will he do? He cannot risk a relationship with her.

Inoue seems to notice Ichigo's demeanor change. He seems to be concentrating on something. Unfortunately, she is unable to tell what those thoughts are.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you alright?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo snaps out of his trance and returns his attention to Orihime.

"I'm fine Inoue," said Ichigo.

"You know, you can call me Orihime," said Inoue.

"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Orihime.

"Then call me by my first name," said Ichigo with a smirk.

"Of course, Ichigo-kun," said Orihime.

The two continue their conversation at the restaurant. The day had gone by so well. About an hour later, Ichigo and Orihime leave the restaurant as they decide to walk around the nearby shopping area.

*SC*

The moment the two orange hair friends enter the shopping area, Orihime drags Ichigo to numerous stores. They stop at clothing stores, clock stores, manga stores, and food markets.

They decided to head to any store just for the fun of it.

However, Ichigo recalls their stop at the food market. Orihime took out a notepad and a pencil and then she began writing ingredients on the pad.

Kurosaki just happened to overlook her writing and noticed many of the ingredients.

'_The ultimate recipe, avocado, chocolate, banana, fish, chicken, and thousand island sauce,'_ read Ichigo.

Kurosaki cringes as he read the list. Orihime is a good person, but her cooking skills need improvement. Maybe he could get Yuzu to help teach Orihime. Ichigo smiles thinking about watching Orihime cook with his younger sister.

He also recalls Orihime and him stopping in front of a lingerie store. They turned bright red and simply continued walking.

As Ichigo returns to reality, he notices Orihime gone. He begins looking around wondering where she went. Eventually, he finds her looking into a jewelry store from the outside. Ichigo approaches her and notices the orange hair woman looking at a necklace with pink Asian flower pendant similar to the numerous flowers she has at home.

"I like it, but it's so expensive," said Orihime.

Ichigo looks at the necklace and takes a mental picture of the price. He grabs Orihime's shoulder and leads her away.

"I'm sure you'll get it one day," said Ichigo in a reassuring voice.

Inoue smiles at him and allows him to lead her away. His voice made her believe that she will receive the necklace. Perhaps she will.

*SC*

"So, what is happening in Hueco Mundo?" asked Kisuke.

"Like I said," started Nel. "We were attacked by an unknown force. It was man in a black coat. I couldn't see his face, but he attacked a creatures that had red lines on their bodies. It was horrible!"

Nel begins crying as tears run down her cheeks. The force of the attacking army was too great forcing the Hollows to pull back.

"Harribel has done her best to fight against these monsters, but she has begun to lead the Hollows into his realm to avoid further loses!" cried Nel.

This solved the issue about the increase number of Hollows, though it does not save them from destruction due to the shinigami on this side.

"Have you heard of these creatures?" asked Yoruichi.

"Uryu and Sado came to be a few days ago about creatures with red lines," said Kisuke. "Other than that, I know nothing else."

"What are we going to do?" asked Yoruichi.

"I need you to continue to investigating. I'll head to the Soul Society to inform them of the situation if they don't already know," said Kisuke.

Yoruichi nods her head as she turns to Nel.

"You can stay here for the time being," said Kisuke to Nel.

"How about I stay with Ichigo?" asked Nel.

"Sorry, but he cannot see Hollows anymore," said Kisuke. "You must stay here."

Nel pouts at the explanation, but she decides to stay in the shop. It should be safe, right.

"Okay, I will!" exclaimed Nel.

Nel runs off to an empty. Meanwhile, concern looks cross Kisuke and Yoruichi's faces.

"What are we dealing with?" asked Yoruichi.

"I don't know, but we must take action," said Kisuke. "If the Hollows are being overrun, then it is only a matter of time before they invade Karakura Town and the Soul Society."

*SC*

Ichigo and Orihime continue their walk as Kurosaki leads Orihime to her apartment. The day has been great for both of them.

Orihime blooms with happiness. She has enjoyed this day with Ichigo. She will definitely ask for more dates. However, will he be willing to do so?

"I had a lot of fun," said Orihime with a bright smile.

Ichigo surprises Orihime with a rather large smile on his face. She has never seen him smile like that. It was so out of character, but hope runs through her veins.

"I did as well," replied Ichigo.

Immediately, Orihime brightens at Kurosaki's words. This is all she needed to know. As long as he had fun, so did her.

"Maybe, we should go on another date!" exclaimed Orihime hoping to get a positive answer.

Orihime's smile begins warmth to Ichigo. This is a type of smile, he has not seen in years. He shakes the thoughts in his head. He cannot allow himself to do anything.

"Maybe," said Ichigo.

Kurosaki and Inoue continue their walk towards Orihime's apartment, but a growl stops their advancement. What was that noise?

"Ichigo-kun, did you hear that?" asked Orihime.

"Yes, I did," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo and Orihime continue to gaze the area around them. Why is it that something creepy happens, it is always empty in the nearby area.

Suddenly, in the shadows of the nearest alley, three gorillas come out. However, Ichigo's eyes narrow noticing red lines on these gorillas.

"What are those?" asked Ichigo.

"Ishida-san told me about a few monsters with red lines attacking him and Sado-san a few days ago," said Orihime.

"But I can see them," said Ichigo.

"Ishida-san said they might not be souls, but actually living beings," said Orihime.

"We need to get away," said Ichigo.

Orihime agrees with Ichigo as the two begin to walk away, but fate is against them as the three gorillas turn their attention to the young couple. Immediately, the creatures begin to run after the two orange hair friends.

"Run!" shouted Ichigo.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, another chapter completed. I slowed a bit on this chapter, but I managed to write it out in decent time. I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far. Thanks for any support and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Monsters

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Monsters surround Ichigo and Orihime as they fight to survive the night. Their date ruin, their love interrupted. Can they survive the night against these abominations?**

**Thanks for reading my stories so far. Thanks for all the support. Now on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: New Monsters

Orihime and Ichigo run as the three gorillas begin chasing them. Ichigo can tell these creatures are dangerous. He also knows he stand no chance against them.

However, it is apparent that they will not be able to outrun the creatures.

Suddenly, one of the gorillas jumps and aims its attack at Ichigo.

"Santen Kesshun!" shouted Orihime creating a shield between Ichigo and the gorilla.

The gorilla slams its hand against the shield. The shield forces the gorilla back causing it to hit the ground.

The other two gorillas surround Ichigo and Orihime as the third gorilla stands back up. The creatures roar as their red eyes stare at the two orange hair people.

Ichigo stands back up, trying to find anything to grab onto for a weapon. There is no way he is going to let Orihime fight alone. Meanwhile, Orihime enters a defensive stance. She has no idea what these creatures are, but she will defend Ichigo with all of her might. She might not be the strongest person, but she can give a decent fight.

The gorillas open their mouths and shot some type of laser at Kurosaki and Inoue.

"Santen Kesshun!" shouted Orihime creating a shield around her and Ichigo.

The attacks hit the shield, but it manages to stay up.

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime launching an attack against one of the beast.

However, it misses as the beasts dodge the attack. One of the gorillas charges toward Orihime, as she creates another shield to block the attack. However, she is unable to form another shield in time when a second gorilla slams its fist into her stomach forcing her towards the ground.

Suddenly, Ichigo slams one of the gorillas with a metal pipe that managed to find it nearby. However, the gorilla does not flinch as it turns around slaps Ichigo away. Kurosaki lands on the ground with blood running down his mouth. He did not expect such a strong attack, though he managed to survive the slap.

The gorilla continues its attack on Ichigo, but another shield forms between the monster and Ichigo stopping any attack.

"Orihime!" shouted Ichigo.

Orihime turns around as another gorilla slams its open hand across Orihime's face. The force of the attack sends Orihime across the street as she lands on the cement with blood coming from her mouth.

Ichigo tries to stand. Orihime defended him while leaving herself open. Suddenly, it dawns on Ichigo. He managed to see some of Orihime's reiatsu. How is that possible? The last time he asked her to show him her powers he did not see anything. Sure, he only saw pieces of the shield, but the fact he saw it, has him shocked. However, he has to protect Orihime somehow. He will have to ask questions later.

Ichigo grabs the metal pipe and runs towards the Orihime. However, the gorillas attack him. Luckily, Ichigo still has some of his former strength. He might not be at the level he was before, but he should be able to put some resistance.

Ichigo dodges one of the gorillas and hits it with the pipe. This time, he manages to force the monster down to the ground, but he knows it will not last long.

However, another gorilla appears behind Ichigo and grabs his right arm snapping it. Kurosaki shouts in pain as he feels his bone snap into two pieces. He drops the pipe as he lands on the ground trying to hold in his yells, but he fails miserably.

The gorilla raises its arms and forms its hands into fist. It swings downward towards Ichigo, but a shield appears between them forcing the beast to hit the shield.

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime almost hitting the beast, but it dodged.

Ichigo looks at Orihime noticing the blood running down the side of her head. She has not had the time to heal herself.

"Get away from him," said Orihime.

Ichigo moves as he grabs the metal pipe with his left hand. He runs towards Orihime, who puts a large shield shortly stopping the monsters.

"Soten Kisshun," said Orihime as the shield appears around Ichigo's right hand.

In an instant, the hand heals, but the monsters attack both orange hairs as they dodge the gorillas. However, Ichigo must grab Orihime since she begins to tip over.

"Orihime, are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

"Just a bit of a headache," replied Orihime.

The three gorillas begin running towards Ichigo and Orihime. Ichigo rotates his newly repaired hand and prepares to confront the three beasts.

"Santen Kesshun!" shouted Orihime creating a shield.

The three gorillas stop at the shield as they hit it and land on the ground. Immediately, Ichigo runs at the monsters. He approaches the closes one and begins to hit it.

However, his advantage does not last as the gorilla pushes Ichigo off sending him to the ground. The gorillas stands and attempts to smash Ichigo with its powerful arms.

"Shiten Koshun!" shouted Orihime creating a stronger shield.

The beast hits the shield, but the moment it does, Orihime counters unleashing Tsubaki through the shied. Tsubaki pierces the gorilla's head causing it to land on the ground with a thump sound.

The other two gorillas begin to approach Ichigo and Orihime, slowly. They seem to be more cautious than before.

Ichigo stands back up, but rubs his back as he comes closer to Orihime.

Orihime's vision begins to blur. If only the gorillas could stay in one spot long enough to heal her injuries.

Ichigo notices Orihime's condition as numerous thoughts run through him. He has to protect her, but he has no powers to do so. If only he still had his shinigami powers. He finally decided to open his heart and he will not lose her.

Kurosaki looks around the surrounding area. To his surprise, no cops have arrived. Nobody is making a noise to alert him of his or her presence.

Orihime lands on one knee. The gorillas take this moment to strike as Ichigo prepares to defend Orihime.

Suddenly, a single arrow pierces the head of the gorilla on the left. Meanwhile, a familiar person appears in front of the second gorilla.

"El Directo!" shouted Sado as he slams his fist into the second gorilla destroying it in the process.

"Ishida, Sado," said Ichigo. "I'm glad to see you guys."

Ichigo turns around to check on Orihime, but stops when he notices her shield around her.

'_Good, she's healing herself,'_ thought Ichigo.

"Just as I thought," said Uryu. "These creatures are not souls of any kind. Otherwise, Kurosaki would not have noticed them."

"Orihime, are you okay?" asked Ichigo approaching Inoue.

"Yeah," replied Orihime.

"This is not over," said Uryu.

All four people stare at numerous lions with red lines approaching them. Orihime stands back to her feet as Ichigo stands next to her. Uryu and Sado prepare to battle against these beasts. They have no idea where these creatures have come from, but they will not falter here.

Ichigo watches with his hands clenched into fists. He feels so helpless here. He can see his friends ready to fight with all of their might, but he is unable to prove any assistance. If only he could provide some aid.

One of the lions charges at the group as Orihime places a shield up. Sado strikes the lion with his right hand killing it instantly. Uryu begins launching numerous arrows destroying a few of the monsters. However, the numbers begin to overpower them.

Kurosaki watches as his friends begin to lose the battle. If only he can do something! Why must he be weak?

Suddenly, an unusual light begins to glow beneath Ichigo. He realizes the light is coming from his pocket. Kurosaki digs into his pocket revealing the red box Ryuu gave him. It begins to shine a white color. Ichigo holds onto the box with his right hand as he places his left hand on the other side. Instantly, a burst of power occurs from the box as Ichigo can feel his own strength increasing.

Uryu, Orihime, and Sado turn their attention towards Ichigo. Their widen with the white light continuing to glow.

"Ichigo!" shouted Orihime.

A single lion attacks Ichigo from behind, but the orange hair man turns around stopping the monsters from attacking. This surprises everyone. Ichigo managed to stop the creature with his bare hands.

Even Kurosaki did not expect this much strength. How is this possible? He looks at his hands and notices his hand splitting between his physical body and soul form. The monster continues to struggle, but Ichigo keeps his grip on the creature's neck firm. The lion attempts to slash Ichigo, but Kurosaki moves first by snapping the monster's neck. He did not expect to see this strength, but the question is, can he summon Zangetsu?

Ichigo tries to summon his sword, but he fails to do so. The creatures begin charging at Ichigo leaving themselves open for Uryu.

Ishida shoots multiple arrows hitting the monsters destroying a few. Sado charges and begin launching his own attacks. At this point, Orihime creates a shield around herself as she runs to Ichigo. Kurosaki's eyes narrow as another lion approaches him. Ichigo clashes with the beast, but his body begins to weaken. He can already feel his body losing the recent power increase, but he manages to toss the beast to the side allowing Orihime to finish it.

"How?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know," replied Ichigo. "But, I don't think it will last."

Suddenly, the creatures stop their attack as they begin to retreat.

"Why are they leaving?" asked Sado.

"I don't know," answered Uryu.

Suddenly, Ichigo lands on his knees trying to breathe.

"Ichigo!" shouted the three people.

Ichigo collapses to the ground as Orihime runs to him.

From the distance, a single person stands on the wearing a black coat. The person stares at Ichigo with pure hatred.

"How could I have missed it?" questioned the person. "This entire time, it was him. The boy's name is Ichigo, I believe. Well, it looks like I need to rush my plans if he is regaining his powers. The last thing I need is for his hidden powers to unlock. There are only seven people in the world universe capable of such power. The Shadow Monsters had sensed it. Hmm, cowards. As much as I want to kill them now, I need to move before the Soul Society catches my trail."

The cloak man looks up to the nearest building and notices three figures on top of the buildings.

"The Soul Society," said the cloak man as he turns around and leaves before further conflicts.

*SC*

Yoruichi continues to across the empty streets of Karakura Town. The night is quite eerie, even for her, but she must find the cause of the situation. By now, Kisuke should have returned to the Soul Society, so, she cannot rely on help from him. The day has not been productive, but she refuses to give up. A sudden growl stops her advance. She turns around, but notices nothing out of the ordinary. She raises an eyebrow, but she continues to move on. However, another growl stops her again.

Suddenly, three black tigers with red lines appear and then attack Yoruichi. The purple hair woman easily dodges the tigers and grabs one of the tigers, and then tosses it across the street.

One of the tigers attempts to strike Yoruichi, but she manages to dodge and slam her fist into its neck killing it instantly.

The other two tigers charge, but with Yoruichi's speed, they are unable to catch up. She jumps above them and slams her foot into the neck of the first tiger before grabbing the second and hitting it with her knee.

"Wow, first I leave an area where a bunch of kids defeat my monsters, now I am here watching a woman continue that onslaught," said a nearby voice.

Yoruichi turns around and faces the new opponent.

"Who are you?" asked Yoruichi.

"Why should I tell you?" asked the person in a black coat. "It will be no fun to do so."

Yoruichi growls at the person. This person feels dangerous.

"Are you in control of these creatures?" asked Yoruichi.

"No," said the cloak person. "Or it could be a yes."

"Stop playing games!" shouted Yoruichi.

"Foolish woman," said the cloak man. "I shall teach you a lesson that you will never forget."

"You can try," retorted Yoruichi in a fighting stance.

"Trust me," said the cloak person. "I will."

*SC*

**A/N: All right, he is the end of chapter six. If anybody is wondering where the soul reapers are, do not worry. They will make their appearances soon. It might not be for a few more chapters, but they will come. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Returning Powers

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo and his friends try to figure out the source of Kurosaki's power. Meanwhile, Yoruichi confronts the mysterious man. After Kisuke returns, he informs the group about legends of dark creatures of the past. Can Ichigo regain his power before the inevitable confrontation? Who is the mysterious man?**

**Here is another chapter for everyone. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: Returning Powers

Ichigo opens his eyes as the sun shines on his face. His body aches as he tries to remember the past few hours. Suddenly, the memories come back to him as he slowly sits up.

"Slow down," said Isshin as he walks to his son. "Your body went into shock."

Ichigo lies back down as he feels his muscles tense.

"Ichigo-kun," said Orihime as she walks through the door.

"Where am I?" asked Ichigo.

"Aw come on," said Isshin. "You are in the clinic."

"Oh," replied Ichigo.

Soon, Uryu and Sado enter the room looking concern for Ichigo. They sigh in relief as they notice Ichigo awake in the bed.

After them, Yuzu and Karin join the group as Yuzu runs to the side of the bed with relief going through her body.

Ichigo is awake and well.

"So," said Isshin as he drags Uryu away from everyone. "What happened out there?"

Uryu begins to explain the past few days, which cause concern in Isshin's face. There are creatures out there that are not souls and have attacked hollows and people. In addition, to add more to the situation, Ichigo seems to have his reiatsu back, though, at a small amount. What is happening? Isshin turns to the red box that sits on the counter. What is that box? According to Uryu, this box shined before Ichigo increased in power.

Ishida stares at the box as well and then turns to Ichigo. Where did he get that box? Regardless, it seems to have had an effect on his reiatsu.

"Kurosaki-san," said Ishida. "Where did you get that box?"

Ichigo turns to the counter and notices the red box.

"I found it," said Ichigo.

"No, you are lying," said Uryu.

"Indeed," said another voice.

Everyone turns around and notices Kisuke at the door.

"I just came back from the Soul Society," said Kisuke. "According to them, there are have been unknown people roaming this town, who do not belong."

"What do you mean?" asked Uryu.

"I mean, there are people here that do not belong on this planet," said Kisuke. "We are dealing with an outside force."

"Like another planet?" asked Ichigo.

"Possibly," replied Kisuke. "However, those monsters are not from this realm. Unfortunately, nobody knows where the monsters come from. Yamamoto has stated that he heard about these creatures almost two thousand years ago when he was around ninety years old. However, this planet was too underdeveloped at the time. It was nothing, but rumors at the time."

Everyone enters deep thoughts at the news. These creatures have been around for two thousand years. Yet, this opens new questions.

"These creatures are dangerous and powerful," said Uryu. "Why have they not destroyed us?"

"That is something the captains thoughts of," said Kisuke. "It is possible the monsters were sealed."

"Then that means someone broke the seal," said Isshin.

Kisuke nods his head in response. Who could have done such a thing? In fact, who would have even known? Not even Yamamoto knows of the creatures, yet there is someone, who does know.

"The creatures have proven their strength," said Kisuke.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sado.

"They have overrun Hueco Mundo," said Kisuke causing everybody else to widen their eyes.

Hueco Mundo is not an easy place to break through. Many people in the room have their own experience to prove that statement. Yet, these monsters managed to overpower the hollows.

"How do you know?" asked Inoue.

"This one," replied Kisuke pointing to someone behind him.

Nel walks from behind with a big smile on her face. She waves at everybody.

Everybody, except Ichigo, waves back. Ichigo, on the other hand, raises an eyebrow at everyone.

"Why are you guys waving?" asked Ichigo.

"You mean you still can't see her?" asked Sado.

"Um, who?" inquired Ichigo.

"Last time I checked, Kurosaki cannot see souls," said Kisuke.

Uryu watches Ichigo and then turns his gaze to the red box on the counter. He raises an eyebrow wondering if the box has any effect on Ichigo. He starts walking towards the box and picks it up. He turns around and walks towards Ichigo.

"Hold this," said Uryu as everyone watches.

Ichigo grabs the red box and immediately begins to feel power surge through him. He begins to see a figure appear beside Kisuke. Even though he cannot see the person clearly, he is able to tell who it is due to the shape of the body.

"Nel?" inquired Ichigo.

"Itsygo!" shouted Nel as she runs to Ichigo.

Kisuke narrows his eyes. What is that box?

"Ichigo," started Kisuke. "Where did you get that box?"

Everyone begins to stare at Ichigo causing him to sigh. He has no choice at this point since Kisuke will find out eventually.

The orange hair man begins to tell everyone about the job he had with Ryuu. He also explains how Ryuu insisted Ichigo take the box despite his protest. Kisuke asks Ichigo more on Ryuu, but Ichigo responds with the only knowledge he has. He tells the group about Ryuu's adventures in the wild searching for treasure.

Kisuke sighs wondering who this Ryuu is.

"We need to search for this person," said Kisuke. "He might have the answers with need to figure out the situation."

"Regardless, that box is having an effect on your Reiryoku," said Kisuke. "However, I do not know what those effects are."

Just as the group is about to move, a sudden noise near the door causes them to enter a defensive position, except for those who do not fight.

A few seconds later, Yoruichi walks into the room. Everyone gasps at Yoruichi's beaten form. The purple hair woman stumbles forward trying to stand as best as she could, but she relies on holding onto the wall.

"Yoruichi-san!" said Orihime.

Kisuke stares at Yoruichi in shock. He knows she is a strong person, but to receive such wounds on her body.

Yoruichi collapses on the ground breathing heavily. Immediately, Orihime runs to Yoruichi and brings up her healing powers.

"Soten Kisshun," said Orihime.

A few minutes later, Yoruichi's wounds heal up as she wakes up. The purple hair woman groans as she slowly sits up.

"Yoruichi, what happened?" asked Kisuke.

"We have a problem," replied Yoruichi. "I think I just fought the person behind those creatures."

"Do you have a name? Do you know what the person looks like?" asked Uryu.

"No," said Yoruichi. "I couldn't get a look at him."

"How strong is this person?" asked Uryu.

"Well, he beat me pretty well," replied Yoruichi. "This person is very powerful. We need to be careful."

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Kisuke.

"Sure," replied Yoruichi.

Flashback

Yoruichi stares at the man in the black coat.

"I'll ask you once again," said Yoruichi. "Who are you?"

The man does not respond. He charges at Yoruichi with amazing speed. The purple hair woman's eyes widen at the speed, but she manages to defend herself in time.

'_Such amazing speed,'_ thought Yoruichi. _'But, not fast enough.'_

Using her own speed, Yoruichi appears behind the man and strikes him with a powerful kick to the head. Immediately, Yoruichi unleashes numerous punching into the back of her opponent causing him to grunt in pain. She appears over the man and kicks him to the ground.

The ground rumbles under the pressure of the impact causing a few cracks to appear from the point of contact. Yoruichi lands nearby watching as the dust creating from the attack clears up.

The purple hair woman's eyes narrow as the man begins to stand back up. His hood never falls as he begins massaging the back of his head.

"Not bad, but a simple kick or punch won't kill me," said the man.

The man disappears and strikes Yoruichi from behind. The purple hair woman stumbles forward, but she manages to keep her balance. Suddenly, she feels a kick to his stomach causing her to gag. The force of the kick launches Yoruichi soaring across the street. She slams into a building causing the wall to crumble.

A few seconds later, Yoruichi appears from the rubble staring at the coated man. She charges at the man with amazing speed catching him off guard again. Suddenly, the man jumps back as he draws out two weapons.

Yoruichi stares at the two tonfas in the man's hand. Each tonfa has blades reaching from one end of the tonfa to the other. In addition, the blades continue off the base of the tonfas.

"Weapons?" inquired Yoruichi. "Tonfas, might I add."

The man slams his tonfas together causing a small tremor to occur around Yoruichi. The purple hair woman wonders why the ground shook, but she shakes it off returning her attention to the cloak man.

"Let's see how long you can dodge," said the man as he slams his right tonfa to the ground.

Yoruichi narrows her eyes trying to figure out what her opponent is trying to do. However, she does not wait long for her answer as the ground begins to shake. She looks down only to notice the ground beginning to lift at certain. Immediately, Yoruichi rolls to the right as spike made of earth appear from her previous position.

'_This man can control the element of earth,'_ thought Yoruichi.

The moment Yoruichi stops rolling, she feels the ground beneath her shake. Instantly, she jumps away from the area as more spikes appear from the ground. Using her amazing speed, Yoruichi runs around the man and strikes from behind.

The man shouts in pain, but it soon turns to laughter as his body crumbles into dirt.

Yoruichi's eyes widen at the result of her attack. She did not expect this to happen. The purple hair woman jumps back to avoid any possible counterattacks. She stops waiting for any signs of her opponent.

"Not bad, but try this," said a voice.

Yoruichi turns around and notices three cloak men.

"What?" inquired Yoruichi.

The men charge at Yoruichi, who dodges their attacks with ease. None of her enemies managed to hit her with their tonfas. One of the men leaves themselves open for attack as Yoruichi slams her elbow into the cloak men sending him back. However, Yoruichi feels pain surge through her left arm. She notices a cut as one of the other cloak men attempts to attack her. The purple hair woman jumps back to avoid further damage.

The moment she lands, the ground shakes again as more spikes appears beneath her. Luckily, she reacts fast enough to avoid impalement. Yoruichi lands nearby as the cloak man attacks. The two exchange quick strikes, but it is obvious that Yoruichi is faster. She slams her fist into the man's stomach causing him to gag. However, the purple hair woman does not have time to react as another cloak man kicks her in the right side abdomen. Yoruichi lands on the ground causing the street pavement to break apart.

The three cloak men attack Yoruichi just as she stood up causing multiple wounds on her body. Pain surges through her body, but she remains standing. She continues to study the three men, who now stand a safe distance from her. She takes notice of their stances. In addition, she recalls the past few minutes, looking for any sign of weakness. At this moment, a sudden realization hits her.

'_They are toying with me,'_ thought Yoruichi. _'Fine, let's see how far I can push them.'_

"It is time for Shunko," said Yoruichi to herself.

Yoruichi stands still as she closes her eyes. Suddenly, her over-shirt rips apart revealing her black under-shirt.

"What's this?" asked one of the cloak men.

"Attacking a city without doing your homework," said Yoruichi. "You'll regret that."

"I might be surprised, but I will not fail," replied one of the cloak men.

Yoruichi disappears at amazing speed surprising the three cloak men. Instantly, a massive force hits all three. Kido continues to surround Yoruichi as she appears above the three men. In less than a second, she strikes all three men with tremendous power causing craters to form beneath the cloak men as they lie on the ground without moving.

The purple hair woman lands at a safe distance watching for any signs of life from her opponents. A few seconds later, the three bodies turn into dirt as a laugh occurs to her left. Yoruichi turns to her left, noticing the cloak man laughing with his tonfas in hand. How did he manage to avoid her? Unless, he was never there in the first place.

Once again, the ground shakes, but Yoruichi dodges with ease. She watches as a solid piece of ground lifts from its previous position. She turns her head around only for her eyes to widen. In front of her is another wall of earth with earth spikes pointing out. She manages to change her direction at the last minute only to stop before hitting another wall of spike earth. She changes direction only to almost land on spikes. Luckily, she misses by just a small distance, but another wall spike forces her to change directions again. Suddenly, she feels pain in her back. She turns her head around only to notice the cloak man's tonfa stabbed into her lower back.

"You might be faster than me, but even you can only keep your eyes on so many things at once," said the cloak man.

"Shooting Star," said the cloak man as a bright light shoots through Yoruichi's abdomen.

The purple hair woman yells in pain as she tries to move, but the cloak man has her trapped. She can feel her strength leaving her as she tries to fight back.

The cloak man raises his left tonfa and strikes Yoruichi in the upper back sending into a nearby building with force.

"Rockslide," said the man as he raises his hands after putting his tonfas away.

Suddenly, large rocks begin to rip from the ground. These boulders hover over Yoruichi as the cloak man swings his arms down.

Yoruichi shakes her head trying to focus. She let her guard down. Just as she is about to stand, she notices the area become darker. She looks her and realizes the boulders the size of a living above her.

"Damn," said Yoruichi.

Suddenly, the boulders come crashing down creating a huge impact.

The cloak man stares as he raises his hands once more.

"Just to make sure," said the cloak man, but he stops as he turns around. "Damn, I've spent too much time here."

He turns around and faces the area where the purple hair woman should be. He does not know if she is still alive, but he no longer has time to find out. The cloak man leaves the area before the Soul Society arrives. He cannot lose his one advantage.

In an alley nearby, Yoruichi sits as she pants. This man managed to use her Shunko against her. She was so confident in her abilities to dodge that she left herself open to attack. Pain surges through her back and abdomen. She needs treatment. She hopes that she can find Orihime in time.

Yoruichi searches for Orihime's reiatsu. A few seconds later, she finds her target and takes off for aid as fast as she could.

Flashback Ends

Yoruichi closes her eyes after explaining her fight. The man was indeed powerful. If only she did not make a mistake of underestimating the man.

"Ichigo," started Kisuke. "Where does the man that gave you the red box live?"

Ichigo grabs a nearby piece of paper and pencil and writes the address of Ryuu.

"Do you think he is the cloak person?" asked Sado to Kisuke.

"I'm not sure," said Kisuke. "This Ryuu could be."

"Why hasn't he attacked Kurosaki?" asked Uryu.

"This Ryuu could be spying on Ichigo," replied Kisuke. "Or Ryuu can be someone different, who happens to know what is going on."

"We won't get answers until we find this Ryuu," said Uryu.

"I'll get Jinta and Ururu to find Ryuu," said Kisuke.

Ichigo sits on the edge of his bed feeling better than before. He looks at the group as they continue to talk to amongst themselves. Just as Kisuke is about to leave, numerous roars occurs throughout the city.

"Hollows," said Uryu.

The entire group sighs. Why did the Hollows have to make an appearance now?

Ichigo gets up as he heads towards the door, but Kisuke stops him by grabbing his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Kisuke.

"I can help," said Ichigo.

"With what? For all we know the red box will only work temporarily. What happens if you lose your weak powers during battle?" wondered Kisuke.

Ichigo sighs. Just as his hope rises, it fails just as quickly. There is a chance he can gain his powers, but he will not know unless he tries to fight.

The orange hair man notices Uryu and Chad run out of the room as Yoruichi continues to massage her head. She still seems tired.

Kisuke releases Ichigo as he heads towards Yoruichi.

"I'll take you to the shop to rest. Orihime has healed your body, but for some reason your reiatsu is still low," said Kisuke.

The purple hair woman nods her head following Kisuke out of the Kurosaki clinic.

Isshin sends his daughters to the main house as he keeps an eye on Ichigo. Inoue places her hands on Ichigo's left shoulder. She feels him shaking a bit. This alone indicates how much he wants to help in the fight. Ichigo has spent too much time away from the others. If only she help him recover his reiatsu, but she cannot do much except hope. Orihime stands and bows to Isshin as she leaves.

Ichigo grabs his sheet trying to calm himself down. He will not wait any longer. He stands up and grabs his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Isshin.

"I can't let my friends fight while I sit here. I have a glimpse of my powers back. I can help," said Ichigo.

"But it is only a glimpse," retorted Isshin. "What more can you do?"

"I have to try," said Ichigo as he runs off.

"Ichigo!" shouted Isshin.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 7. I had fun writing the fight between the cloak man and Yoruichi. Even though I wanted to add more, I did not want to reveal too many techniques. Nevertheless, I hope every enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ryuu's Offer

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: The hollows have made a return. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime head out to battle against the hollows. Meanwhile, Ichigo follows them as he begins to feel familiar reiatsu. However, Ryuu appears before Ichigo. What are Ryuu's true intentions?**

**Welcome back everyone. Here is the next chapter of 'The Substitute Shinigami.' Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8: Ryuu's Offer

Uryu and Sado continue to run. The sounds of the hollows ring through their ears. The night has been horrible. First, they come across the weird monster and now the hollows have made another appearance. Suddenly, a large hollow attacks them forcing the two friends to stop their advance.

"El Directo!" shouted Sado striking one of the hollows with a fierce punch.

Hundreds of arrows strike more hollows down as Uryu and Sado continue to clean up the city.

Uryu gazes around the area. The Hollows are coming to the human world because the monsters are pushing them out.

A hollow attempt to attack Ishida from his left side, but a light beam pierces the hollow. Uryu turns and nods his head towards Orihime.

From the end of the street, more hollows appear. Uryu grunts as he turns to Sado and Orihime.

"We need to leave now," said Uryu.

As much as Uryu wants to finish off the hollows, he is low on reiatsu. He has spent the entire night fighting against monsters. Even with the small rest, he still needs more time.

Orihime, Uryu, and Sado begin to run. As they reach the end of the street, they notice the hollows begin to roam around the dark city streets.

"What are they doing?" asked Sado.

"They don't have a home," replied Uryu. "They are simply roaming around. However, every soul is a target. We are low are Reiatsu. We need to run for now."

*SC*

Ichigo continues to run looking for his friends. He attempts to search for their reiatsu, but he is barely able to feel them.

"Damn, if only my senses were back to normal," said Ichigo to himself.

Ichigo can barely hear the roars of the hollows, but he knows they are there somewhere. He searches as fast as he can to find his friends. He wants to help even if it is a little bit of aid. However, Kurosaki's search ends the moment he turns the next corner.

Ryuu stands in front of Ichigo with his sunglasses on despite the time of night. Even though Ichigo cannot see Ryuu's eyes, he knows the man is staring at him.

"Ryuu," started Ichigo.

"Kurosaki," interrupted Ryuu. "Listen, I know you have a lot of questions. Some of them I can answer. Others I cannot. Follow me and I will do my best."

As much as Ichigo wants to ignore Ryuu, for some reason he feels that the man before him is not dangerous, at least to him. Kurosaki sighs, but follows Ryuu.

A few minutes later, Ryuu leads Ichigo into an empty building. Ichigo did not pay attention to the name of the building, but at this point, it does not matter.

"You can sit there," said Ryuu pointing at a nearby chair.

Ichigo sits down rubbing the back of his next.

"Explain," said Ichigo. "What's going on here?"

Ryuu sits down on another chair. Ichigo can tell Ryuu is trying to come up with an answer. He looks around and notices the room they are in is a bar. Kurosaki returns his attention to Ryuu and waits for an answer.

"In full honesty, I do not know the full details of the situation. Somebody else has more details. However, I do have a bit of information," said Ryuu. "Those creatures are called shadow monsters. Where they come from, I don't know, but they are obviously dangerous."

"No kidding," said Ichigo sarcastically. "How do we stop these monsters?"

"To permanently stop these creatures, I don't have the answers," replied Ryuu. "However, there should be someone in control. We stop that person and we should temporarily stop the shadow monsters."

"Do you know the person behind this attack?" asked Ichigo.

"Sorry, but I only recently joined this fight," said Ryuu. "I can only provide so much information."

Ichigo sighs as he digs into his pocket. He takes out the same red box and places on the table next to him.

"What is this box?" asked Ichigo.

"It should restore your powers over time," answered Ryuu.

"How long?" asked Ichigo.

"Depends on the person," said Ryuu.

Ichigo closes his eyes. He takes another deep breathe before opening his eyes and speaking again.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Ichigo. "What do you have to gain?"

Behind his sunglasses, Ryuu can see Ichigo's wonderment. He can tell the young man before him wants to know answers. If only he had all the answers, he would. However, he does not have all the answers, just the ones he needs for the moment.

"I'm helping you because you, just like me, are an important person," said Ryuu.

"What do you mean?" inquired Ichigo.

"I was told I have a special power," continued Ryuu. "It is a power that can save the universe from the shadow monsters. You also have this same power."

"A power to save the universe. What type of power?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't have that answer, for I wasn't told what it is," said Ryuu. "The person who recruited me told me that I need to trust him. I am asking you the same thing. Trust me. I understand that you might not trust me completely, but for now put a bit of trust. The shadow monsters are the bigger threat. I want to help destroy them. I know you want to as well."

Ichigo stays quiet as he takes in all the information. There is a threat to this world.

"All I know," continued Ryuu. "For you to achieve this hidden power, your original shinigami powers must be restored."

"Who are you?" questioned Ichigo.

"I cannot tell just yet. Don't worry, I will tell you later, but it is best to keep my identity a bit of a secret for now," said Ryuu.

"Why haven't you gone to the Soul Society?" asked Ichigo.

"I have no connections to them," said Ryuu. "Plus, this is beyond the Soul Society."

Ichigo sighs again. This whole situation seems far worse than it should be. How is this beyond the Soul Society? As much as Ichigo wants to ask Ryuu for more information, he has a feeling he might not get what he asks for.

"So, what happens now?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, the first thing to do is stop the current invasion," said Ryuu. "Next, I will ask for you to help me."

Kurosaki stares at Ryuu with confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

Toriyama continues to look at Ichigo in his eyes.

"I told you, you are one of the few who could make a difference," said Ryuu. "I want to make you an offer."

*SC*

Uryu, Sado, and Orihime sit down as they catch their breaths. Their lack of reiatsu has not been good for them for the past hour. Luckily, the hollows have not chased them. However, it is only a matter of time before they resume their attacks. Furthermore, the longer the hollows stay around, the higher the chance innocent people will suffer.

"Where is the Soul Society?" inquired Uryu aloud.

"They might be busy," said Sado.

Uryu sighs. The Soul Society should have been here already. Kisuke just came from there earlier in the day. How could they not be here yet? Ishida grunts a bit, but he decides to concentrate on the situation at hand.

However, their moment of rest does not last long. The sounds of hollows interrupt the group's thoughts.

"Should we move?" asked Orihime.

"That might be a good idea," said Uryu.

A few seconds later, Uryu, Sado, and Orihime continue to move as quickly as they can. Their reiatsu has not healed enough for them to continue fighting.

Suddenly, all three stop when they see the same monster from before. A few lions with red lines stare at the small group.

"Just great," said Uryu.

At this point, Uryu knows escaping is not an option. The sounds of the hollows from behind get louder. Ishida had hoped to avoid battle for at least another hour, but fate seems to be against him.

Sado charges forward and strikes one of the lions. However, another lion jumps at him, but luckily, Uryu shoots an arrow through the monster stopping its attack.

Orihime turns around when six hollows come around the corner of the street.

"Koten Zanshun," said Orihime unleashing her attack against the hollows.

She strikes three of the hollows, but the others begin charging at her.

"Santen Kesshun!" shouted Orihime creating a shield allowing her time to send another attack against the hollows.

Sado lands on the ground as one of the lions grabs his right arm and attempts to rip it off. Yasutora does his best to push the monsters off, but the sheer power of the lion keeps him on the ground. Suddenly, an arrow strikes the monster allowing Sado to escape its grasp.

Ishida continues to shoot his arrows. He hits one of the lions, but it staggers before resuming its attack. The lion charges at Uryu, but the quincy dodges the attack. The moment Ishida regains his footing. He turns around shots the lion in the back of the head.

Uryu turns to his right and notices a struggling Orihime. She is horrible at close range battles. Uryu turns to Sado, who continues to bleed from his wound on his right arm. Immediately, Uryu calls for Sado and Orihime to run towards him.

Yasutora and Inoue hear Uryu's call and begin to runs towards the quincy. Ishida watches closely as the hollows and the monsters follow Orihime and Yasutora, respectively.

Suddenly, both sides stop as they approach each other. At this moment, the monsters and hollows begin fighting each other.

"We need to go now!" shouted Uryu hoping to escape during this conflict.

However, fate is not with the quincy and his allies as one of the lions breaks through the hollows and attempts to attack Orihime.

Orihime tries to create her shield, but she knows she will not be in time. Uryu and Sado rush to reach Inoue, but even they fear the time it will take.

Suddenly, the lion stops its attack as it splits into two. Uryu and Yasutora watch with eyes widened. Even Orihime watches with amazement.

Ichigo has returned.

Kurosaki appears in his shinigami form along with Zangetsu in his right hand.

"How is this possible?" asked Uryu.

Orihime and Sado stare at Ichigo amazed by his appearance. Neither thought they would ever see Ichigo's shinigami form since his battle with Aizen.

Ichigo stares at the hollows and shadow monsters in front of him. He would love to see the looks on his friend's faces, but right now, he needs to help them. He knows they have little strength left.

'_I have less than three minutes,'_ thought Ichigo.

Ichigo stares at his zanpakuto. If only he could hear Zangetsu's voice. More voices cause Ichigo to snap his attention back in reality. He notices more hollows arriving to the battlefield. In a flash, he appears behind the original group of enemies destroying them instantly.

However, the shadow monsters managed to dodge the attack. Kurosaki notices four shadow lions. He also notices five more hollows arriving to the fight. Ichigo runs at amazing speed slashing one of the lions destroying it. The remaining three lions jump back as they open their mouths. The lions unleash energy attacks aiming at Ichigo. Kurosaki jumps into the air allowing the blasts to pass below him.

Ichigo had jumped forward. He extends his sword forward with both of his hands on the hilt. He swings and cuts one of the lions in two.

Suddenly, one of the hollows attacks Ichigo. Kurosaki turns and blocks the attack. He pushes the hollow back and swings his sword cutting the hollow in half.

Once the hollow disappears, Ichigo defends himself against two hollows. Ichigo blocks the attacks. He tries to counter, but the third remaining hollow strikes Ichigo from the rear. He grunts in pain, but he manages to regain his fighting stance.

Uryu watches the battle with interest. The sight before him is unbelievable. Suddenly, he narrows his eyes. Ichigo is breathing heavily. The hollow hit him once. Instantly, Uryu realizes the reason. Ichigo's powers are only temporary. He is breathing heavily because he is reaching his limits. Uryu counts around a minute since Ichigo arrived.

Ichigo massages his left side of his abdomen. He did not expect the third hollow to attack him. Then again, his reaction time is far too slow. Ichigo looks to his left and notices the two shadow monsters.

'_Crap,'_ thought Ichigo.

The two lions attack Ichigo forcing him to jump back, but he leaves himself open in midair. One of the lions bites Ichigo's left foot causing Ichigo to grunt in pain. Fortunately, this allows Kurosaki to stab the beast through its back. The lion releases a yelp before it lands on the ground. Blood seeps through Ichigo's wound, but he manages to ignore the pain, for the time being. The remaining lion jumps away as the three hollows attack Ichigo.

Yasutora watches the battle. He is glad Ichigo has returned with his powers. However, like Uryu, he notices the tired gaze in Ichigo's eyes. His friend has always been powerful. However, it seems like Ichigo is yet to use any of his full strength. Why is he tired? Sado breathes in heavily before releasing. He wants to help Ichigo, but with his low level of reiatsu, he cannot do much. At this time, Sado knows two minutes have passed since Ichigo arrived.

Ichigo jumps back to avoid any attacks from the hollows. He lands on his feet wincing in pain from his left foot. The hollows continue their attacks as Ichigo charges forward.

'_Ichigo,'_ said a voice in Ichigo's head.

The voice was low, but the orange hair man managed to hear it. He knows it is Zangetsu trying to reach him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

Luckily, he manages to hit two of the hollows destroying them instantly. The remaining hollow jumps to the right as it continues to charge at Ichigo. Kurosaki breathes heavily as his power begins to slip even more. He knows he does not have much time left. Ichigo gathers all of his remaining strength into his legs as he charges at the hollow. The hollow, who walks with two legs attempts to strike Ichigo. The substitute shinigami ducks below the attack and then swings his zanpakuto upward cutting the hollow's head in half.

Orihime watches the fight with amazement and happiness. She cannot believe Ichigo has his power back. She is happy that he is able to fight with them. He can finally see all of their friends again including Rukia and Renji. Inoue breaks from her thoughts the moment she sees the last lion approach Ichigo. She looks at Ichigo and realizes that he is barely able to move. Without thinking, Orihime runs forward.

Uryu and Sado notice the situation and rush to Ichigo. Uryu draws his bow, but he notices Orihime already on the move.

Ichigo breathes heavily. His power is almost gone. Luckily, he managed to defeat his opponents. However, he hears a growl from behind causing Ichigo to turn around. He swears as the shadow monster approaches him. The lion growls again as he charges at Ichigo.

Suddenly, a bright light interrupts the lion as the light goes through the lion.

Ichigo turns to his left as Orihime recalls Tsubaki. She turns to Ichigo and smiles at him.

"How did you get your powers back?" asked Uryu without wasting time.

"The red box," replied Ichigo.

"It is for a few minutes," stated Uryu.

"Yes," said Ichigo.

"As much as I say I am happy for you regaining your powers, you are still a burden," said Uryu.

Ichigo turns to Uryu in a bit of surprise. He did not expect Uryu's harsh words. He came to help.

"Listen," started Uryu. "Your powers are temporary. As a friend, I do not want you to harm yourself."

Ichigo grunts as he turns away from Uryu and begins to walk away.

"I want to help," said Ichigo. "Ishida, I want to be able to make a difference like before."

Uryu sighs. Ichigo is far too stubborn for his own good. He did not want to hurt his friend's feelings, but unless Ichigo can fully restore his powers, he will always be in the way.

Orihime watches as Ichigo staggers away. She decides to follow Ichigo to make sure he returns home.

*SC*

Ichigo slows his walking. He closes his eyes and realizes the hollows have disappeared. As for the shadow monsters, he does not know, but he knows they are somewhere. He sighs again remembering his last interaction with Ryuu. The deal he made with the man.

Flashback

"A deal, what type of deal?" asked Ichigo as he stares at Ryuu.

"Simple," started Ryuu. "As much as I hate it, it is a help each other deal."

Ryuu begins to explain to Ichigo as best as he can the situation. Ryuu tells Ichigo that in return for restoring his powers, he must help Ryuu's allies in a big upcoming war. Ichigo asks who is behind the war, but Ryuu states that his knowledge is limited. As much as he wants to tell Ichigo more, he cannot. Ryuu also states he will aid Ichigo in increasing his powers, which causes Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"Why is there is a need to increase my strength?" asked Ichigo.

"Well," started Ryuu. "You need to become stronger. We are facing enemies at a completely difference level. Your current strength will not be enough. You want to protect your friends and family, right."

Ichigo closes his eyes thinking about the deal. In exchange for regaining his powers, he must help Ryuu and his allies. However, he must know what he needs to do before making any decision. He opens his eyes as he speaks to Ryuu.

"What will I be doing?" asked Ichigo. "How am I helping to you?"

"As how helpful you are, I don't know," replied Ryuu shrugging his shoulders. "But, you, like me, must give up something."

Ichigo narrows his eyes. What must he give up? What is the risk?

"Don't worry, it is nothing dangerous," said Ryuu. "You must leave your home."

"Excuse me?" inquired Ichigo.

"Where you and I must go is away from his city. You might not see your friends or family for years," stated Ryuu.

Ichigo's eyes widen. He wants to be here to protect his friends and family. If he leaves, who will protect them?

"Did you leave your family?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," replied Ryuu. "I had to because I must protect them from the darkness. If I stay at home waiting for this evil, then I risk the lives of those I care for. I must leave my home to protect them from darkness at a faraway place. I ask you to do the same."

"This threat is not of this planet, is it," stated Ichigo.

"No, it is beyond your world and mine," said Ryuu.

"Years, huh," said Ichigo. "Fine, I will help as long as it results in protecting my family."

Ichigo closes his eyes again thinking about the possibility of never seeing those he cares for. However, if it means protecting them, then he will do what he must.

"Like I said before," said Ryuu causing Ichigo to open his eyes. "We need to restore your powers first and then eliminate the enemy already on this planet. Afterwards, we will head towards our next destination."

Ichigo nods his head as Ryuu stands up and his towards Ichigo.

"The red box I gave you should help restore your powers," said Ryuu. "However, it will take time. However, the red box also collect reiatsu allowing you to temporary transform into your shinigami form depending on how long the box has been charging. Just keep in mind that using the box will slow the time it takes to restore your power."

Ichigo grabs the red box and stares at it. He finally has a change to return to battle. He can help all of his friends and protect his family. It is now or never. Suddenly, even though it is faint, he feels the struggle in the outside.

The orange hair man stands up as he begins to walk towards the door of the building.

"Where are you going?" asked Ryuu.

"I need to help my friends," said Ichigo.

"Wait, didn't I just say-," said Ryuu.

"I know," interrupted Ichigo. "Just this once."

"Your body is not ready," said Ryuu. "But, I guess I can't stop you."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying any time soon," said Ichigo as the red box begins to glow.

Suddenly, Ichigo's body changes into his shinigami form. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. He should have separated his soul from his body.

"Another benefit of the red box," said Ryuu. "It allows you to enter your shinigami form while sending your actual body to another dimension to protect it from harm. Listen, you only have at least eight minutes."

"I finish it quickly," said Ichigo as he runs out the door.

Flashback Ends

Ichigo grunts as he grabs the red box. It glows again and his original returns. Ichigo breathes heavily as the strain of the transformation takes its toll on Ichigo.

Perhaps Uryu and Ryuu are right. In his current condition, he will provide little help to everyone. However, how is supposed to restore his powers? In addition, he cannot wait for a miracle to occur.

"Ichigo-kun," said Orihime as she catches up to Ichigo.

"O-Orihime," said Ichigo in smalls breathes.

"I know you'll be back in top shape soon," said Orihime.

Inoue approaches Ichigo and places her arms around his neck. She lies her head on his shoulder giving him a tight hug.

"I'll help you the best way I can," said Orihime.

For some reason, Ichigo feels warmth as Orihime holds onto him. The corner of his lips turns upward as he wraps his right arm around Orihime's waist. For now, he should rest here before returning to Ryuu.

*SC*

Ryuu approaches the forest as he founds a cavern. He enters the cave. The first thing he sees is a small room with a table in the center and a few other necessaries for life. He approaches a cabinet. He opens it and takes out an envelope. He opens it and reveals a few papers. He begins to read it as he narrows his eyes.

Soon, he sighs as he looks towards the only light in the room.

"I don't even know what I'm doing," said Ryuu to himself. "I hope this plan works, Orion."

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 8. In fact, I had to combine two chapters just to give it length. Nevertheless, I think it worked well. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friends Return

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: A few days have passed and the shadow monsters have become larger in numbers. Rumors of the fall of Hueco Mundo spread as Uryu and Yasutora do their best to keep the enemy in check. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Orihime disappear with Ryuu as Ichigo tries to regain his full powers. Can Ichigo regain his powers in time or will some old friends change the tide of battle?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9: Old Friends Return

The once peaceful city of Karakura Town now lies in terror as its people run around in panic. Three days before, monsters invaded the city, which attacked every human in sight. Meanwhile, any signs of the hollows have disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

Unlike hollows, humans can see the shadow monsters without issues. The government has evacuated as many people as possible, but there are losses at every corner.

Uryu and Sado make their way to Urahara's shop. For the past three days, they fought against these monsters. Uryu sighs as he enters the building. He remembers the morning after Ichigo's powers returned.

Flashback

Uryu wakes up in his bed. He recalls his last encounter with Ichigo. Perhaps he was a bit harsh, but Ichigo has to understand that he cannot provide any aid if his powers will only last a few minutes. Uryu decides to shower and then head towards Ichigo's home. Last time he checked, it is Sunday and Ichigo usually spends it at home with his family. Uryu heads towards his bathroom. However, his phone rings causing him to stop. He turns around and heads towards the phone. It rings long enough for him to answer it.

"Ishida," said the voice of Sado.

"Sado-kun, is there something wrong?" asked Uryu based on Sado's voice.

"You need to look outside," said Sado.

Uryu places the phone on the desk as he heads towards the nearest window. The moment he gazes outside, his eyes widen. The city is under attack. The area around his house is intact, but he can see smoke coming from buildings in his neighborhood. How could he have not heard any of this? Regardless, he needs to leave now and figure out what is happening.

Uryu rushes towards the door after a quick change. He exits his home and notices the numerous sirens going off in the city. How deep was his sleep? He rushes towards Urahara's shop. The moment he gets there, he notices Sado talking with Kisuke.

"Urahara-sama, what's going on?" asked Uryu.

"It seems like this world is next," replied Kisuke. "Last I checked, Hueco Mundo is completely overrun."

Uryu sighs at this news. This world is next and now they must defend it.

"Where is the Soul Society?" asked Uryu.

"It seems like the portal between the two realms is sealed," explained Kisuke. "As of now, we cannot rely on the Soul Society. However, I am working to restore the gateway with Yoruichi's help, but for now we must do the best we can on our own."

"Is Ichigo and Orihime here?" asked Uryu.

"No," replied Kisuke. "In fact, both disappeared this morning. I was keeping a close eye on Ichigo after Orihime told me about the fight yesterday."

Uryu sighs. It seems like Orihime went to Kisuke to tell him what occurred. He was planning to do so today, but she beat him to it. However, where did Orihime and Ichigo go, especially in a time like this?

"I would search for them, but we have far more issues to deal with right now," said Kisuke. "The hollows have disappeared and these monsters have begun overrunning the city. In fact, I have news about other cities in the world. Karakura Town is not the only city under attack."

"This is definitely more problematic," stated Uryu. "At least most of the city has been evacuated."

"The creatures will not stop there. As of now, Karakura Town has been left with only a few and the human military. I doubt that will make a difference. If hollows failed to beat these creatures, then humans won't do much better."

Sado listens to Kisuke and Uryu talk. He is also worried about Ichigo and Orihime. They have to be somewhere, but where exactly.

"What do we do now?" asked Uryu.

"For now, we do our best to keep the monsters from spreading beyond the city," replied Kisuke.

"We might need a bit of help," said a voice.

Kisuke, Uryu, and Sado turn around and face the person entering the room.

"Welcome back Yoruichi," said Kisuke. "Is everything okay now?"

"The gateway is open," said Yoruichi with a smirk. "Help has arrived."

Uryu and Sado turn their heads towards the entrance to the room. Suddenly, five familiar people appear from the shadow.

Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika have returned to Karakura Town.

Flashback Ends

Uryu takes a deep breath as he finishes recalling the return of the shinigami. He learned that the shinigami have spread their forces to different cities. Some of the captains have gone to the cities while lieutenants were place in areas with heavily populated monsters.

Uryu and Sado arrive at Urahara's Shop. Kisuke appears from the shop and nods his head towards Uryu and Yasutora.

"Any issues coming here?" asked Kisuke.

"A few of those monsters attacked us when we first started heading here, but it was calm afterwards," said Uryu.

Sounds of explosions occur at a far out place.

"Seems like the human's military have collided with the monsters," stated Kisuke.

"They won't win," stated Uryu.

"At least they might slow them down," said Sado.

"We need to make our move as well," said a person behind Sado.

Sado turns around and notices Rukia standing behind him.

"Rukia, have you found Ichigo and Orihime?" asked Kisuke.

"No," said Rukia. "If Ichigo has regained his powers, we need to figure out how it happened."

"Plus, she is concerned for them," added Renji as the red hair man enters the room.

Rukia snorts, but she ignores her friend. Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika walk into the room silently.

"For now, we must concentrate on the bigger matter at hand," said Kisuke.

Everyone nods their heads in understanding as they prepare to battle for Karakura Town. The shinigami leave the building followed by Uryu and Sado. Kisuke stays behind as Yoruichi appears next to him.

"It doesn't make sense," said Yoruichi. "Why attack this world? They attacked Hueco Mundo and now this world. Why not the Soul Society?"

"I don't know, but right now we must defend this world," replied Kisuke.

Yoruichi is about to turn and leave, but she stops as she looks at Kisuke. Her eyes narrow as a thought runs through her mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoruichi.

"This Ryuu person Ichigo told us about," started Kisuke. "There are forces at work here that the Soul Society does not control. These monsters, Ryuu, and who knows what else."

"What can we do?" asked Yoruichi.

"Nothing for now," replied Kisuke. "We are not in control."

Yoruichi nods her head as she and Kisuke leave the building. For now, they must save the city.

*SC*

Renji and Rukia stand next to each other on top of a small building. Near them are Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. The shinigami watch below as the human military retreat. They look at each other and give small nods. It is time for the shinigami to enter the fight and unlike the hollows, they will not lose the fight.

"Let's move!" shouted Renji as the shinigami attack the monsters below.

With the human military no longer in the area, the shinigami can fight without worries. The shinigamis jump off the buildings and land on the street below as they stare at the numerous red line monsters in front of them.

"No playing around," said Renji as he jumps above a group of the monsters. "Howl! Zabimaru!"

Renji's zanpakuto changes into his Shikai form as he swings his sword hitting a few of the monsters. Renji destroys three of the monsters. A cat monster attacks him from behind forcing Renji to block the attack. Renji slams into ground due to the force of the attack.

The cat monster charges at Renji, but a wave of ice attacks it destroying the monster. Rukia lands next to Renji as she reveals her zanpakuto in its Shikai form.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku slams his katana into a lion monster cutting it in half. Suddenly, a bat monster flies by and attempts to attack Ikkaku from above his position. Madarame rolls to the right avoiding the attack.

"All right, let's see you fools deal with this," said Ikkaku. "Grow! Hozukimaru!"

Ikkaku's zanpakuto changes into a spar as he stabs the bat into the head destroying it. A monkey lands on Ikkaku's head and begins attack him. The shinigami begins to hit the monkey with his fist to attempt to get it off. However, the monkey holds on as long as it can. Suddenly, another zanpakuto cuts the monkey in half.

"Watch it Yumichika!" shouted Ikkaku.

"Excuse me for saving you," replied Yumichika.

"Both of you concentrate!" shouted Rangiku as she lands next to the two male shinigami.

"Whatever," retorted Ikkaku.

A slither noise occurs as the three shinigamis turn around to face the new opponents. Suddenly, four large snakes the lengths of fifteen feet long attack them. Rangiku jumps out of the way, as Ikkaku and Yumichika confront the snakes.

Yumichika side steps one of the snakes and manages to cut its head off.

"Split," said Ikkaku as he separates his spear and wraps one of the snakes with his weapon.

He swings the snake around and releases it into another snake. Ikkaku launches his weapon towards the two snakes killing them.

The fourth snake charges at Rangiku. She smirks as the snakes gets closer.

"Bakudo seventy-seven!" shouted Rangiku launching a powerful Kido spell towards the snake.

The snake did not realize the attack until it was too late. Rangiku jumps back and lands next to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"This isn't too hard," said Rangiku. "I wonder why Hueco Mundo was overrun."

"Who knows," replied Ikkaku. "But something did and we don't know what it is."

Renji and Rukia land next to the three shinigamis. They also wonder why it was not difficult to beat these monsters, but they know not to overestimate any opponent.

Just as Renji is about to speak, a low rumbling occurs drawing the attention of the shinigami. They turn towards each other before turning towards the source of the rumbling.

Suddenly, another monster appears around the corner. Renji raises an eyebrow as the monster approaches them. This monster also has red lines throughout its body, but the thing keeping the shinigami in place is the fact it looks human. It even wears black armor with two swords in each of its hands. The red eyes of the monster stare at the five shinigamis.

"It looks human," said Yumichika.

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Ikkaku. "We'll beat it."

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" shouted Yumichika.

Yumichika and Ikkaku charge at the monster as it stands still as it waits for the two shinigamis to approach it.

Suddenly, the monster swings its two katana blocking the two attacks.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stare in shock as the monster pushes them back. Instantly, it disappears and strikes Ikkaku across the chest. Yumichika tries to attack the monster, but it human beast slashes Yumichika on his back.

Renji charges in next as he launches Zabimaru towards the human monster. The monster turns around and blocks the attack forcing Renji to withdraw his zanpakuto.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" shouted Rukia as she stabs the ground beneath her four times.

Rukia enters a battle stance and then unleashes a wave of ice towards the human monster. The human monster places its two katana in front of it. Suddenly, waves of fire shoot out from the blades colliding with Rukia's attack. Rukia's eyes widen. She did not expect the monster to counter with fire.

"Growl, Haineko!" shouted Rangiku.

Rangiku's zanpakuto turns to ash as the woman launches the ashes towards the monster. The red eyed monster attempts to defend itself against the ashes, but it is unable to do so. Rangiku uses the ashes to cut the monster. Blood gushes from the numerous wounds on the monster as it tries to run away. However, Rangiku does not allow the beast to escape.

"Grr, just die already!" exclaimed Rangiku.

Rukia stares at the monster as it tries to escape from the horde of ashes.

"I'll end it now," said Rukia as she prepares to attack. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Rukia swings her katana as a white circle form beneath the monster. At this moment, Rangiku withdraws the ashes as a pillar of ice shoots out from the white circle trapping the monster inside. The temperature in the area becomes colder as the pillar of ice forms. A few seconds pass as the ice pillar breaks apart destroying the monster inside.

"All right, that one was a bit more difficult," said Renji.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter what comes against us, we will win," said Ikkaku.

A roar occurs catching the attention of the shinigami. They turn to face the source of the noise looking straight at numerous monsters coming towards them.

"Just great," said Rangiku. "How many are there?"

Suddenly, numerous arrows come slamming down on the monsters as Uryu appears with Sado by his side.

"Where were you guys?" asked Ikkaku.

"This is not the only area where those monsters are at," replied Uryu.

"We have ourselves a long night," said Yumichika.

"We'll fight as long as we can," said Renji.

*SC*

A man walks through a cavern. His turban covers his head as he approaches a single. The man knocks on the door waiting for a reply from the other side.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side.

Ryuu breathes in heavily. It is now or never. The man opens the door and walks in. Inside, Orihime sits on a chair while Ichigo lies on a bed. For the past few days, Ichigo has prepared himself for Ryuu's offer. Orihime watches with concern in her eyes. Ryuu told them that this process is dangerous. If Ichigo is not careful, he might die.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" asked Ryuu.

Ichigo responds with a simple nod after sitting up. Kurosaki stands up from the bed and begins to follow Ryuu with Orihime behind him.

He walk down the hallway is long and dark, but determination fills Ichigo. He needs to regain his full powers.

The three enter the next room. It is a large room with a few training gears around the cave. However, it is mostly empty except for a large seal in the middle of the room.

"You need to sit in the middle of that circle," said Ryuu pointing at the seal.

Ryuu explains Ichigo must enter a dream-like state if he wants to regain his full powers. Whatever happens during the state is beyond Ryuu's control. Ichigo will be alone.

"Remember, there is a chance of death here if you failed," explained Ryuu. "Your mind will enter a different state. If your mind is destroyed, the body will follow. One cannot live without the other."

"All right," replied Ichigo.

"Good luck," said Ryuu.

"Be careful," said Orihime hugging Ichigo surprising him.

"I will," replied Ichigo slowly returning the hug.

Ichigo and Orihime release their hug as the orange hair man enters the circle on the ground and sits down in a meditation position.

Ryuu instructs Ichigo to close his eyes and breathe in slowly. Ichigo does as instructed as Ryuu places his right hand near the edge of the seal. Suddenly, the seal glows blue, but Ichigo does not react.

'_The rest is up to you,'_ thought Ryuu.

Ryuu walks to a nearby table with papers on top of it. He stares at the papers and begins reading them.

Orihime narrows her eyes as a question runs through her mind.

"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Orihime.

"Honestly, I don't," replied Ryuu. "But I believe in him."

Orihime turns to Ichigo with concern features on her face. Her only thought is for Ichigo to be safe.

*SC*

**A/N: Well, this is the end of chapter nine. I must admit, it took me a while to complete this chapter. A huge writer's block came over me for almost two weeks. This chapter seems a bit off to me, but I did my best to complete it. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Inner Soul

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo awakens in a similar world as he tries to figure out how to regain his full powers. However, what he finds is something he does not expect. Can he regain his powers in time to help his friends?**

**Hello everyone, I want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. Thanks for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 10: Inner Soul

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Ichigo as he slowly opens his eyes.

He slowly stands up as he looks around. This area is so familiar to him, yet he cannot remember the place. Ichigo decides to walk, but the moment his foot lands on the ground he realizes it is not earth. There is glass beneath him. Ichigo raises an eyebrow as he looks around at his surroundings. It is at this moment he realizes the world. It is none other than his inner world. Yet, it is in ruins. The windows are broken, the buildings are crumbling, and sky is dark.

"What happened here?" asked Ichigo. "Zangetsu!"

Ichigo continues to yell for his zanpakuto, but he never gets a response. Kurosaki continues to walk around searching for any signs of life. Suddenly, he nearly falls, but manages to regain his balance. He turns around and notices another broken window.

Rain begins to fall as lightning lightens the area. Ichigo thought the area changes with emotions since he is not feeling sadness now. He sighs while walking forward. There is no single sight of Zangetsu.

Ichigo wonders what he is supposed to do. He is walking around in a deserted area that is supposed to be his mind.

'_This makes it seems like my mind is empty,'_ thought Ichigo with a sweat drop.

Suddenly, there is a small glimmer of light to Ichigo's left. He turns towards the light wondering what it is. He decides to walk towards the light. A weird feeling enters Ichigo's body the closer he gets to the light. Ichigo's heart begins to beat at a rapid pace as if he expects to find something important on the other side. What could it be?

The light begins to shine brighter until it finally bursts into a very bright light and consumes Ichigo.

*SC*

"Sheesh, where are these monsters coming from?" asked Renji as he strikes an eagle monster.

"Stop complaining and just fight!" retorted Rukia as she battles a lion.

Ikkaku and Yumichika work together defeating every monster they come across.

"These things are no challenge," said Ikkaku.

"Of course you will say that," replied Yumichika.

Meanwhile, Rangiku slashes the chest of a gorilla monster causing it to roar in pain as he falls to the ground. She sighs at the amount of creatures.

Volley of arrows come crashing down killing numerous tiger monsters that were rushing towards the shinigami.

Uryu stands nearby as Sado charges forward.

"El Directo," said Sado slamming his right fist into the side of a lion.

Rukia freezes a cobra snake as it attempted to bite her. Suddenly, the monsters begin to retreat causing the shinigami and their allies to stop their attacks.

"Where are they going?" asked Rangiku.

"They're scared of us," said Ikkaku with a smirk. "Let's finish them."

Yoruichi lands in front of the group causing them to stop.

"Wait," said Yoruichi.

The shinigami and their allies stop their movements as they follow Yoruichi's order. However, their wait is not long. The ground begins to crack as a large coral snake appears from the ground.

Ikkaku's right eyebrow lifts as the giant snake glares at the shinigami and their allies. The snake shouts, which sounds like a roar, at the allies.

"This is more interesting," said Ikkaku.

"Good for you," said Rangiku with a sarcastic tone.

"All right everyone," said Yoruichi. "We need to concentrate on the situation in front of us."

*SC*

Kisuke watches from the distance. He sent Yoruichi to handle the issue in the city while he deals with anything else. He hears explosions near the edge of the city. He can only assume the human military has resumed their attacks. Just as he is about to head that way, he stops, noticing a person standing on the top of a taller building.

'_Who is that?'_ wondered Kisuke.

The person turns around and begins walking away. The government should have evacuated everyone by now. Kisuke narrows his eyes. He decides to follow this person just in case. For some reason, to him, it feels like this person might have the answers.

*SC*

Ichigo shields his eyes as the bright light begins to fade. Ichigo's vision begins clear as he looks around. This area is completely new to him. It seems like he is inside a room. However, he never seen a room in his mind before. Why is it here now?

"Hello," said Ichigo. "Is anybody there?"

The orange hair man waits for an answer, but he does not get a response.

Just as he is about to move again, Ichigo begins to hear footsteps on the other side of the only door. He turns around placing the door within his sights. The footsteps become louder until it stops in front of the door. The door opens as the figure walks into the room.

Ichigo's eyes widen the moment he realizes who is on the other side. How is this possible? However, Ichigo remembers it is his mind, so anything could happen.

Standing before Ichigo is Jin Kariya.

"Hello Ichigo," said Jin.

"Jin, but why, are you here?" asked Ichigo.

"You should know," said Jin.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ichigo.

Jin continues to stare at Ichigo. He slowly walks towards the younger body as Ichigo looks around for any type of weapon.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Jin.

Suddenly, the room begins to shake as the walls crumble. Ichigo holds his ground as the fallen walls reveal an underground cavern.

"This looks familiar," said Ichigo.

Ichigo returns his attention to Jin as he begins to crack his knuckles.

Jin resumes his walk towards Ichigo.

"Can you regain your powers?" asked Jin. "Or will your mind be destroyed here."

Jin charges at Ichigo with amazing speed. Ichigo barely manages to dodge the attack, but suddenly Jin reacts by grabbing Ichigo's throat.

"You're weak," said Jin. "Are you nothing without that sword?"

Jin slams Ichigo into the ground while continuing to hold his throat. Ichigo tries to struggle, but he is unable to break the hold.

Kurosaki's eyes begin to close as he struggles to breathe. He tries to stay conscious, but he body begins to fail him. How could he already fail? He needs his powers to help his friends. He cannot die here. Suddenly, a flash of Ichigo's family occurs. His father and sisters flash through his mind with their happy faces. Uryu and Sado's face flash through his mind. Finally, Orihime's face flashes through his mind. He cannot give up now!

Ichigo's eyes open with pure determination. Ichigo grabs Jin's right wrist and puts enough pressure that even Jin felt pain. Ichigo manages to lift both his leg bringing his knees to his chest as he kicks outward into Jin's stomach.

Jin flies off Ichigo landing nearby as Ichigo gasps for air. He begins to stand up watching as Jin does the same thing.

"It seems like you still have some fight in you," said Jin.

Before Ichigo has a chance to respond, Jin charges at the shinigami striking Ichigo in the stomach. Kurosaki coughs up blood as he lands on the ground in pain. He holds on his stomach as Jin slams his fist into Ichigo's back.

Once again, Ichigo grunts in pain as he tries to stand up. Jin charges again kicking Ichigo sending the younger man to the ground.

*SC*

Outside, Orihime watches as blood spills out of Ichigo's mouth. For a while, he has been in pain, but she has been unable to do anything.

She is about to stand up when Ryuu places a hand on her shoulder. She looks towards the turban wearing man, as he silently tells her no with the shaking of his head.

"He is still fine. Plus, he has to do this on his own," said Ryuu.

Orihime nods her head, but retains the worry expression.

*SC*

Ichigo tries to focus his vision, as everything around him remains blurry. He struggles to stand up, but a sudden kick to his abdomen sends him back down.

"You are weak without your precious sword," said Jin as he walks towards Ichigo.

Kurosaki grunts as he lifts himself up. He has not gone this far to lose.

"I am not weak," said Ichigo. "My zanpakuto is a part of me. I already have the strength inside of me."

Jin narrows his eyes as he attempts to kick Ichigo. However, Ichigo catches the bount's foot. Jin's eyes widen a bit, but attempts to add more force only to realize that he cannot move his foot. Ichigo opens his eyes staring at Jin. Kurosaki slowly stands up as he feels power surge through him. His friends are counting on him. He will not lose in his own mind.

"I will regain my powers," stated Ichigo.

Ichigo pushes Jin with tremendous power sending the bount through the cavern wall to the other side. Ichigo approaches Jin in a slow motion as he walks through the new hole.

"Not bad," said Jin.

Ichigo continues to walk towards Jin. Jin stands up and charges at Ichigo. Ichigo blocks Jin punch and counters with a punch to the gut. Instantly, Ichigo upper cuts Jin sending the bount into the air. Next, Ichigo knees Jin in the stomach.

Jin lands on his knees while gasping for air.

"Having a hard moving," said Ichigo with determination in his face.

Jin smirks as he tries to move.

"Well, I guess you can't since this is my world," said Ichigo.

A sudden noise causes Ichigo to turn. The moment he does, a zanpakuto comes swinging towards him. Luckily, he manages to dodge the attack before it hit him. Ichigo turns towards the user of the sword only for him to grunt in annoyance.

Shusuke Amagai stands in front of Ichigo with his zanpakuto ready.

"So this is what has become of you," said Shusuke. "How shameful."

Ichigo slowly stands up as Jin appears behind him. Jin grabs Ichigo and slams him into the ground. Shusuke slowly approaches Ichigo as he raises his zanpakuto. He swings the katana downward as Ichigo pulls Jin in the way. Jin grunts in pain as Ichigo moves out of the way.

"Do you really think you can beat us?" asked Shusuke.

"Watch me," said Ichigo. "Zangetsu, I know you are still there! You and I are one! We shall fight together! I will protect my friends!"

"Ichigo," said a familiar, but distance, voice.

Jin attacks Ichigo sending the orange hair man to the ground. Suddenly, Shusuke appears above Kurosaki and strike him in the chest. Ichigo spits out blood as he holds onto his chest. Shusuke raises his zanpakuto to strike again, but Ichigo counters by grabbing the shinigami's left leg and causing the man to fall over.

Jin appears above Ichigo and swings his arm downward.

"Ichigo," said a voice.

Ichigo rolls over as he counters with his own attack. Shusuke attempts to strike Ichigo again. The man prepares to cut Ichigo around his waist.

"Ichigo," said a voice, much louder than before.

Ichigo feels a powerful force around his right hand. The feeling is familiar to him as he closes his eyes. Everything around him freezes as Ichigo stares at a familiar person.

"Zangetsu," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo," replied Zangetsu.

The spirit stares at Ichigo. He appears in his usual outfit. He wears his black overcoat and sunglasses. The middle-aged man stares at Ichigo as if searching for something.

"It has been a while," said Zangetsu.

"Yes it has," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo breathes in and out, as he stares at Zangetsu.

"I need your help," said Ichigo. "I need your strength. Let's work together again."

"I know," said Zangetsu. "It is time for me to return. Your reiatsu has finally returned to its normal amount."

"It is good to have you back," said Ichigo.

Time returns to normal as Shusuke swings his katana at Ichigo's waist. Suddenly, Ichigo turns around as he blocks Shusuke's blade with his own.

"Your zanpakuto," said Shusuke.

Ichigo smirks as his shikai form zanpakuto shines in the limited light in the room. With full force, Ichigo pushes Shusuke back sending the shinigami onto the ground. Jin lands next to Shusuke as the shinigami slowly stands.

"All right, let's get serious," said Ichigo.

"Indeed," said another voice.

Ichigo looks to his left as he recognizes the voice.

'_Crap,'_ thought Ichigo.

Ulquiorra reveals himself from the shadows as he slowly approaches Ichigo.

"Let's see your returned strength," said Ulquiorra as he charges at Ichigo.

*SC*

**A/N: Well, here is the end of chapter ten. It seems like my writer's block has passed from the previous chapter. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Man of Earth

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo continues his struggle to regain his powers. Meanwhile, Kisuke comes across a person who calls himself a man of earth. Who is this person and what do they have to do with the shadow monsters?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 11: Man of Earth

Kisuke continues to follow the man he saw earlier. He wonders who this person is and for some reason it seemed quite important. Kisuke stops as he tries to figure out the location of the mysterious person. Kisuke looks over the edge of the building towards a parking lot of a company.

A person with a brown coat and a hood stands in the middle of the parking lot. It seems like he stopped his run on purpose as if he is waiting for Kisuke to arrive. Kisuke knows this is not a good situation as he feels a dark aura around the person, yet at the same time, he is unable to feel any sort of reiatsu. How is this possible? Who is this person before him? Could it be that Ryuu person or is it somebody else? Unfortunately, in order for Kisuke to find answers, he must approach this person.

Kisuke lands near the cloaked person, but at a safe distance, at least he hopes. The cloaked person turns towards Kisuke.

"I didn't want to be followed, but I figured you'll keep up anyway," said the cloaked person with a deep voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kisuke. "Are you Ryuu?"

"Ryuu?" questioned the cloaked person. "I have no idea who that is."

'_So, there is another person involved in this,'_ thought Kisuke.

"What is your name?" asked Kisuke. "I prefer to call you something than the cloaked man."

"I guess you're right. My name is Balder," said the man. "I might as well show myself since I want you to remember my face."

Balder removes his cloak revealing a man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and very muscular body. He wears a black thick shirt with a brown vest, pants, and shoes. He wears a black belt, which has two slots for the tonfas he carries. The most notable feature is the man's long brown beard that reaches his stomach.

"What is your purpose here?" asked Kisuke.

"Wouldn't you like to know," replied Balder. "Don't worry, I'm simply looking for something."

"People's lives," said Kisuke.

"No, they just happen to be in the way," said Balder. "Plus, I enjoy watching people die."

"You're just another sick bastard," said Kisuke.

"Thanks," said Balder with a smirk.

Kisuke watches Balder closely. What is this man after that he is willing to kill thousands? Who is he truly? Regardless, this man is too dangerous to allow living.

"It ends now," said Kisuke. "I have a feeling your death will end this invasion."

"Then, by all means," said Balder. "Try."

Kisuke draws out his zanpakuto and prepares to battle Balder. Balder grins as he grabs his two tonfas. Kisuke notices the blades on Balder's tonfas. It seems the tonfas serve the purpose to cut instead of smash.

Instantly, Balder charges at Kisuke with amazing speed. He appears behind Urahara and attempts to slash him. However, Kisuke turns around and blocks the attack. Kisuke pushes Balder back sending the man sliding backwards.

"Hmm, you shinigami are strong," said Balder.

Then, Balder strikes Kisuke's zanpakuto with powerful force, sending the shinigami sliding backwards. Kisuke does his best to hold his stance as he jumps back. Urahara lifts his left arm as he aims his hand towards the brown hair man.

Suddenly, a red light appears from Kisuke's hand and then shoots out towards Balder. The long beard man jumps to the left to avoid the attack, but this movement leaves him open. Kisuke instantly opens in front of Balder.

Kisuke swings his zanpakuto towards Balder aiming at the man's heart.

"Wall of Earth!" shouted Balder as a wall of earth forms between Kisuke and Balder.

Kisuke's katana slams into the earth allowing Balder enough time to move away from the strike. Balder disappears again and appears behind Kisuke swinging his right tonfa across Kisuke's back. Blood splatters from Kisuke's back as he jumps forward.

'_This man's strength and speed is incredible,' _thought Kisuke.

Kisuke stares at the man before him. This evil aura surrounding the brown hair man is powerful. Whoever he is, this man has tasted the purest evil. Suddenly, the ground begins shaking as pieces of the earth begin to defy gravity. Balder begins to walk towards Kisuke with determination in every step.

Balder charges at Kisuke as he destroys the ground beneath him. Kisuke prepares for another round of battle.

"Awaken, Benihime!" shouted Kisuke as his zanpakuto changes form just in time to block Balder's attack.

The result of the attack sends a shockwave outward, destroying a few windows. Kisuke's medium-sized sword scraps against the blades on Balder's tonfa. Kisuke jumps back as he prepares to swing his zanpakuto.

"Nake, Benihime!" shouted Kisuke as he unleashes a wave of energy.

The attack hits Balder directly sending the man straight into the ground. Kisuke lands a decent distance away as he waits for the cloud of smoke to clear.

"You are stronger," said Balder as he massages his right arm.

Kisuke narrows his eyes as he notices armor underneath Balder's ruined shirt.

"All right, let's see if you can handle this," said Balder.

The ground begins to shake again as large chucks of earth begin to break apart from the ground and swirl around Balder. Balder begins to laugh away as he charges at Kisuke.

*SC*

Ichigo jumps back to avoid a sword slash from Ulquiorra. How is it that these three are in his mind? Regardless of how, Ichigo knows he must concentrate on the current situation. Suddenly, Shusuke attacks Ichigo from behind, but the orange hair man manages to turn and block the attack. He is surprised his speed is returning to the amount he had seventeen months ago.

Kurosaki lands as Jin strikes him from behind causing Ichigo to slam into the ground. Immediately, Shusuke and Ulquiorra appear above and slash downward cutting Ichigo across his back. Ichigo yells in pain as Jin grabs Ichigo's legs and swings him around. Jin releases Ichigo causing the orange hair man to slam into the wall of the cavern.

Ichigo lands on the ground in pain. He is surprised his body managed to survive this long. He guesses it is due to the fact he is inside his mind, but it still hurts. Kurosaki tries to push himself up, but the pain forces him back down. Ichigo's vision begins to blur, as he looks his zanpakuto on the ground. He reaches out for his sword, but Shusuke lands and places his foot on the zanpakuto.

"You are not worthy of your powers," said Shusuke. "It has been too long for you."

"You will never be able to aid anybody in that state," said Jin.

"You're pathetic," added Ulquiorra.

The three opponents begin to surround Ichigo as the orange hair man tries to stand up. Pain surges through his body. Is he unworthy of his shinigami powers? Has he been without it for too long? Is it even possible?

Ichigo manages to sit, but it does not last long as Jin kicks Ichigo at the head sending the man down to the ground. Ulquiorra appears and stabs Ichigo in the stomach causing him to spit out blood.

"Weak," said the three opponents. "You are nothing."

Ulquiorra withdraws his katana as Ichigo uses this chance to jump forward bypassing his three opponents. He manages to grab his zanpakuto, but the moment he stops his movements, pain surges through his abdomen. His rush of adrenaline passes as Ichigo holds onto his stomach.

Jin attacks Ichigo, but the shinigami manages to block the attack. Instantly, Ulquiorra and Shusuke attack Ichigo forcing the orange hair man to defend himself from all three opponents. However, in his current condition, Ichigo is unable to defend against all three opponents.

Jin punches Ichigo in the stomach as Ulquiorra slashes his back and Shusuke attacks Ichigo's left arm. Ichigo grunts in pain as the three enemies knock Ichigo to the ground.

"Weak, pathetic, unworthy," said the three enemies.

They continuously repeat the same three words repeatedly. Ichigo tries to ignore them, but he is unable to do so as his vision to blur again.

'_I can't give up,'_ thought Ichigo as his eyes begin to close. _'I can't. So many people need me.'_

*SC*

Orihime watches from the outside as Ichigo continues to spill blood. Wounds begin to appear around his body as time passes by. Her worries continue to grow as he heart begins to increase in rate. What is happening to Ichigo? What is causing him so much pain?

Inoue clenches her hands, as she feels helpless to do anything for Ichigo. Suddenly, Ichigo coughs blood causing Orihime even more concern.

Ryuu continues to read a sheet of paper when he hears Ichigo's cough. He looks up and notices the bad condition of Ichigo's body. Immediately, he places the paper down and rushes towards Ichigo just outside the seal on the ground.

"He's losing," said Ryuu.

Ryuu did not expect Ichigo to lose the fight. Ichigo showed so much determination, he was sure the younger man would be fine.

Orihime immediately tries to run towards Ichigo, but Ryuu stops her from entering the seal.

"It is not safe," said Ryuu. "There can only be one person within the seal at a time."

"No!" shouted Orihime. "I must try something! Look at him! He is dying in front of me! I have to do something!"

Ryuu stares into the eyes of Orihime. She too shows the determination needed. Furthermore, he can also see the love she holds for Ichigo. Perhaps she can do something, but he will need to be careful, for he will also put the young woman at risk.

"All right, but be careful," said Ryuu.

Ryuu releases Orihime as the orange hair woman approaches Ichigo. The moment she enters the seal pain surges through her body as if the seal is trying to force her out. She walks at a slow, but steady pace, towards Ichigo. The moment she reaches her orange hair friend, she manages to place her hands on Ichigo's shoulders. She tries to activate her powers, but she soon realizes she is unable to do so.

"Ichigo-kun," said Orihime. "You mustn't give up. Keep fighting. We all need you. I need you. Please, win. I believe in you."

Orihime hugs Ichigo and she slowly approaches his face. She wipes some of the blood off Ichigo's lips and then caresses them.

"Ichigo," said Orihime as she nears his face.

Orihime then plants a kiss on Ichigo's lip with all of her love and strength pouring into the kiss.

Ryuu watches the exchange. He can only hope for a miracle.

*SC*

Ichigo's vision continues to fade as his body becomes numb. It has been a while since he lost feeling of his body. Suddenly, he begins to hear a voice. He cannot tell what the voice is saying, but he enjoys the sound of the voice. It is a like an angel's voice like a voice that provides warmth. Almost instantly, Ichigo feels someone hug him. This embrace also provides him comfort. He wonders where these feelings come from. Suddenly, his lips feel warm as if something or somebody is touching them.

"Ichigo," said a familiar voice.

'_Orihime,'_ thought Ichigo as he begins to push himself up.

He has to stand up. He must continue fighting. It does not matter if he is weak, for his true strength comes with working with others. He will not fail here. Ichigo manages to grab his zanpakuto as he slowly stands up.

Shusuke, who was walking towards Ulquiorra and Jin stops the moment he hears noise from Ichigo's direction. All three turns their attention towards Ichigo, who barely manages to stand up.

"My friends are my strength," said Ichigo.

Ichigo raises his right arm as he places his left hand onto his forearm. Suddenly, a powerful reiatsu bursts from Ichigo as his eyes narrow and remain focus.

"Bankai!" exclaimed Ichigo as tremendous powers surges throughout the area.

"How did…" started Jin, but the shockwave of energy cuts him off.

Smoke surrounds Ichigo as his zanpakuto changes form. The smoke clears revealing Ichigo's bankai form as well as his much smaller zanpakuto. The black blade shines from the dim lights of the cavern.

"Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo in a calm voice.

Jin charges at Ichigo. He swings his right fist at the shinigami, but he misses as Ichigo slashes him across the chest. Shusuke and Ulquiorra attack Ichigo, but he manages to dodge every single attack.

'_I see,'_ thought Ichigo. _'They might look like them, but they don't have their powers.'_

Ichigo's opponents are simply look-a-likes. They do not possess any of their real powers.

'_I can't believe I was losing to these guys,' _thought Ichigo.

Ichigo moves with amazing speed as he reappears behind Jin slashing the Bount in half through the abdomen. Jin smirks as he turns to sand and crumbles to the floor. Kurosaki turns his attention to the remaining enemies.

Ulquiorra and Shusuke prepare to fight, but they find their bodies unable to move.

"This is my mind," said Ichigo. "I control what happens here."

Ichigo appears in front of his two opponents as he raises his sword and prepares to swing down.

"It's over," stated Ichigo. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo unleashes a black blast of power as it envelops Shusuke and Ulquiorra destroying them in the process.

As Ichigo sighs, the cavern begins to shake. Suddenly, a bright light occurs, forcing Ichigo to close his eyes. A few seconds later, the light begins to dim allowing Ichigo to open his eyes. He realizes that he is back in his usual inner world. He looks around noticing the rebuilt buildings and the bright sky.

"Seems like you've regain your powers," said Zangetsu appearing from nowhere.

"Zangetsu," started Ichigo.

"We must return," interrupted Zangetsu.

Ichigo sighs as he nods his head.

*SC*

Kisuke lands on his knees. Blood rolls down his left cheek. This man before him is quite powerful. He did not expect to fight someone with this much strength. He breathes in heavily and releases the air as he tries to calm himself down and focus against his opponent.

Balder charges at Kisuke, but the shinigami disappears from sight forcing the long beard man to stop in his tracks. Kisuke appears behind him and swings his katana unleashing a powerful blast of energy. Balder soars across the parking lot as he slams into a car causing it to explode.

Urahara stares at the direction of his opponent as he raises his left hand.

"Bakudo sixty-one," said Kisuke unleashes a bright light from his index finger.

Numerous bars of light begin to surround Balder, as the man stands. The bars slam into Balder from all directions causing the brown hair man to stop all of his movements. Balder attempts to move, but he finds his body unresponsive. He wonders how the man before him has so much strength.

The shinigami begins to walk towards Balder with his zanpakuto ready in his right hand.

"Why are you here?" asked Kisuke. "What is your true purpose for attacking?"

"Still with the questions," retorted Bader. "What makes you think I will give any answer?"

"I have you beat," stated Kisuke. "You cannot move from your position."

Suddenly, a smirk appears on Balder's face. This causes Kisuke to stop in his tracks. He feels something is not right, but what could it possibly be?

"Earthly Spikes," said Balder.

Pieces of earth shoot from the ground beneath Kisuke forcing the man to dodge the attack. At this moment, Balder applies all of his strength into his body as the beams of lights begin to crack. A few seconds later, the brown hair man breaks out of the kido spell. He looks at Kisuke, who just land on a safer part of the street.

"You fool!" shouted Balder. "Everything here is my playground! I control the element of earth! I will not lose on my battleground!"

Balder charges at Kisuke, with both of his tonfas in each of his hand.

"Shooting Star," said Balder as he unleashes a beam of energy at Kisuke.

Kisuke dodges the attack, but leaves himself open for another attack. Balder appears behind Kisuke and then stabs the shinigami with the tip of his tonfa. Urahara grunts in pain and blames himself for making a mistake.

"Who are you?" asked Kisuke.

"I already told you my name," replied Balder.

"No," said Kisuke as Balder withdraws his blade from Kisuke's body. "Where did you come from?"

Balder smirks as his eyes turn a bit of red. At this moment, Kisuke realizes the man is not human. Both hollow and shinigami are out of the questions as well as quincy.

The brown hair man approaches Kisuke with his blade pointing towards the shinigami. Urahara closes his eyes as the man approaches him. Suddenly, Kisuke opens his eyes and mutters a single phrase.

"Chikasumi no Tate!" shouted Urahara as he creates a powerful shield stopping Balder's attack in its tracks.

"What?" questioned Balder as the shinigami appears behind the man.

"Nake, Benihime!" exclaimed Kisuke as he unleashes another powerful attack on Balder's back.

The brown hair man shouts in pain as the red colored attack envelops him. A few seconds later, a massive explosion occurs as Kisuke jumps back to avoid any damage.

Kisuke slowly stands up as he breathes in and out. The shinigami narrows his eyes at the cloud of dust created from his attack. He watches closely for any sign of movements.

"Not bad," said a voice inside the dust. "You actually got me good."

Balder appears from the dust with his clothing and hidden armor destroyed from his back.

Kisuke watches with wide eyes. The man took a direct blow, yet only his armor suffered damage.

Balder staggers towards Kisuke, he did not expect the man to fight so well. He did not want to receive any damage. Otherwise, he will be force to delay his plans. In fact, he did not want to fight at all this day. However, there is not that can be done now. If he has a chance, he will kill Kisuke, but right now, his concern is to heal.

"You are too dangerous to allow living," said Balder. "I will finish you off here!"

Balder closes his eyes as energy and earth begins to surround him.

Kisuke narrows his eyes. This man was holding back. How strong is he? Regardless, Kisuke knows he has a hard battle coming. He must defeat this man as soon as possible.

*SC*

Orihime releases her kiss on Ichigo as she continues to stare at him. For some reason, her body feels lighter than it was a moment ago. She looks around and realizes the seal is no longer active.

Ryuu watches intently as he releases a sigh of relief. It should not be much longer for the orange hair man to wake up.

A few seconds pass as Ichigo finally opens his eyes. He feels energized as he slowly stands up. Orihime stands up as well, watching every movement Ichigo does. Ichigo gazes at her. After a few seconds, he turns to Ryuu with pure determination in his eyes.

"I'm ready to go," said Ichigo.

"All right," replied Ryuu.

Ichigo, Ryuu, and Orihime gather their personal items as they prepare to return to Karakura Town. Ichigo only hopes it is not too late.

*SC*

**A/N: This ends chapter eleven. I think I got some of my groove back in this chapter. Nevertheless, thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ichigo Returns

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo has finally regained his powers. However, will he make it back in time to aid his friends? Meanwhile, Kisuke continues his battle with Balder. Can Kisuke end this threat or will Balder live to fight another day?**

**Here is another chapter for everyone. I am trying to write as many as I can while I have time. I hope to write a handful of chapter this week, though, only expect one chapter a week. I am trying to keep a decent schedule to avoid gaps between stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 12: Ichigo Returns

Kisuke and Balder clash sending a powerful shockwave throughout the surrounding area. Their blades scrape against each other. Kisuke's wardrobe is in shatters. His clothing ripped at numerous places with blood dripping from many wounds.

Balder is no better condition. His clothing and armor on his back is completely gone. He also has a few wounds throughout his body.

The two continue their weapon deadlock, but soon Kisuke finds himself pushed back. Balder smirks as he overpowers Kisuke. The shinigami jumps back to avoid a critical hit from the long beard man.

Kisuke lands at a safe distance from his opponent. A single thought runs through his mind. The man before him is definitely stronger than he is. However, the man is not unbeatable. Yet, he feels like the man before him has not used his full power. At the same time, he also feels like Balder is hiding something. Regardless, he is dangerous and must be subdued as quickly as possible.

Urahara takes a deep breath as Balder begins charging at him. There is only one way to beat somebody stronger than you are. It is to outsmart them.

Ever step Balder takes, Kisuke watches his movements. The brown hair man moves to the right indicate an attack from Kisuke's left. The shopkeeper raises his left hand as he unleashes another red beam of light.

The attack passes by Balder, who is force to stop his attack and dodge the red beam. The moment he does, Kisuke disappears. Balder looks up to face Kisuke, but realizes that his opponent is gone.

"Where did he…" started Balder, but he never finished his sentence as a blade pierces his chest.

He looks down at the katana. His eyes widen due to shock.

Kisuke withdraws his zanpakuto as Balder lands on his knees. Urahara sighs as he takes a few steps around Balder.

"Why are you here?" asked Kisuke as he tries to get the necessary information he needs.

Kisuke expects the brown hair man to give in, but to his surprise Balder's lip turn upwards forming into a smirk.

"I'm not beaten yet," said Balder.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Balder seems to soften. Balder places his hands on the ground and the earth reacts. The earth begins to enter Balder's hands as if he was absorbing the earth.

A few seconds later, the wound on his chest begins to heal. Balder begins to stand up with a large smirk on his face.

Even Kisuke does not know what to think of the situation. He snaps out of his daze and his lifts his left hand to perform another kido spell. However, he stops his attempt the moment Balder disappears from his spot. Kisuke narrows his eyes looking for his opponent. He hears a single step from behind causing Kisuke to turn around and block another attack from Balder.

Balder grunts in annoyance since he thought he had the shinigami. Instantly, Kisuke and Balder disappear in a flash leaving no trace behind for anybody to see. After a few moments, a shockwave occurs as the two fighters stand in another weapon deadlock. However, this deadlock does not last long as they disappear again. Almost instantly, another clash occurs. This fight has now become a fight of speed.

Kisuke runs around the battlefield with amazing speed. Everything blurs around him as he watches for any movements of Balder. Kisuke stops as Balder appears behind him again, but this time Kisuke raises his left hand unleashing another bakudo spell. The attack hits Balder in the stomach causing the man to step back. Kisuke charges forward to take advantage of the situation.

"Nake, Benihime," said Kisuke unleashing a wave of red energy.

The attack strikes Balder directly sending the man soaring towards a nearby building. Kisuke charges forward, but the moment he does large chunks of earth strike him. Kisuke grunts as he begins to dodge the pieces of earth. Suddenly, he feels pain in his lower back. He turns around and notices Balder withdrawing the sharp end of his tonfa.

Balder jumps back as he points his tonfas at Kisuke. He begins to swing his tonfas three hundred sixty degrees. His right tonfa swings clock-wise, while his left tonfa swings counter clock-wise.

"Snake Beams!" shouted Balder unleashing two energy beams from each tonfa that resemble snakes.

Kisuke easily dodges the attack. Balder turns his direction towards Kisuke's new location. He unleashes similar attacks.

Urahara moves again to avoid any attacks. He begins to ponder on how to beat this man. Everything he does seem to have little to no effect. Where did this person come from?

*SC*

Yoruichi slams her knee into a tiger monster killing it instantly. Rangiku and Ikkaku work together to eliminate a handful of enemies.

Uryu unleashes his arrows hitting a few of the monsters. Sado protects him from monsters that are closer to the duo. Yumichika is nearby proving more close-combat support.

Meanwhile, Renji and Rukia use their attacks to either slash or freeze their opponents. They stand next to each other breathing heavily.

"How many of these creatures are there?" asked Renji as he destroys another eagle monster.

"I don't know," replied Rukia.

For a while, the shinigami and their allies have fought against these monsters. Everyone kill results in another monster appearing. By this point everyone except Yoruichi, who appeared recently, are running low on reiatsu. How much longer will they hold?

Flames erupt from a few of the buildings as more shadow monsters appear. Suddenly, a giant gorilla monster appears attacking the shinigami. Unlike previous monsters, this one seems to have an element. The monster unleashes a powerful attack of flames burning even more of the city.

Rukia charges at the monster with her zanpakuto ready for combat. She raises her sword and prepares to unleash an ice attack. However, a smaller gorilla monster appears and stops her attack. Rukia jumps away to avoid damage, but soon a tiger appear biting her left arm causing Rukia to shout in pain.

Renji arrives and slashes the tiger freeing Rukia as she lands on her knees. Yoruichi arrives and kills the smaller gorilla while Renji picks up Rukia and moves away from the fight. Uryu aids in the attempt unleashing numerous arrows from the distance.

"Everyone!" shouted Yoruichi. "Gather!"

Everyone in the group nods as they regroup. Yoruichi did not expect this much of a resistance. If the situation continues like this, she will have to unleash more of her power. She was hoping to reserve her strength in case somebody powerful arrived.

Suddenly, somebody arrives in front of the group with a shinigami uniform. The moment he does, the giant gorilla turns its attention to the new arrival.

Yoruichi narrows her eyes. She recognizes the orange hair on the person. She also notices the person holding somebody else. The orange hair person places the other person down, who happens to have orange hair as well.

The two people turn around revealing themselves as Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime runs towards the ground as she prepares to heal any of the wounded. Meanwhile, Ichigo turns around to face the giant gorilla. He also notices the numerous smaller monsters.

"Tch, damn shadow monsters," said Ichigo.

Ichigo swings his shikai form zanpakuto and charges at the monster. A tiger attempts to attack Ichigo, but he dodges the attack and cuts the monster in half.

"Prepare to die!" shouted Ichigo as he charges at the gorilla with newfound determination.

*SC*

Kisuke and Balder clash again. For the past few moments, Kisuke has been trying to stop Balder from unleashing too many attacks upon him. However, all Kisuke has been able to dodge and make fail attempts to strike Balder.

Urahara jumps back. However, this small break does not last long as Balder rushes forward. The two fighters clash again unleashing numerous attacks. Sounds of metal clashing occur with each clash of metal.

Balder swings his left arm with tremendous force while Kisuke blocks the attack with his zanpakuto. However, Kisuke did not expect the amount of force from the attack. Balder sends Kisuke flying straight into a car. The brown hair man does not let this opportunity go as he appears above Kisuke, who has yet to stand.

"Die!" shouted Balder as he pierces Kisuke in the heart with his tonfas.

"Not bad," said a voice behind Balder. "You almost had me."

Balder turns around and notices Kisuke. Kisuke sighs. It really was a narrow escape. Balder grunts in annoyance this man refuses to die. No matter, eventually the man cannot escape death again.

"How did you escape?" asked Balder.

"Simple, a gigai, though you might not know what that is," explained Kisuke.

The long beard man begins to walk towards Kisuke with pure hatred. First, this shinigami finds him. Second, he cannot seem to kill the shinigami.

Kisuke watches Balder closely. Balder is not weak. Whatever his purpose is, it is not good at all. Balder prepares to move causing Kisuke to put his guard up. However, he notices Balder stopping any advancing causing Kisuke to wonder what happened. He notices Balder staring at something behind him. The shinigami turns around and notices a man standing there.

The man wears a white turban with black sunglasses. His clothing consists of a blue shirt and black pants.

"Who are you?" asked Balder.

"My name is Ryuu," replied Ryuu.

Kisuke narrows his eyes. This is the man, who has meet Ichigo. Now Kisuke raises an eyebrow. It seems like Balder and Ryuu do not know each other. It is either that or they are pretending to not know each other.

"It seems like our fight is cut short," said Balder as he places his tonfas back into their slots.

Kisuke attempts to catch Balder, but the brown hair man places his hands on the ground creating another wall of earth stopping Kisuke's advance. Kisuke swings his zanpakuto destroying the wall, but he soon realizes Balder is gone.

Urahara turns around only to notice Ryuu gone. Kisuke sighs since he was unable to gain any more information.

*SC*

Ichigo unleashes a powerful attack causing the monster to land on its knees. The gorilla stares at Ichigo with killing intent.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing a blue wave of energy.

The monster steps back trying to dull the pain on its face. Ichigo charges at the monster and strike it in the chest. Ichigo appears in front of its face and unleashes another powerful attack.

Ichigo jumps back raising his right arm forward.

"Let's test it," said Ichigo. "Bankai!"

Tremendous power erupts from Ichigo as a large cloud of dust surrounds him. A few seconds later, the dust clears revealing Ichigo in his bankai form.

"Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo in a calm voice.

"This shouldn't take long," stated Ichigo as he disappears.

He appears above the gorilla monster with his zanpakuto raised above him.

Meanwhile, everyone else, but Orihime, watch with amazement. None of them expected Ichigo to regain his powers. Not only that, but he seems to be in full control and does not seem to be weakening.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing a powerful attack killing the giant gorilla with one strike.

Ichigo lands on the ground as if nothing happened. Ichigo turns around and notices somebody watching the fight.

'It's that same person,' thought Ichigo.

A person with a long brown beard continues to watch Ichigo, but soon turns around and leaves. Kurosaki wonders who that person was, but he decides not to follow.

Ichigo looks around for any more of the shadow monsters, but he realizes the monsters are no longer there.

Yoruichi watches her surroundings as well. Why did the monsters leave? What was their purpose?

Yoruichi turns to Ichigo, who is walking towards the group. She smirks at the man proud that he managed to regain his powers.

"Welcome back Ichigo," said Yoruichi.

Ichigo smirks as well. He turns away from Yoruichi and his gaze lands upon the group of shinigami that he has not seen for seventeen months.

"Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Rukia," said Ichigo.

"Long time, no see Ichigo!" exclaimed Renji.

"Well, looks whose back," said Ikkaku.

"It sure has been a while," said Yumichika.

Rangiku grabs onto Ichigo causing him to mutter something about women.

"Nice to see you!" shouted Rangiku.

For some reason, Rangiku senses a dark aura, but nothing evil. She looks around trying to find the source, but does not find anything. She looks at Orihime, but blinks. She could have sworn she saw jealously in Orihime's eyes.

Rukia approaches Ichigo. She gives him a soft smile. It has been so long since they last saw each other.

"Hey Ichigo," said Rukia. "I see you have your powers back."

"Yes," replied Ichigo. "It's good to see you again, midget."

In the next second, Ichigo is on the floor with the imprint of a fist on his left cheek. Rukia turns around and heads back to the other shinigami.

Rangiku watches the conversation between Ichigo and Rukia. She also notices the stare Orihime gives Rukia as they talk. After Rukia's strike on Ichigo, Orihime shows concern. At that moment, she finally understands everything. A dark smirk appears on her face. This is going to be fun.

*SC*

**A/N: The end of another chapter. I'm surprised I finished this chapter in a few hours. Normally, it takes me a few days. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Growing Love

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo and the shinigami finally get their chance to rest as the shadow monsters disappear. Ichigo uses this chance to talk with old friends. Meanwhile, Rangiku corners Orihime about her feelings towards Ichigo. As the shinigami await new orders, Balder makes his next move. What is this man plan? Can Ichigo and his friends stop this man?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 13: Growing Love

It has been a few hours since the battle for Karakura Town. Ichigo has spent the time talking with the shinigami as the group rest from the battle.

Rukia sits down as she has a conversation with Ichigo. They talk about the past seventeen months. Ichigo explains to her how he managed to retain his powers. Rukia wonders who this Ryuu is. She looks at Kisuke, who seems to be in deep thought. She wonders if he is also thinking about the same thing. At this moment, Kisuke decides to speak her very thoughts.

"Ichigo, I saw this Ryuu person on the battlefield," said Kisuke drawing the attention of everybody in the room.

Ichigo remains silent. He was hoping to keep everything Ryuu told him a secret for a bit longer. Yet, he has not told him much.

"Who is Ryuu?" asked Kisuke. "What does he know about the situation?"

Ichigo sighs. He might as well tell the group what he knows. He guesses this is the reason why Ryuu has not told him everything.

Ichigo begins to explain to the group about the shadow monsters. He does not know the purpose of the attacks, but he tells them that somebody is trying to find an object. Ichigo recalls his conversation with Ryuu a few days ago.

Flashback

"So," started Ichigo. "What is the purpose of the shadow monsters?"

"Simple, they want to control the universe," said Ryuu.

"Typical," said Ichigo in a sarcastic tone.

Almost everyone villain wants some sort of world domination. Regardless, this person is ending lives and Ichigo must stop this person.

"I know you told me that you don't know who is in charge, but do you at least have a lead," said Ichigo.

"Nope," said Ryuu causing Ichigo to sweat drop.

Ichigo sighs. He had hoped to gain some better information, but it seems like it will not happen.

Ryuu tells Ichigo one last piece of information. It is an object of tremendous power.

"Excuse me?" inquired Ichigo.

"The shadow monsters are here to take a powerful object hidden on this planet," said Ryuu. "This object will grant a person tremendous power. We cannot allow it to fall into their hands."

"All right," said Ichigo. "Where is it?"

"I did say it is hidden," said Ryuu. "I don't know where it is."

"Then, how do we know it is here?" asked Ichigo.

"The shadow monsters wouldn't be here, if it wasn't," explained Ryuu. "Trust me it is."

"What is this object called?" asked Ichigo.

"I think it is called the Crystal of Power," replied Ryuu.

"You think?" questioned Ichigo. "Do you even know?"

"Hey, I'm new to the issue," said Ryuu as he smiles a bit. "Trust me, they are after this crystal."

Ichigo sighs, but decides to consider Ryuu's explanation since it is the only explanation.

Flashback Ends

Kisuke wonders if he should trust this Ryuu. This situation gets worse by the second. However, if Ryuu is telling the truth, then at least he knows the reason the shadow monsters are attacking. Yet, he does not understand the attack on Karakura Town. Balder did not look like he was searching for something. However, there was something off about the attack. Balder is powerful, he could have entered the fight at any time, yet he did not. It is as if Balder was conserving his energy, but for what.

"What is going through your head?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'm trying to figure out this Balder person," replied Kisuke. "His actions the past few days do not make any sense. Why attack human cities? Was he looking for this crystal?"

"Kurosaki-kun," said Uryu. "I want to apologize."

"Don't worry about it," replied Ichigo. "It's in the past. I already forgive you."

"What?" inquired Uryu. "But why?"

"Just because," said Ichigo as he places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Rukia and Renji smile. It has been so long since they have seen Ichigo. It is good to know he still has a strong heart.

Ichigo returns to sit down as Rukia turns her attention to him.

"It's good to see you still have a big heart," said Rukia.

Ichigo laughs for a second before returning his attention to Rukia. Once again, they enter another conversation about the past few months.

Orihime watches the two interact as they laugh together with big smiles on their faces. Inoue's heart begins to cringe. Why does she feel like this? It is Rukia, a close friend. Why would she jealous towards her? Inoue sighs as she rubs her temples. This could not possibly get any worse.

"Jealous are we," said a familiar voice next to Orihime.

"R-Rangiku-san," said Orihime in a surprised tone. "I-I have n-no idea what y-you're talking about."

"Oh really," said Rangiku with a smirk on her face. "I see it in your face Orihime."

Orihime turns red. She begins to mutter words that Rangiku is unable to understand. Regardless, Rangiku continues to push forward trying to get answers from the younger woman.

Ikkaku overhears the conversation and simply rolls his eyes. He wants nothing to do with Rangiku's stupid ideas. He turns around and walks away.

Rangiku approaches Orihime with a smirk.

"Come on," said Rangiku. "I know you have feelings towards him. Have you made a move?"

"W-Well, I…um…I… we did go on a date a few days ago," said Orihime in a shy tone.

"Oh," Rangiku almost squealed.

"Where did he take you? What did he do? Was he gentle? Did you kiss him?" asked Rangiku. "Did you two fu…."

"No!" shouted Orihime causing everyone in the room to turn towards them.

Rangiku looks around and simply rubs the back of her head.

"Excuse us," said Rangiku.

The older woman grabs Orihime's arm and drags her out of the room.

*SC*

Outside, Rangiku releases Orihime.

"Sorry, I got carried away," said Rangiku. "Now tell me."

Orihime sighs. At this point, she knows she will be unable to escape Rangiku when it comes to this subject. The orange hair woman begins telling Rangiku about the date. Rangiku is a bit upset that the shadow monsters interrupted their date, but what Orihime said next surprises her. Inoue tells Orihime what occurred in the cave. Orihime kissed Ichigo.

"I see," said Rangiku.

Matsumoto begins to think about the past few hours. She recalls Ichigo looking at Orihime whenever he got a chance. This alone proves enough about the relationship strength between Orihime and Ichigo.

"Question," started Rangiku. "Is it official?"

"No," replied Orihime.

Ichigo and she only went on a date once. Neither she nor he has said anything about being boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Don't worry," said Rangiku. "You already have him. However, if you need any advice in the bedroom, I know a few people back at the Soul Society who have great experience."

"Rangiku-san!" exclaimed Orihime with a deep blush.

Rangiku smiles as she turns around and begins heading back into Urahara's shop. Orihime stands still wondering if Rangiku's words are true. Inoue shakes her head and returns into the building.

*SC*

Ichigo notices Rangiku and Orihime returning into the room. He wonders why Rangiku dragged Orihime outside, but he decides to ignore it for the moment.

"Are you okay?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Ichigo.

Rukia raises an eyebrow. She wonders why Ichigo has been so distracted, especially when it comes to Orihime. It is as if he….

Instantly, Rukia understands the situation. She also understands why Rangiku dragged the younger woman around. She smiles a bit as she turns to Ichigo.

"So, how are you?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow confused at Rukia's sudden change in tone. They have practically spent the past few hours talking. Why would she ask such a question?

"Um, I'm fine," replied Ichigo.

"Perhaps I should have been a bit more specific," said Rukia. "How are you and Orihime?"

Immediately, Ichigo goes silent. He did not expect Rukia to ask such a question. In fact, he did not expect her to notice at all.

"Come on," pushed Rukia. "Give me something to know."

"Like I said, I'm fine. I'm sure Orihime is fine as well," said Ichigo.

Rukia raises an eyebrow as she hears Ichigo call Orihime by her first name. Normally, he called her by her last. It seems like the two have gotten closer the past seventeen months. Rukia glances at Rangiku, who nods with a smile. Rukia smirks. It seems like Rangiku has some information. The black hair woman returns her attention to Ichigo.

"Do you have feelings for her?" asked Rukia.

This question catches Ichigo off guard once again. He seriously is did not expect this. However, this question makes him ponder about his feelings. How does he feel about Orihime? Sure, he has been close to her the past few months. They have gone on a date a few days ago. All of this is new to him. What does he feel?

Ichigo closes his eyes. Images flashes through his mind. His memories replay his time with Orihime. She has been there for him ever since he lost his powers. She has been his pillar despite trying to push her away. Her smile has brightened his mood for so many months. Ichigo sighs as he opens his eyes. Perhaps there is something there. Once again, Ichigo recalls his conversation with his family.

"I don't know," said Ichigo. "But, there is something there."

Rukia pouts a bit, but it turns into a small smile. Everything has to start somewhere. It is good enough for her. She returns her gaze to Rangiku and nods.

Rangiku smiles a bit with Rukia's response. Sure, Ichigo and Orihime might handle this together, over time. However, where is the fun in that?

A few seconds later, Rangiku decides to head towards Ichigo with a dark smirk on her face. Ichigo raises an eyebrow and begins to feel awkward as the busty woman approaches him.

"Is there something you need?" asked Ichigo.

"I have a question," said Rangiku with a serious expression. "If you had to choose between the women in this room, who would marry and would you be able to satisfy her?"

"I've got to go," said Ichigo as he stands up and leaves behind a laughing Rangiku and Rukia.

Ichigo begins to walking towards Orihime causing the orange hair woman to wonder what Ichigo is doing. Kurosaki stops in front of Orihime and then extends his hand towards her. Inoue blushes red as she accepts Ichigo's hand.

"Let's get away from those two," said Ichigo.

Orihime nods as Ichigo leads her to the front yard of the shop. Rukia and Rangiku smile as they decide to leave the two alone for the moment.

*SC*

Ichigo and Orihime head outside and decide to sit on a bench with Ichigo on the left and Orihime on the right. Luckily, Urahara's Shop was never in dangerous from the shadow monster attacks. The night sky shines upon the two young people as they watch the stars. Usually, the lights from the city hide the stars, but since most of the lights are off, the stars show a bit more. Both of them sit in silence. It is a comforting silence. Neither Ichigo nor Orihime say a word.

Inoue turns her gaze towards Ichigo. He has his eyes closed and seems so peaceful. It has been a while since she has seen this side of him. Ever since he regained his powers, Ichigo seems more relax. She smiles knowing she helped a bit in the situation. She only wonders what would have happened if the shadow monsters never interrupted their date. Could things have gone further? She closes her eyes and turn back to the sky.

Kurosaki opens his eyes. He turns towards Orihime and notices the moon shine on her face. He also notices her small smile. The moon brings out the beauty in her. Since when did he think of her like this? Suddenly, he feels something on his right hand. He looks down and notices Orihime's left hand on top of his hand. For some reason, he decides not to say anything. He returns his gaze to the sky allowing the warmth of Orihime's hand to seep through his.

The orange hair woman placed her hand on top of his. She wondered if he would have moved his hand. Luckily, he did not do anything. This causes Orihime to smile in the inside. She tightens her grip just a bit.

Both of them watch the size with content written all over their faces.

Meanwhile, a group of people watches the scene from inside the Urahara's Shop.

"I knew it," whispered Rangiku with a smirk on her face.

"Sheesh, you guys got worked up because of this," said Ikkaku. "This is boring."

Ikkaku and Yumichika walk back to their rooms ignoring everybody else.

"Well, who would have thought," said Renji.

"You're slow," said Rukia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" inquired Renji.

"Like I said, slow," said Rukia as she grabs Renji and drags him away from the scene outside.

Rangiku begins to walk back with a smile.

"Good luck, Orihime," said Rangiku to nobody. "Oh, now Orihime and I can go shopping. I can help her buy stuff to show off to Ichigo and then she can buy me things."

"Calm down shopzilla," said Renji.

Rangiku's aura darkens as she turns to Renji. The redhead man scoffs off the busty woman until he hears her next sentence.

"I should talk to Yachiru," said Rangiku.

"No!" shouted Renji trying to stop Rangiku from talking to the pink-haired lieutenant.

*SC*

It has been two days since the attack on Karakura Town. So far, nothing has happened within those two days. Kisuke already visited the Soul Society and returned after information them of the current situation regarding the Crystal of Power. For now, all the shinigami can do, is wait for orders.

"Where are those monsters?" asked Ikkaku.

Yumichika watches his friend pace around due to boredom. He sighs, but decides not to say anything since he is bored as well. There is one thing that does not make sense to him. These shadow monsters are attacking other cities in the world, yet there are a few cities, including Karakura Town, the shadow monsters left. Why is that? What is Balder's purpose?

Ichigo sits inside his temporary room. Luckily, his father has taken his sisters out of the city. He does not have to worry about them. However, it does not mean they are out of danger. Ichigo looks around the room. He has not seen Ryuu in the past two days, which might be a good thing since Kisuke does not trust him. He is sure Ikkaku will attack the man on sight. Ichigo looks to his left. Orihime lies down asleep. It is early in the morning, so, she might not wake up for another hour. There are too many people in Urahara's Shop, which required people sharing rooms. For some reason, Rangiku and Rukia forced Orihime and he to share a room. At first, he tried to stop it, but nothing he said would work on the two women. He eventually gave in. However, he is happy to spend time with Orihime.

*SC*

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto stands in the middle of a room with a few of captains remaining in the Soul Society. With him are the captains Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. In addition, each of their respective lieutenants, stand next to them.

"How are we going to find this man, Balder?" asked Kyoraku.

"We have a large number of shinigami searching for this man," answered Unohana.

Since they heard the news from Kisuke about Balder's objectives, the Soul Society have issued a manhunt for Balder. Yamamoto does not trust the information, since a man they do not know gave it. However, Balder is the bigger threat.

"These shadow monsters are quite interesting," said Kurotsuchi. "Oh how I wish to have a specimen. Too bad their bodies disappear shortly after their deaths."

Suddenly, the door opens revealing Jushiro Ukitake, as he walks into the room. His white hair moves with every step.

"Sorry for my lateness," said Ukitake.

The captains begin measures about how to deal with Balder and the shadow monsters. However, before they have a chance to come up with any plans, an explosion occurs in the city causing a massive eruption. A shinigami runs into the room.

"What happened?" asked Yamamoto.

"Captain-commander!" said the shinigami. "We are under attack!"

The shinigami look at each other before looking towards the entrance of the room.

*SC*

A man with brown hair and a long beard gazes at the city before him. It is Balder and behind him is an army of shadow monsters.

'_So, this is Seireitei,'_ thought the man. _'By now, the Soul Society should have sent most of their shinigami to the human world. It should make it easier for me.'_

Suddenly, ten figures walk away from the shadow monster army and approach Balder. All ten of the monsters look human and wear samurai armors with the helmets having large spikes from both sides. Each of the armors is a different color. The ten colors include black, green, blue, red, orange, white, yellow, purple, brown, and gray. Balder looks behind him at the ten samurai. These shadow monsters are different from the rest. They have better intelligence, thus, making them superior to the rest. In addition, their level of power is beyond the normal shadow monsters.

"My lord," said orange samurai. "We are ready for the attack."

"Good," replied Balder. "Remember to do your part. Make sure nobody interrupts me."

"Yes, my lord," said the ten samurai.

Balder smirks as he swings his arm forward.

"Let the attack begin," said Balder.

*SC*

**A/N: Well, here is the end of chapter thirteen. I felt good about this chapter. I had fun writing it. It always takes me a while to get into the groove of writing my stories. Thanks for reading and please review everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14: Attack on Soul Society

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Balder unleashes an attack on the Soul Society. Yamamoto sends his remaining shinigami to battle against the shadow monsters. Can the shinigami successfully drive off the enemies or will they fail to stop Balder?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 14: Attack on Soul Society

Balder watches with interest as his army charges into the Soul Society. He smirks as his monsters destroy a few buildings. Suddenly, large walls come crashing down cutting Balder's forces off. Balder raises an eyebrow. Do the inferior shinigami really believe they can keep him out? He did not work so hard just to stop at a stupid wall.

The brown-haired man places his hands on the ground as he grunts a bit. The ground begins to shake as cracks appear beneath the wall.

"Megaquake!" shouted Balder.

The ground begins shaking with tremendous power. The quake destroys any weak buildings while the ground near him begins to split open as the large crack heads towards the wall. The ground opens beneath the wall causing it to crumble down creating a large gap in the wall.

"That was easy," said Balder.

Just as Balder and his army is about to move a large person lands before them causing to stop walking. He looks up towards the large man.

"My name is Jidanbo Ikkanzaka," said the large man. "I am the gatekeeper of the White Road Gate. None shall pass me!"

"Fine," said Balder.

Jidanbo raises his arm and swings forward destroying some of the monsters in the process. Balder dodges the attack and lands safely. He is about to charge forward, but he stops knowing he must converse as much energy as he can. He begins to smirk and raises his right hand. He snaps his fingers, which rings through the area.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake again, but instead of another earthquake, a large monster appears from the ground. The creature is just as big as Jidanbo.

Jidanbo notices the large monster in front of him. He also notices that it is a wolf. How could this mutt stop him? A few seconds pass when the large wolf charges at Jidanbo. He clashes with the monster and tosses it to the side. However, the monster does not stay down and attacks Jidanbo once again. Jidanbo pushes the wolf down, but the moment he does, he looks up and notices ten samurai creatures standing next to Balder.

"Finish him," said Balder.

The ten samurai charge at Jidanbo and unsheathe their katana. In ten separate swings, they cut Jidanbo at numerous areas of his body causing multiple wounds.

Jidanbo shouts in pain as the giant wolf appears and bites him in the left shoulder. The wolf rips off a chuck of his skin as the giant man comes crashing down.

"Move forward!" shouted Balder as the shadow monsters charge through the ruin gates.

*SC*

"Now it all makes sense," said Ukitake as he watches the battle occur.

Kyoraku turns to his friend wondering what brought up the recent thought of mind.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoraku.

Ukitake explains to Kyoraku that he believes Balder drew out the shinigami to the human to weaken the defenses of the Soul Society.

"Why attack Hueco Mundo?" inquired Kyoraku. "Was it to show their strength?"

"Yes," replied Ukitake. "What would have happened if they attacked the human world? Do you think we would have taken it seriously? Odds are, we would have sent only a few of our shinigami leaving most of them here."

"Question is," started Kyoraku. "What is Balder looking for? I highly doubt the crystal is here. Unless, it is and we don't know about it."

Ukitake nods his head side to side. Unfortunately, he does not know the issue at hand. The best he can do is guess at the situation. Regardless of the enemy's goal, they must defend the Soul Society.

"We need to recall our forces in the human world," said Ukitake as he heads to contact the shinigami.

Kyoraku sighs as more explosions occur in the city. It will not be long until the shinigami are force to fall back. The amount of shadow monsters is overwhelming. Kyoraku hears a noise behind causing him to turn around. He relaxes when he notices his lieutenant.

"Nanao," said Kyoraku.

"Captain Kyoraku," said Nanao as she pushes her glasses up a bit. "The enemy has pushed pass our second line of defense. Furthermore, the enemy seems to have ten samurais, who are powerful."

Kyoraku sighs at this news. The situation gets worse with each passing moment. He stares at the area below him. He wonders where the enemy is heading. What are their goals? If only he could figure the enemy's goal.

*SC*

Uryu sits down as Jinta and Ururu enter the room. Uryu raises an eyebrow at the two workers of the shop. Where have they been the past few days? Soon, Tessai walks into the room. He begins to head towards the back of the shop ignoring Uryu completely.

Sado walks into the room. He sits next to Uryu as Ururu returns with two cups of tea.

"Would you like some?" asked Ururu.

Uryu and Yasutora nod their heads up and down accepting the tea.

Rukia and Renji watch the interactions between Ichigo and Orihime. Rukia smiles a bit, as Renji turns his attention to the shinigami.

"You seem to be enjoying this quite a bit," said Renji.

"It's nice to see Ichigo happy for once," said Rukia.

Renji raises an eyebrow at Rukia's wording. He wonders what she meant by that. It makes it seem like she has been watching him. Unless, it is true that she has.

"Um, Rukia," started Renji. "How would you know if he has been sad?"

Rukia immediately realizes her mistake. She turns her head away trying to ignore Renji, but the red hair shinigami continues to press on.

"All right, I've been keeping an eye on Ichigo every once in a while," admitted Rukia.

Renji has a bit of a sad expression on his face. Why would Rukia go out of her way to check on Ichigo?

"Don't worry Renji," said Rukia. "He is only a friend."

Rukia decides to walk away leaving Renji to his thoughts.

Ikkaku watches the display between Ichigo and Orihime. It is too unnerving for him.

Yumichika wants to laugh at Ikkaku's expression. Seriously, why would Ikkaku allow such displays to bother him? A smirk appears on Yumichika's face.

"Jealous?" inquired Yumichika.

"About what?" asked Ikkaku as he stares towards the door of the store.

"That you don't have someone to cherish," said Yumichika.

Ikkaku begins to choke on his own saliva as Yumichika begins to laugh aloud. Cherish, ha, Yumichika must be losing his mind. The only thing Ikkaku wants is to test his strength.

Ichigo turns his head towards Ikkaku and Yumichika. He wonders why they are loud, but he decides to leave it alone. Right now, he wants to spend more time with Orihime. Ever since yesterday, he has spent more time with the orange-haired woman. She does not seem to mind and actually wants to spend more time with him.

Inoue wonders what she and Ichigo are to each other. Sure, they have spent more time together. Yet, nothing is official, at least, to her. However, she still holds on to her hope that one day, Ichigo and she would begin dating. She guesses it will take some time.

Outside, Rangiku stands enjoying the nice breeze. Who knows how long she has to enjoy this before another fights occurs. For the past few days, nothing has happened. Yet, she feels like something is not right. As if, this attack was just a distraction. She shrugs the feeling and begins to head back into the shop. However, before she has a chance to enter the building, a black butterfly approaches her. Immediately, her eyes widen as she rushes into the shop.

"Everyone!" shouted Rangiku gaining the attention of the entire room populace.

"What with your yelling?" exclaimed Ikkaku.

"We are ordered to return to the Soul Society!" shouted Rangiku. "The shadow monsters have launched an attack!"

"Are you saying they are in the Soul Society?" questioned Yumichika.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rangiku. "We need to get going now!"

"I'm going with you," said Ichigo.

"So am I," said Yoruichi as she walks into the room.

Orihime pouts. She will not be able to go like usual. Uryu and Sado share similar thoughts, but they know somebody has to stay behind to make sure the human remains safe.

"I'll open the portal," said Kisuke. "I'll stay here just in case. I'm sure you guys can handle everything else."

Everyone nods their nods in understanding as the shinigami prepare to return home.

*SC*

Kyoraku and Nanao run as they approach the front lines. Kyoraku stops causing this lieutenant to stop as well.

"Captain Kyoraku, what is wrong?" asked Nanao.

"Nanao, head back," said Kyoraku causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a samurai with blue armor walk around the corner covered with blood. The moment Nanao's eyes land on the samurai, her body begins to shake.

'_Why am I shaking?'_ thought Nanao.

"Nanao, leave now!" shouted Kyoraku.

Nanao nods her head as she begins to leave Kyoraku. Just as she about to turn the corner, she turns to Kyoraku and hopes he will be fine.

Once Nanao leaves, Kyoraku returns his attention to the samurai in front of him. Raw power seeps from the creature's body. It looks like a human, but instead it has red lines throughout its body.

"You must be a captain," said the samurai.

"You speak," said Kyoraku.

"Unlike the rest of the shadow monsters, I happened to have intelligence," said the blue armored samurai.

Kyoraku draws out two katana and points them towards the samurai.

"Oh, so you have two swords," said the blue samurai.

"Do you have a name?" asked Kyoraku.

The blue samurai does not respond, but he speaks up soon after.

"Usually, shadow monsters do not have names, but those of intelligence do," said the samurai. "You can call me Bluzomu."

"The color of your armor," said Kyoraku. "Not very creative."

"We shadow monsters are not meant to live long, there is no point of having creative names," said Bluzomu.

Bluzomu charges at Kyoraku with his katana drawn. The two clash, causing a small shockwave. Bluzomu jumps back and begins to attack Kyoraku. The captain shinigami widens his eyes at the strength of the samurai. This shadow monster is definitely strong.

Suddenly, a blue light appears in the samurai's left hand. The light reveals a blue ball of energy. Bluzomu slams the blue ball straight into the captain's stomach causing him tremendous pain. The attack explodes causing Kyoraku to grunt in pain. Bluzomu appears to Kyoraku's right and slashes the man with his katana. Kyoraku lands on the ground with pain on his right arm, but he ignores the pain as best as he can. He slowly stands up and stares at the samurai. It seems like this will not be easy at all.

"Looks like I have to make this more difficult for you," said Kyoraku.

Kyoraku places his weapons like cross and begins to whisper a handful of words.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer," said Kyoraku as his zanpakuto begin to shine causing the samurai to stop any attempts to attack.

Kyoraku's zanpakuto change forms once the light dims.

"Katen Kyokotsu," said Kyoraku as he points the blades at Bluzomu once again.

The captain charges at Bluzomu, but to his surprise the samurai manages to block the captain with equal strength.

Kyoraku jumps back. The moment he does, he swings both of his weapons as he shouts the name of the attack.

"Bushogoma!" shouted Kyoraku unleashes two wind waves at the samurai.

The samurai raises his blade and swings it forward managing to stop the shinigami's attack. The blue samurai charges forward appears in front of Kyoraku with amazing speed. Fortunately, the shinigami manages to stop the attack.

The two fighters separate for just a moment before resuming their battle. Kyoraku and Bluzomu exchange a series of attacks. The shinigami captain dodges one of Bluzomu's attacks. Bluzomu jumps back and swings his katana forward. Suddenly, a large wave of energy shoots from his blade. Kyoraku rolls to the right to avoid the attack. A large explosion occurs when the attack hits a nearby building.

Bluzomu closes his eyes as it begins to concentrate. The creature opens its eyes as tremendous power erupts from its body.

Kyoraku narrows his eyes as he prepares to fight this creature to the end.

*SC*

Explosions continue to ring through the Soul Society as the shadow monsters and shinigami clash. During this battle, a single person manages to reach the first division building. He strokes his long brown beard as he stares at the building.

"This is perfect," said Balder as he approaches the building. "I have sent my forces towards the research and development institute. Those fools think I'm heading there."

Balder enters the building and begins heading towards the stairs, which lead deep underground. Time continues to pass as the noises of battle weaken while Balder heads deeper.

Hours seem to pass, but in reality, only thirty minutes pass. Balder begins to pick up speed to avoid the enemy from realizing his true intentions. Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, Balder reaches the bottom of the stairs. It is the lowest level. He begins approaching a figure, who sits on a chair.

"Who's there?" asked the person.

"My name is Balder," replied the brown-haired man.

Silence fills the room as Balder awaits the person to speak.

"Normally, someone would respond with their own name," said Balder.

"True," said the person. "However, I am the only person here. Since you went through all the trouble of coming here, I am sure you know who I am. Why should I bother telling you my name?"

Balder smirks at the man's reply. This is the type of person he enjoys speaking to, but he does not have time to waste.

"Very well, Aizen," said Balder.

"Now," started Aizen. "What is it that you want?"

"You have something I want," said Balder. "A crystal, per se."

"A crystal?" inquired Aizen. "I've come across numerous objects in the past. You must be a bit more specific."

"It is a small red sphere crystal," explained Balder. "In fact, it should be surrounded by multiple seals making it almost impossible to touch."

"Ah," started Aizen. "I have come across an orb that even I could not touch. No matter what I did, I could not break the seal."

"There is a specific spell to undo the seal," explained Balder. "It also requires the necessary conditions."

"Why is such an orb so important?" asked Aizen.

"It is none of your business," replied Balder. "However, I will say this. It will change everything."

"Hmm, I see," said Aizen. "Who would have thought such a powerful object was within my grasp."

"I need to know the location of the orb," said Balder. "In return, I will grant you your freedom as long as you join my force."

Aizen begins laughing, but the laugh does not bother Balder, who simply rolls his eyes.

"I'll tell you where the orb is," said Aizen. "But, I refuse to be your puppet. I would rather stay here."

Balder raises an eyebrow. Does this man not want anything in return?

"So, you will tell the information without expecting anything in return," said Balder to make sure.

"Yes," replied Aizen.

*SC*

Balder exits the first division building with a smirk on his face. He did not expect to gain the information with such great results. The only issue now is to return to the human world. Why is this planet, split into so many parallel worlds?

Just as Balder is about to continue onward, he stops walking as his smirk turns into a frown.

"So, the captain-commander has decided to confront me," said Balder as he turns around.

Yamamoto stares at Balder from the distance. This man fits the description Kisuke gave him and the other captains.

"I had a feeling somebody followed me down there," said Balder.

"What is this orb?" asked Yamamoto.

"There is no need to tell you," retorted Balder.

Balder turns around and faces the shinigami.

"For you will die today," continued the brown-haired man.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, another chapter completed. I was a bit slow on writing this chapter, but I did my best in doing so. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle for Soul Society

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: The battle for the Soul Society continues. Now that Balder has his information, what will the shinigami do? Yamamoto confronts Balder while Kyoraku continues to fight against Bluzomu. Meanwhile, Unohana and Ukitake confront their own samurais. Who will win the showdown between the shinigami and shadow monsters?**

**I want to take this time to thank everyone for reading and for those who have reviewed my chapters up to this point. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Telepathic"

Chapter 15: Battle for Soul Society

Silence fills the courtyard of the first division building. Two figure stand towards each other. They both give a powerful aura as tension begins to build. The wind breezes through causing both of their long beards to move along the wind.

"I never expected to find someone with a longer beard than I," said Balder as he continues to stare at Yamamoto.

The captain-commander does not respond to the brown-haired man, as he continues to stare at the man. This man is dangerous, yet there seems to be more to the situation than he is letting on.

"Let's see, I'm sure you'll not let me pass," said Balder.

"I will stop you here," said Yamamoto. "Regardless of your plan, I will make sure you will not leave this place alive."

"The legendary Yamamoto," said Balder. "I've heard about you. Shinigamis live far longer than my species. You are what, around two thousand years old. Well, I just turn five hundred years a few weeks ago."

"It still makes you a youngling," said Yamamoto. "Someone like you does not deserve any power."

"It does not matter what you think!" exclaimed Balder. "I have worked over three hundred and fifty years to get where I am! I will not be beaten here!"

Balder claps his hands together as the ground begins to shake. The brown-haired man smirks as power erupts from his body.

"All right, captain-commander," said Balder. "Let's see who is stronger."

Yamamoto narrows his eyes for a bit before tightening his grip on his staff. He takes a deep breath and releases it after a while. This is no time to hold back.

"Reduce All Creation to Ash," said Yamamoto as fire erupts from his staff.

The staff begins to break apart as a zanpakuto reveals itself. Suddenly, flames erupt from the blade spreading throughout the area.

"Ryujin Jakka," continued Yamamoto.

Balder begins to sweat due to the heat of the flames. He also smirks since this is not the first time he came across a fire user.

"This reminds me of Wotan," said Balder. "I've beaten him countless times. I should be able to beat you."

'_Though this might be hard,'_ thought Balder.

Balder grabs his tonfas and draws them out. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as the ground cracks open as giant boulders appear and surround Balder.

"Let's get this over," said Balder as he charges at Yamamoto.

*SC*

Kyoraku slams Bluzomu straight into a building. The shinigami charges to ensure his opponent does not have the chance to get up. However, he stops the moment the shadow monster stands back up with amazing speed. Suddenly, the monster shoots out a lightning attack surprising the shinigami.

The captain dodges the attack to avoid any damage, but he feels pain in his right abdomen as Bluzomu jumps away with a small amount of blood on his blade.

'_He got me,'_ thought Kyoraku.

Kyoraku sighs as he returns his focus onto Bluzomu. Kyoraku charges forward, as does Bluzomu. The two clash again as they exchange another round of attacks.

A blue sphere appears around Bluzomu left hand. Kyoraku raises an eyebrow, but decides to jump back to avoid the attack. Bluzomu shoots the blue sphere towards Kyoraku.

The shinigami captain did not expect the monster to unleash the ball toward him.

Kyoraku places his two zanpakutos in front of him as he blocks the attack. The moment the blue sphere touches his blade, it explodes causing the shinigami to soar backwards and slam into the wall. Kyoraku's vision blurs as a ringing noise sounds in his ears. He tries to regain his senses as he slowly begins to sit up. He grunts in pain as he gets on one knee. Kyoraku realizes his clothes are ruin. Pieces of his pink kimono fall onto the ground as he stands up. His vision begins to restore as his hearing returns.

"You left yourself open," said Bluzomu as it attacks the captain on the back with its blade.

Kyoraku grunts in pain as Bluzomu attempts to swing again. However, the shinigami dodges the attack using his amazing speed avoiding further damage for the moment.

"Whew, that was too close," said Kyoraku.

Bluzomu stares at Kyoraku as it prepares for another round of battle.

"I guess it's time to end this fight," said the captain. "Takaoni."

Kyoraku disappears causing Bluzomu to search for the shinigami.

Kyoraku appears above Bluzomu and swings down to aim at the samurai. However, Bluzomu manages to turn around and block Kyoraku's attack.

"Kageoni," said Kyoraku.

Kyoraku slams his sword into the ground causing a blade to appear behind Bluzomu's shadow. The blue samurai manages to dodge the attack, but it leaves itself open to another attack. The shinigami appears behind the samurai.

Bluzomu turns around only for Kyoraku to slash across the samurai's chest plate. Luckily, for Bluzomu, the blade does not pierce the armor. The blue samurai grunts as it lifts its katana swinging with full force. The katana slams into Kyoraku's zanpakuto, but he is unable to push any further.

"Brother, are you there?" asked someone in Bluzomu's mind.

"Yes," replied Bluzomu.

"Brother, we have pushed the enemy back. Where is your location?" asked the voice.

"Um, which brother is this?" asked Bluzomu.

"It's me Redzomu," replied the shadow monster.

"You seem distracted," said Kyoraku as he slashes Bluzomu across the back.

The blue samurai regains its composure and counters with a powerful energy blast sending Kyoraku straight into a building. The captain slowly stands up and sighs. This samurai is getting some close attacks on him.

*SC*

The red samurai walk through the town as numerous shinigamis attempt to stop the monster.

"Monster, stop now," said a voice gaining the attention of the samurai.

"Call me, Redzomu," said the red samurai. "And you are."

"Retsu Unohana," replied the captain.

Unohana lands before Redzomu. She gives the samurai a sweet smile, but the shadow monster does not falter in the face of the woman.

Suddenly, Unohana draws her zanpakuto and strikes Redzomu in the right arm. The red samurai ignores the pain as it turns towards the shinigami.

"You'll regret fighting me," said the samurai.

The red samurai draws its sword and prepares to fight against the shinigami. In a split second, the samurai charges at amazing speed. It appears behind Unohana and slashes her across the back. The female shinigami turns around swiftly slashing the samurai across the chest plate.

Redzomu jumps back in surprise, as it did not expect for such a quick attack. Almost instantly, the shinigami strikes with amazing skills causing Redzomu to falter. The two clash swords constantly as they try to gain the advantage in the battle. The two fighters swing their swords and enter a weapon deadlock sending a shockwave throughout the area.

'_This monster is physically stronger than I,'_ thought Unohana as she begins to lose ground.

Unohana jumps back and raises her left hand.

"Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!" exclaimed Unohana.

The shinigami unleashes her kido spell without the need of the incantation. Two bursts of energy erupt from Unohana towards the red samurai.

Suddenly, the samurai's katana begins to glow red as it swings it forward unleashing an energy wave towards the kido spell.

The two attacks clash causing a massive explosion to occur. Unohana's eyes widen when the red samurai runs through the flames caused by the attack.

"Die!" shouted Redzomu as he runs towards the shinigami.

Unohana immediately raises her zanpakuto and blocks the samurai's attack causing a small shockwave again. Redzomu grabs Unohana's right arm with his left hand and begins to burn it.

The shinigami grunts in pain as she feels her arm burn. Unohana turns her attention to the samurai's left hand. It is time to use her knowledge of the body. Since this creature looks human, there is a chance it might have a similar body structure.

She reaches for the samurai's left forearm and grabs it. The moment she does, she feels tremendous heat, which burns her hand. Despite the armor, she can feel the heat. However, she ignores the pain, as she puts tremendous pressure breaking the forearm armor, and then hits a muscle in the arm.

Immediately, the red samurai feels pain in his arm and releases his grip on Unohana's right arm. She uses this chance to counter the samurai while it is distracted. She moves forward and swings her zanpakuto straight into the samurai's heart.

"I'm not that easy to kill," said the samurai with a smirk as green blood drips from its mouth.

Unohana's eyes widen a bit. She did not expect this creature to survive an attack in the heart. She withdraws her zanpakuto and notices the wound healing. How is it still alive? If the other shadow monsters killable, why is this one still alive? This shadow monster is different. Unohana jumps back to create distance.

"Fine," said Unohana. "I will finish you now."

Suddenly, Unohana's expression becomes darker. The red samurai raises an eyebrow at the sudden change. It now realizes the shinigami is serious.

"About time," said Redzomu. "Let's get serious."

*SC*

The yellow samurai lands before a handful of shinigami. One of the shinigami charges forward, but the shinigami stops midway, as he feels his legs go numb. He looks down and notices his legs burnt.

"What?" questioned the shinigami.

The shinigami falls to the ground as he shouts in pain.

"My lightning struck so fast, you never noticed it," said the yellow samurai. "Fear me, for my name is Yelzomu!"

Suddenly, a person lands before Yelzomu. The person wears a long sleeved white haori. His white hair reaches his lower back.

"Nice to meet you Yelzomu, but I afraid you won't make it any further," said the captain.

"And you are," wondered Yelzomu.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake," replied the white-haired man.

"Okay, well just die," said Yelzomu as he charges at Ukitake.

The white-haired shinigami jumps out of the way. The moment he lands, Yelzomu disappears causing Ukitake to narrows his eyes as he searches for the yellow samurai. Soon, the shinigami hears a crackling noise. He turns around as Yelzomu swings his katana towards Ukitake with lightning surrounding the blade.

Ukitake manages to bring hi blade up quick enough to block the attack. However, this does not stop the lightning as it passes over to Ukitake's blade and then his hands.

The lightning surges through Ukitake's body as he shouts in pain, but he does not lose his balance. He jumps back to avoid further damage, but he never notices Yelzomu appearing behind him again.

Yelzomu holds his katana in his left hand as he raises his right hand. A yellow ball appears in his right hand and then he shoots the ball. Ukitake turns around only for the ball to hit his stomach and explode. The captain lands on the ground. He grunts in pain, but slowly begins to stand up. He did not expect this man to be so powerful. It seems he must not hold back.

"Tell me Yelzomu," started Ukitake. "What is your purpose? Why are you and the shadow monsters attacking this human world and the Soul Society? What is this crystal that Balder wants?"

Yelzomu lands at a decent distance from the captain as he listens to the white-haired man's questions. Soon, the yellow samurai begins to grin.

"I cannot answer you," said Yelzomu.

"Why not? It is only right we know the answers," replied Ukitake hoping to gain some information.

"I simply don't know the answers," replied Yelzomu. "We shadow monsters only live to serve our masters. Nothing more, nothing less. We are simply told what to do. If we die, then so be it."

Ukitake cannot believe these creatures will sacrifice themselves for a useless cause. Regardless, now he knows the only way to stop the attack is to beat its leader. An explosion occurs in the distance as Ukitake continues to feel the reiatsu of the captain-commander.

'_If anyone can do it, it is him,'_ thought Ukitake as he returns his attention to Yelzomu.

Ukitake breathes in and out, as he prepares to battle the yellow samurai.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade," said Ukitake as his zanpakuto begins to glow.

His katana transforms into two blades with a red rope connecting the blades at the hilts.

"My brothers have told me about the shinigami transforming their blades. It will be interesting to see what you can do," said Yelzomu as it prepares to battle Ukitake.

*SC*

Near the edge of the Soul Society, a single large gate begins to open slowly as a group of shinigami run through the gate with amazing speed. Their goal is simple. Arrive to aid the Soul Society in the battle against the shadow monsters.

Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yoruichi charge into battle. They stop a moment to look around and take note of the damage. The surroundings remain on fire as numerous bodies fill the town. Sounds of explosion occur deeper in the city as they can hear yelling of the shinigamis and the roars of the shadow monsters.

"The town is in ruins," said Rukia.

None of them expected the shadow monsters to overpower the shinigami at this point.

"We left the Soul Society too undefended," said Renji.

"This must have been Balder's goal," said Yoruichi. "To draw out the shinigami into the human world. Attacking Hueco Mundo was simply to show their strength."

"It doesn't matter now," said Ichigo. "We need to head into battle."

Everyone agrees with Ichigo as the group rushes towards the center of the Soul Society hoping to arrive in time.

*SC*

Flames erupt throughout the courtyard as two figures fight with amazing strength and speed. Yamamoto and Balder continue to exchange attacks. Chucks of earth smash into buildings creating loud noises. Balder swings his tonfas with the attempt to force Yamamoto's zanpakuto out of the elder man's hand.

However, Yamamoto manages to hold his grip on his sword and begins to push the brown-haired man back. Balder and Yamamoto exchange a few more swings of their weapons before Balder jumps back.

The captain-commander does not allow Balder a chance to rest as he prepares for his next attack.

"Taimatsu," said Yamamoto as he swings his blade creating a large wall of flames.

The flames rush towards Balder, who slams his right foot to the ground. The ground cracks as it begins to shake.

"Wall of Earth!" shouted Balder.

A giant wall of earth appears between Balder and Yamamoto as the shinigami's flames hits the wall of earth.

Instantly, the flames burn through the wall surprising Balder, who uses his speed to escape the flames. However, Yamamoto appears behind Balder as he swings his zanpakuto cutting the man in the back.

Balder feels his skin burn, but he uses his own energy to stop the burn. Jump away, Balder grunts in pain as he stares at Yamamoto. Perhaps he underestimated the strength of the man before him. No matter, he has yet to reveal his full strength. Balder slams his two tonfas together as his power begins to increase.

Yamamoto raises his blade again as he swings it forward creating another wall of flames. The flames heads toward the brown-haired man, but this time he does not move from his spot. He awaits the flames that approach him.

Balder enters a stance with his left side facing Yamamoto and his right side facing away from the shinigami. He tightens his grip on his right tonfa. The ground begins shaking again as power erupts from him. The flames of Yamamoto approach him as he closes his eyes. He breathes in and out, as he opens his eyes.

"Snake Bite!" shouted Balder as he swings his right side forward and extending his right arm as far as it could go.

A powerful blast of energy releases from Balder's right tonfa as the energy attack clashes with Yamamoto's flames. Immediately, an explosion occurs destroying the surrounding area. From afar, shinigami's eyes widen at the sudden rise of smoke. The ground beneath them shakes causing them to land on their knees. Even the shadow monsters lose their footing.

Yamamoto continues to stare at Balder surprised by the man's power. This man is too big of threat to allow living.

"You look serious," said Balder. "Did my show of power just give you an insight of your fate?"

"Youngling," started Yamamoto. "You are naïve this is a battle that you cannot win. You have no idea who I am."

"I am not scared of you!" shouted Balder. "I have fought opponents far stronger than you!"

Yamamoto points his zanpakuto to the side as he continues to stare at Balder

"Bankai," said Yamamoto.

Suddenly, the flames disappear as Yamamoto's zanpakuto releases a smoke.

"Zanka no Tachi," continued Yamamoto.

Balder stares at Yamamoto in confusion and surprise. He did not expect Yamamoto to absorb the flames into his blade. Not only that happened, but also the heat in the area increased tenfold. How is this possible? There are no flames, yet it seems like the sun got closer to the planet.

"What just happened?" inquired Balder.

"Now, I will show you why you are weak," said Yamamoto.

*SC*

Ichigo charges forward as he slashes a shadow monster in half. He looks around watching as both sides continue to lose soldiers. The orange-haired man and his allies just arrived onto the battlefield.

Rukia and Renji aid Ichigo as they fight alongside him. Rangiku follows them closely as she continues to hold off the enemy forces. Ikkaku continues to hold a smirk on his face as he takes each shadow monster in front of him down. Yumichika follows at the end trying to make sure no enemy attacks the group from behind them.

Suddenly, the heat around the area increases as the group begins to sweat profusely. What just happened? Who could have produced such heat?

"We need to keep moving!" shouted Renji as the group pushes forward.

Whatever is happening, it is not good.

*SC*

Unohana and Redzomu continue their fight as Redzomu summons his own flames. Unohana continues to clash with the samurai as it attempts to kill her.

Redzomu jumps away as it gathers flames in its left hand. He lifts his hand towards the shinigami and begins to shoot multiple flame shots towards the woman.

The captain shinigami narrows her eyes as she begins to dodge each attack. The kindness in her eyes left her long ago as she charges at Redzomu.

The two fighters clash again as flames erupts from Redzomu's blade. Unohana jumps back as Redzomu charges with the intent to kill. Redzomu continues to swing his blade, but Unohana does not give him the chance to cut her.

The two fighters jump away creating distance between them. Suddenly, the area around them becomes hotter. Immediately, Unohana has an idea as to why there is a heat increase.

'_Captain-commander,'_ thought Unohana as she keeps her attention towards Redzomu.

*SC*

Yelzomu appears to Ukitake's left side as he swings his katana upward aiming at the shinigami's left arm. However, Ukitake turns to his left and blocks the blade with his zanpakuto.

Ukitake uses his second blade to strike Yelzomu, but the yellow samurai jumps back to avoid the attack. Lightning begins to surround the samurai's katana as it creates distance between itself and Ukitake.

The yellow samurai swings its katana forward unleashing a medium size lightning strike towards the shinigami. Ukitake raises his left blade as the lightning strike hits it. The lightning strike disappears for a split second as Ukitake points his right blade towards the yellow samurai.

Suddenly, a powerful energy attack shoots from Ukitake's right blade and hits the yellow samurai with tremendous force.

Ukitake walks towards the area destroyed, but stops the moment he feels the area becoming hotter. The heat is unbearable, which leaves Ukitake to wonder where it is coming from. However, he has a feeling that Yamamoto is the reason for the heat. Yet, this time the amount of the heat is far greater than when he fought the captain-commander.

"This is serious," said Ukitake.

A sudden yell draws Ukitake out of his thoughts. He looks forward as Yelzomu appears from the cloud of dust with angry eyes.

"You'll regret that attack," said Yelzomu.

*SC*

Kyoraku forces Bluzomu to dodge another attack from the shadows as he feels the heat increase. The only person who can produce such heat is Yamamoto. However, even he knows that Yamamoto has never produced such heat before.

"I wonder if it is bankai," said Kyoraku to himself.

Bluzomu sighs as it stands a decent distance from Kyoraku. Nothing it does is able to overpower Kyoraku. What is it doing wrong?

Kyoraku returns his attention to the shadow monster in front of him. He has to finish this fight now. He cannot waste any more time.

*SC*

Ichigo and Rukia jump away from a shadow monster. To Rukia's surprise, the shadow monster ignores her and pursues Ichigo. In fact, ever since she arrived with Ichigo, the shadow monsters seemed to have paid more attention to Ichigo. Why would they do that? Does Ichigo have something they want? Regardless, Rukia resume her attention to aid Ichigo.

Renji also notices the same situation as Rukia. Why attack Ichigo if there are other threats in the area? Something is drawing their attention to him, but for now, he must concentrate on his opponents. He will have to talk to Urahara later.

*SC*

Yamamoto continues to stare at Balder. He will finish this as quickly as possible. Instantly, Yamamoto disappears as he appears behind Balder. The brown-haired man turns around in time to dodge the attack. Yamamoto's blade slashes a tree cutting it in half. Suddenly, the tree disappears as if it was never there.

Balder's eyes widen at the result of the blade touching the tree. He never expected Yamamoto's blade to be so powerful. The long beard man does not have time to think further as Yamamoto appears behind him again.

The captain-commander swings his zanpakuto and aims it at Balder's head. The shinigami manages to hit something. However, it is not what Yamamoto expected it to be. The captain-commander's eyes widen as Balder stops his blade with one of the tonfas.

"You seem surprised," said Balder. "Let me tell you something. My weapons happen to be indestructible. Even the sun cannot destroy them."

Bader pushes Yamamoto back creating distance between the two fighters.

'_As long as that blade does not touch me, I should be fine,' _thought Balder as he keeps his focus on Yamamoto.

"I have what I needed," said Balder. "However, you are a threat that must be eliminated."

Balder's eyes begin to glow red as pure energy erupts from his body. He will end this now.

"Say goodbye old man!" shouted Balder.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter fifteen. It took me a few days to complete, but here it is. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. If something is off, please tell me and I will do my best in the future. I am trying to improve. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Earth and Fire

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: The battle for the Soul Society continues as Yamamoto battles Balder. Meanwhile, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana continue their respective fights. As Ichigo arrives to the battlefield, can he make a difference or will the shinigami suffer a huge defeat.**

**Welcome everyone to another chapter in my story. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Telepathic"

Chapter 16: Earth and Fire

Yamamoto clashes with Balder creating a massive shockwave. The trees around blow apart as both fighters keep their stances. Yamamoto pushes forward as he attempts to slash Balder across the left arm. Balder avoids the attack, but he can still feel the heat from the captain-commander's weapon.

'_Damn it,'_ thought Balder as he tries to create distance between himself and Yamamoto.

Balder lands far from Yamamoto as his eyes begin to glow red once again. He must finish this fight as quickly as possible. He cannot risk the chance of the shinigami surrounding him. He charges at the elder and clashes with him again. His body feels drier the longer he fights against the shinigami. It is as if the zanpakuto is draining the moisture of area around him.

Balder and Yamamoto disappear and they begin fighting each other with amazing speed. They clash with powerful attacks trying to gain the advantage over the other. The ground beneath them cracks open as they exchange blows, but neither gives up.

Yamamoto continues his fight, but soon his body begins to feel weaker. He wonders what is going on since he should still have enough power to be stronger than any other shinigami. Yet, for some reason he does not have the strength to continue fighting against the man before him. Unless, the strength of Balder is forcing Yamamoto to use strength he has not used for a long time.

"What is wrong?" asked Balder. "Old age have you on the ropes. Fighting against someone weaker than you will not tire you out. However, fighting someone who is at your level will show your limitations."

Balder places more force into his attack pushing Yamamoto back. Yamamoto attempts to swing his zanpakuto, but he finds himself unable to move. He realizes something is holding onto his right and only arm. He turns his head and notices a weird looking tail as he struggles against it.

The elder shinigami looks further down and realizes a tail connecting to Balder. What is this man? Sure, hollows have tails as well, but this tail is different.

"What are you?" asked Yamamoto.

"Of course you wouldn't know," said Balder. "You have been stuck on this planet for your entire life. It only makes sense."

Balder begins to feel his tail burn due to the heat radiating from Yamamoto's zanpakuto. The brown-haired man draws Yamamoto closer to him in an attempt to stab him with his tonfa, but Yamamoto manages to stay firm. Balder uses more strength and manages to get Yamamoto off his feet. Balder swings his right tonfa forward stabbing the elder shinigami in the stomach.

"It is over," said Balder as he gathers energy into his right tonfa.

However, before he has a chance to kill Yamamoto. The elder shinigami raises his head surprising the brown-haired man.

"I have you," said Yamamoto.

Balder looks down to Yamamoto's stomach and realizes he failed to hit the older man. Suddenly, he feels his tail on fire forcing him to release his grip on the shinigami's arm as he jumps away.

"Argh, what the hell just happened?" questioned Balder.

Balder looks at Yamamoto closely as the shinigami allows Balder to see the tremendous heat radiate from his body. He cannot believe it. Yamamoto has managed to create a shield around him made of heat.

"You are no joke," said Balder. "This is the situation I wished I could use water."

'_How am I supposed to beat him?'_ wondered Balder. _'If only I can hit him without him dodging. As much as I want to use my full powers, I need it for later.'_

"All right, I have no choice," said Balder to himself. "A little bit more power shouldn't be much of a problem."

Wings appear from Balder's back as the surrounding area begins to shake. Chunks of earth begin breaking from the ground and defy gravity.

'_Seventy-five percent should be enough,'_ thought Balder.

A brown aura surrounds Balder. Yamamoto wonders what that aura is, but he decides to figure it out later. Balder smirks as the brown aura surrounds him. This should do the job.

Balder disappears causing Yamamoto to search for the man. The shinigami turns to his right blocking an attack form Balder. The brown-haired man swears as he jumps back to create distance.

Balder creates two balls of energy on the tips of his tonfas and launches them towards Yamamoto. The captain-commander avoids the attacks as Balder appears in front of him.

"Take this," said Balder.

Yamamoto and Balder exchange a series of attacks. The brown-haired man bypasses Yamamoto's zanpakuto and slams his left knee into Yamamoto's stomach. The elder shinigami grunts in pain and watches the knee in shock.

Balder approaches Yamamoto's left side as he speaks to the man.

"This aura does serve a purpose," said Balder.

Balder head butts Yamamoto and then slams his right tonfa into the shinigami's stomach. Suddenly, with amazing speed, Balder unleashes a barrage of attacks with both of his tonfas with each hit successfully connecting on Yamamoto.

Yamamoto grunts in pain as blood drips from his mouth.

"Snake Beams!" shouted Balder as he unleashes two powerful beams into the abdomen of the captain-commander.

The force of the attack pushes Yamamoto back a few feet, but he manages to land on one knee.

"Having one arm is a bit disadvantage," said Balder.

Balder slams his left foot into the head of Yamamoto sending the shinigami into the ground. Yamamoto tries to figure out where he began losing the battle. How could this man become so powerful in a short amount of time? Was he holding back?

"I told you. You will die," said Balder as he continues his assault. "Earthly Blast!"

Balder unleashes a single beam of energy infused with sharp pieces of earth. The attack hits Yamamoto straight into his chest causing the man to land on the ground in pain. Balder appears above Yamamoto as he swings his left tonfa downward. Yamamoto raises his zanpakuto to block the attack. Another sounding boom occurs the moment the two weapons collide.

Yamamoto manages to use enough strength pushing Balder away from him. The captain-commander charges forward swinging his zanpakuto with tremendous force. Balder defends by blocking all of Yamamoto's attacks. Luckily, his weapon does not instantly disintegrate, but it does not mean he is invulnerable to the heat.

Balder jumps away creating distance between him and Yamamoto. He breathes heavily as Yamamoto stops his attacks. Balder smirks knowing the elder man will not be able to hold on much longer. Balder slams his left tonfa on the ground causing a crack to appear. Soon, chunks of earth shoot up from the ground flying towards Yamamoto, who begins using his zanpakuto to disintegrate each chunk. Suddenly, Balder appears to Yamamoto's left side and slams his tonfas straight into the ribs of Yamamoto. The captain-commander coughs up blood as Balder kicks the man away. Yamamoto lands on the ground as Balder slams his tonfas onto the ground.

"Fool, you are beyond your prime. I am still in mine," said Balder. "Earthly Spikes!"

Spikes made a solid earth appear from the ground and pierce Yamamoto at numerous areas of his body.

"Victory is mine," said Balder.

Yamamoto's zanpakuto changes back to its sealed form as his eyes begin to close. This man is far too powerful.

Balder jumps back as he prepares for one final attack to make sure the captain-commander is dead.

Suddenly, someone appears behind Balder causing the man to turn around and block the attack.

"Whew, you almost got me," said Balder staring into the eyes of a orange-haired man.

"Too bad, since I hoped to kill you there," replied Ichigo.

Sweat rolls down Ichigo's head. He did not expect Yamamoto to lose the battle. However, Ichigo cannot let that discourage him. Balder should be weak from his battle.

Balder breathes a bit heavily. The fight against the captain-commander took quite a bit out of him. He considers retreating, but the same orange-haired man that has had his interest now stands before him.

"I won't allow you to leave," stated Ichigo as he raises his right hand.

Ichigo separated from his comrades during the rush over to the first division building. In fact, most of them did not want to interfere in the battle, but Ichigo wanted to be there first hand.

"Bankai," said Ichigo as a burst of energy erupts from the young man. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo's form changes into his bankai form as he stares at Balder with determination and confidence.

'_I don't understand,'_ thought Balder. _'This man is weaker than the old time, yet for some reason there is something about him. Something that tells me I should kill him now.'_

"I'll make this quick," said Balder to Ichigo.

"Yeah right," replied Ichigo as he prepares to charge.

"Attention shadow monsters, initiated retreat," said Balder to the shadow monsters telepathically.

Ichigo charges at Balder with his zanpakuto ready. Balder enters a defensive stance ready to meet anything Ichigo has to offer.

*SC*

The white-haired shinigami continues his clash against the yellow samurai. Yelzomu jumps back unleashing a wave of lightning towards Ukitake. The shinigami raises his left blade absorbing the lightning and sending it back towards Yelzomu.

The yellow samurai dodges the attack and appears to Ukitake's left hand side. The shinigami turns around in time to defend against the attack as the two exchanges a series of attacks. Yelzomu shouts as to draw Ukitake's attention away from the fight. However, this does not work as the captain shinigami continues his assault.

Yelzomu jumps back as a voice goes through its head.

"Attention shadow monsters, initiated retreat," said Balder to the shadow monsters telepathically.

'_Damn it. I had hoped to finish this fight,'_ thought Yelzomu.

Ukitake attacks Yelzomu from the right as the two fighters exchange another series of attacks. Yelzomu raises its right hand towards Ukitake.

"Take this short-range attack," said Yelzomu as it shoots a lightning ball hitting Ukitake.

The white-haired shinigami jumps back to avoid further damage, but he soon realizes the yellow samurai is gone.

"Where did it go?" inquired Ukitake. "Why did it retreat?"

*SC*

Bluzomu continues to run around the arena trying to avoid any attacks from Kyoraku. The shinigami appears above Bluzomu ready to strike from above the shadow monster. Bluzomu manages to block the attack, but a pain in its left foot indicates an attack from the shadows.

"I wonder why you are called shadow monsters," said Kyoraku. "It does not seem like the shadows do much for you."

Bluzomu grunts in pain as it trying to create distance, but it has been losing this battle for so long. As of now, it knows it does not stand a chance against Kyoraku.

Bluzomu appears behind Kyoraku and attempts to strike the shinigami down, but the captain blocks the attack. Kyoraku disappears and appears to the right of Bluzomu.

"Irooni, black," said Kyoraku as he tries to aim the dark skin of the shadow monster.

However, Bluzomu manages to dodge the attack. By this point, Kyoraku has used it enough for it to understand what the attack is.

"Attention shadow monsters, initiated retreat," said Balder to the shadow monsters telepathically.

"Time for me to go," said Bluzomu.

"I don't think so," said Kyoraku as he charges at the blue samurai.

Suddenly, a wall of water bursts between Kyoraku and Bluzomu. Once the water settles down, Bluzomu is gone causing Kyoraku to sigh.

"Oh well," said the shinigami.

*SC*

'_This woman is crazy,'_ thought Redzomu as it tries to fight against Unohana.

Unohana uses extraordinary skills to outmatch Redzomu, who tries to survive every blow. Redzomu summons fire to attack Unohana, but the shinigami avoids the flames and resumes her attack on the shadow monster.

The red samurai attempts to maneuver behind the captain, but Unohana does not allow it to do so.

"Is this it?" questioned Unohana. "The limit to your power."

"As if," replied Redzomu. "You want true power. Fine, I'll sure you my full power!"

"Attention shadow monsters, initiated retreat," said Balder to the shadow monsters telepathically.

'_Just great,' _thought Redzomu.

"On second thought," started Redzomu as it creates distance between itself and Unohana. "Looks like I've been given the order to retreat."

Redzomu summons a wall of fire forcing Unohana to wait for the flames to stop. Once the flames subside, Redzomu is gone. Unohana's expression changes back to soft as she turns her attention to the first division building.

*SC*

Ichigo slams into the ground as he pants heavily. He did not expect Balder to be this powerful. Seriously, he just fought Yamamoto and he still has enough strength to continue another battle.

"What is wrong?" inquired Balder. "You seem a bit tired."

Ichigo grunts as he stares at the brown-haired man.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing his powerful wave.

Balder avoids the attack with ease and appears behind Ichigo. He kicks the shinigami in the back and follows the attack with a slash across the lower back with his tonfa. Ichigo jumps away as he unleashes another wave of energy. Balder appears in front of Ichigo as the two exchange a series of attack.

"You're too slow," stated Balder as he suddenly appears behind Ichigo, but faces away from the orange-haired man.

"What just happened?" questioned Ichigo.

He attempts to turn around to face Balder, but the moment he moves, pain shoot throughout his body. He looks down only to notice numerous cut wounds ranging from small to large throughout his body. When did this happen?

"I guess I was wrong about you," said Balder as he turns around. "I thought you had more power inside of you. Even if you do, I cannot allow you to live."

Ichigo falls face first into the ground as his breath becomes uneven. Balder approaches the fallen shinigami and raises his tonfas ready for the killing blow. He will eliminate any possible threats including this brat and the old fool.

"This is the end for you," said Balder.

With the last of his strength, Ichigo jumps up despite pain shooting through his body.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

The energy wave hits Balder directly as Ichigo lands on his back. The brown-haired man grunts in annoyance as he jumps back while he stares at Ichigo with killer intent. He will kill this man and then leave before the other shinigami appear.

Suddenly, another person lands before Balder has the chance to do anything. He looks at the new person as his eyes begin to widen. How is this person still alive?

Yoruichi faces Balder with an angry expression. This man beat her beforehand and she knows her chances of winning are slim, but even he cannot fight for so long after a confrontation with the captain-commander.

"You're supposed to be dead," said Balder. "Oh well, I guess I screwed up. No matter, I will finish the job."

"You will not win here," said Yoruichi.

"Who said anything about winning," said Balder. "I got what I wanted."

"And we won't let you leave," said another voice.

Balder turns around to see Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika standing only a few feet away from him. Balder narrows his eyes. He was hoping the shinigami would chase his shadow monsters away from him. Oh well, it is too late now.

"I guess staying here will not be a good idea," said Balder.

The brown-haired man places his hands on the ground as multiple walls of earth erupt from the ground causing the shinigami to dodge the attacks. After the attacks stop, Balder is nowhere in sight.

"He escaped," said Yoruichi as she turns to Yumichika. "We need squad four here immediately!"

Yumichika responds with a nod and leaves the area to look for squad four.

"What do we do now?" asked Renji to Yoruichi.

"All we can do is wait for the captains," replied Yoruichi.

*SC*

A few hours pass after the invasion of the Soul Society. Squad 4 has done a great job healing the wounded shinigamis. Ichigo stares at Seireitei. He currently stands on top of the cliff watching over the ruin city. How could this have happened? Balder was too powerful for him. Did he not regain all of his powers? Yet, it feels like he pushed his body to its limits. Still, it was not enough to stand any chance against Balder.

"You seem in deep thought," said Yoruichi as she appears next to Ichigo.

"Balder beat me so easily," said Ichigo. "Nothing I did was effective enough. I failed to beat him."

"I know what you mean," said Yoruichi as she remembers her defeat in the hands of the man.

Yoruichi knows this loss is bothering Ichigo. If only she provide him more power she would, but the only solution is training, something Ichigo does not have time to do.

"We need to head to the meeting," said Yoruichi.

*SC*

Ichigo stands in the middle of a meeting between the captains and lieutenants. All captains and lieutenants returned from the human world. The only person not there is Yamamoto due to his injuries. Even Unohana is having a difficult time healing the wounds.

Kyoraku sighs. Somehow, the captains elected him the temporary captain-commander until Yamamoto recovers. How this happened is beyond him.

For the past few hours, the captains exchanged information about the events that occurred in the human world and the Soul Society. Furthermore, the captains gathered information regarding Balder's visit to Aizen. Aizen only told them he had a simple conversation regarding the crystal, but he refuse to say the location. He states the Soul Society will need to hurry if they want their world to continue existing.

According to their information, Balder retreated to the human world. At this point, the shinigami prepare a task force to send to the human world to find the location of the crystal or the location of Balder. Once the shinigami find either, the main army of shinigami will arrive to either set up defensives or attack Balder.

Ichigo and the lieutenants of most of the squads will be the task force. Only Nemu and Chojiro remain behind as Ikkaku and Yumichika replaces them. The captains will lead the reinforcements. This is due to the strength of the enemy.

As Ichigo is about to leave the area, Hitsugaya stops him.

"Don't do anything stupid," said the captain. "Don't fight him alone."

Ichigo only nods knowing Toshiro is trying to keep him safe.

"I know Toshiro," said Ichigo.

"All right," said Hitsugaya. "By the way, it is captain Hitsugaya to you!"

Ichigo shrugs his shoulder causing the captain to sigh. Some people do not have respect.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter sixteen. I think I did well ending the fight between Yamamoto and Balder. As for the fight between Ichigo and Balder, I wanted it short. Do not worry, since the full fight between them will occur in the future. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Hidden Power

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo and the shinigami task force returns to the human as they prepare to hunt Balder. Meanwhile Ryuu returns and confronts Ichigo telling Ichigo he can help him become stronger. Ichigo decides to take this offer. Will Ichigo manage to obtain more powers or will Balder gain the crystal of power?**

**I just learned of Ichigo's new powers regarding his zanpakuto's true form. I think it is cool. He now has two blades. It is too bad I wrote this chapter almost a month ago. In fact, by this point, I already have the entire story done. All I am doing is going back and editing small sections each week.**

**By the way, if everything goes well, next week I will be releasing the first chapter of 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer,' which is a Fairy Tail story alongside the chapter 18 of 'The Substitute Shinigami.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 17: Hidden Power

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Marechiyo, Izuru, Isane, Momo, Tetsuzaemon, Nanao, Shuhei, Rangiku, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika arrive in the human world. Right behind them is Yoruichi as the portal between the worlds closes. Their next mission begins soon.

An hour passes as the group enters Urahara's Shop. Yoruichi updates Kisuke on the situation as he simply nods and prepares to aid the group.

"All right, we need to figure out what to do for the moment," said Rukia.

Suddenly, the black-haired woman takes out her drawings.

"We will station ourselves at these points," said Rukia using her horrible drawings to tell the plan to the group. "We will search the area and spread from here. Each of us will go to different cities and regroup here."

Rukia continues her plan session. Once Rukia completes her explanation, Ichigo speaks up.

"Great," said Ichigo. "Now can someone else repeat the plan with better drawings?"

Suddenly, Rukia throws her drawing pad at Ichigo causing him to crash to the ground.

"I believe Lieutenant Kuchiki's plan is fine," said Izuru Kira.

The blonde-haired man stands up and heads towards his room. Ichigo sighs as he heads to his room to rest. The moment he turns the corner, Orihime appears and hugs him surprising the orange-haired man.

"O-Orihime," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun, you're safe," said Orihime as she releases him with a red blush. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I am always worried."

"It's all right," replied Ichigo with a small smile.

Uryu and Yasutora appear shortly after. They look at Ichigo hoping for some answers to the recent events.

"Ishida, Chad, long time, no see," said Ichigo.

"It has been a few days," said Uryu. "I heard you got your butt kicked."

A vein pops up on Ichigo's head. He growls at Uryu as he turns away. How could the four-eyed bastard even hear about the battle so quickly? It can be either Renji or Ikkaku.

"I'll like to see you try going up against someone, who managed to beat the old man," said Ichigo.

"Yamamoto lost?" inquired Sado.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo. "Chad, Ishida, it seems like we are fighting enemies that have great power."

*SC*

For the next few days, the shinigami searched numerous cities hoping to find any signs of the crystal of power. By this point, they are thinking about searching the forest and wastelands. So far, since the world has not ended, it means Balder has not reached the crystal.

Ichigo walks through the empty town of Karakura. It has been so quiet without his family. He has not seen them for weeks. Fortunately, that is the reason cell phones exist. He has talked to his family and he knows they are safe, but it is still not enough. Luckily, Orihime has spent her time with Ichigo. The two orange-haired people have been searching together. Today happens to be the day everyone is resting. Too much work could affect the quality of the search.

This time, Ichigo and Orihime walk through Karakura Town. Ichigo wanted to be alone, but Inoue did not allow Ichigo to go without someone.

"So, I want to talk about something," said Orihime gaining the attention of Ichigo.

"What about?" inquired the orange-haired man.

"Well, I just, um…" said Orihime as she stutters.

She wants closure to the topic of her and Ichigo. She wants to know where they stand together. Yet, nothing major has happened since regaining Ichigo's powers. She kissed him, but she is not sure he even remembers or aware of that kiss. If he does, then he has not brought up the event since it occurred.

"I," continued Orihime as she takes a deep breathe.

"You can tell me anything," said Ichigo.

Orihime stares into the eyes of the man before her. His eyes show so much confidence. Suddenly, that same confidence seeps to her. At least, that is what it feels like. The orange-haired woman smiles and gathers the necessary courage.

"I want to know where we stand," said Orihime.

Ichigo continues to stare at the woman in front of him. He has so much on his mind that he placed the issue between him and Orihime to the side for a bit. However, it was always in the back of his mind. It seems like Orihime feels the same way as he does. However, he cannot be with her. He cannot risk enemies attacking her to get to him. It is bad enough she is already in danger. He cannot increase that risk.

Slowly, Ichigo approaches Orihime causing the woman to freeze. He approaches her with a serious face. He keeps walking until he stops just a few inches from her. Instantly, Ichigo wonders what he is doing. Did he not just tell himself to avoid any relationship with Orihime? Yet, for some reason, he wants to be closer to her. It is as if he has no control over his body. Orihime's nerves begin to act up as she tries to understand what Ichigo is trying to do. Kurosaki lowers his head towards hers causing her to blush madly. He cups his right on her left cheek. He lowers his head to her left ear as his breath causes her to shiver.

Soon, Ichigo moves his head back and angles it in front of Orihime. He might have many issues going on, but during his recovery in the Soul Society, the thought of Orihime entered his mind. In fact, it was all he could think of. Ichigo swears to himself. He keeps thinking of Orihime despite trying to avoid her affections. His own are still there.

Slowly, Ichigo lowers his head towards Orihime with his right hand still on her cheek. Orihime's heart begins to beat rapidly. At this point, Ichigo has lost control of his movements. He is on autopilot. His face approaches hers and the heat between them increases.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" asked a voice surprising the orange-haired people.

Ichigo and Orihime jump away from each other as they try catching their breaths. Both of them sigh in annoyance since their moment was ruin by someone. They turn their head to face the person responsible only for their expression to become serious.

"Ryuu, where have you been?" asked Ichigo.

"I've been trying to slow down Balder's forces," said Ryuu.

"So why are you here?" asked Ichigo.

"I want to offer you something," said Ryuu. "But first tell me what happened. You seem a bit down."

Ichigo sighs as he begins to tell Ryuu about the situation in the Soul Society. He tells him about his fight with Balder and his easy defeat. Ryuu does not say anything and simply listens to Ichigo.

"All right," started Ryuu. "I want to help you achieve more power."

"More power?" inquired the orange-haired man. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Ryuu sighs a bit, as he thinks over his words.

"First let me say this," said Ryuu. "I want to help you achieve more power, but what I plan to do will be my first attempt at the method."

"How do you know it works?" asked Orihime.

"I trust the logic given to me by my allies," said Ryuu.

"What exactly do you mean increasing my power?" asked Ichigo.

"I want to help increase the strength of your bankai," said Ryuu.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at the man's words. Increase his bankai. How is this possible?

"I don't understand," said Ichigo.

"Well, it simply another stage of power," said Ryuu trying not to confuse himself. "It is still bankai, but at a higher level."

"How do you know this?" asked Ichigo.

"This is not the only world filled with shinigami," said Ryuu. "Plus, reaching this next level is difficult. In fact, the last person to gain this power was around three thousand years ago, I think."

"You think?" wondered Ichigo.

"Excuse me," said Ryuu. "I'm learning things as I go. Anyhow, what is your answer?"

Ryuu waits patiently as Ichigo continues to think about the situation. Ryuu wants to put him through an experiment, which he has never done before.

Orihime places a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She gives him a slight nod allowing Ichigo to make a decision.

"All right," said Ichigo. "Let's do this."

Suddenly, Rukia and Renji appear behind Ryuu with their blades behind the man's back.

"How can you trust him?" asked Rukia. "This man could easily be working for Balder."

"Exactly," said Renji.

"Ichigo, we must question this man," said Rukia.

"Exactly," said Renji.

"No," started Ichigo. "Ryuu did not have to warn us about Balder's invasion. He did not have to help me beforehand. I trust him."

"Exactly," said Renji.

A few seconds later, Renji is on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"Why Ichigo?" asked Rukia. "He might know where the crystal is. He might know Balder's location."

"But, what can you do," said Ryuu. "Can any of you stand a chance against the stronger opponents?"

This causes Rukia to lower her zanpakuto, but still keeps it high enough to strike Ryuu if needed.

"Ichigo, you have hidden power inside of you," said Ryuu. "Allow me to unlock your powers and you will stand a better chance against Balder. If you work together with everyone else, then we might have a chance."

"I already gave you my answer," said Ichigo. "Convince Rukia."

Ryuu turns to Rukia.

"Miss, this is the only chance we have," said Ryuu.

Rukia sighs as she lowers her zanpakuto.

"Fine, but I have my eyes on you," said Rukia.

Ichigo and Ryuu return their attention to each other.

"How will you increase my strength?" asked Ichigo.

"Energy fills this world," said Ryuu. "If you can absorb it, then imagine the power you can gain. Trust me, I know. I've used outside energy to help me fight a few of my battles. This will increase your power for a few minutes. With practice, you can increase you time."

"If this is true, why has this power not been in use by Captain Yamamoto?" said Renji.

"First, this power is not well known," said Ryuu. "Second, this power can only be achieved through the use of a special ritual, which is not known to this world."

"Okay, can I use it," said Renji.

"It's one person at a time," said Ryuu. "Don't forget this is my first attempt."

Renji sighs as he rubs his head. Rukia hits hard.

"I place my trust into your hands," said Ichigo.

"I'll help you," said Orihime with a smile on her face.

"So will I," said Rukia.

"Count me in," added Renji.

"I guess we have to tell everyone else," said Rukia.

Suddenly, a loud growl occurs catching the attention of everyone there. Ichigo looks around searching for the source of the noise only to hear the noise again. Ichigo turns his head and faces Ryuu, who is rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," said Ryuu. "Is it possible to go eat first? I am quite hungry."

*SC*

Two days pass as Ichigo lies on the ground to a similar cave to his previous training ground. Rukia told rest of the shinigami about Ryuu's plan. Many of them do not trust the man, but Ichigo refuses to listen to any of them. Ichigo knows the other shinigami are worried, but for some reason, he feels like Ryuu is a good person. Now, all he has to do is get this training down. He slowly sits up as pain surges through his body.

"Come on Ichigo," said Ryuu. "You need to control the amount of reiryoku you gather. Remember, you are gathering reiryoku and placing it into your body. Your body is not used to this and will reject it. You need to even it."

Ichigo sighs as he attempts to absorb the reiryoku around him. He did not expect to be able to absorb the reiryoku around him. In fact, he thought it was only possible to create reiryoku inside his own body. Kurosaki grunts in pain as he tries to absorb the reiryoku, but once again, he fails to keep it inside his body as the energy releases into the surrounding area.

Once again, Ichigo begins to lose control of the power as he shouts in pain. His body rejects the foreign reiryoku as he holds onto his stomach.

"Bakudo #4 Hainawa," said Rukia as she places a single rope around Ichigo.

Renji appears behind Ichigo hitting the man on the back of the head.

Suddenly, a dome appears above Ichigo as Orihime begins her healing process.

Ryuu continues to stare at the situation in front of him. What is Ichigo doing wrong? Ryuu checks his notes trying to figure out what is going wrong. He sighs trying to figure out what to do.

Renji approaches Ryuu with a serious look.

"Is there something you need?" asked Ryuu.

"Are you every going to tell us who you are?" questioned Renji. "You wear that turban and the sunglasses. Eventually, you will have to take it off."

"I cannot tell you," replied Ryuu. "One day, but for now, I only ask you to trust me. I have not betrayed your trust and I don't plan to do so."

Renji decides to accept the answer. If only he could something from the turban wearing man.

*SC*

Kisuke and Yoruichi stand side-by-side as they watch Karakura Town from the top of a tall building. Both of them have the same thought run thought their minds. Ever since the shadow monsters begun their attacks, the hollows have disappeared. Where are the hollows? It is not a bad thing since it lessens the load of threats.

"I'm not sure to take this as a good or bad thing," said Yoruichi.

"Who knows," said Kisuke. "For now, our mission is to find Balder and stop him."

"Balder defeated Yamamoto," said Yoruichi.

"I know," replied her friend.

"Is that why you allowed Ichigo to train with someone we don't know?" asked Yoruichi.

"The odds are against us," said Kisuke. "We need to take risks if we want to win this fight."

Yoruichi and Kisuke continue to watch the town hoping for the best.

"By the way," started Yoruichi. "Where did you send Tessai?"

Kisuke sighs remembering the event two days ago.

"That Ryuu ate a large amount of my food," said Kisuke. "He also lacks manners. I am surprise he is not fat. Anyway, I sent Tessai to a nearby city to restock our supplies."

"Wow, aren't most cities empty around this part of the country?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'm sure he'll find a way," said Kisuke.

Yoruichi laughs a bit before the two shinigami return their attention to the task in hand.

*SC*

**A/N: The end of another chapter. This chapter went easier for me. I managed to write it in two hours. Normally, it takes me longer. It is probably due to the lack of interruptions **cough**tv**cough** and a few others. I tried to understand reiryoku as best as I can, so I hope I explain the power up as best as I could. Anyhow, thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Forgiven Past

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Ichigo continues his training as he tries to achieve a higher level of power. Orihime, Renji, and Rukia do their best to help, but Ichigo continues to fail. Can Ichigo succeed in time before Balder attacks or will Ichigo fails?**

**Hello everyone. I have gotten some reviews or pm about Ichigo's recent development with his zanpakuto. I wrote this chapter nearly two months ago (yeah, a long time). At the time, I was five chapters behind in the Bleach manga and Ichigo's new zanpakuto powers were recently released. I didn't know about it until two weeks later. By that point, I had written the final chapters of this story. I did not have the time to add his new powers and decided to add it in future stories. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 18: Forgiven Past

Ichigo collapses onto the ground breathing heavily. He does not understand what he is doing wrong. He tries to draw in the surrounding reiryoku and once he does he feels tremendous power, yet he loses control once he feels that same power.

Orihime watches with worry. Ichigo has been in pain for the past few days. Nothing he does work and she cringes each time he attempts to increase his power. Inoue looks at Ryuu, who has spent his entire time reading.

Renji sits down rubbing the back of his head. This whole ordeal has been annoying. Each attempt Ichigo has done has failed in the end.

Rukia tries to catch her breath. She has spent the most energy to retain Ichigo. At this point, she is too tired to continue helping and her body feels like collapsing. Luckily, Ichigo is too tired to continue, at least she hopes.

Ryuu continues to stare at Ichigo. What is wrong? Why is nothing working? At this point, Rukia will not be able to continue. Heck, Ichigo looks down for the count.

"All right, we will take a break here," said Ryuu. "I'm sure a good meal will help you guys."

*SC*

Orihime helps Ichigo as they walk back to Urahara's Shop. Ichigo grunts in pain, but Orihime manages to help him walk. After a while, they see the shop in front of them. However, before they have the chance to enter the compound of the shop, Orihime stops walking causing Ichigo to almost fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Orihime.

"Why did we stop?" asked Ichigo.

"I want to continue our conversation," said Orihime. "I know you're hurting, but we haven't had the chance to be by ourselves."

Ichigo smiles a bit. Even though he is in a bit of pain, he knows Orihime is right. With everyone living in the same building, it makes it quite difficult to have alone time with Inoue.

"All right," said Ichigo. "I wanted to say this…."

Ichigo stops his sentence the moment he hears voices. Kurosaki and Inoue turn their attention back to the shop. They watch closely trying to figure out what or who is nearby. Ichigo narrows his eyes when he notices a pair of breasts sticking out from the other side of a wall.

"Shh!" said a voice behind the wall.

"Matsumoto, you are too loud," said another voice.

"Quiet, Hisagi," said Rangiku.

"You're the one who dragged me here to spy on Ichigo," said Shuhei.

"You are supposed to be spying," said the voice Iba.

Ichigo and Orihime sweat drop as they listen to the voices of the shinigami.

"Some people," said Ichigo as he sighs.

Ichigo and Orihime walk towards the group of shinigami.

"Hello everyone," said Ichigo as he and Orihime walk pass them.

"See, you guys messed up their romantic moment," said an angry Rangiku.

'_Another moment ruined,'_ thought Orihime.

Meanwhile, Ichigo continues to stare at Orihime. Was he about to tell Orihime that he feels something for her? He cannot do that. He cannot put her further in harm's way. He has to control himself.

*SC*

Rukia enters the training ground before anybody else. She wants to talk with Ryuu before Ichigo returns. She hopes the man will tell something about himself.

"You're back early," said Ryuu as he sits back down.

Rukia notices the man seems to be happier.

"Did you find the reason for Ichigo's failure?" asked Rukia.

"Not exactly, but I have a very good idea as to why," replied Ryuu.

Ryuu turns his attention to Rukia. Just by the look on her face, he can tell she wants to know something from him.

"Is there something you need to know?" asked Ryuu. "If you are going to ask who I am, my name is Ryuu. Nothing else."

"Why help us?" asked Rukia. "Why put your life on the line to help us?"

"Because my family is also threatened by these monsters," said Ryuu. "They've already attacked my home. I want to make sure nobody else suffers."

"Is your family alive?" asked Rukia.

"Yes," replied Ryuu.

Silence comes between the two people in the room. At this point, Rukia knows Ryuu will speak no more on the situation. She sighs as she heads to sit down. If only she could gain more information, but there is nothing else she can do.

*SC*

Ichigo rubs his shoulders. He feels much better than before and he guesses having lunch was a good thing. He turns to his right watching as Orihime smiles. Her smile is bright causing Ichigo to smile back at her.

"Are you tired?" asked Orihime as they walk.

"No, I'm ready for further training," said Ichigo as he turns his head forward.

Orihime accepts the answer as they walk. They approach the training ground and she begins to look around searching for anybody who could interrupt them. Inoue grabs onto Ichigo's right arm gaining his attention.

"Ichigo-kun," said Orihime.

"Yeah," said Ichigo.

Ichigo turns around and notices the look on Orihime's face. Once again, he grabs Orihime's left cheek again. He stares into her eyes as he approaches her face. Deep in his mind, he keeps telling himself to stop. He cannot start any relationship with Orihime. He has to stay away from her, yet for some reason, he cannot stop himself.

"Orihime," said Ichigo. "I cannot do this. I just can't."

Tears begin to appear in Orihime's eyes. Why does he refuse to allow himself to love? He has come so close to it before. Why is holding him back?

"Orihime," continued Ichigo. "I …."

"Out of the way," said a voice nearby.

Ichigo and Orihime sigh again. They cannot believe another interruption occurred.

"You don't have to eavesdrop," said a familiar.

"I need to know what is happening Renji," said the voice of Rukia.

"I don't care," replied Renji. "Let them have their moment."

Ichigo and Orihime pass by with a single thought in their minds.

'_What moment,'_ thought the two orange-haired people.

*SC*

Unohana exits Yamamoto's room. It should not be long before the captain-commander is back in shape. However, even she did not expect spikes of earth to pierce the elder shinigami's body. She leaves the fourth division building as she enters the chaos of Seireitei.

"Make sure we have everything prepared!" shouted a shinigami. "We will launch an attack soon."

Unohana watches Nemu, the lieutenant of the twelfth division point the shinigami to the right direction. The shinigami reenters the fourth division buildings to aid her squad in gathering supplies. This is about to become a full out war.

*SC*

Ryuu stares at Ichigo. Ichigo stares at Ryuu. Ryuu and Ichigo stare at each other. Rukia wonders why these two have said nothing towards each other.

"Um, am I missing something?" questioned Renji.

"Don't look at me," replied Rukia.

Ichigo and Ryuu continue their stare. However, Ichigo has a hard time telling if Ryuu is staring back at him due to the sunglasses.

"Are you conflicted?" asked Ryuu out of blue.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at Ryuu's question. What does he mean conflicted? What does this have to do with the training?

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"Are you afraid of something?" asked Ryuu. "Is there something your heart has not let go?"

"Why ask me these questions?" asked Ichigo.

"This is like question galore day," said Renji as Ichigo and Ryuu continue to ask each other questions.

"This training requires a complete clear mind and clean heart," said Ryuu. "Is there something you regret or something you refuse to let go?"

"I don't having anything holding me back," said Ichigo.

"No, you do," stated Ryuu. "I can tell."

Ichigo begins to hesitate. There is no way he will want to deal with the past.

"Perhaps, I'm not the right person to help you," said Ryuu.

Ryuu points to the seal in the middle of the training ground.

"Sit there," said Ryuu.

Ichigo heads to the middle of the seal and he sits down as Ryuu approaches him. The turban wearing man reads a sheet of paper as he gathers more ink. He places a few more symbols onto the seal and then steps back.

"I think that is right," said Ryuu.

Everyone else sweat drops. This man is trying to do everything on his first try.

"Close your eyes and mediate," said Ryuu. "Try to gather the reiryoku around you. However, keep in mind, something different is going to happen at the beginning. Be ready."

Ichigo does as he told. He begins to concentrate on gathering the reiryoku around him. The seal is the only thing allowing Ichigo to perform this technique. According to Ryuu, once unlocked, he can perform the technique without the seal.

*SC*

Ichigo opens his eyes and realizes he is back into his inner world. Why is he here? What reason does Ryuu have to send him here? Kurosaki looks around and notices the world is a bit different. Sure, it is still sunny, but now the area contains white lines of energy.

"Are you wondering why you are here?" asked a familiar voice causing Ichigo to turn around to the source.

"Zangetsu," said Ichigo as Zangetsu appears. "Why am I here?"

"To discover your reason for holding back," replied Zangetsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"You should know," said Zangetsu. "Your hidden powers require complete control of your emotions and acceptance of your past."

Ichigo clenches his hands into fists as the conversation continues. There are some things in his past, he rather not talk about.

"Something is holding you back," said Zangetsu. "You refuse to let it go. In fact, this is the same reason you refuse to enter a relationship with that young woman. What are you afraid of? What do you regret? I know you know."

Ichigo does not say anything as he tries to come up with an answer. What can he say? A single image enters his mind. Why is he thinking of her now? As much as he misses her, is she the reason? No, cannot be true.

"You must let go of your past," continued Zangetsu. "Live in the present and move to create a better future."

Zangetsu continues to push Ichigo's button. He tries to get Ichigo to let out his anger. His regrets continue to keep the man in a single place. Ichigo cannot move forward until he forgives himself.

"Ichigo, speak!" exclaimed Zangetsu. "Let it out!"

Ichigo continues to listen to Zangetsu's words. Each word pushes Ichigo further to his breaking point. How much more can he handle? How much more can he take before he snaps? The same image appears in his mind. It is an image woman on the ground, dead after a wound to her back. She lies on top of him as if protecting him.

"Why are you afraid to start a relationship with that woman?" inquired Zangetsu.

At this point, Ichigo finally snaps. He is unable to control himself anymore. Years of holding himself back.

"I cannot risk her life more than it is already is!" shouted Ichigo. "I cannot see her risk her life for me! I cannot let another person I love die in front of me! I lost someone important already! I cannot lose anybody else!"

Tears threaten to fall from Ichigo's eyes, but he holds them. He promised himself never to cry again since that horrible day.

Zangetsu remains silent as Ichigo shouts at him. The inner world becomes darker as rain clouds begin to form and rains hits him and the building.

"This goes deeper, I know it," said Zangetsu. "Everybody dies at some point. Orihime is no different."

"No!" shouted Ichigo. "I will not lose her because of me!"

"Is that it?" asked Zangetsu. "Are you afraid you will be the cost of her life? Do you blame yourself for your hardship? Perhaps it is deeper than that. What is it that you blame yourself? What is it that makes you regret? Well, Ichigo, what is it?"

Ichigo clenches his hands into fists. His knuckles turn white as the same image continues to purge his mind continuously. Once again, tears begin to form in Ichigo's eyes, but he refuses to let them roll down his cheeks.

"Well Ichigo, tell me what it is!" exclaimed Zangetsu.

"I blame myself for her death!" shouted Ichigo. "She died because of me! My mother died because of me!"

Zangetsu closes his eyes. He knew the answer all along, but Ichigo had to recognize it himself. He has to deal with this pain if he wants to move on. Soon, Zangetsu opens his eyes as he stares at Ichigo behind his sunglasses.

Ichigo lands on his knees as he continues to shout. This pain, he has tried hiding for so long. Now, it comes back at him with full force.

"I miss her!" yelled Ichigo. "If it wasn't for me, she will still be here! I want her here! I want her alive, but it is not possible!"

Zangetsu steps back as Ichigo continues his yelling. He looks to his right noticing a bright white light.

'_Ichigo, you might want to thank Ryuu after this,'_ thought Zangetsu as he continues to step back.

Ichigo notices Zangetsu stepping back. He wonders why Zangetsu is retreating. Where does he think he is going? Ichigo realizes Zangetsu looking to his right. Kurosaki turns to his left wondering what the zanpakuto is doing. The moment he looks to his left, Ichigo's eyes widen. The one figure he did not expect to see now stands in front of him. How is this possible? She should not be here. Yet, she is.

"H-How?" inquired Ichigo.

"Ichigo, my son," said Masaki Kurosaki.

Her long brown continues to move as if she was in space. Slowly, Ichigo walks towards his mother. She smiles as he hugs her.

"I've missed you," said Ichigo.

"I know, I've watched you for a while," said Masaki. "I'm sorry. I wished I had been there for you."

"No, I'm sorry," said Ichigo. "It is my fau…."

"No!" exclaimed Masaki. "I did what I did to protect you. You are my child. It is a mother's duty."

"But…," started Ichigo.

"Ichigo," said Masaki. "I'm proud of you. You've done so well. But, you need to let it go. Don't consume yourself in the past. You have a beauty young woman waiting for you. You have friends wanting to help you. I'm asking you to move on."

"No, I cannot do that," said Ichigo. "I won't forget you."

"Ichigo," started Masaki. "I'm not asking you to forget me. I'm asking you to forgive yourself."

Masaki tightens her hold on Ichigo. She can feel Ichigo struggle with himself. He has held on so much since that horrible day. He does not forgive himself and keeps suffering because of it.

"Just let it out," said Masaki in a motherly voice.

Finally, after so many years, tears begin to run down Ichigo's cheeks. For the first time in years, he cries on the shoulders of his mother.

Masaki smiles as Ichigo continues to cry. She rubs his back as his tears hit her shoulder.

"Now forgive yourself," said Masaki. "I will always watch you, my son."

"Thank you, mom," said Ichigo as he feels a heavy burden lifted from his heart.

Masaki releases Ichigo. She tells him it is time for her to go, but Ichigo does not want her to leave.

"You have others to protect," said Masaki. "Don't let them down. Just let it flow."

"I will," replied Ichigo.

Masaki disappears as Ichigo dries the remainder of his tears. He closes his eyes as his lets his body stand there. Zangetsu watches as the white energy in the inner world begins to move towards Ichigo. It easily flows into the young man's body as Zangetsu gives a rare smile.

"Good job," said Zangetsu as he disappears.

*SC*

Orihime watches as Ichigo continues to meditate. She wonders what Ichigo is trying to do. Suddenly, Ichigo begins to glow as he opens his eyes.

Rukia and Renji stare in shock as Ichigo's reiatsu increases in power. They are barely able to stand as Orihime lands on her knees.

Ryuu remains unaffected by Ichigo's powers, but sighs in relief.

'_He succeeded,'_ thought Ryuu.

Ichigo shouts as power surges through his body. Almost immediately, he enters his bankai mode as his power continues to increase.

Suddenly, Ichigo's hair grows down to his waist as his muscles become larger.

Orihime blushes as she sees Ichigo's new form.

Ichigo's clothing changes. His shinigami uniform changes completely. Ichigo wears his shinigami uniform like a cape. He wears it on his upper body, but it is open revealing black armor on his upper body and it has torn sleeves revealing his bare muscular arms on both sides. Armor plates also have his upper legs reaching his knees as he wear loose black pants. Ichigo also wears iron wrappings around his ankles and iron sandals, which for some reason seems flexible allowing Ichigo the same movements as before. Ichigo's eyes turn red as a powerful aura surrounds him as his long orange hair waves in the wind creating by his own transformation.

Renji stares in shock at the transformation.

"Why does he have armor?" asked Renji. "I want armor."

Rukia sighs at Renji's comment. Out of the entire transform, the only thing he notices was the armor.

Orihime stares at Ichigo with amazement. She did not expect him to look so good with long hair. His muscular arms also cause her to blush bright red.

"Kyokudo1 Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo.

"It is time," said Ryuu. "Just a bit more training should allow Ichigo to control how much reiryoku he uses during this transformation."

*SC*

Near an abandon cave, a man with brown hair enters the caverns with ten samurais behind him. The long beard man continues to walk into the cave, but he soon stops.

"I cannot go further," said Balder as he raises his hand to his chin.

Balder realizes this place a powerful seal making it extremely difficult to enter. Unfortunately, he does not have a solution to break the seal. He will have to find a solution. He hopes to do so before anybody realizes his location.

Suddenly, he feels a powerful increase in power. He looks around trying to figure out where it is coming from, but he is unable to tell whom the person is.

"This power," said Balder to himself.

Balder turns around and begins to order his shadow monsters to create a defense. He cannot allow anybody to interrupt him.

*SC*

**A/N: Well, he is the end of chapter eighteen. I enjoyed writing this chapter. The final battle is coming closer. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I definitely enjoyed writing it. It took me a while to start it, but alas, here it is. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**1 – Kyokudo: Maximum (I hope it is call maximum)**


	19. Chapter 19: Rush for the Crystal

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: The Soul Society launches their counterattack against Balder in an attempt to stop his plans. Balder unleashes his full force on the Soul Society as he attempt to obtain ultimate. Can the Soul Society defeat Balder before it is too late?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 19: Rush for the Crystal

It is a nice room. It is calm and quiet. Ichigo sighs as he slowly sits up. He yawns while rubbing his shoulders. It has been a few days since he unlocked his powers to a new level. According to Ryuu, only a handful of people can unlock such powers if the person has the seal. Ichigo recalls the events that occurred shortly after his transformation.

Flashback

Ichigo continues to stare in front of him. He watches the shock faces of Orihime, Renji, and Rukia. However, it seems like Orihime has something else in her expression. Ichigo looks at his hands as he feels power surging through him and it is unbelievable. He cannot tell how much more power he has, but it definitely should make a difference.

Before Ichigo decides to continue his training, he turns his attention to Orihime. He realizes she is on the floor and it dawns on him it has to do with his increased powers. Kurosaki closes his eyes as he allows his reiatsu to decrease in pressure. Orihime sighs in relief as she slowly stands up. The moment she looks up, she realizes Ichigo is standing in front of her.

'_No more wasting time,' _thought Ichigo.

"I have spent the last few months in angst become I lost my powers. I lost who I was, but you were there by my side. When I wanted to give up, you were there to help me. I want to thank you for being there. Even though it took me a while, I know now what I feel for you. I know now why you stuck by my side when I told you not to," said Ichigo.

Orihime blushes at Ichigo's words. This moment is really happening. For so many years, she has had feelings for Ichigo. Now, after so long, here she is with Ichigo in front of her confessing.

Ichigo grabs Orihime's face with both of his hands. He gives a genuine smile to the young woman something she has not seen in him.

"I love you," said Ichigo as he kisses Orihime on the lips.

Orihime melts into the kiss. She hugs Ichigo around his neck enjoying the kiss to its fullest. She has never felt so happy. Ichigo releases the kiss as they both breathe heavily.

"I love you too," said Orihime as she pulls Ichigo to her.

"Whew, is it me or is it hot in here?" asked Renji.

Renji wipes the sweat off his forehead as he turns to Rukia. He sweats drops the moment he sees the female shinigami drawing on her notepad.

"What are you doing?" asked Renji.

"Rangiku might want this information for later," replied Rukia as she concentrates on the drawing.

Renji groans as he facepalms. Sometimes, Rukia just pushes too far. However, he does not know how good her drawings will be anyway though he will keep that knowledge to himself.

Flashback Ends

Ichigo smiles as he heads to shower. Luckily, the water still works, so he can enjoy a warm shower.

*SC*

"Damn this seal," said Balder as he fails to break the seal.

He has failed the past four days to break the seal. Not once has he managed to get anything to work.

"I suck at seals," said Balder.

Outside of the caverns, three shinigami watch the area closely. They hide themselves on a nearby tree as a few shadow monsters walk below them.

"We are only guessing," said Isane Kotetsu, the fourth division lieutenant.

"This has to be the area," said Izuru Kira, the third division lieutenant.

Rangiku Matsumoto watches the area carefully as her eyes widen the moment she notices Balder stepping outside of the cave. He rubs his head and heads towards the nearby river.

"All right, one of us should head back and the others should hold him off," said Kira as he begins to draw his zanpakuto.

Immediately, Rangiku stop him from drawing out his sword.

"Are you insane?" asked Rangiku. "This man defeated the captain-commander. For now, we all retreat. If this is the location of the crystal, then I doubt he will leave any time soon."

The other two shinigami nod and follow Rangiku out of the area. Unknown to them, a shadow monkey watches them leave. This monster begins calling out alerting the rest of the shinigami.

"Don't follow," said Balder as he returns from the river. "Let them come. We will defeat them and then I will resume my work to break the seal."

*SC*

Rangiku, Izuru, and Isane return to Urahara's Shop. They meet up with Kisuke and tell him Balder's location. It has been almost a week since the search began. Now, they have the chance to strike Balder down before he has the chance to gain the crystal.

Kisuke tells Rangiku's group to rest for a bit as he sends word back to the Soul Society. Urahara knows this will be a difficult battle, but they will not give up.

*SC*

Ichigo just finished another round of training. Orihime heals his body and he sighs in relief. Inoue grabs Ichigo's hand as the two begin walking back to Urahara's Shop. They wished the city were not empty, so they could go on a proper date.

Orihime gives Ichigo a few glances with a worried expression on her face. For the past few days, she has been having a few nightmares about Ichigo. Each nightmare ends in Ichigo disappearing or leaving. Kurosaki notices Orihime's change expression and wonders what has her worried.

"Orihime, is everything all right?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, um," replied Orihime. "No, actually."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at Orihime. She begins to tell Ichigo about her multiple dreams. Each dream results in him leaving and her becoming worried.

Ichigo grabs her cheek and looks straight into her eyes.

"I will be fine. I won't leave you," said Ichigo.

Ryuu watches Ichigo and Orihime as they leave. He is surprise Ichigo managed to achieve so much power. Who knows, he might want to challenge Ichigo in battle one day in the future. The fight will be so much fun, but there are more important things to handle.

"By the way," said Ichigo. "Do you prefer my short or long hair?"

"You look good either way, but short seems fine to me," replied Orihime.

"It's a good thing my long hair only appears at full power," said Ichigo as he rubs his currently short hair.

Orihime smiles a bit. For so long she waited for this moment where she and Ichigo can enjoy themselves as a couple. In fact, they went quite far in the relationship early. She had a nightmare the night before. Since everyone is at Urahara's Shop, she went to Ichigo's room. She wanted to see him because her nightmare revolved around his death. She wanted to make sure he was alive. Ichigo was more than fine as he woke up sensing her and the two talked.

Orihime's face turns red when she remembers what happened after their small talk. She never thought she would become intimate with Ichigo so soon. The things he did to her were amazing. She also recalls the faces everyone gave Ichigo and her the next morning. Renji's comment to put a soundproof room caused Orihime to almost faint. Luckily, Ichigo shut Renji up before he said anything else. However, there was also a sense of dread that led her to Ichigo last night. It is as if she knew something bad is going to happen and she might never have another chance with Ichigo.

"You're red," said Ichigo. "Are you remembering last night and this morning?"

"Ichigo-kun!" exclaimed Orihime with a deep blush.

Ichigo smirks at Orihime's embarrassment. He could have more fun later, but for now, Orihime seems to have enough teasing. Ichigo and Orihime continue their walking until they see Renji rushing towards them.

"Renji, what's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"We have Balder's location," said Renji.

Ichigo and Orihime look at each other as Ichigo begins walking towards Renji.

"Where?" inquired Ichigo.

Renji tells them the location of Balder. Immediately, Ichigo recognizes the location and begins heading towards it.

"Ichigo wait!" shouted Renji as he runs after the orange-haired man.

Orihime watches them both go and begins chasing them. She also notices Ryuu following closely. However, she loses her two friends and becomes lost in the forest. Luckily, she knows the location of Balder, so she simply heads there at her own pace.

"Wait Orihime," said Rukia as she lands next to the orange-haired woman. "We will go together. The last thing we need is for Ichigo or Renji to screw up and injury themselves. Plus, we don't want you hurt because Ichigo will really go off."

*SC*

Ichigo and Renji come closer to Balder's location. Suddenly, a group of shadow monsters attacks them forcing them to stop advancing. They defend themselves and push back with all of their might.

Renji enters his famous stance as he shouts.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" yelled Renji.

Renji's zanpakuto changes into its shikai form as he and Ichigo continue slashing through the shadow monsters.

Ichigo clashes with a shadow gorilla. He manages to overpower the monster with ease. Ichigo and Rukia push forward as they successfully reach the entrance of the cave.

"This was easier than I thought," said Ichigo.

"Something isn't right," said Renji.

"You guessed right," said a voice drawing the attention of both shinigami.

Ten shadow monsters wearing samurai armor surround Ichigo and Renji.

"If you don't know, my name is Blaczomu," said the black samurai. "These guys are Whizomu, Redzomu, Bluzomu, Yelzomu, Grezomu, Grazomu, Oranzomu, Browzomu, and Purzomu."

"Really, zomu?" asked Renji. "Be more creative."

"We are shadow monsters," said Whizomu. "Our names are not important, only our duty."

Ichigo and Renji raise their zanpakuto ready to fight against the shadow monsters.

"Bring it on," said the two shinigami.

All ten samurai draw out their katanas and then charge at Ichigo and Renji. The two shinigami begin to fight as they clash with each samurai.

However, the sheer numbers begins to overwhelm the two shinigami. Redzomu strikes Ichigo with a powerful kick as Bluzomu appears and hits Renji in the face.

Ichigo lands on the ground hard. Renji follows the orange-haired man as he two lands on the ground.

Suddenly, Ryuu appears blocking the sword swing, with his hand, from Purzomu.

"Who are you?" asked Purzomu.

"My name is Ryuu Toriyama," said Ryuu.

Instantly, Ryuu slams his right fist straight into Purzomu's stomach breaking the armor. Redzomu appears next to Ryuu and attempts to slash the man only for Ryuu to slams his leg at Redzomu's head. Meanwhile, Orihime arrives next to Ichigo and Renji to check for any injuries.

Yelzomu and Oranzomu charge at Ryuu and begin attacking him. Ryuu dodges each attack as he watches each movement closely. Ryuu grabs Oranzomu's left arm and slams his knee into the orange samurai's stomach. Instantly, Yelzomu appears behind Ryuu only for him to receive an attack in the back.

"What...?" asked Yelzomu.

Blaczomu and Whizomu watch the fight. Each shadow monster continues their attempt to strike Ryuu, but only fail to beat him down. Ryuu jumps back as he begins to feel awkward. He looks to his left hand and notices a purple substance.

"It's poison if you're wondering," said Purzomu. "Perhaps you shouldn't block attacks with your bare hands."

Ryuu lands on his knee trying to breathe. His body becomes weaker with every second. Just great, he barely got there and already is on his knees. Suddenly, ash appears on the battlefield causing the shadow monsters to stop their attacks. Rangiku appears along with many of the other lieutenants. Isane appears next to Ryuu. She does not trust this man, but he is an ally for now.

"Let me get the poison out," said Isane.

Ryuu nods his head as the two jumps away. Meanwhile, Kira and Omaeda land next to Ichigo and Renji.

"You guys didn't seem good in that fight," said Omaeda.

"We're conserving our reiryoku," said Ichigo.

Ichigo turns his head and begins charging forward. He has to find Balder and ends this fight. Yachiru appears on the top of the head of Yelzomu and she kicks the monster with all of her might sending it straight into the ground. The pink-haired girl laughs as she returns to the side of her allies.

"That's it," said Blaczomu. "All shadow monsters charge!"

Suddenly, multiple shadow monsters appear surrounding the task force.

"It's a trap!" shouted Omaeda.

"No, really," said Renji sarcastically.

Ikkaku and Yumichika draw their zanpakuto. They waited for this moment to fight the army of shadow monsters.

"Who wants to die first," said Ikkaku.

Suddenly, numerous attacks occur throughout the battlefield. The shadow monsters try to figure out the source of the attacks, but are unable to make a move. A few moments later, a group of people land on the ground creating a dust of clouds. Soon, the dust cloud clears revealing the newcomers.

"Attack," said Byakuya as appears from the dust.

The dust clears revealing Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shinji Hirako, and Rojuro Otoribashi alongside an army of shinigami. The army of shinigami charges as they attack the shadow monsters.

"Just like Balder thought," said Whizomu.

The white samurai raises its arm and lowers it in swift fashion. The moment its arm goes down, reinforcements arrive for the shadow monsters.

"It is three to one," stated Renji.

The shadow monsters heavily outnumber the shinigami, but the Soul Society refuses to stay down. They will fight to the end. Yelling occurs as the shinigami clash with the shadow monsters. The shadow samurais jump back to avoid direct conflict, for the moment. They scout the area looking for any possible threats. The immediately realizes the captains on the battlefield. If anyone is a threat, it is the captains. Defeat the captains and they will secure victory.

*SC*

Ichigo and Orihime managed to break through the chaos and entered the cavern with a few shinigamis behind them. Kurosaki and Inoue take down a few of the shadow monsters as they continue through the cavern.

"I wonder how deep this place is," said Ichigo.

Orihime creates a shield protecting Ichigo from an attack to his left. Meanwhile, Ichigo takes down three shadow monsters in front of him. Ichigo and Orihime force their way through until they finally make it through. Just as they are about to continue, two figures appear from the shadows. Both of them wear knight armor, which are either gold or silver.

"My name is Golzomu," said the gold knight.

"My name is Silzomu," said the silver knight.

"You have to beat us if you want to pass," said the two knights.

"Then I'll be more than happy to," said a voice behind Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo and Orihime turn around to see Kenpachi Zaraki. The shinigami walks pass Ichigo and Orihime walking towards the two shadow knights.

"Stay back," said Ichigo to Orihime.

Orihime nods her head as she stands back while Ichigo joins Kenpachi.

"What's this?" questioned Kenpachi. "I don't need your help."

"I don't care," replied Ichigo. "I want to fight as well."

"Fine," said Kenpachi.

As the two shinigami stare down the shadow monsters, a person sneak by them and heads deeper into the caverns.

Soon, Ichigo and Kenpachi charge at Golzomu and Silzomu.

*SC*

Multiple arrows slam into the ground as Uryu continues to help the shinigami in their struggle. Sado appears next to him and attacks a shadow monster that was too close.

"Keep pushing forward!" shouted a nearby shinigami.

Uryu watches as the battle continues. Despite the shinigami's strength, the shadow monsters are far too numerous. It will not be an easy battle.

*SC*

Sajin easily defeat a handful of shadow monsters. These creatures are not super powerful, but their sheer numbers do drain a fighter. Sajin overpowers a few more shadow monsters until he sees pieces of sand surround him. Immediately, Sajin jumps away to avoid the sand, as another person appear. Browzomu appears as sand surrounds it. Sajin notices the brown armor recognizes as one of the samurai monsters.

"Which one are you?" asked Sajin.

"I am Browzomu," replied the brown samurai.

Sajin walks towards Browzomu. He must finish this creature off quickly and help in the fight against Balder.

Browzomu gazes upon Komamura and notices the captain's haori. It dawns on the monster that this is a captain level shinigami.

"You are a major threat and must be eliminated," said Browzomu.

"Your race does not belong here. I will end you now," said Komamura.

*SC*

Kensei lands on the ground after successfully destroying a few of the shadow monsters. He turns around only to avoid an attack from a katana.

"Whew that was too close," said Kensei.

The captain shinigami looks around searching for the person responsible for the attack. He turns and sees a shadow monster with gray samurai armor.

"You're one of those creatures," said Kensei.

"Yes, call me Grazomu," said the gray samurai. "I'll be your opponent."

*SC*

Whizomu watches as its allies continue to fight of the shinigami.

"Shadow monsters!" shouted Whizomu. "Destroy all the pitiful shinigami!"

"Do you think you will make out this battle alive?" asked the voice of Byakuya.

The shinigami lands a few feet away from Whizomu.

"You must be the leader," said Byakuya.

"I am in charge of the outer defense," said Whizomu. "It is my duty to stop you here."

"It is my duty to protect this world," said Byakuya.

Byakuya and Whizomu stare at each other. The wind picks up as Byakuya's clothing moves with the wind. Whizomu draws his katana and then points it towards Byakuya. Byakuya draws out his zanpakuto and charges at Whizomu, who does the same.

*SC*

Purzomu raises its hand as it shoots out numerous balls of poison. Many of the shinigami receives the poisonous balls and fall down. The purple samurai is about to move on until someone lands before him. The samurai stares at the new incomer and wonders if it is human. The shinigami has black paint on his face with a golden headdress.

"What are you?" asked Purzomu.

"Isn't it appropriate to tell me your name first?" asked the shinigami.

"Purzomu," replied the purple shinigami.

"My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi," said the captain shinigami.

"A captain must die," said Purzomu.

"Such a simple minded creature," said Mayuri.

*SC*

Toshiro slashes a lion shadow monster and then continues onward. He dodges an attack by another monster causing him to roll to the side. He turns around and blocks an attack from someone. The young captain looks at the attacker and notices the red armor.

"You must be Redzomu," said Toshiro.

"Yes I am," replied the red samurai. "I wonder how you know my name."

"Hey, you spoke it loud and clear during your attack on the Soul Society," said Toshiro.

Toshiro points his zanpakuto towards the red samurai. Redzomu stares at Toshiro as if he is joking.

"I don't want to waste my time fighting kids," said Redzomu. "I'm surprised you are wearing that captain haori."

A few veins appear on Toshiro's head. This creature dare call him a kid.

"I am not a kid!" exclaimed Toshiro.

"Well, I guess you didn't grow," said Redzomu. "No woman will want you."

Toshiro breathes in and out trying to calm himself. It will not be a good idea to lose control while fighting an enemy.

*SC*

Shinji continues to walk as he takes down a few shadow monsters. He jumps forward attacking another with his zanpakuto. The moment he lands, he begins looking at the area around him. He wonders why the shadow area seems out of place.

Immediately, Shinji jumps out of the way to avoid the shadow area from attacking him.

"What the heck was that?" asked Shinji.

He looks around and notices a shadow monster wearing black armor.

"My name is Blaczomu," said the monster. "I shall be your opponent."

"Very well," said Shinji. "Show me what you got."

*SC*

Yelzomu summons lightning and strikes down numerous shinigami. Yelzomu smirks as it lands on the ground and begins slashing numerous shinigami with its blade.

The yellow samurai appears behind a group of shinigami and unleashes another wave of lightning killing numerous shinigami. Suddenly, someone attacks Yelzomu sending the shadow monster to the ground.

Immediately, the shadow dodges another attack as it continues to roll over. The person responsible for the attack appears with a smirk on his face.

"How does it feel to roll around Yelzomu?" asked the shinigami.

"I'm just rolling," replied Yelzomu. "I guess someone told you my name captain."

Rojuro stands in front of the yellow samurai ready for battle.

"Rojuro is my name and your kind made the mistake of attacking my home," said Rojuro. "You won't leave this battlefield alive."

*SC*

Renji charges forward and manages to take down a few of the shadow monsters. The moment he turns around, another shadow monster attacks him. He reacts quick now to avoid the attack and counters with a swing of his zanpakuto.

"Too easy," said Renji.

"Then try me," said a voice.

Renji dodges another attack from the green samurai.

"Which one are you?" asked Renji knowing there multiple samurai shadow monsters.

"I am Grezomu," said the green samurai. "Now, you will suffer death just like the rest of your race."

"As if," said Renji. "Let's see who is stronger."

*SC*

Ikkaku slashes down another roll of shadow monsters. This is an amazing fight. There are many opponents to fight and kill. The question is which will be the most challenging.

Ikkaku looks around searching for one of the samurai shadow monsters. Based on the information received during the meetings, those shadow monsters are at a different level than the others. He continues to look around until he sees an orange samurai.

"Perfect," said Ikkaku as he charges forward.

The samurai notices Ikkaku charging at it. It turns around and blocks an attack by from the shinigami.

"I will not fall here," said the orange samurai.

"Definitely a challenge," said Ikkaku. "Tell me your name and I will engrave it on your tombstone."

"Oranzomu," said the samurai. "What is yours?"

"Ikkaku Madarame," replied the shinigami.

The two stare at each other and separate from their weapon deadlock.

"Let's fight to the death!" shouted the two warriors as they charge at each other.

*SC*

Rukia and Rangiku dodge a set of attacks. They retaliate with their own attacks. So far, they managed to defeat every enemy in sight, but even they are feeling a bit tired.

Suddenly, they hear a voice distracting them.

They turn around and face a shadow monster with blue armor.

"That must be Bluzomu," said Rangiku to Rukia.

"Yeah it is," replied Rukia.

"What's this," said Bluzomu. "A woman with big breasts as well as a grand body and a small child next to her."

Immediately, steam rises from Rukia's ears as anger rises in her. Rangiku tries to calm Rukia down before she does something stupid.

"Aw, the cow is trying to calm the child," said Bluzomu.

"You bastard!" shouted Rangiku.

"I'll kill you both," said Bluzomu.

"Yeah right," retorted Rangiku.

"Well finish you once and for all," said Rukia.

"Bring it on you whores," said Bluzomu.

*SC*

Balder continues to work on the seal as he hears numerous explosions from above his area. He smirks as he begins to crack the first seal. This area has numerous seals, it will take a while to break, but he is sure his forces shall win. There is no way he will lose. However, his concentrate breaks the moment he hears a noise down the hallway. He stands up and turns to face the poorly lit area.

"I know you are there," said Balder. "Show yourself."

"You are the one who defeated Yoruichi," said a voice.

"Who?" inquired Balder.

"The dark skin woman with purple hair," explained the voice.

"Ah yes," replied Balder.

The person walks out of the shadows revealing Sui-Feng. She approaches the brown-haired man with hatred in her eyes.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" asked Balder.

"I can try," said Sui-Feng. "The least I can do is slow you down. However, I know for sure I can kill you if I get close enough."

"Is that so?" inquired Balder. "Very well, show me your strength."

*SC*

**A/N: I slowed down on this chapter. I think it shows near the end. Luckily, the purpose of this chapter is to set up the fights. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Power and Speed

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: The battle for the world continues as the Soul Society rush to stop Balder from breaking the seal on the Crystal of Power. Numerous battles ensues as the strongest fighters from the Soul Society battle the strongest shadow monsters. Who will win?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 20: Power and Speed

Balder stares at Sui-Feng with a smirk. This woman thinks she stands any sort of a chance against him. However, he had hoped his shadow monsters would have stopped the shinigami long enough for him to break the seal. Oh well, it does not matter since the result will be his victory.

Sui-Feng notices the confidence in her opponent's eyes. Does he really think she is easy to fight? She is not weak. She is the captain of the second division and the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido. She will not fall easily here.

"Do not take me lightly," stated Sui-Feng with a serious face. "I will avenge Yoruichi's defeat! I will make sure you don't make it out of this cave!"

Instantly, Sui-Feng disappears. Balder remains in the same spot. However, his eyes keep moving as if searching for someone. Sui-Feng appears behind Balder and swings her right fist. Balder turns around and blocks her attack.

"Not bad, but I can still see you," said Balder.

"All right, but how about this," said Sui-Feng.

The shinigami grabs Balder's beard causing to lean forward in pain.

"Let go bitch!" shouted Balder.

Sui-Feng slams her knee into Balder's stomach and follows the attack with a punch to the face. Balder falters allowing Sui-Feng to grab his right arm and swings the man three hundred sixty degrees. Sui-Feng releases the brown-haired man letting him soar into the cavern walls.

Balder grunts as he stands up. Sui-Feng appears in front of Balder as she unleashes a wave of attacks. The brown-haired man returns the attacks with his own strikes. The captain hits the man with a powerful punch to the stomach sending him straight into the ground. Sui-Feng grabs Balder's leg, swings him around, and then releases him. The long beard man slams into another wall. Almost instantly, he stands up as Sui-Feng attempts another punch. This time he blocks the attack and sends the woman straight into the ground. He slams his foot straight into her stomach causing the ground to crack underneath her.

Sui-Feng grunts in pain as she uses all of her strength to push Balder off her. She jumps back to create distance between them and to take a breather. Soon, she notices Balder gone from his location and begins to look for him. A large piece of earth appears to her right forcing her to dodge.

"How many can you dodge?" asked Balder from the shadows.

Suddenly, numerous chunks of earth appear around Sui-Feng.

"You are in my territory. This whole area has my element," said Balder.

One chuck of earth begins to move and races towards Sui-Feng. The female shinigami smirks as she easily dodges the chunk of earth.

"Is that it?" asked Sui-Feng.

"Ha, don't underestimate me," said Balder.

The same chunk of earth returns. Luckily, Sui-Feng dodges the chunk. The moment she does another chunk of earth nearly strikes her. The female shinigami grunts as she begins dodging more and more chunks of earth. Each throw comes closer and closer to the woman, but she manages to stay ahead of the attacks. As Sui-Feng dodges the attacks she attempts to locate Balder, but the man does not give her the chance to find him as she continuously dodges the chunks of earth. The longer the attacks go, the more Sui-Feng realizes Balder is not in the room.

'_Where is he?'_ thought the shinigami as she looks for him.

She lands on the ground only to move again as a chunk of earth slams onto her previous location. Sui-Feng lands elsewhere and continues her search. Unfortunately, she moves again losing her concentration.

'_If he is not here, then below,'_ thought Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng closes her eyes as she the movements of the ground beneath her. She hears a simple movement and she immediately heads towards the noise. Instantly, she appears above the ground and then she slams her fist into the ground. She breaks the ground apart and then lifts the chunk of earth revealing Balder, who has wide eyes.

"Not fair!" shouted Balder.

"Not my problem," said Sui-Feng.

Sui-Feng slams the chunk of earth onto Balder creating a massive rumble. Smaller chunks of earth fly throughout the large cave hitting the walls. A few seconds later, Balder appears grunting in annoyance. He looks around and begins searching for the woman giving him trouble.

"Where are you?" asked Balder in a dark tone.

"I'm right here," said Sui-Feng to Balder's right.

The brown-haired man turns to his right swinging his left leg, but his kick goes right through Sui-Feng. Soon, Sui-Feng disappears.

"What the hell?" asked Balder.

"I'm over here," said Sui-Feng.

Balder turns around and notices fifteen Sui-Feng. He raises an eyebrow as he tries to figure out which one is the real one.

'_This is some type of illusion,'_ thought Balder.

Suddenly, the fifteen Sui-Fengs grab their zanpakutos.

"I'll end this with two strikes," said Sui-Feng.

"Sting All Enemies to Death," said Sui-Feng.

The sword glows and begins to shrink around Sui-Feng's right hand. After the glow ceases, it reveals a gold gauntlet with a long sting-like blade on her middle finger.

"What the hell is that going to do?" questioned Balder.

"It will be your death," said Sui-Feng.

"Fine, let's see what you can do," said Balder as he takes out his two tonfas.

The fifteen Sui-Fengs disappear and then surround Balder.

"Earthly Spikes," said Balder as sharp spike shoot up from the ground around him.

Sui-Feng curses as she jumps back. She manages to escape as her clones vanish. Balder appears behind Sui-Feng and then slams his tonfa into her back.

"How does the blade feel?" asked Balder. "I prefer a sharp tonfa to a blunt tonfa."

Sui-Feng tries to move only for Balder to slam his other tonfa into her upper back. Balder swings the shinigami around and slams her into the ground. He takes the tonfas out of Sui-Feng's back and then he slams his foot into the shinigami's stomach sending her upward. Balder appears below her and unleashes numerous attacks into her stomach. He disappears and appears above her and then kicks her straight into the ground. Sui-Feng grunts in pain as she lands in the ground. How did he gain the advantage on her? She let her guard down once and it cost her.

"Where's that attitude from before," said Balder with a smirk. "Where's your confidence. Come on, I haven't used my full strength."

Balder turns Sui-Feng over and slams his knee into her chest causing her to gag. Blood appears from Sui-Feng's mouth as she tries to breathe.

"Now, you die," said Balder.

"I don't think so," said another voice.

Balder barely dodges as a familiar opponent makes herself known.

"Y-Yoruichi," said Sui-Feng as she begins to breathe slowly.

"You again," said Balder.

"What, got a problem," said Yoruichi.

Balder grunts as Sui-Feng slowly stands up.

"Can you still fight?" asked Yoruichi to Sui-Feng.

"O-Of course," said Sui-Feng as she coughs. "I'm a c-captain after all."

"The two of you together won't make a difference," said Balder.

"Watch us," retorted Yoruichi.

Yoruichi and Sui-Feng enter their battle stances and prepare to battle Balder. Balder smirks knowing these two will not stop him.

*SC*

Two fighters zoom through the cavern as they begin attacking each other with tremendous power and speed. They continue to clash their swords trying to gain a major strike.

A knight with silver armor appears as it strikes at the orange-haired man with full force. The two fighters unleash another wave of attacks.

"Just die!" shouted Silzomu as it tries to cut Ichigo's left arm.

Ichigo dodges the attack, but a sudden increase in wind causes the man to lose his footing. Instantly, Silzomu appears and cuts Ichigo on his back. Kurosaki grunts in pain, but he manages to turn around unleashes a power energy attack sending Silzomu away from him. Silzomu charges at Ichigo as the two clash again. Then, Silzomu sends a powerful water attack from its left hand hitting Ichigo in the chest. Kurosaki slams into the ground as he feels his chest in pain. He tries to breathe in and out, but finds it a bit difficult. The silver knight charges at Ichigo, who barely manages to dodge the attack. Ichigo turns around and launches his next attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing his next attack hitting Silzomu.

The silver knight hits the cavern walls as Ichigo massages his chest. Suddenly, a bright light appears around Ichigo as he feels his wounds healed. Ichigo turns around and sees Orihime smiling at him. Silzomu shouts as it appears. It turns its attention to Ichigo and then charges at him. Orihime releases her powers as Ichigo prepares to defend himself. Instantly, the two fighters clash with tremendous force.

"You will never defeat me," said Silzomu. "My mission is to stop you."

"Yeah right," said Ichigo. "I will not let my home fall to your pathetic leader."

Ichigo pushes Silzomu back as he slashes the silver knight across the chest. Unfortunately, Silzomu's armor protects it from major harm. However, a clear scratch is noticeable from afar. Ichigo charges forward and clashes with Silzomu. They stare at each other, for a moment, when suddenly they begin to unleash numerous attacks with amazing speed. Silzomu ducks below Ichigo's blow and swings his katana forward. A large shield appears just in the time to block Silzomu. Once again, Orihime intervenes as Silzomu stares at her. Ichigo uses this distraction and attacks Silzomu with a powerful slash sending the shadow monster soaring backwards.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

The attack strikes Silzomu causing a massive explosion. Kurosaki smirks as he lands a safe distance from the explosion. His smirk leaves his face the moment he sees Silzomu stand up. The knight's shows numerous cracks, as green blood drips from a few. The shadow monster turns its attention to Ichigo with killer intent.

"Die human!" shouted Silzomu.

"It refuses to die," said Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi and Golzomu continue their fight in the same large cavern as Ichigo and Silzomu.

"You are strong," said Kenpachi as he clashes with Golzomu.

"I am the strongest shadow monster that lord Balder brought here," said Golzomu as it attempts to cut Kenpachi's throat only to miss.

Kenpachi laughs as he slams his zanpakuto into Golzomu, but the gold knight manages to block the attack. Suddenly, tremendous power seeps from Golzomu as it pushes Kenpachi back. Golzomu disappears causing the shinigami to look for it. A cut appears on Kenpachi's left shoulder followed by a cut on his right abdomen. The captain swings his sword forward successfully piercing Golzomu's left shoulder.

"Not bad captain," said Golzomu.

Suddenly, a large wave of water appears from nowhere causing Kenpachi and Golzomu to dodge it. They turn their attention towards the source of the attack noticing Silzomu unleashing a water attack on Ichigo.

"I thought only that blue samurai had water," said Kenpachi.

"Silzomu and I are different," said Golzomu. "We have three elements on a higher level than the samurai."

"Interesting," said Kenpachi with a smirk.

Kenpachi and Golzomu charge at each other and begin to fight.

Ichigo and Silzomu land nearby as Silzomu kicks Ichigo in the stomach sending the orange-haired man into the ground. Silzomu draws out his sword and slams it into the ground near Ichigo, who barely manages to dodge the attack. Kurosaki stands up only for Silzomu to kick him down again.

"Take this!" shouted Silzomu as it unleashes a wave of water at Ichigo.

"Shiten Koshun!" shouted a voice.

A shield appears in front of Ichigo blocking the water attack. Suddenly, a single beam shoots out from the shield as it slams into Silzomu causing an explosion on impact. Silzomu grunts in pain as it slams into the ground.

Kenpachi and Golzomu pass by as they continue their battle of raw strength. Both refuse to use any special attacks and remain with physical strikes.

"I noticed you only hold your weapon with one hand like me," said Golzomu.

"Yeah I do," replied Kenpachi. "I hate using two hands."

Kenpachi and Golzomu jump back as they grip their respective swords with two hands. Instantly, the two fighters charge at each other with amazing speed. They clash in the middle of the cavern sending a powerful shockwave knocking the other three occupants off their feet.

"Ouch," said Orihime as she falls onto her back.

"That hurt," said Ichigo as he hits his head.

"Golzomu always over does it," said Silzomu as it slowly stands up from Orihime's attack.

Golzomu and Kenpachi enter a weapon deadlock as they try to overpower each other. Instantly, the two exchange a series of attacks causing powerful shockwaves with each clash.

"Hey, are you trying to bury us in this cave!" shouted Ichigo.

Kenpachi and Golzomu ignore Ichigo's shout as they continue their fight.

Silzomu appears to Ichigo's right and successfully slashes him across his right arm. Ichigo grunts in pain jumping away to avoid further damage. However, the silver knight does not allow Ichigo time to breathe as it resumes its attack.

Ichigo raises his zanpakuto to block Silzomu's attack causing the ground beneath him to crack.

"Damn it," said Ichigo as Silzomu continues its attack.

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime launching Tsubaki.

Tsubaki hits Silzomu in the back causing more of its armor to break apart.

Ichigo jumps away as he catches his breath. It is now or never.

"Bankai," said Ichigo as his power suddenly increases changing into his bankai form. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"You've changed forms, but it does not matter for I shall win!" exclaimed Silzomu. "I have a mission and I shall complete it!"

"We will see," said Ichigo in a serious tone.

*SC*

"You'll never win," said Browzomu as it swings its katana as Sajin Komamura.

Komamura jumps back to avoid a direct hit as the captain shinigami watches the shadow monster closely. Browzomu smirks as it raises its left hand. Suddenly, sand begins to emerge around the area as Komamura watches the area. Browzomu appears from the sound surprising Komamura. The brown samurai slashes its katana across the captain shinigami's chest sending the wolf crashing down to the ground. Browzomu appears above Sajin with its katana at the throat of the shinigami.

"Is this the strength of a captain?" asked Browzomu. "We shadow monsters are stronger than you think. We shadow monsters are smarter than you think, at least those with intelligence."

Just as Browzomu is about to cut the wolf's throat, it stops the moment it hears a chirp to its right. The samurai turns to its right and notices a bird standing there.

"Okay," said Browzomu in confusion.

Suddenly, the bird flies up and slams into the face of Browzomu causing it to release its hold on Komamura. The wolf shinigami jumps up with amazing speed and slams his fist into the stomach of Browzomu sending the samurai soaring across the battlefield.

"It is a good thing I communicate with animals," said Komamura.

The wolf shinigami lifts his zanpakuto forward.

"Roar Tenken," said Komamura.

Suddenly, a large sword appears from a wall of flames as a single ghostly katana appears from the flames. In an instant, the strength and range of Komamura increases as he swings his sword forward. Sand surrounds Browzomu as it absorbs the impact of Komamura's sword. Browzomu raises its left hand as sand launches towards Komamura. The shinigami lowers his right arm blocking the sand shortly, but the sand begins to change directions and continues its path towards Komamura. The wolf dodges the attack, but the sand continues to follow it. He grunts in annoyance as the sand follows his every step. If only he could reach Browzomu. Sand continues to thicken as Komamura tries to avoid it. However, at this rate, he knows he will not be able to keep this pace. Unfortunately, for Komamura, Browzomu has a powerful long-range attack. In addition, he is very skilled in short-range battle.

"I have no choice," said Sajin as he jumps away trying to create enough distance.

"Bankai," said Komamura.

A large body of a samurai appears surprising Browzomu as the giant monster continues to rise. Komamura watches Browzomu as the samurai summons its sand to surround it.

"You're not the only one with a samurai," said Komamura.

The wolf shinigami raises his right hand and then swings it forward. The giant samurai replicates the shinigami's movements.

"My sand will win!" shouted Browzomu.

The giant and sand clash causing the sand to spread throughout the area. Once the sand clears, Komamura notices Browzomu gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Komamura.

"Right here," said a familiar voice to Komamura's right.

"What?" asked Komamura in surprise.

Browzomu launches its katana straight into the abdomen of Komamura. Browzomu withdraws its katana as the giant wolf spits out blood and then he falls onto his knees. He spits out blood as his bankai giant does the same thing.

Browzomu smirks, which shows through the opening of its helmet. The brown samurai jumps away and lifts its left hand again. The sand around the samurai moves towards the injured shinigami. Komamura opens his eyes and realizes too late the sand surrounding him.

"I'll suffocate you," said Browzomu as it clenches its hand causing the sand to become tighter.

The sand becomes tighter on Komamura as he continues to struggle against it. At each passing second, he can feel his life slip as it becomes harder to breathe. He tries moving his arms and head, but he is unable to do so. His eyes begin to close as he tries moving his leg. The moment he moves his left leg, a spark of hope runs through the shinigami's body. He can still move his left leg, but he can feel the sand enveloping the leg. He has only one chance to make it out alive. The wolf shinigami swings his left leg hoping it does the job.

Browzomu watches as it sand begins to enclose its opponent. It is only a matter of seconds before it wins this fight. Suddenly, the earth begins to shake. It wonders if it is its master's technique, but soon its attention focuses towards a large leg heading towards its way.

"Crap," said Browzomu as the large leg hits it directly sending the samurai soaring towards a tree.

This attack forces Browzomu to lose concentrate on the sand causing it to fall off Komamura, who takes a deep breather as he continues to lose more blood. His vision continues to blur as the wolf shinigami stands up to face his opponent. Browzomu appears behind Komamura, with its armor cracked and falling apart. Sajin manages to turn around and block the attack as the wolf head butts Browzomu. Then he grabs the samurai and tosses the shadow monster into the air with his tremendous strength. Browzomu summons its sand, but Komamura reacts faster than the sand could.

"This ends now!" shouted Komamura as he swings his katana downward.

The giant follows Sajin's movements as it also swings its sword forward. Browzomu opens its eyes only to realize it cannot dodge the huge sword heading its way. It closes its eyes knowing the sand will not reach in time to block the sword as the blade slashes Browzomu.

"It's over," said Komamura as his bankai disappears and he falls down unconscious.

A handful of shinigami arrives and takes Komamura away from the frontlines as their fellow shinigami continue their battles.

*SC*

"Stay still boy!" shouted Redzomu.

Flames surround Redzomu as the samurai launches the flames towards Toshiro. The shinigami dodges the attack as he tries to find an opening to counterattack.

'_It is getting quite hot,'_ thought Toshiro.

Hitsugaya knows if he wants to win the battle he has to weaken the flames. He hopes that he could provide enough ice to stop the flames. If Redzomu's flames are too strong, then Toshiro will not be able to win the fight. There is only one way to find out.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" shouted Toshiro.

Toshiro swings his blade and summons ice at an alarming rate surprising Redzomu for a few seconds. The head of a Chinese dragon forms as Hitsugaya swings the sword forward causing the dragon to attack Redzomu.

The red samurai dodges the attack as it raises its left hand towards the shinigami.

"Take this," said Redzomu as it shoots numerous fireballs.

Toshiro dodges the attacks as he charges at Redzomu. The two fighters clash as ice begins to form on Toshiro's blade.

"What?" questioned Redzomu as its blade begins to freeze.

Redzomu struggles to withdraw its blade, but it is unable to do so. However, Toshiro sees no hesitation in Redzomu.

"Fine, let's play it your way," said Redzomu.

Suddenly, flames appear from Redzomu's blade forcing Toshiro to jump away. The shinigami studies the blade and soon realizes the heat from the flames is not at the level of Yamamoto.

'_All right, I should be able to use my ice with no problems,' _thought Toshiro.

"Time for round two," said Redzomu.

*SC*

Two swords clash as their owners place all of their strength into the strikes. Slash after slash, sparks fly from the blades. Slash after slash, sounds of metal clashing continues. Slash after slash, shouts of yelling and grunting occurs. Determination fills the two fighters as they try to overcome the other.

Ikkaku and Oranzomu continue their battle. Each of these fighters, fight for their own cause. This cause weighs in every strike. They continue their fight with every single strike of their blades. Not once have their managed to hit the other. Not once has blood spill from their skin. Ikkaku and Oranzomu jump away from each other trying to catch their breaths.

"I didn't think you creatures were this strong," said Ikkaku.

"You just haven't fought the right ones," replied Oranzomu.

'_Plus, there are far stronger shadow monsters than I,'_ thought Oranzomu.

"All right, I need to finish this quickly," said Ikkaku. "I want to save my strength for my true opponent."

"And who might that be?" questioned Oranzomu.

"The man who defeated the captain-commander," said Ikkaku with a smirk.

Oranzomu stares at the man before it. Is this man crazy? Balder is not someone to mess with or fight in any way.

"You must have a death wish," said Oranzomu.

"Grow Hozukimaru," said Ikkaku as his zanpakuto changes into spear type weapon.

"Trying to get range on me?" questioned Oranzomu.

"We'll see," replied Ikkaku.

Ikkaku charges at Oranzomu, who does the same. The two clash as they exchange blow after blow. Ikkaku jumps away pointing his blade towards Oranzomu.

"Split," said Ikkaku as his zanpakuto splits into pieces with chains connecting each piece.

Ikkaku swings his weapon forward catching Oranzomu off its guard. The blade pierces Oranzomu's armor on the top of its left shoulder. Oranzomu did not expect Ikkaku to use such force. How could the man use this much power with one swing? The armor is strong and is able to provide high level protect, yet this man cut through it in one swing.

"Grr, you pay for this," said the orange samurai.

In an instant, the orange samurai disappears and strikes Ikkaku from behind. The bald man grunts in pain, but he continues to smirk. This is definitely a challenge.

"Come on!" shouted Ikkaku. "Show me your strength!"

'_And I thought lord Balder was insane,'_ thought Oranzomu. _'This man is enjoying the battle too much.'_

Oranzomu enters into a stance. Its legs spread apart as it places its sword into the ground before it and arms cross against its chest.

"I will show the power of metal," said Oranzomu. "This is reason why my armor will not lose."

Ikkaku raises an eyebrow, but he decides to ignore Oranzomu's comment. Suddenly, Oranzomu's orange armor begins to change shape. Horns appear at shoulders as spikes appear at numerous areas of the armor including the elbows, knees, and forehead. All damages to the armor disappear as Oranzomu reaches for its katana. The moment the orange samurai grabs the katana, it begins to change shape. The edge part of the blade becomes more noticeable as it enlarges.

Oranzomu lifts its left hand. Ikkaku watches the man, but he begins to feel a pull on his zanpakuto. Suddenly, a mysterious force pulls his zanpakuto out of his hands.

"What?" exclaimed Ikkaku.

Before Ikkaku has a chance to react, Oranzomu appears in front of him and slashes the shinigami through the chest. Ikkaku grunts in pain as he falls to the ground.

"It is too bad we are alone," said Oranzomu. "You and I fought until we were out of everyone else's view."

Oranzomu lands on top of Ikkaku with its blade near Ikkaku's chest. The orange samurai drags his large katana across Ikkaku's chest causing another wound. Oranzomu raises its blade and begins to swing downward, but Ikkaku kicks Oranzomu in his right leg causing the orange samurai to fall as Ikkaku slams his fist into the stomach of the samurai. Ikkaku pushes Oranzomu off with enough force to send the samurai a few feet away from him. The shinigami jumps forward and manages to grab his zanpakuto.

"There is something you should know about me," said Ikkaku. "In fact, this environment is perfect for me. There is nobody around to see this fight."

"Most would want an audience," said Oranzomu as it stands up.

"True, but I prefer nobody see what I am about to do," said Ikkaku. "Let me show you my true strength."

Oranzomu charges at Ikkaku to stop the shinigami from attacking or becoming stronger.

"Bankai," said Ikkaku.

Oranzomu stops the moment it realizes Ikkaku's new weapons. Two large axe blades appear in both Ikkaku's hands with a large axe blade above him connecting to each of the smaller blades.

"Ryumon Hozukimaru," said Ikkaku.

Oranzomu raises its hand and begins to use its powers to pull onto Ikkaku's zanpakuto, but he sees Ikkaku beginning to struggle.

"You are strong," said Oranzomu.

"I won't fall for it this time," said Ikkaku. "Your trick won't work."

"It is not a trick," said Oranzomu. "It is my ability to control metal."

Oranzomu tries to pull the metal, but fails. It realizes it must weaken Ikkaku if it wants to pull the weapon any further. The orange samurai notices the dragon crest begins to fill up red. The samurai ignores the dragon and charges at Ikkaku.

The bald shinigami smirks as he charges at Oranzomu and then clashes with the shadow monster. Ikkaku slams his zanpakuto to the ground in an attempt to slash Oranzomu, but he fails. Oranzomu appears behind Ikkaku and attacks the shinigami cutting Ikkaku. The shinigami grabs the pole in the bottom of the large hammer and begins to twirl the large weapon forcing Oranzomu to jump to safety. The red bar continues to fill the dragon as Ikkaku stops spending the zanpakuto and grabs the smaller axes. He turns around and begins attacking Oranzomu, who easily dodges the attacks. Suddenly, Oranzomu appears in front of Ikkaku and nearly stabs Ikkaku, who manages to dodge the attack.

Oranzomu stops its movements as large metal spikes appears from its back and scrapes Ikkaku across the right arm and leg. Ikkaku jumps to safety as he breathes heavily. He has lost too much blood and his consciousness is slipping. Oranzomu notices the weaken shinigami and lifts its left hand again. Ikkaku feels his zanpakuto moving and uses all of his strength to keep it from falling out of his grasp. Ikkaku's feet begin to drag across the ground as he tries to hold on. Suddenly, an idea goes through Ikkaku's brain. He smirks as he struggles against the force of Oranzomu's power. Ikkaku's feels his power increase to its full potential. The red bar fills the dragon completely. Slowly, Ikkaku positions himself.

The orange samurai puts more power into pulling Ikkaku's zanpakuto. Suddenly, Ikkaku jumps towards Oranzomu using all of his strength. This move surprises Oranzomu, who used all of his strength to pull Ikkaku's zanpakuto at the same time. Soon, he realizes Ikkaku heads towards him. At this moment, orange armored samurai knows it will not be able to stop the attack.

"Goodbye!" shouted Ikkaku as cuts Oranzomu's head off.

Ikkaku lands on his right knee trying to catch his breath. His zanpakuto changes back to its sealed form as he lands face first onto the ground.

*SC*

Purzomu swings its katana at Mayuri, who dodges the attack. The captain shinigami watches his opponent create distance. The purple samurai disappears and then appears behind Mayuri. It attacks Mayuri, but the shinigami manages to block the attack. The two fighters exchange a few attacks as Mayuri jumps back.

Mayuri dodges Purzomu as a purple mist surrounds the samurai's blade. Mayuri notices the poison. This is a battle of poison. If he is to win, he must gain the first strike.

"Rip Ashisogi Jizo," said Mayuri.

Mayuri's zanpakuto blade changes as it turns into a wavy trident with a baby's head connecting to the hilt. Mayuri raises his golden blade. The shadow monster uses poison as its main weapon. Can he infect the monster or will it be immune to the poison? There is only one way to find out.

Purzomu charges at Mayuri, who dodge the attack with ease. The captain shinigami counters with his attack, but the purple samurai blocks it. The two fighters stare at each other and begin to exchange another wave of attacks. Suddenly, poisonous vapors appear from the baby's head. Purzomu notices the vapors, but it ignores them continuing its attack against the shinigami. Mayuri prefers not to fight long, so the shinigami creates distance between him and the shadow monster.

'_These creatures are unique. I wonder where they come from,'_ thought Mayuri. _ 'I wonder if I can take this one as a specimen.'_

"Bankai," said Mayuri as a large caterpillar appears from Mayuri's zanpakuto.

The giant caterpillar lands on the ground with its red cape waving. Mayuri tells his caterpillar to kill the shadow monster. Purzomu slams its katana into the ground as it slams its hands together. A purple mist erupts from the samurai's hands. It grabs the katana causing the purple mist to surround the katana. The purple samurai disappears with amazing speed and attempts to attack the shinigami, but Mayuri dodges the attack. Purzomu grunts in annoyance, but he is jumps to avoid an attack from the giant caterpillar. The caterpillar screams out as it opens its mouth and shoots out a wave of poison. The poison hits the shadow monster. Mayuri watches with interest wondering if poison could affect the monster. Purzomu jumps out of the mist and slashes the giant caterpillar causing it pain. The shinigami watches with interest.

"Unaffected by poison," said Mayuri. "I'll have to do this the hard way."

Purzomu lands on the caterpillar and uses this to jump towards the shinigami. Mayuri raises his right hand. Mayuri shoots out red balls of energy. The Kido spell hits the shadow monster causing it to fall to the ground. The giant caterpillar appears above Purzomu forcing the shadow monster to get up quickly, but another set of red balls strike it. The purple samurai grunts in pain as the giant caterpillar slams its entire body onto the samurai. The purple samurai lifts its left hand using all of its strength to stop the giant caterpillar.

"I will not lose to a freaking caterpillar!" shouted Purzomu.

Mayuri watches with an eerie grin. The samurai has no idea what it just did.

The giant caterpillar shouts out as its stomach begins to open surprising the samurai.

"What in the hell?" questioned the samurai.

Purzomu narrows its eyes and notices a few shiny objects inside the caterpillar. By the time it realizes what the shiny objects are, it is too late.

"No!" shouted Purzomu as the blade shoot out of the caterpillar.

"It is over," said Mayuri.

*SC*

"Come on," said Kensei as he clashes with Grazomu.

Kensei pushes forward as he strikes Grazomu in the stomach. Grazomu charges at Kensei as the two continue to battle. Kensei slams his knee into the stomach of the gray samurai. The samurai's armor provides enough protection as it counters with powerful elbow sending the shinigami towards a tree.

Grazomu charges at Kensei, who manages to stand up in time.

"Blow it away Tachikaze!" shouted Kensei as his zanpakuto changes into a combat knife.

Kensei blocks Grazomu's katana forcing the samurai to jump back. Kensei counters Grazomu with a powerful punch surprising the gray samurai. However, Kensei's eyes widen the moment the samurai disappears.

"What just happened?" questioned Kensei.

"Indeed, what did happen," said the voice of Grazomu.

Kensei turns around and notices five Grazomu. Kensei narrows his trying wondering if he hit the tree harder than he should have. The five Grazomus charge at Kensei as he enters a defensive position. The captain enters a defensive position as he blocks the first Grazomu. However, the Grazomu disappears. Kensei feels pain in his right shoulder. He looks to his right and notices blood seeping through his clothing.

The shinigami turns around and notice another five shadow monsters. The five Grazomus charge again. Kensei narrows his eyes and search through each shadow monsters trying to figure out the illusion. Kensei charges at one of the Grazomus and swings his small knife. The blade goes right through the shadow monster and Kensei feels pain in his left abdomen.

Kensei raises his head to look around, he notices ten Grazomus surrounding him. The captain shinigami grunts as his wounds continue to throb. He breathes in heavily as he prepares his next attack.

"Air blades," said Kensei as he swings his zanpakuto.

Numerous transparent blades shoot towards the numerous Grazomus. The transparent blades hit the Grazomus cutting them into pieces. Kensei notices one of the Grazomus jump away. In an instant, the shinigami charges at Grazomu. The gray samurai's eyes widen as Kensei slams his fist into the gray samurai. Grazomu grunts in pain as it slams into the ground. Kensei jumps away as he speaks a single word.

"Bankai," said Kensei as his combat blade changes again.

Two knuckle knives appear in each of his hands with a large purple band surrounding his arms and connect on his back. Kensei stares at Grazomu with a serious face. Kensei disappears and reappears in an instant surprising Grazomu. The shinigami swings his fists forward, but he goes through another illusion as he hits the ground.

"Damn it," said Kensei.

The moment Kensei stands up straight, he feels tremendous pain in his abdomen. He looks down only to see a sword his stomach. Kensei shouts in pain as he struggles against the blade. Grazomu withdraws his sword, but Kensei grabs the sword quickly, despite the pain. In one second, Kensei breaks the sword with a powerful punch with his own knuckles. Grazomu tries to escape, but Kensei appears in front of Grazomu before the gray samurai has a chance to create an illusions. In an instant, Kensei slams his fist straight through the samurai.

"Damn it," said Grazomu.

"My victory," said Kensei as he lands on the ground trying to catch his breath.

*SC*

"Watch out Sui-Feng!" shouted Yoruichi.

Sui-Feng barely manages to avoid Balder's attack as she lands at a distance.

"You two are annoying," said Balder in a calm voice.

For the past few minutes, Yoruichi and Sui-Feng have fought Balder, but so far, they have failed to make any progress. This man avoids every attack despite their speed.

At this point, Sui-Feng knows her bankai will be useless. Balder will stop her before she has the chance to do anything. At this point, her speed is the only weapon, but even with it, this fight is still difficult. However, there is still one thing left. Sui-Feng grabs her captain haori and takes it off. Yoruichi watches Sui-Feng's movement and realizes what her former subordinate is about to do. Yoruichi smirks as she prepares to do the same thing.

"Shunko," said the two women.

Balder narrows his eyes as the two women's reiatsu erupt from their bodies. He wonders what they are doing until he recognizes the technique.

"This did not help you before," said Balder.

"Says you," said Sui-Feng. "But can you handle us both."

"Challenge accepted," replied Balder as he prepares with his tonfas.

Yoruichi and Sui-Feng disappear in a flash and appear to each side of Balder. The brown-haired man begins to battle against the two women trying to match their speeds. Fortunately, for Yoruichi and Sui-Feng, Balder makes a mistake allowing the two women to unleash numerous attacks.

"Die!" shouted Sui-Feng as she lands two successful hits in the same spot with her shikai.

Balder stands with wide eyes as he looks down. He feels his body go cold as the butterfly increases enveloping him. However, to Sui-Feng and Yoruichi's surprise, Balder begins to laugh. This laugh is haunting to the two women.

"Nice try," said Balder as his body turns to earth and collapses.

"When did he…," started Sui-Feng only for her sentence to stop short.

Balder stabs his tonfa through Sui-Feng's abdomen causing her to spit out blood.

"Sui-Feng!" shouted Yoruichi.

Balder swings Sui-Feng around and slams her into a nearby wall. Yoruichi charges with amazing speed and clashes with Balder's tonfa. The two exchanges a wave of attacks, but Yoruichi is unable to land a single hit.

"You let your anger get the hold of you," said Balder to Yoruichi's ear.

Yoruichi's eyes widen as Balder places his tonfas into her stomach.

"Snake Beams!" shouted Balder unleashing two powerful energy attacking at point blank range.

The attacking sends Yoruichi into the cavern walls causing a massive explosion in the process. Balder uses his abilities to keep the cavern from falling apart.

"I've wasted enough energy on them," said Balder as he returns to the seal.

As the brown-haired man walks, he feels some of his shadow monsters fall.

'_I'm losing too many shadow monsters,' _thought Balder. _'I have to hurry. I should be around forty percent done. I would be finished by now, but those two interrupted. Oh well, I still have time.'_

Balder resumes his ritual. Meanwhile, Yoruichi watches Balder as her consciousness begins to fade.

'_Ichigo, I did the best I could,' _thought Yoruichi. _'It's your turn.'_

*SC*

**A/N: Whew, now that was a long chapter. So far, this is the longest chapter of the entire story by a long shot. Nevertheless, the next chapter might come close to this one. Anyhow, thanks for reading. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	21. Chapter 21: Outnumbered

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: The battle continues as the Soul Society slowly beats the stronger shadow monsters. However, the tide turns when reinforcements for the shadow monsters arrive. Can the Soul Society hold on or will Balder have the last laugh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 21: Outnumbered

The shinigami and shadow monsters continue their battles. Numerous shinigami have fallen, but they refuse to retreat. If they fail now, then they will never succeed in the future. Their responsibilities are to protect the souls of the humans throughout the world. Yumichika slays a lion shadow monsters only for two more to replace it.

"How many of these creatures are there?" questioned Yumichika.

An eagle monster strikes Yumichika in the head before he has the chance to counter. The shinigami lands on the ground as the eagle flies around and begins to head towards the shinigami. Suddenly, a fireball hits the shadow monster killing it instantly. Yumichika looks towards the source of the attack and sees Momo nodding her head towards Yumichika as she fires another fireball towards a rhino shadow monster. Meanwhile, Izuru and Yachiru fight together as they overcome a few of the shadow monsters. However, a sudden shake of the earth causes them to stop.

"What's was that?" asked Izuru.

Yachiru looks around and notices a few trees falling down. Something big must be heading their way. She also notices other shinigami recognizing the issue at hand. Suddenly, three giant lizard monsters appear and charge at the shinigami.

"The only things I saw bigger than those creatures are the Menos," stated Izuru.

The giant lizards begin rampaging through the shinigami forces. This forces the shinigami to retreat. A giant metal ball slams into one of the lizards. Marechiyo appears with his zanpakuto as he begins to bark orders to regroup. Suddenly, Chojiro arrives striking one of the lizards in the eye. He jumps away as more shinigami arrive. Both Hisagi and Iba watch as three more captains arrive to aid the shinigami.

"It's a good thing we got here on time," said Kyoraku with Ukitake and Unohana.

The last set of reinforcements arrives for the Soul Society as the three captains lead the charge. However, as they charge towards the shadow monsters, a large shadow snake appears from the ground catching the shinigami off guard.

"These creatures just keep coming," said Kyoraku.

"Unohana, I think it is best for you to help heal our wounded," said Ukitake.

"All right," replied Unohana as she falls back.

"Are you ready Shunsui?" asked Ukitake.

"Of course," replied the captain.

*SC*

Fire and Ice clash as the ice melts into the water and the flames disappear. Toshiro keeps his distance as he tries to overpower the red samurai. However, Redzomu does not give up and continues to combat the captain with full force. Toshiro begins to sweat as the heat from Redzomu begins to rise. Luckily, for the captain, the fire is not strong enough to cause the moisture in the air to disappear, but it is annoying that Toshiro is unable to get a strong enough hit on the red samurai. Flames erupt around Toshiro forcing the shinigami to jump away. However, during the process, the flames burn Toshiro's left forearm causing him to grunt in pain. At this point, Toshiro knows he has to use his full power. He was hoping to save up some of his strength, but at this rate, Redzomu will burn him alive.

"What's wrong ice boy?" questioned Redzomu as it charges at Toshiro.

"I will end this now," said Toshiro with a serious tone and expression.

"Bankai," said Toshiro.

Suddenly, the temperature in the area begins to drop as ice forms onto Toshiro. Ice wings appear on the shinigami's back as Toshiro aims his zanpakuto towards the red samurai.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru," said Toshiro.

In a second, both fighters disappear with amazing speed. They clash exchanging numerous attacks. Redzomu rushes behind Toshiro and swings its sword, but the shinigami turns around and blocks the attack with ease. Toshiro counters with a swing of his zanpakuto. Numerous ice shards shoot from the sword as Redzomu summons a wall of flames causing the ice to melt the moment it makes contact. Once Redzomu stops the flames, it notices Toshiro gone. Toshiro appears behind Redzomu and attacks the shadow monster. Toshiro slashes Redzomu across the back as ice begins to form from the wound, but fire erupts around Redzomu's body melting the ice.

Redzomu raises its left hand and begins shooting fireballs towards Toshiro, who dodges the attacks. Suddenly, Redzomu appears to Toshiro's left side and strikes the shinigami sending him straight into a tree. The red samurai uses to chance to charge at Toshiro and swing its katana as it summons more flames around its body. Fire surrounds its blade as it clashes with Toshiro's ice blade. The two fight again unleashing numerous flames and ice shards.

"Stop blocking!" shouted Redzomu.

"I don't think so," replied Toshiro.

Suddenly, the two fighters disappear. However, they manage to keep up with each other's movements as they continue to clash again with their weapons. Redzomu spits fire from its mouth, which lands onto Toshiro's right shoulder causing fire to erupt. Toshiro jumps back as his ice causes the flames to die out. However, the moment he looks up, Redzomu appears in front of him and launches its katana forward piercing Toshiro in the heart.

"Goodbye ice boy," said Redzomu.

"Goodbye," replied Toshiro with a smirk.

Redzomu's eyes widen the moment Toshiro's body turns into ice and breaks apart. Suddenly, Redzomu feels sharp pain in its chest. It looks down and notices a blade piercing its heart. The red samurai turns its head around and notices Toshiro behind it.

"Zanhyo Ningyo is helpful when catching my opponents off guard," said Toshiro. "And this will finish you. Ryusenka."

Toshiro withdraws his zanpakuto as Redzomu's entre body turns to ice. Hitsugaya hits the ice causing it to shatter into a million pieces with Redzomu along with it.

*SC*

Ichigo and Orihime continue their battle with Silzomu. Orihime stays far enough to provide support as Ichigo and Silzomu continue to clash. Ichigo appears behind Silzomu surprising the silver knight. Ichigo swings his blade only for Silzomu to block it with a shield.

"I'm a knight, not a samurai," said Silzomu.

Ichigo grunts in annoyance. He is already using his bankai. He had preferred to use it against Balder, but in this case, the silver knight proved more of a challenge. Ichigo and Silzomu continue to exchange attacks as the silver knight pushes forward. Suddenly, a light beam strikes the silver knight from the back causing it to lose its balance. This allows Ichigo to strike the knight with his Getsuga Tensho. The silver knight slams into the cavern walls as an explosion occurs.

Kurosaki watches the section of impact closely, but the moment he turns towards Orihime, Silzomu rushes out towards the orange-haired man.

"Santen Kesshun!" shouted Orihime creating a shield for Ichigo.

Silzomu slams into the shield as Ichigo appears behind the knight.

"Getsuga Tensho!' shouted Ichigo unleashing his powerful attack on the knight.

Silzomu slams into the ground as its armor begins to fall apart. The silver knight turns around and summons a wall of ice. Suddenly, ice shards shoot out from the wall causing Ichigo to go on the defensive. Water gushes over the wall and slams into Ichigo. The water stops around Ichigo and begins to swallow him up. Ichigo tries to struggle from the grasp of the water, but he is unable to do so.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo easily destroying the wall of water.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Silzomu. "How did he get so much stronger?"

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime.

Silzomu raises its shield to block Orihime's attack surprising the young woman. She did not think the monster's shield could block the attack. Silzomu appears in front of Orihime, who summons her shield in time to block the monster's attack. However, the silver knight launches a wave of attacks upon Orihime's shield causing numerous cracks to appear.

'_I can't hold it,' _thought Orihime as she lands on one knee.

Suddenly, Ichigo slams his entire body straight into Silzomu causing the knight to soar towards a cave wall. Kurosaki holds his right shoulder amazed that he does not feel the pain of smashing into metal.

Silzomu appears from the cloud of dust creating from its impact with the wall looking towards its two opponents. Both of them are annoying. Both of them have caused too many issues. Silzomu charges at Ichigo. Ichigo blocks the silver knight's sword and grabs the silver knight's wrist.

"Let go!" shouted the silver knight as the shadow monster tries to break free, but it is unable to do so.

"No," replied Ichigo as he holds onto the knight with little effort.

"How do you increase power so suddenly?" asked Silzomu.

"I am not even using my full power," said Ichigo. "Trust me; I am saving it for Balder. The bankai form you see before you is not my full strength. My new strength is a secret."

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime unleashing her attacking from behind Silzomu.

The silver knight tries to move, but Ichigo keeps the knight in place.

"Block this," said Ichigo as Orihime's attack slams into Silzomu's back.

Just as Silzomu feels the pressure of the orange-haired woman's attack, Ichigo jumps back and swings his zanpakuto forward.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

Both attacks hit Silzomu with full force causing its armor to fall apart as the attack obliterates the silver knight. Ichigo exits his bankai mode to converse reiatsu as he and Orihime head deeper into the cave. However, before they have the chance to move forward, Golzomu appears and blocks the two from moving.

"You're not going anywhere," said Golzomu.

"I am your opponent, not them!" laughed Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's distraction allows Ichigo and Orihime to pass Golzomu and move forward.

"Ichigo," said Kenpachi. "You owe me a fight."

Ichigo groans as he continues running. Kenpachi and Golzomu continue to stare at each other. They have been fighting with pure sword skills. However, a single thought runs through both of their heads. It is time to take it up a notch. Both fighters stopped using kendo style fighting and resume to their single hand fighting styles. However, this only means it is time to fight at full power.

"How about we stop our warm-up?" asked Kenpachi.

"Fine with me," replied Golzomu.

Kenpachi reaches for his eye-patch, grabs it and pulls it off. The moment he removes the patch, his reiatsu soars to tremendous levels causing the entire area to shake. Kenpachi begins to laugh as his power continues to increase. Golzomu watches with amazement. However, the shadow monster stays firm as its own power begins to increase.

"I am the strongest shadow monster here for a reason," said Golzomu.

Suddenly, lightning and fire erupt from Golzomu's body striking the area uncontrollably. Golzomu slams its katana to the ground and lifts it a second later. A few more seconds pass as lava begins to erupt from the single hole.

"You might be strong, but I doubt your body will be able to handle lava," said Golzomu.

Golzomu's red eyes begin to glow as a powerful burst of energy shoots out from the gold knight's armor. The earth begins to shake from the raw power emitting from both fighters. Anybody on the surface can feel the powers from these two fighters. At this moment, a great fight is about to occur. In an instant, both fighters charge at each other with amazing speed. Less than a second later, they clash sending a powerful shockwave causing the cave ceiling to drop large chucks of earth. Kenpachi's zanpakuto clashes with Golzomu's katana. Their blades unleash scraping noises as they try to gain the upper hand in strength. However, both opponents refuse to let go. Golzomu jumps away as it raises its left hand launching a powerful wave of fire towards Kenpachi.

Kenpachi soars straight through the flames and swings his zanpakuto towards Golzomu. The gold knight blocks the attack creating another powerful shockwave. To Kenpachi's surprise, Golzomu manages to push the shinigami back with its own strength. During the process, Golzomu surrounds its left hand with lightning and slams its left fist straight into Kenpachi's stomach sending bolts of electricity through the shinigami's body.

To the shadow monster's surprise, Kenpachi continues to laugh as he slams his head straight into the shadow monster's helmet. The helmet breaks under the force of the attack sending the shadow monster soaring to the ground creating a small crater. Golzomu jumps back up with amazing speed stopping Kenpachi's sword swing just in time. Golzomu forces Kenpachi to back away again as the monster jumps back as well. The captain shinigami charges forward and begins launching a series of attacks. However, Golzomu is able to block every single strike with an equally powerful attack. Suddenly, Golzomu jumps back as it raises its left hand to touch its shoulder. Golzomu swings its arm forward confusing Kenpachi.

"Just wait for it," said Golzomu as the ground begins to crack open revealing numerous red glows.

Lava shoots out from the cracks and aim towards Kenpachi. The captain shinigami jumps away as the lava nearly hits him.

"You have me on my feet!" shouted Kenpachi with smirk

'_He's seriously enjoying this too much,'_ thought Golzomu.

*SC*

Renji dodges an attack from Grezomu as the green samurai attempts to cut Renji's head off. Renji already released his shikai form trying to fight off the samurai. However, it has been a difficult fight. Every move Renji attempts, Grezomu manages to deflect with powerful winds. Grezomu appears in front of Renji striking the shinigami across the chest. Suddenly, a powerful wind occurs sending the shinigami soaring into a tree. Renji groans in pain and coughs a bit, as he slowly rises. He notices multiple cuts on his body and he never knew wind would hurt so much.

Grezomu charges at Renji as the shinigami swings his swords forward allowing it to stretch out. The green samurai dodges the attack and continues on its path towards Renji. Renji withdraws his zanpakuto and blocks the attack. Renji raises his left hand straight into the samurai's stomach.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho," said Renji creating a kido spell hitting the green samurai at direct range.

The kido spell sends the samurai soaring away from Renji. However, just as the samurai is about to hit the ground, it raises its left hand towards the shinigami and sends a blast of wind towards Renji. Renji rolls to the right to avoid the attack, but the ball of wind expands catching the shinigami off guard. The wind cuts through Renji's clothes causing him to bleed from his wounds. Renji lands on the ground in pain as Grezomu stands back up. The green samurai appears above Renji and swings it katana downward. Renji rolls out of the way again and immediately stands up. Pain shoots through his body as his wounds continue to throb, but Renji ignores it to his best efforts.

"All right, this is difficult," said Renji.

"You are no challenge," said Grezomu.

"Oh really?" questioned Renji. "You have not seen me at my best."

Grezomu begins to walk towards Renji with its katana pulled out.

"Bankai," said Renji.

A wave of wind erupts from Renji causing Grezomu to stop. Suddenly, a giant snake with red hair appears from the wind as Renji appears with a restored outfit.

"Hihio Zabimaru," said Renji.

Grezomu watches with a raised eyebrow. This is new to him.

"Let me show you my true strength," said Renji.

Renji launches his zanpakuto towards Grezomu forcing the green samurai to dodge the larger weapon. The red-haired man does not allow the green samurai to rest as he launches the zanpakuto again. The green samurai barely dodges the attacks as it tries to find an opening.

"Let's see your precious weapon take this!" shouted Grezomu as it raises its katana and swings it downward.

A powerful gust of winds occurs causing anyone in the area to fall down. The wind slams straight into Hihio Zabimaru causing it to break into multiple pieces.

"Your weapon is gone!" shouted Grezomu.

The green samurai charges forward attacking Renji with unrelenting force. Renji does his best to dodge the attacks, but he receives a few wounds causing him to stagger. The red-haired shinigami jumps away to avoid further damage as he begins to smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" questioned Grezomu as he stares at Renji from afar.

"I am not as weak as you think I am," replied Renji.

Grezomu feels a disturbance and turns towards the sky only to find the pieces of Renji's zanpakuto shoot down towards Grezomu. The green samurai prepares itself to fight against the pieces as it begins to deflect. Grezomu deflect the segments using its wind techniques and the katana, but a few successfully injure the green samurai despite its armor.

"You took your eyes off me," said Renji causing the green samurai to turn around.

However, the moment it turns around the snake opens its mouth at directly in front of Grezomu.

"Hikotsu Taiho," said Renji unleashing a powerful beam of spiritual energy.

Unable to escape, Grezomu takes the full force of the attack killing it instantly.

Renji lands on one knee trying to catch his breath. He used up a great amount of his power to finish the fight. Unfortunately, the battle is not over. However, he looks around only to notice an increase of the weaker shadow monsters. He knows the shinigami are outnumbered, but he can only hope his allies prevail.

*SC*

Byakuya and Whizomu continue to stare at each other. They have fought back and forth for a while, but neither seems to be making any progress in the fight.

"I thought you were trying to kill me," said Whizomu.

"I can say the same about you," replied Byakuya. "If you want a real fight, then I will show you how inferior you are."

Byakuya raises his zanpakuto to the front. He closes his eyes as he releases his zanpakuto.

"Scatter Senbonzakura," said Byakuya.

Byakuya's zanpakuto begins to turn into millions of pieces, which happen to look like cherry blossom petals. Whizomu seems unfazed by the shinigami's zanpakuto as it tightens its grip on its katana. Whizomu begins to glow a bright white color causing Byakuya to narrow his eyes.

"Light, but you are a being of darkness," said Byakuya.

"No," replied Whizomu. "The power of light is not the same as the element of light. I must use the power of darkness to infuse my powers, but the element of light is free game."

A shield of light surrounds Whizomu as the samurai walks towards the captain shinigami. Byakuya sends his zanpakuto straight towards Whizomu. However, the moment his blossom weapon strikes the shield, it bounces off it. Byakuya narrows his eyes as Whizomu remains in the same spot. He swings his hilt back calling back the thousand small blades. The white samurai raises its right arm as the shield of light begins to morph. Suddenly, multiple beams of light shoot out from the shield as Whizomu waves its arm and hand around causing the beam of light to shoot towards Byakuya. Byakuya moves his hilt forwards causing his zanpakuto pieces to move to the front of him blocking the light. However, Byakuya realizes the beam of lights change directions and attack him from the rear. Byakuya is unable to block the attack and chooses to dodge. However, the attack grazes Byakuya's left arm. He grunts a bit as he lands on the ground. The shinigami captain looks to his left arm. He did not expect to receive a hit. However, light is quiet fast.

"Do you really think you can outrun light?" questioned Whizomu. "I don't have to move and I can beat you."

Byakuya returns his attention to Whizomu. This samurai has a powerful defense with a powerful offense. The shinigami captain turns his attention to the white samurai.

"All right, then I shall show you my offense and defense," said Byakuya. "Bankai."

Byakuya's zanpakuto enters the ground and disappears, causing Whizomu to raise an eyebrow. Why would he cause his weapon to go into the ground? The next event answers Whizomu's question as large swords form from the ground. The samurai's confused expression turns to surprise when the swords break into a far large version than Byakuya's shikai.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya.

Suddenly, the blossom shards rush towards Whizomu, who summons its beam of lights. The shards and beams clash creating massive explosions. Nearby shinigami and shadow monsters begin to move away from the area to avoid death by the hands of these two fighters. A few of the light beams pass through Byakuya's offense and aim at the shinigami himself. Fortunately, Byakuya is able to use more of his blossom shards to block the attacks.

Whizomu narrows its eyes. The amount increase in shards is far greater than it thought. It will have to use stronger attacks if it wants to beat the shinigami. The samurai raises both of its hands with his katana still sheathed. Suddenly, more beam of lights shoot out from the shield and at a larger size.

Once again, Byakuya counters with his zanpakuto causing more explosions to occur as the two attacks collide. This time though, Byakuya manages to pierce Whizomu's defense causing the samurai's eyes to widen. Byakuya's bankai slams into Whizomu's shield causing the samurai to slide a few feet. Luckily, for the shadow monster, it manages to survive the attack. The shinigami captain realizes the situation. It looks like the samurai's shield has limits. However, if only he could manage to hit the shield with his full power. Suddenly, Byakuya feels a presence behind him. Whizomu stops as well, noticing the same person.

"Why are you here?" questioned Byakuya.

*SC*

"Collapse Sakanade," said Shinji as his zanpakuto changes with a large ring connecting his to zanpakuto.

"Just a ring?" questioned Blaczomu as it lands a few feet from Shinji.

Shinji smirks as he points his zanpakuto towards Blackzomu.

"Don't expect to win," said Shinji.

Blaczomu charges at Shinji with his katana in its right hand. It has already enough time fighting against the shinigami. Blaczomu clashes with Shinji as the two fighters exchange a wave of attacks, but neither are able to gain the upper hand as the shinigami jumps back.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I will not waste any more time," said Shinji.

Shinji begins to twirl his zanpakuto causing Blaczomu to raise an eyebrow. What could the shinigami possibly be doing?

"All right, let's see if you are a good fighter," said Shinji.

The shinigami captain charges at Blaczomu, who enters a defensive position. The samurai feels pain shoot through its left shoulder. It stares at the wound wondering what just happened. Shinji charges at Blaczomu again causing the black samurai to prepare for the attack only for it to receive another wound on his right leg. Once again, the samurai tries to wonder how the shinigami constantly hits it. At that moment, it becomes clear to it.

"You've disrupted my senses," said Blaczomu.

"Yes I have," replied Shinji. "At least your senses of what is up and down or left and right. Your eyes will deceive you."

"So you think you won," said Blaczomu. "I am the fourth strongest shadow monster here. Only three surpass me including Whizomu."

Blaczomu raises its left hand as a dark cloud begins to form from it. Suddenly, the cloud erupts from the shadow monster's hand begins to surround Blaczomu. The shadow shoots towards Shinji, but it misses.

"Just to let you know, if you shoot aimlessly, then I doubt you will hit anything," said Shinji.

"You've affected my eyesight," said Blaczomu. "But, I am a master of the shadows, which fits my species. I don't need my eyesight."

Shinji narrows his eyes as the shadow monster closes its eyes. The dark clouds surround the shadow monsters causing it to disappear under the clouds. Shinji stays in the same spot as the clouds begin to expand across the area around the two fighters. Shinji decides it is best to move around. He starts running, but the moment he does, a katana appears from the dark clouds slashes him. Shinji grunts in pain as another katana blade slashes him across the back.

The shinigami captain jumps back as he tries to concentrate. He did not expect the shadow monster to counter his attacks. Blaczomu appears again as Shinji manages to block the attack. The clashing of the swords sounds through the area. Shinji swings his zanpakuto forward as his feet make noises on the dirt ground. Suddenly, the entire ground beneath Shinji goes black as the shinigami jumps back. The shadow spikes erupt from the group as the dark clouds begin to cloud Shinji's vision.

"I don't even have to fight," said Blaczomu through the clouds. "I will let my element do the fighting."

'_This is harder than I thought,'_ pondered Shinji as he tries to avoid the shadows.

"What the…," started Blaczomu as he appears from the dark clouds and slams into the ground.

Shinji looks up and notices two figures standing next to him.

"Um, I assume this is a good thing," said Shinji.

*SC*

"This is not going well," said Rukia as she tries to avoid a huge stream of water.

"Captain Kyoraku made this monster seem easy to take on," said Rangiku as she shares Rukia's frustration.

"What's wrong?" questioned Bluzomu as the shadow monster continues to use its water techniques.

"That's it," said a frustrated Rukia as she turns around to face Bluzomu. "Dance Sode no Shirayuki."

Rukia's zanpakuto transforms to white as a white ribbon forms from the hilt. She points the zanpakuto forward after the transform and stares at the blue samurai.

"Your water will not defeat me," said Rukia.

"We'll see," said Bluzomu as the shadow monster creates a wall of water. "Take this!'

Bluzomu sends the wall of water towards Rukia, who prepares to fight against the water.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren," said Rukia.

Rukia punctures the ground before her four times. The female shinigami sends a wave of ice towards the wall of water as it starts to freeze the wall. However, Rukia's eyes begin to widen as her ice begins to melt.

"What happened?" questioned Rukia.

"Run Rukia!" shouted Rangiku. "That water is at a boiling point!"

"Damn it," said Rukia as she jumps away as the water breaks through the ice.

Rukia tries to run, but Bluzomu keeps the water on her trail. At this rate, she knows it will be difficult to escape.

"You're mine!" shouted Bluzomu.

A few seconds later, a cloud of ash begins to surround Bluzomu.

"What the…," started Bluzomu as the monster begins to feel sharp pain. "I have to get out of here."

Bluzomu manages to escape the field of ash, but it has multiple scars on its armor. The blue samurai grunts in annoyance. These two women are so weak, yet they keep avoiding its attacks.

"I will finish you off!" shouted Bluzomu.

Rangiku moves her hilt again causing the ash to head towards Bluzomu. The blue samurai moves its left hand causing another wall of water. Rangiku withdraws her ash to avoid it getting wet.

"That will not help you!" shouted Bluzomu unleashing its water towards the ash.

Suddenly, his water begins to freeze, but the water samurai causes it to boil again. Rangiku appears behind Bluzomu with her zanpakuto solid again.

"What?" questioned a surprised Bluzomu.

Rangiku cuts Bluzomu across the back as the samurai falls forward. Rukia appears in front of Bluzomu as she swings her zanpakuto from one side to another with it facing downward.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," said Rukia as the area around Bluzomu begins to freeze.

As the temperature decreases, Bluzomu realizes the issue at hand. Rukia and Rangiku watch from afar as a pillar forms from the ground and up.

"Did you get him?" asked Rangiku.

"No," replied Rukia.

Rukia turns to her right with Rangiku following her. Bluzomu stares at the two women as it rolls its left shoulder.

"You almost had me," said Bluzomu. "But, you will not come that close again."

"This is not going well," said Rangiku.

"I know," replied Rukia. "By the way, isn't that what I said earlier?"

"Yeah," said Rangiku with a small smile.

However, both women lose any smiles as they can feel their reiatsu becoming low. They have used up a lot of power with their attacks. If they do not finish this fight soon, they will not survive the day.

"Now both of you will die here!" shouted Bluzomu only for a foot to land on the shadow monster's face sending it soaring across the battlefield.

Rukia and Rangiku's eyes widen as they see the person standing in front of them.

"Why?" questioned the two shinigamis.

*SC*

"Bakudo #9, Horin,' said Rojuro as he launches an orange tendril upon the yellow samurai.

Rojuro successfully captures the samurai and it down to the ground.

"I have you trapped," stated Rojuro. "It is over."

Yelzomu stares at its captor. However, it simply smirks as lightning begins to form around the samurai.

"Are you sure?" asked Yelzomu.

"You cannot shock me through the kido spell. It is made of reiryoku," said Rojuro.

"Who said I had to have direct connection," said Yelzomu. "You should know lightning can strike anywhere."

Yelzomu shoots out lightning causing Rojuro to release his hold on the samurai and begin to dodge the lightning strikes. As the shinigami captain attempts to strike Yelzomu, the yellow samurai summons lightning before it to stop the shinigami's advancements. Rojuro jumps away to avoid the strikes, but the yellow samurai continue launch attack after attack forcing the yellow-haired man to keep his distance.

"Play Kinshara," said Rojuro as his zanpakuto changes into a long gold whip with a flower tip.

Yelzomu unleashes a wave of lightning towards the shinigami captain, who manages to avoid the attack. Rojuro swings his zanpakuto forward as the yellow samurai dodges the attack. In an instant, the yellow samurai appears in above Rojuro sending a wave of lightning attacks against the shinigami.

Rojuro launches a kido spell towards the ground causing an explosion and a cloud of dust. Yelzomu launches lighting strikes into the dust cloud hoping to hit the captain shinigami only to hear nothing but explosions and no death cry.

"I might have hit his head," said Yelzomu.

"Nope," said Rojuro as he swings his zanpakuto.

Yelzomu turns around only for the zanpakuto to hit its chest plate.

"Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban: Izayoi Bara," said Rojuro as he taps the whip.

The whip begins to glow as Yelzomu's eyes widen. A few seconds later, a large shockwave occurs causing a massive explosion destroying the area nearby. Luckily, for Rojuro, there are only a few shinigami in the area, but he had hoped to eliminate a few of the shadow monsters. He can still hear the battle in the distance, but decides to concentrate on his current opponent, if the shadow monster is still alive.

"Whew, way too close," said Yelzomu as it appears again.

The shadow monster's chest plate is missing a large chuck. It seems like Yelzomu destroyed his own armor to escape the explosion. Rojuro stares at the shadow monster with an annoyed look. He did not expect it to survive, but it does not matter. He will have to deal with it soon. Suddenly, Yelzomu appears in front of Rojuro and launches a series of attack against the shinigami captain, who manages to dodge most of the attacks. However, the yellow samurai manages to hit Rojuro across the left arm. The shinigami captain jumps back as he launches another kido spell.

"Hado #54 Haien!" shouted Rojuro launching purple blast of spiritual energy.

The attack strikes Yelzomu in the chest causing an explosion. The yellow samurai slams into the ground as it tries to stand up, but pain shoots through its chest. It looks at its chest and notices green blood coming out of its chest. It also realizes its katana is no longer in its hands. Rojuro charges at Yelzomu to finish the shadow monster, but the yellow samurai refuses to die. It raises its arm forward and then shoots off two lightning strikes towards the sky. Rojuro stops his advance as multiple lightning bolts strikes the ground around Rojuro. Each lightning strike comes closer to Rojuro, who begins to dodge the attacks to the best of his abilities. Yelzomu sits up with pain shooting through its chest. It stares at Rojuro as it launches numerous lightning strikes. Suddenly, six spiritual bands connect to Yelzomu's body causing the shadow monster to cease moving.

"What is this?" questioned Yelzomu as it tries to move.

Suddenly, the yellow samurai feels something land on its head.

"That was Bakudo #61," explained Rojuro. "And this is your end. Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban: Izayoi Bara."

A massive explosion occurs ending the yellow samurai. Rojuro sighs as he notices other shadow monsters begin to surround him. He looks around and notices a few shinigami.

"This is only getting worse," said Rojuro.

*SC*

Uryu and Chad continue their fight alongside the shinigami. However, they begin to feel the strain of the hour-long battle. The amount of shadow monsters has them cornered. Sado slams his fist into a lion shadow monster. Uryu unleashes a volley of arrows hitting numerous shadow monsters, but to Uryu's shock, a group of shadow monsters manages to dodge a few of the arrows and continue to charge at Uryu. Fortunately, a few shinigami intervene and battle against the shadow monsters.

"Hold them!" shouted a shinigami.

As best as the shinigami try to hold off the shadow monsters, the sheer numbers of the dark creatures continue to overrun the shinigami.

'_There is at least a ten to one ratio with the shadow monsters having the advantage,'_ thought Uryu as he aids the shinigami from the distance. _'At this rate, our side will suffer a lot more casualties.'_

The shadow monsters break through the shinigami line as the shinigami suffer more death. Suddenly, a wave of explosions occurs at the shadow monster line causing the shinigami to wonder what it is happening. Uryu turns around as his eyes widen.

"Ishida," said Sado as he too turns around.

"Whose side are you on?" questioned Uryu looking at familiar creatures.

"We have to avenge our loss by defeating those monsters. Our ruler has stated to aid shinigami," said the creature as it steps forward. "All hollows attack!"

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter twenty-one. This took me so long to complete. It was at least four days. I felt like I slowed down a bit, but I managed to complete it. In addition, I slowed down trying to understand Shinji's ability. I tried my best to understand how Shinji affected his opponents. Based on what I found, it is through eyesight. If it is something else that causes the affects, then I missed it. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading my chapter and please review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Unexpected Allies

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Tier Harribel and the army of hollows arrive to aid the shinigami in battle against the shadow monsters. The shinigami are shock to the aid, but decide to take any help possible. As Balder's allies continue to fall, can Ichigo arrive on time to stop Balder?**

**By the way, I want to thank Chuain for clearing something up about Shinji's abilities during the review from the last chapter. Luckily, for me, how I wrote Shinji's fight only explained the affects not the cause of the affects, so I don't have to changing anything. Though, I'll make a brief reference in this chapter. Anyhow, here is chapter 22, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 22: Unexpected Allies

The shinigamis stare in shock as the hollows begin attacking the shadow monsters. They did not expect help from the hollows. The hollows have always been the enemies of the Soul Society, but for the hollows to help the shinigami in this fight are unexpected.

"Um, is anybody lost here?" asked Yumichika as a hollow attacks a shadow monster in front of him.

"Does it matter?" questioned Iba. "Though I must say, I'm not sure we should trust them."

"Make up your mind," said Hisagi. "However, we seem to have a common enemy."

Some nearby hollows stare at the shinigami, but they simply turn around and continue attacking the shadow monsters. The amount of hollows arriving helps even the numbers against the shadow monsters. If there is any chance of winning it is now. Black butterflies arrive to the lieutenants of the shinigami as well as other shinigamis.

"Looks like we have our orders," said Sasakibe. "We are to accept the help of the hollows! All shinigami attack the shadow monsters!"

The shinigamis return to battle aiding their unexpected allies.

*SC*

Rukia and Rangiku stare at the hollow in front of them. The Arrancar stands facing Bluzomu with a hard expression.

"Listen shinigami," said the Arrancar. "I am only here to help because we have the same enemy. If you don't remember, my name is Emilou Apacci."

Rangiku stares at the blue-haired Arrancar. She definitely remembers fighting against this particular Arrancar.

"I remember you," said Rangiku.

"Took you long enough," retorted Apacci. "Anyhow, how about you get off your fat ass and help?"

Rangiku growls at the Arrancar as she raises her zanpakuto. However, Rukia stops her causing the busty woman to sigh and let the matter go.

"Fine, but only because we have the same enemy," said Rangiku.

Bluzomu watches as the shinigami and hollow argue. The samurai did not expect the hollows to arrive on the battlefield. It was sure the hollows would stay out of future confrontations due to the last major attack.

"So what?" said Bluzomu. "A hollow will not make a difference. The outcome is the same!"

"Try me," said Apacci as she prepares to fight against the shadow monster. "I won't hold back."

"Thrust Cierva!" shouted Apacci as her body changes into the form of a deer-like creature.

"Great, a deer," said Bluzomu as Apacci fires a cero at the samurai.

Bluzomu dodges the attack as Rangiku attacks with her zanpakuto ashes. The blue samurai dodges the attack as Rukia strikes with kido spells. Bluzomu jumps to the right to avoid the kido spells, but this leaves him open to attack as Apacci strikes the samurai with a powerful attack with her antlers. The blue samurai slams into the ground while Rukia stabs the ground four times.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" shouted Rukia unleashing a wave of ice.

Apacci dodges the attack as the ice slams into Bluzomu. Suddenly, the ice cracks breaking into a million pieces with Bluzomu inside the ice.

"That's it," said Apacci. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Then, let me make it more challenging," said Bluzomu surprising the three women. "A water clone of me helps in tight spots."

The blue samurai summons a wave of water hitting the three women. Rukia feels her skin beginning to burn as she uses all of her strength to jump out of the water. Rangiku and Apacci manage to escape the wave of water as burn marks appear on their skin and fur, respectively. Bluzomu appears to Rangiku's left swinging its katana forward cutting the blonde woman in her left arm. Rangiku shouts in pain as she lands on the ground. Bluzomu raises its katana to finish the blonde woman only for Rukia to block the attack.

"I don't think so," said Rukia.

"Bitch, don't get in my way," said Bluzomu.

"How about me?" inquired Apacci as she strikes the blue samurai from the back sending the creature away from Rukia and Rangiku.

"Rangiku, are you all right?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," replied Rangiku.

Apacci unleashes a series of attacks trying to hit Bluzomu only for the shadow monster to dodge each attack. Bluzomu moves his left hand causing a small amount of water to form into a single sphere. The blue samurai moves its hand again causing the water to slam straight into Apacci's back. The Arrancar lands on her back as Bluzomu swings its katana straight at her. The Arrancar manages to catch the katana with her hands, but the blue samurai puts more force into its arms trying to cut Apacci's head. The Arrancar continues to hold on as Bluzomu releases its left hand from its blade. Bluzomu moves its left hand causing nearby water to surround Apacci's head as she lies on the ground.

"Either I overpower you or you drown," said Bluzomu.

"How about I get you off," said Rukia as she strikes the blue samurai on the back.

"Argh!" shouted the blue samurai as ash surround it.

"Neko Rinbu," said Rangiku as her zanpakuto's ash surrounds the blue samurai and begins to form into a tornado of ash.

The blue samurai tries to escape, but as it tries to move its arm, the shadow monster realizes ice covers its arms.

"What?" questioned Bluzomu.

The blue samurai looks up and notices an opening in Rangiku's attack. However, the opening begins to close as the blue samurai jumps to get out of the tornado of ash. However, the moment it nears the opening, Apacci appears and fires a cero hitting the shadow monster and sending the creature back into the middle of Rangiku's ash tornado, which continues to cut through the samurai's armor causing major wounds. Suddenly, the ground beneath the blue samurai turns a bright blue color surprising the samurai.

"What the…," started Bluzomu.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," said Rukia as a pillar shoots up beneath Bluzomu.

Rangiku manages to withdraw her ash just as Rukia's attack hits the shadow monster.

"No!" shouted Bluzomu as it does not have time to summon water to stop the attack.

Bluzomu freezes instantly as the pillar of ice begins to crack. Soon, the pillar breaks killing the blue samurai in the process.

"Whew, that was difficult," said Rangiku staring at the chucks of ice.

"This is not over yet," said Rukia turning towards the nearby fights between the shadow monsters, shinigami, and hollows.

"I suggest we keep moving," said Apacci.

*SC*

"This is interesting," said Shinji watching as Mila Rose and Sung-Sun stand in front of him facing Blaczomu.

"Hollows, huh," said Blaczomu in a series tone. "I had not expected this, but it won't make a difference."

"Sheesh, these creatures need a serious personality change," said Mila Rose. "They are so similar to each other."

"Are you talking about their personality or looks?" questioned Sung-Sun. "A bit of clarification would work."

"Tch," retorted Rose. "I did say personality."

Sung-Sun covers her mouth with her long sleeve as she begins to speak.

"Oh, monster with black armor," said Sung-Sun. "Hiding in the shadows. How weak can you be?"

"Are you questioning my strength?" inquired Blaczomu.

Suddenly, darkness covers the area as Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Shinji prepare to fight.

"Listen shinigami," said Sung-Sun. "We have a common enemy. For now, Tier has ordered us to aid you in the fight. I'm surprised many hollows agreed to the fight."

"Well, I'm sure everyone needs help against these creatures," said Shinji.

"Enough talk," said Blaczomu. "Now all of you die!"

"We'll see," said Mila Rose.

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun draw their zanpakuto preparing to fight against the shadow monster.

"Devour Leona!" shouted Mila Rose revealing armor Amazon clothing with two claws holding her breasts, and armor thongs.

"Strangle to death Anaconda," said Sung-Sun revealing a snake body.

"Disgusting," said Blaczomu from the shadows.

"Beauty is from the inside," said Shinji causing the two Arrancars to stare at him.

"I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult," said Mila Rose.

"Just take the compliment," said Sung-Sun.

Suddenly, multiple spikes appear from the shadows causing the two Arrancars to jump to avoid the attack. However, they feel something on their bodies. They look and notice the dark clouds on them. The clouds begin to spread as the two Arrancar try to struggle out of the clouds. Suddenly, Shinji arrives cutting the clouds off the Arrancars.

"Careful," said Shinji. "This shadow monster is not like the others."

Mila Rose tightens her grip on her sword as she charges at the dark clouds cutting nothing in the process.

"Don't waste your strength," said Shinji.

"I agree with the shinigami," said Sung-Sun.

"By the way my name is Shinji," said the shinigami.

"Sung-Sun," said the Arrancar.

"Mila Rose," said the other Arrancar.

Blaczomu appears from the shadows summoning multiple spikes from the ground. These spikes, made of shadows, rush towards the three opponents. Shinji, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun begin dodging the spikes with their speed. They continuously move around trying to avoid the dark clouds as they approach Blaczomu only for the shadow monster to disappear into the shadows again.

"How are we supposed to attack that thing if we can't see or get near it?" questioned Mila Rose.

"Mila Rose, Sung-Sun!" shouted Shinji. "Attack the area with your ceros!"

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun stare at each other. Taking orders from a shinigami is something they prefer not to do, but in this situation, it might be a good idea. They gather their spiritual energy and launch multiple ceros throughout the area. They have no idea what they are aiming for, but they hope the shinigami has an answer for this attack. Blaczomu appears from the black clouds trying to avoid the ceros attacks. It did not expect the women to launch such attacks, but it will not give them victory.

"Don't forget about me," said Shinji.

Blaczomu's eyes widen since it forgot about the shinigami. The black samurai attempts to block Shinji's attack only for it to receive a wound on its left shoulder. Immediately, Shinji unleashes a series of attacks, which Blaczomu is unable to block. It dawns on Blaczomu as it remembers the effects of Shinji's zanpakuto. It was so concentrated on the hollows, it forgot about the original reason it created the dark clouds to battle from the distance.

"You are under my spell again. The smell my zanpakuto releases affects your perspective," said Shinji. "I'm not exactly the best when it comes to using kido spells. Luckily, they could use their ceros."

"Yep, so die now," said Mila Rose attacking the shadow monster on the back.

Sung-Sun appears as well using her snakes to attack the shadow monster. Blaczomu lands on its feet as it stabs its katana into the ground.

"Don't think this is over," said Blaczomu.

Suddenly, waves of shadows appear from Blaczomu's body as the shadows rush towards Shinji, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun.

"Girls," said Shinji as he uses shunpo.

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun begin launching ceros at Blaczomu, who dodges the attacks as it continues to send out the shadows, which now have spikes appearing from it.

The two Arrancars begin to move around to avoid the shadows as Shinji appears behind Blaczomu. The shadow monster closes its eyes as it listens to the swing of Shinji's zanpakuto. The shadow monster turns around and manages to block Shinji's attack.

"I won't fall for that again," said Blaczomu.

"You can't fight all three of us at the same time," said Sung-Sun attacking Blaczomu.

However, more shadows appear cutting Sung-Sun causing the Arrancar to shout in pain.

"Sung-Sun!" shouted Mila Rose as she turns her attention to Blaczomu.

"All right, enough of this," said the female Arrancar.

Mila Rose charges at Blaczomu as she prepares to attack with her sword. Shinji jumps away to wait for an opening as the Arrancar and shadow monster clash with their weapons. Mila Rose and Blaczomu continue to exchange a series of attacks, but Mila Rose begins to lose her grounds.

'_Argh, it's too strong,'_ thought the female Arrancar.

Blaczomu breaks through Mila Rose's attack and strikes the Arrancar in the lower abdomen causing the hollow to scream in pain.

"Damn you," said Mila Rose.

Blaczomu withdraws its katana as Mila Rose falls back, but before she falls back completely, she launches a cero causing Blaczomu to roll to its right to avoid the attack. At this moment, Shinji appears next to Blaczomu striking the shadow monster. The samurai stands up, but feels pain in its left arm. However, it also realizes it does not feel most of its arm. The samurai turns to the left as its eyes widen.

"Oops, I missed," said Shinji. "I meant to get your head, but I guess your left arm should do."

"Damn you," said Blaczomu.

Suddenly, numerous snakes appear around Blaczomu and bite the shadow monster. Sung-Sun summons more snakes to trap Blaczomu as the shadow monster attempts to break free, but it has a hard time. The shadow monster summons the shadows in an attempt to strike Sung-Sun's snakes. However, it catches something in the corner of its right eye. Blaczomu turns around and notices Shinji charging at it.

"Off with your head," said Mila Rose as she appears to Blaczomu's right side.

"I agree," said Shinji to Blaczomu's left side.

At the same time, Shinji and Mila Rose swing their swords as Sung-Sun continues to hold onto Blaczomu. Shinji and Mila Rose's swords cut straight through Blaczomu's neck ending the shadow monster.

"Finally, that creature was getting annoying," said Mila Rose.

"Yeah, but this is long from over," said Shinji.

Mila Rose and Sung-Sun try to ignore the pain in their bodies, but Shinji notices it.

"I'm sure some of your fourth division will be willing to help," said Shinji. "I'll get you some medical attention. We are allies for the time being."

*SC*

"Why are you here?" questioned Byakuya as the new arrival walks towards the shinigami.

"We have a common enemy," replied the Arrancar. "I ordered the hollows to aid your shinigami. For now, I want to work together."

"Tier Harribel, I never expected you to aid us," said Byakuya.

"Are you still trying to fight against us?" inquired Whizomu. "You hollows are persistent."

"You should have never attacked Hueco Mundo," said Tier as the Arrancar turns her attention to Whizomu.

"It was simply to show our strength," said Whizomu.

Tier draws out her zanpakuto and points it towards Whizomu. She decides to finish this fight as quickly as possible. The Arrancar still has a bone to pick with Balder. She lost once, but she will not lose again.

"Destroy Tiburon," said Tier as her body transforms.

Tier's new outfit has spaulders on her shoulders, a mini-shirt with bones, knee-length boots, and a pata-type sword with a shark tooth. The Arrancar stares at the shadow monster. Whizomu stares back as Byakuya prepares to fight summoning his zanpakuto in its bankai form.

"Two versus one, it doesn't matter," said Whizomu.

Tier charges at Whizomu with amazing speed as she appears above the white samurai. Whizomu creates another shield of light deflecting Tier's attack in the process. Byakuya summons his zanpakuto in a huge mass sending it towards Whizomu. The samurai notices the cherry blossom blades as it slams its hands forward. Beams of light shoot out from the shield attacking Byakuya's zanpakuto causing it to stop in its tracks.

"La Gota," said Harribel.

She unleashes a powerful water shot, which hits Whizomu's shield. Whizomu continues to hold its hands up to strength the shield. Meanwhile, Byakuya narrows his eyes as he mentally sends his zanpakuto towards the back of the samurai. The cherry blossom blades slam into Whizomu's shield in the back causing more strain on the samurai, who begins to struggle with the two attacks.

'_I have no choice,'_ thought Whizomu as it breaks the shield and dodges the two attacks.

Byakuya follows Whizomu's movements as he mentally sends his zanpakuto towards Whizomu. The moment the white samurai lands safely, the captain shinigami's zanpakuto is already behind it.

"How?" questioned Whizomu, as the shadow monster moves again.

The moment it lands, Harribel attacks the shadow monster with a close-range swing of her weapon. Whizomu blocks the attack with its katana. The shadow monster managed to draw out its sword just in time. Instantly, the two fighters begin exchanging attacks as Whizomu holds it on against Harribel. Tier uses Sonido to appear behind Whizomu successfully striking the samurai in the back. Whizomu lands on the ground as Byakuya's zanpakuto begins to surround the samurai. In mere seconds, the cherry blossom blades begin to cut through Whizomu's armor, as the samurai tries to fight against the small blades, but it is unable to make any progress.

"Enough!" shouted Whizomu as it unleashes a powerful blast of light.

The samurai creates a shield of light and then expands the shield. In an instant, the shield expands fifty feet causing Byakuya's bankai to disperse.

"I will not be beaten here," said Whizomu as it raises it katana towards the sky.

Suddenly, the katana begins to glow white as it separates into ten blades. Whizomu grabs two of the blades as the remaining eight hover over the samurai.

"Meet my ten-sword style," said Whizomu.

The ten blades continue to glow white while retaining their katana looks. Whizomu raises both katanas in its hands. It swings them downward hitting the floor in the process. The moment the swords clash with the ground, two waves of light erupt from the contact towards the shinigami and Arrancar. Byakuya summons his zanpakuto to block the attack protecting himself and Tier. Once the attacks stop, Harribel unleashes a cero attack towards Whizomu. The samurai counters with another blast of light. The two attacks clash causing a massive explosion to occur destroying anything within the radius of the attack. Once the explosion clears as well as the cloud of dust formed from the attack, Byakuya and Tier realize that the samurai is gone.

"Where did that creature go?" questioned Tier.

"Here," said Whizomu as the shadow monster attacks Harribel with a series of attacks.

Tier grunts in pain as Whizomu appears below the Arrancar and then unleashes a beam of light hitting Harribel in the chest. Tier lands on the ground as Whizomu rushes towards the Arrancar. However, a cloud of cherry blossom blades stop Whizomu's advancement as Byakuya launches the blades towards Whizomu. The samurai jumps back as the cherry blossom blades surround the shadow monster.

"Gokei," said Byakuya as the small blades surround Whizomu from all sides.

The samurai grunts in annoyance as the blades enclose on the shadow monster. Suddenly, Whizomu extends its arms as another shield of light forms. The blades collide with the shield causing a screeching noise to occur. Whizomu holds its stance trying to keep the small blades from puncturing the shield.

"Take this," whispered Whizomu as it adds more power into the shield.

A few seconds later, beams of lights pierce through Byakuya's attack surprising the captain shinigami.

"Lose concentration," said Whizomu, who is behind Byakuya.

"Damn," said Byakuya as Whizomu uses its ten blades to cut Byakuya on numerous areas including his arms, back, and legs.

Whizomu jumps back and unleashes an array of light beam attacks striking Byakuya again. The captain shinigami lands on the ground with numerous wounds on his body. His white captain haori becomes red with his blood as he tries to stand up. The samurai charges again, but it stops the moment a wave of water slams into the samurai's back. The pressure of the attack sends Whizomu straight into multiple trees.

"Cascada," said Tier as she lands in front of the captain.

Byakuya stands up slowly. Pain shoots through his body as he tries to keep his balance. Byakuya and Tier stare at each other as if they are having a conversation, but neither speaks a word. They turn their attention towards the direction of Whizomu. They know the samurai is still alive, so they prepare to fight once again. Suddenly, a white light erupts from the forest as Whizomu charges at Byakuya and Tier. The shadow monster's samurai armor is in ruins and the only thing that remains is from its waist to knees.

"We need a full offense," said Tier.

"Very well," replied Byakuya.

As the shadow monster approaches the shinigami and hollow, Harribel charges forward, clashing with the shadow monster. Despite Whizomu's ten swords, Harribel is able to hold her own. Meanwhile, Byakuya prepares to use his full power.

"Senkei," said Byakuya as numerous swords of light appear around the three fighters.

Tier and Whizomu stop their fighting and create distance between them as Whizomu tries to figure out this new development.

"What's this?" questioned Harribel.

"You'll see," said Byakuya. "Not many see this ability. In fact, you and that monster count as third and fourth."

"I see," said Harribel.

Whizomu charges forward, hoping to catch the two off guard. However, the shadow monster's efforts are in vain, as Byakuya summons a sword from the surrounding swords. The moment the sword touches his hand it loses its glow. Tier rushes forward to aid Byakuya. Byakuya and Tier exchange attacks with Whizomu with each clash of blades causing numerous sparks and loud noises. Occasionally, Whizomu would attempt to use its light beams to hit Byakuya and Tier, but the duo continuously stop the shadow monster. In addition, the shadow monster tries to create its shield of light, but once again, Byakuya and Tier stop the creature.

For minutes, they continue to clash, as the numbers game begins to take its toll on Whizomu. Even shadow monsters have their limits. Tier slams her fist into Whizomu's face as Byakuya unleashes a powerful slash across the samurai's exposed chest. Whizomu staggers back as it continues to defend itself against its two opponents. Tier appears behind Whizomu slashing across the shadow monster's lower back. Suddenly, Tier unleashes a cero attack at point blank range causing a massive explosion sending the samurai forward. Byakuya uses this chance to strike as he swings his zanpakuto forward piercing Whizomu's chest.

"I refuse to die," said Whizomu. "I will not lose."

"You're wrong," said Tier grabbing the back of Whizomu's neck.

Harribel lifts her weapon and swings it at Whizomu's neck. The samurai tries to move, but Byakuya keep the shadow monster in place.

"My death means nothing! Lord Balder will win!" exclaimed Whizomu as Tier cuts through the shadow monster's neck.

Byakuya deactivates his bankai special ability as he and Harribel turn their attention towards the cave entrance. They look around and notice the shadow monsters beginning to retreat.

"This fight is not over yet," said Byakuya.

"We must finish off the remaining enemies," said Tier.

*SC*

Two fighters clash unleashing tremendous shockwaves causing the cave to begin crumbling under their powers. Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of division eleven and Golzomu the golden shadow knight. These two fighters fight with all of their strength trying to gain the finish blow. Golzomu unleashes a wave of lava forcing Kenpachi to dodge the attack, but Golzomu realizes that Kenpachi is quite slow.

'_This man does not have the speed of the other captains,'_ thought Golzomu.

The shadow monster has watched the shinigami battle with its fellow shadow monsters in previous battles to know a few of the common techniques. If this shinigami does not have the speed of the others, then perhaps it could lands a powerful blow with lava.

Golzomu rushes at Kenpachi appearing behind the captain shinigami and manages to slash Kenpachi across the back, but to the knight's surprise, the shinigami captain does not flinch. Golzomu resumes its attack only for Kenpachi to block the attack causing a major shockwave. The gold knight waves its left hand as a wave of lava approaches Kenpachi. The captain shinigami jumps above Golzomu forcing the knight to stop the lava.

"You can control lava, but it seems like you are not immune to it," said Kenpachi.

Golzomu grunts as Kenpachi slams his left fist straight into Golzomu's lower back breaking the armor in the process. The force of the punch sends the gold knight towards a pool of lava. Golzomu manages to move the lava out of the way before it slams into the ground. Almost immediately, Golzomu jumps back up staring at the shinigami.

"All right, no more playing around," stated Golzomu as the shadow monster enters a ko gasumi stance.

Golzomu charges forward with both hands still on its katana. Kenpachi blocks the attack, but he soon finds it difficult to hold off Golzomu. Kenpachi counters with a punch straight into Golzomu's stomach causing the armor to crack while sending the gold knight off him. Kenpachi rushes forward to attack Golzomu. The gold knight regains its footing as the two fighters clash again. Golzomu does not have a chance to use both hands on its katana and is force to fight with one hand.

Golzomu jumps back and swings its katana forward. The shinigami captain watches with confusion, but this does not last long as the ground begins to shake. Cracks appear in the earth as more lava pours from the ground. Golzomu swings its katana again causing the lava to move towards Kenpachi. The shinigami captain manages to dodge the attack, but a piece of the lava hits his captain haori forcing the shinigami to take it off instantly. This leaves Kenpachi in his standard shinigami uniform.

"Very quick," said Golzomu. "I thought I had you there."

"A little bit of lava will not stop me," said Kenpachi. "You will have to do better than that."

"Trust me, I will," replied Golzomu.

Golzomu charges forward attacking Kenpachi with all of its strength. It lands numerous hits on the shinigami captain causing multiple wounds. Suddenly, Kenpachi grabs Golzomu's left leg surprising the gold knight as Kenpachi slams the shadow monster into the ground creating a large crater. Golzomu moves its left hand causing a small amount of lava to shoot towards Kenpachi. The shinigami captain releases his hand on Golzomu and barely dodges the attack. Golzomu uses this chance to strike Kenpachi piercing the shinigami's stomach. Blood spills out of Kenpachi's mouth, but he does not show any pain. Kenpachi punches Golzomu sending the gold knight flying into the cavern walls. Kenpachi takes out the katana and throws it to Golzomu.

"Pick it up," said Kenpachi. "Let's finish this fight."

Golzomu stares at Kenpachi with surprise. This man had the chance to attack with Golzomu not having a weapon, yet the shinigami throws the weapon back.

"Fine," replied Golzomu.

Golzomu picks up its katana and then stares at Kenpachi. The two fighters remain motionless as if waiting for a sign to attack. A few moments later, a piece of the cavern ceiling comes crashing down to the ground as Golzomu charges at Kenpachi as the shinigami captain rushes forward as well. They both grab their respective weapon and apply as much pressure as they can. Both plan to finish this fight immediately. A few seconds later, they swing their sword as the sound ripping flesh occurs. Soon, their backs face each other as neither fighter moves. Suddenly, a large gash appears on Kenpachi's left shoulder.

"Not bad," said Kenpachi.

"You win," coughed Golzomu as its body above its abdomen falls to the ground and its lower body following a few seconds later.

"Now, time for the real challenge," said Kenpachi as he takes off deeper into the caverns.

*SC*

"Damn it, this stupid seal is stubborn," said Balder as he tries to break the seal.

By this point, Balder had hoped to break the seal, but for some reason, the last seal is a bit more difficult. In fact, it seems like he is missing something.

"What am I missing?" questioned Balder as he hears noise from the nearby entrance.

Balder turns around noticing the unconscious forms of Yoruichi and Sui-Feng.

"Perhaps I should kill them," said Balder.

"I don't think so," said another voice.

Ichigo Kurosaki appears before Balder with his zanpakuto drawn in its shikai form. This time, Ichigo will not lose.

"You again," said Balder. "You will not win. Don't get your hopes up."

Balder notices the orange-haired woman running towards Yoruichi and Sui-Feng.

"She is not your concern," said Ichigo as he points the zanpakuto forward. "I am."

Balder begins to laugh loudly. This man actually thinks he can win. How pathetic can one boy become?

"Trust me, this time I am ready," said Ichigo.

"Very well," said Balder. "Show me your strength. As much as I want to finish breaking the seal, I'm sure you won't let me."

"You're damn right I won't!" shouted Ichigo.

Ichigo stares at Balder. This man has done enough damage the past week. He will not let this man continue his onslaught. This war ends today.

"Bankai," said Ichigo as his spiritual erupts from his body. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Not wasting time," said Balder. "Fine, come here so I can kill you."

Ichigo charges at Balder with the full intention to kill the long beard man. He will make sure this evil man does not kill or harm anybody else.

The final fight has begun.

*SC*

**A/N: Finally, another chapter done. I think I did well in this chapter. I feel confident as the last chapter. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading this chapter and I hoped that everyone has enjoyed it. Please leave me your reviews and tell me your opinions.**


	23. Chapter 23: Bankai Maximum

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: As the shinigami and hollows push back the remaining shadow monsters, Ichigo encounters Balder deep within the cavern. The final battle is about to occur. Can Ichigo win against Balder or will Ichigo fail to stop the mad man?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 23: Bankai Maximum

Ichigo charges at Balder clashing with the brown-haired man. The two continue their exchange of attacks as Balder continues to smirk at the man before him.

'_He has become stronger, but this strength is nothing compared to mine,'_ thought Balder. _'The fool, does he really think he can beat me?'_

Ichigo appears behind Balder, but the brown-haired man blocks the attack with his tonfas.

"Did you forget I have weapons?" questioned Balder.

"No," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo jumps back as swings his sword forward.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

The attack nears Balder, who stays in the same spot. The long beard man raises his right tonfa as Ichigo's attack strikes the weapon. Suddenly, the spiritual attack splits in two leaving Balder unharmed.

'_Of course,'_ thought Ichigo.

"You say you will defeat me, yet I don't feel like you will," said Balder. "You have not given me much of a challenge."

'_Just watch,'_ thought Ichigo.

"I'm just testing you," said Ichigo. "Last time I charged in blindly."

"Testing me, eh?" inquired Balder.

In an instant, Ichigo appears to Balder's right side surprising the brown-haired man. Ichigo slashes Balder across his right arm. Ichigo swings his zanpakuto again as Balder blocks the attack. The fighters begin to struggle in a weapon deadlock trying to overpower the other.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Ichigo begins to shift as Balder jumps away. Ichigo does the same barely avoiding a single earth spike.

"Earthly Spikes!" shouted Balder summoning more spikes towards Ichigo.

Kurosaki begins moving around trying to avoid the deadly spikes. With every passing second, the spikes get closer. Ichigo raises his blade reading to unleash another Getsuga Tensho only for him to stop.

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime.

The attack slams straight into Balder, who did not expect Orihime to attack. Ichigo notices Orihime healing Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. He is amazed that she could do both at the same time. At this moment, Ichigo returns his attention to Balder and charges forward. He hopes with Orihime's help he can win against this monster. However, he fears for Orihime's safety. Even though he promised to allow her to help, he does not want her harmed in this fight. Ichigo appears above Balder and unleashes his Getsuga Tensho successfully hitting the brown-haired man. Kurosaki jumps back to avoid any possible counterattacks. However, the strategy of his does not work as Ichigo feels the earth beginning to shake.

"Geo Eruption!" shouted Balder.

Suddenly, large chucks of earth separate from the ground beneath Ichigo as the chucks of earth slam into the orange-haired man. Ichigo grunts in pain as he tries to withstand the attack. As the attacks ends, Ichigo tries to focus since one of the chucks slammed into his head.

"Earth Barrage!" shouted Balder.

Medium-sized chucks of earth appear behind Ichigo surprising the substitute shinigami. The amount of earth behind him is so large, he is unable to tell how many there are. Balder swings his arms forward causing the earth to soar towards Ichigo. Kurosaki tries to move, but he finds his body unresponsive.

"Santen Kesshun!" yelled Orihime as she creates a large shield before Ichigo.

Balder's attack slams into the shield, but soon the shield begins to crack.

"I have to move," said Ichigo as he moves away from the attack.

Just as Ichigo lands safely away, Balder appears above the orange-haired man and unleashes a powerful kick sending Ichigo straight into the ground creating a crater from the impact.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" questioned Balder.

Balder turns his attention towards Orihime. The woman has become annoying for the entire fight. He must finish her off. He finally realizes the wounds on the other two women healing.

'_No, damn it,'_ thought Balder as he charges at Orihime.

Orihime tries to create her shield, but the brown-haired man appears in front of her before she has a chance to create it.

"Die," said Balder.

Before Balder has the chance to strike Orihime, Ichigo arrives and punches Balder sending the brown-haired man soaring into the cavern walls.

"Orihime, are you all right?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yes," replied Inoue.

Ichigo returns his attention towards Balder, who stands back up. Kurosaki charges forward. The moment he appears in front of Balder, the orange-haired man begins to swing his zanpakuto, but Balder dodges each attack.

"That purple-haired woman and the captain are faster than you," said Balder. "You will never touch me."

As Ichigo raises his zanpakuto for another swing, Balder knees Kurosaki in the stomach causing the orange-haired man to gasp in pain. The force of the knee sends Ichigo straight into the wall. In an instant, Balder appears next to Orihime and kicks her down causing the orange-haired woman to stop healing Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. Inoue shouts in pain as Balder slams his foot into her back. Orihime tries to fight back, but Balder's strength is too much for her.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Ichigo as he appears behind Balder forcing the brown-haired man to dodge the attack.

Balder lands a safe distance from the weak shinigami. The only reason why both of them are still alive is that they constantly distract him. However, with the woman down for the moment, he should be able to finish the shinigami.

'_And I thought this man was a threat,'_ thought Balder.

"It is time to finish this," said Ichigo. "I hoped to bring some challenge to you, but it seems like I must use my full strength."

Balder raises an eyebrow at the shinigami before him. What could this boy be thinking? Ichigo raises his zanpakuto forward with both of his hands on the hilt. He closes his eyes as he concentrates on gathering the spiritual energy around him. Suddenly, energy erupts from Ichigo's body surprising Balder, who watches in amazement. Where did this power come from? The earth begins shaking as Ichigo's power continues to increase. Powerful wind erupts around Ichigo covering him with a large cloud of dust. Balder awaits the result of Ichigo's power increase. When the dust clears, Balder's eyes widen as Ichigo appears. His clothing changes and he now wears armor. Ichigo's hair extends to his lower back as his red eyes glow.

"Kyokudo Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo revealing a slightly larger zanpakuto.

'_This is new,'_ thought Balder.

Ichigo opens his eyes as he stares at Balder, who has not moved a muscle. He must finish this quickly before his power runs out.

"So you have a makeover," said Balder. "It won't make a difference."

Instantly, Ichigo disappears and then appears in front of Balder. Balder's eyes widen since he did not expect such speed.

"What…?" questioned Balder.

Ichigo swings his zanpakuto downward and cuts Balder across the chest. Balder is barely able to move back, but the blade slashes the surface of his armor as the force of the attack sends the brown-haired man soaring backwards. Orihime begins to heal herself as she watches the fight. Ichigo's new strength causes her to smile. If anybody can defeat Balder, it is Ichigo. Balder slams into the cavern walls as Ichigo appears in front of him again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing a far more powerful version of his attack, which retains its black and red color.

Balder takes the hit at point blank range causing him to grunt in pain. The strength of the attack is unbelievable. The only reason Balder is still alive is due to his armor. A large explosion occurs as Ichigo jumps back watching the area where Balder is located. Suddenly, chucks of earth erupt from the area as Balder appears with an angry expression.

"How dare you treat me like this?" stated Balder. "I will kill you!"

"Try me," replied Ichigo.

"I will, I guarantee it," said Balder. "I will show you my true power!"

The earth begins to shake as Ichigo tries to keep his balance. Numerous areas of the earth begin falling down forcing Ichigo block the chucks of earth above Orihime, Yoruichi, and Sui-Feng. Balder continues to yell as his muscles become slightly bigger. Any clothing not covered by armor begins to rip due to the muscles. To Ichigo's surprise, two large demonic wings appear on Balder's back as well as a large tail.

"What are you?" questioned Ichigo.

"You'll never know," retorted Balder.

Large chucks of earth begin to erupt from the ground around Balder as the man's power continues to increase. Ichigo begins to sweat. Even he did not expect this. This means, he was toying with everyone he has fought.

"Now, let us see who is stronger," said Balder with a large smirk.

Ichigo narrows his eyes. This man might not use reiryoku as a power source, but the energy radiating from the man is still powerful. Balder appears before Ichigo, who barely manages to defend himself from Balder's attack.

"Not bad boy," said Balder as he begins a series of attacks upon Ichigo.

Luckily, Ichigo is capable of seeing Balder's attacks. The two fighters exchange a series of attack. Ichigo swings his zanpakuto as Balder blocks it with his left tonfa. Balder counters with his right tonfa only for Ichigo to move to his right and attempts to strike with his zanpakuto. Balder jumps back as he points his arms forward.

"Rockslide!" shouted Balder.

Suddenly, the ceiling of the cave comes crumbling down onto Ichigo, who uses Getsuga Tensho to attack the pile of rocks.

"Rockslide!" yelled Balder again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

Balder continues to use the same technique as Ichigo tries to his best to stop the attack. Suddenly, Balder runs out of earth from the ceiling revealing the sun from the outside.

'_He managed to destroy the entire rockslide,'_ thought Balder. _'However, that should have taken a lot out of him.'_

Ichigo continues to breathe heavily. Using multiple Getsuga Tensho has drain Ichigo a bit, but he still has enough spiritual energy to keep fighting. Balder charges forward attacking Ichigo with a powerful strike sending the substitute shinigami straight into the remaining cavern walls. To Balder's surprise, Ichigo begins to stand up.

"Why are you getting back up?" questioned Balder.

"I…have…something to…fight for!" shouted Ichigo. "I… will protect my… friends! I will not allow you to destroy this… world or use that… crystal!"

Balder charges at Ichigo again and unleashes a flurry of attacks as the substitute shinigami blocking most of the attacks. However, a few of the strikes hit Ichigo in the shoulder and abdomen. Luckily, Ichigo's abdomen armor protects him, but he can tell the piece of metal is weakening.

"Snake Kamikaze!" shouted Balder as he creates eight snakes made of pure energy.

Ichigo watches each snake closely. The word kamikaze is not the type of word he wants to hear.

"Strike this man," said Balder.

The snakes charge towards Ichigo, who begins to move around to avoid the snake. Kurosaki begins to move towards Balder as the snakes continue to follow him. Balder raises an eyebrow wondering if Ichigo plans to use his own technique against him. Sure enough, Ichigo appears next to Balder, but he bypasses the brown-haired man.

"Fool," said Balder as the snakes turn their direction and go around Balder.

Ichigo stops his movement as he launches a Getsuga Tensho towards a snake nearby Balder.

"Damn it," said Balder as the snake explodes hitting Balder in the process.

Ichigo does not waste time and charges towards the source of the explosion to make sure Balder is dead before the brown-haired man has the chance to get back up. Just as Ichigo approaches the cloud of dust, Balder jumps from the dust cloud and strikes Ichigo in his abdomen and through his armor. Kurosaki grunts in pain as blood pours from his wound. Balder appears behind Ichigo and slashes Ichigo across the back creating another wound. Ichigo lands on the ground as he tries to withstand the pain. Meanwhile, Balder tries to catch his breath. His entire left side burns due to his own attack. In fact, the moment he lost concentration, the other snake bombs vanished. This boy is giving him more of a challenge than he thought.

'_I was right after all,'_ thought Balder. _'I must eliminate the threat.'_

Balder begins to walk towards Ichigo, as Ichigo shoots up and strikes Balder.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo striking Balder directly.

Balder slams into the cavern wall as Ichigo tries to retain his balance. Unfortunately, Ichigo lands on one knee. His temporary boost in power begins to slip. He knows he must finish this fight, otherwise, he will run out of power. Balder sits up as he tries to hold in a grunt of pain. He begins to cough as he places his hand over his mouth. Once he is done coughing, he removes his hand and realizes there is blood on it.

'_He actually hurt me,'_ thought Balder. _'I cannot believe I am in this much pain.'_

Balder slowly stands up as he stares at the substitute shinigami. The brown-haired man closes his eyes as he begins to gather energy. The pain in his body begins to subside, but he knows the damage still exists. Soon, Balder charges forward and soon appears in front of Ichigo, who blocks the brown-haired man's attack.

"You seem weaker," said Balder. "Looks like you're at your limit."

Ichigo tries to use his remaining strength to push back Balder, but he is unable to make any difference.

'_No, I refuse to lose now,'_ thought Ichigo.

Balder pushes Ichigo sending the orange-haired man backwards creating a small distance between them. Balder attacks Ichigo exchanging another series of attacks. Ichigo tries to hold his own, but he soon realizes his powers finally leaving him. Balder realizes the state Ichigo is in and moves in for the attack. Ichigo jumps back to launch one final attack with his full power.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo as Balder charges forward.

"Snake Bite!" yelled Balder unleashing a single, but powerful energy beam with the head of a snake.

The two attacks collide causing a massive explosion as Ichigo soars backwards. However, Ichigo looks only to notice Balder above him. The long beard man falls towards Ichigo, who is unable to move.

"Die!" shouted Balder as he stabs both tonfas straight into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo's eyes widen as pain shoots through his body.

"Ichigo!" shouted Orihime as she completes her healing.

She begins running towards Ichigo. However, Balder takes out his tonfas and charges at Orihime.

"N-No," said Ichigo.

"Santen Kesshun!" yelled Orihime creating her shield.

However, Balder breaks right through Orihime's shield surprising her. The brown-haired man lands a powerful kick to Orihime's stomach sending her slamming into the cavern walls. Orihime lands on the ground barely conscious.

"Ichigo-kun," said Orihime as she tries to push herself forward.

Balder watches as Orihime drags herself towards Ichigo.

'_Foolish girl,'_ thought Balder.

Ichigo's eyes become heavy as he feels his life force drain from him. He turns his head towards Orihime, who continues to drag herself. Balder appears above Orihime and then slams his foot into her left forearm hearing a loud cracking noise. Orihime screams in pain. She knows for sure that her bone is broken, yet her eyes become narrow as she continues to drag herself towards Ichigo. Balder continues to watch. This woman refuses to stop. No mater, he will make sure she dies along with the other fool. Balder slams his right foot on Orihime's lower back and raises his tonfa with the sharp end facing towards Orihime. Balder drives the blade into her upper back causing Orihime to shout in pain. Ichigo tries to move, but his body becomes numb. He is unable to move at all.

"Koten Zanshun!" shouted Orihime.

"What…?" questioned Balder as Orihime's attack slams into Balder forcing him off the orange-haired woman.

Orihime continues to drag herself as she finally reaches Ichigo. She grabs the young man's hand and holds it tight.

"I'm… sorry," said Orihime. "I…was useless."

Ichigo tightens his hold on Orihime's hand. Both of them feel their life force draining. They fought well, but it seems like they will not make it through the fight. Orihime pushes herself up as her face nears Ichigo's face. With one movement, she kisses the man she loves. Ichigo returns the kiss with his remaining strength. Balder stands up and begins to approach the two orange-haired people. He will finish this now.

"Tragic," said Balder as he stands above the two people. "You tried to stop me, yet it will not be enough. You humans are so weak. Soon, shinigamis will cease to exist. Soon, I will be part of seven rulers. This universe is ours. No human or shinigami can stop this. It is fate!"

Ichigo gathers all of his remaining strength as he lies on his back. Orihime releases her kiss with Ichigo as the orange-haired man stares at Balder.

"Y-You'll…never…w-win," said Ichigo.

"Naïve," said Balder as he raises his tonfas prepared to finish both orange-haired people off.

Suddenly, a wave of ice approaches Balder, who jumps back to avoid the attack. Balder stares at the newcomer wondering who will dare intervene.

'_Now what,'_ wondered Balder.

As Balder turns his attention to the source of interruption, a giant snake-like creature appears to Balder's left side. Balder jumps back to avoid this new attack.

"You almost had him Renji!" shouted a voice.

"Next time freeze him Rukia!" yelled back Renji.

"How did you get here so quickly?" asked Balder.

"Somebody created a hole in the ceiling," replied Rukia.

'_Damn it,'_ thought Balder.

Renji swings his zanpakuto forward as Balder simply raises his left tonfa. To Renji's surprise, Balder blocks his zanpakuto with the tonfa.

Balder disappears as he strikes Renji from the back. Rukia rushes to aid Renji only for earth spikes to erupt stopping her advance.

"Fine," said Rukia. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Rukia unleashes a wave of ice towards Balder, who stands still. Suddenly, Balder slams his foot to the ground.

"Wall of Earth!" shouted Balder.

A large chuck of earth erupts from the ground intercepting Rukia's attack.

"Good try," said Balder, who happens to be behind Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widen as she turns around to face her opponent. However, the moment she does, Balder slams his tonfa straight into her abdomen sending her flying a few feet.

"Hey, your fight is with me!" shouted Renji. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Renji unleashes a powerful ball of spiritual energy towards Balder, who simply raises his right tonfa. Once again, Balder stops Renji's attack by slamming his tonfa straight into ball of energy destroying it instantly. Renji's eyes widen at the result of his attack. Balder stopped his attack with a mere weapon. Instantly, Balder strikes Renji in the stomach nearly knocking the man out.

"R-Rukia, you need to g-get Ichigo and O-Orihime out of h-here," said Renji in breathes as he lands on his knees.

Rukia tries to move towards Ichigo and Orihime. She can still feel their reiatsu, but it is weakening by the second.

"Sorry, but I refuse to let them live," said Balder.

The brown-haired man charges towards Rukia, but a person appears in his way forcing the man to stop.

"Captain Zaraki," said Rukia as she returns her attention back to Ichigo and Orihime.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Kenpachi.

"Out of the way," demanded Balder.

"No," retorted Kenpachi as he swings his zanpakuto forward.

Balder blocks the attack and counters with a slam into Kenpachi's stomach. The shinigami captain laughs as he pushes forward surprising the brown-haired man.

'_What the hell?'_ wondered Balder.

Balder shouts as he unleashes numerous attacks upon Kenpachi with amazing speed. The brown-haired man slams hits tonfa blades into Kenpachi's stomach, chest, and face. Renji watches with horror as the long beard man overpowers the eleventh division captain. Kenpachi attempts to counter, but his swings miss continuously.

"You are too slow," said Balder. "What is the point of all your strength, if you cannot hit me?"

Balder upper cuts Kenpachi with a powerful blow of his tonfa. Balder is surprise he did not cut the shinigami's head off, but the blow should be enough to weaken Kenpachi.

Kenpachi smirks as he charges towards Balder unleashing as many attacks as he can, but the brown-haired man manages to defend himself. Balder knees Kenpachi in the stomach sending the shinigami into the air. Next, Balder appears above and slams Kenpachi into the ground with his tonfa. As the fight continues, Retsu Unohana arrives to the scene and heads towards Ichigo and Orihime. She immediately begins to heal them. However, trying to heal both at the same time will slow her down. Balder notices Unohana and attempts to head towards her, but Kenpachi intercept the brown-haired man.

"I'm not done yet," said Kenpachi.

"I am faster than you," said Balder. "What part of faster do you not understand?"

Balder strikes Kenpachi in the stomach and follows the attack with another upper cut. Then, Balder trips Kenpachi and slams his tonfa into Kenpachi's chest. At this moment, Balder uses this opening to attack Unohana. However, another interruption occurs as two new figures stand in Balder's way.

"Come on," said Balder. "Enough with the interruptions."

"You are not going any further," said Byakuya.

"This time you will lose," said Tier.

"How interesting?" said Balder. "A hollow and shinigami working together."

"You are a common enemy," said Tier.

Tier charges at Balder, who blocks the Arrancar's attack. Tier tries to push her way through, but she is unable to do so. Balder overpowers the Arrancar and cuts her across the stomach. Tier grunts in pain as she jumps back. Balder charges forward as a wall of cherry blossom blades stops his advance. Suddenly, the giant wall rushes toward Balder, who summons a wall of earth temporary stopping the small blades. Harribel unleashes a cero destroying the wall, but Balder is nowhere in sight. Tier and Byakuya look around for Balder, but they are unable to find the brown-haired man. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as Balder appears from beneath the ground and strikes Byakuya and Tier sending both into the remaining cavern walls.

Byakuya and Harribel immediately stand up, but the moment they do Balder hits them with numerous chucks of earth causing bruises. Byakuya summons his bankai to aid him, but walls of earth continuously intercept leaving Byakuya unguarded. Balder attacks Tier at close-range forcing her to the defense. Meanwhile, Unohana tries to heal Ichigo and Orihime as quickly as possible.

*SC*

"Ichigo," said a voice inside Kurosaki's mind.

The dark world goes silent for a moment as the same voice speaks up.

"Ichigo, get up," said the voice. "You have to get back up. This fight is not over."

Ichigo groans in pain as his eyes open. He realizes the world is dark. There is no light. In fact, he feels like he is floating in a world of nothingness. It is a world in complete darkness.

"Ichigo," said the voice.

Ichigo remembers the voice. Where did he hear this voice? Perhaps it is somebody close to him. In fact, he barely remembers his own name. Who is he? He must be Ichigo.

"Ichigo, remember your goal. Remember who you are. Remember the people who need you," said the voice. "Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Orihime."

Little by little, Ichigo's memories return. He remembers all the people the voice just mentioned. Suddenly, he recalls all the recent memories. He remembers his fight with Balder and Orihime's injury.

'_Orihime!'_ thought Ichigo in a panic.

He cannot lose now. He must keep fighting.

"Your wound is not healed yet. However, someone has healed it enough. I will stop the bleeding for the moment," said the voice as Ichigo remembers who it is. "This is your last chance."

Ichigo feels power surge through his body as his gathers nearby reiryoku. This is his second chance. This time he will beat Balder.

"Thanks Zangetsu," said Ichigo.

*SC*

Unohana continues to heal Ichigo and Orihime. She realizes that Ichigo's wound stop bleeding making her wonder what happened. Orihime suffered less damage, but still enough to keep her down for a bit longer.

"S-Save Ichigo first," said Orihime.

"I'll save both of you, now hush," said Unohana.

Unohana continues to hear the battle continue as Balder begins to overpower Byakuya and Tier. Retsu cannot believe Balder has beaten so many of the current and former captains. He has beaten Kisuke, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, and even Yamamoto. As of now, Kenpachi and Byakuya are having trouble. Suddenly, Unohana feels an increase of reiatsu. Orihime, who is barely conscious, feels Ichigo's reiatsu increase as well. She smiles knowing Ichigo is about to come back. Unohana tries to heal Ichigo more before he goes on a rampage, but she knows it will be too late. Ichigo opens his eyes as his reiatsu erupts from body as he resumes his Kyokudo Tensa Zangetsu form. Balder stops his attacks on the weaken Byakuya and Tier as his eyes widen. How could Ichigo still be alive?

"This is the end Balder," said Ichigo with a serious tone.

Ichigo disappears and strikes Balder at the chest sending the brown-haired man away from Byakuya and Tier. Byakuya and Tier leave their bankai and resurreccion forms, respectively. Neither is able to sustain their powers since they used a lot by this point.

'_Damn it,'_ thought Balder. _'I've used up a lot of my power fighting everyone else. This man should be dead! There is no way that medic could heal him so quickly.'_

At this moment, Balder notices the wound on Ichigo's chest.

'_Unless, he has not healed completely,' _thought Balder.

Balder applies more power into his attacks forcing Ichigo to do the same. However, Ichigo feels pain in his chest. Even though Zangetsu stopped the bleeding of the wound, the pain is still there. Balder kicks Ichigo in the stomach sending the orange-haired man soaring towards the sky and outside the cave. Ichigo lands on the ground outside, which is near the forest. Soon, Balder lands nearby ready to finish off Kurosaki. Ichigo stands up as quickly as possible while ignoring his wounds.

"Die!" shouted Balder as he charges at Ichigo.

Suddenly, another person lands in front of Ichigo stopping Balder's charge.

"You," said Balder.

"Hello," said Ryuu as he stares at Balder. "You'll be fighting me too. I have people to protect as well."

Ichigo appears next to Balder nearly slashing the brown-haired man's left arm. Balder moves at the last minute, but he does not see Ryuu punch him in the face sending Balder into a boulder.

"Aren't you going to use weapons?" questioned Ichigo.

"Nah, I rather use my fists," replied Ryuu.

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders as he and Ryuu charges towards Balder. Balder barely has the chance to stand up as Ichigo and Ryuu attack him at the same time. Balder dodges their attacks as best as he can as Ryuu land a hit on Balder. Suddenly, a golden aura surrounds Ryuu as the turban wearing man begins his attack on Balder.

"Who are you?" questioned Balder to Ryuu.

"Should I tell or not?" wondered Ryuu aloud.

Balder growls in anger as he unleashes a barrage of earth against Ryuu. However, the turban wearing man dodges each rock as if it was nothing.

"Grr, stay still!" shouted Balder.

"Why should he?" questioned Ichigo attacking Balder from behind the man.

Balder grunts in pain as Ichigo and Ryuu unleash an assault upon Balder, who struggles against both of them.

"Wall of Earth!" shouted Balder creating a wall of earth hitting Ryuu.

Ichigo bypasses the wall and unleashes Getsuga Tensho as Balder blocks the attack.

"What…?" questioned Ichigo.

Balder appears in front of Ichigo as the two enter another exchange of attacks. Balder begins to overpower Ichigo as Ryuu appears again. Ryuu kicks Balder in the back and then he grabs Balder's leg and swings him to the ground creating a small crater. Ryuu releases Balder's leg and slams his knee into the brown-haired man's back. Balder counters with a round kick and then he jumps back as prepares for his next attack.

"Snake Bite!" shouted Balder shooting a powerful energy beam.

To Balder's surprise, Ryuu deflects the energy beams causing it to destroy an area away from any life. Ichigo slashes Balder across the right arm, but the brown-haired man does not give up.

"Both of are dead!" shouted Balder as energy erupts from him.

Ichigo and Ryuu stop their attacks as they have a hard time approaching the brown-haired man.

*SC*

Orihime is finally able to move. Unohana has healed her enough as she heads to heal the others along with Unohana. She can feel Ichigo's reiatsu as he continues to fight against Balder.

'_Ichigo-kun, please be safe,'_ thought Orihime.

Orihime begins healing Rukia and Renji. Rukia notices Orihime's worried expression and simply smiles.

"He'll be fine," said Rukia as she coughs a bit.

*SC*

The earth shakes as chucks of earth lands on the ground with full force. Numerous explosions occur as three fighters continue their battle. Ryuu slams his fist into the ground after missing Balder. The force of the impact causes the earth to crack open. Balder attempts to use this as his advantage, but Ichigo intervenes stopping the brown-haired man.

Ichigo and Balder exchange numerous blows as Ichigo lands a hit on Balder's chest. Balder counters with a blow to Ichigo's abdomen. Balder continues with an attack to the chest causing Ichigo extreme pain. The brown-haired swings his leg towards Ichigo, only for Kurosaki to block the attack with his left hand. Ichigo tightens his grip on Balder's leg, then swings the brown-haired man around, and then slams him into the ground. The moment Ichigo releases his hold on Balder, the man disappears into the ground causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

Suddenly, numerous spikes appear from the ground as Ichigo barely escapes certain death. Ichigo begins running leading Balder away from his friends. Ryuu appears with energy in his hands. Ryuu then shoots the energy balls towards the ground creating large explosions. Balder appears from the ground and charges at Ryuu. Ichigo turns around noticing Ryuu and Balder fighting in midair. Ryuu slams his knee into Balder and then kicks the brown-haired man to the ground. Ichigo charges forward and prepares to attack Balder.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing his attack.

"Wall of Earth!" shouted Balder protecting himself from Ichigo's attack.

Ryuu appears behind Balder and shoots an energy beam at Balder's back causing the man great pain.

Balder lands on the ground with pain shooting through his back. He cannot believe he is losing to these two fighters. He can take on Ichigo alone, but with Ryuu at his side, it is very difficult. Balder begins thinking about a way to avoid defeat, but every conclusion comes to it.

'_I cannot win,'_ thought Balder. _'My energy is too low.'_

Balder begins planning his escape. He smirks the moment he thinks of a plan.

'_The crystal should survive, but I doubt anybody else can,'_ thought Balder as he turns around to face Ichigo and Ryuu.

Ryuu wonders what Balder is up to, but he is unable to figure it out Balder's plan. However, he sees a dark glint in Balder's eyes.

'_Is he planning something big?'_ thought Ryuu.

"I refuse to lose here," said Balder. "I might not get my goal, but I will make sure nobody else survives."

Ichigo narrows his eyes. He wonders what Balder is planning. Balder flies into the sky as he raises his tonfas high. He begins to gather energy from around him surprising Ichigo and Ryuu.

"What is he doing?" questioned Ichigo.

"No, he plans to destroy the entire area," said Ryuu causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"Don't worry," said Balder. "The planet is too precious for me to destroy, but I will make sure the strongest shinigami die here and now!"

A large ball of energy begins to form between his tonfas as he starts laughing. Just a little more and victory will be his. If he is lucky then this will win the fight. If not, it is the best way to escape. It all depends on the strength of his two opponents.

"We have to stop him now!" shouted Ryuu.

However, Ryuu and Ichigo react too late as Balder suddenly completes his attack. Their eyes widen at the raw power Balder holds in his hands. If that attack hits the ground, it will destroy anything within the area. Ichigo's eyes widen further. If that attack is strong enough, it could reach his friends. He must stop Balder.

"I have no choice," said Ryuu. "Ichigo try your best to land a hit on Balder. I will try to stop the attack."

"Are you sure?" questioned Ichigo.

Ryuu nods his head yes, as Ichigo disappears. Ryuu takes his glasses off revealing golden-yellow color eyes with red trimming around his eyes. He takes off his turban revealing thick black hair. Suddenly, he takes off his thick shirt revealing red fur as a red tail appears.

"It was very hard to keep my clothes from magically disappearing. However, I am ready for this fight," said the man.

Ryuu places both hands together as he places his hands around his waist.

"This is it!" shouted Balder as he throws his attack. "Anaconda Blast!"

Ryuu prepares to counter with his own attack as he places his hands in front of him.

"Kame…," started Ryuu.

Ichigo watches from afar. He is shock to see Ryuu's appearance. He looks completely difference, especially the gold aura around him. Kurosaki shakes his head and returns to his objective.

"Ha!" shouted Ryuu unleashing a red beam of energy.

Balder and Ryuu's attack collide as they struggle for dominance. However, as time continues to pass, Ichigo realizes that the battlefield begins shaking too much. He knows he must act now. Ichigo shoots himself towards Balder. In a few seconds, he appears next to Balder as he raises his zanpakuto and places all of spiritual energy he can spare into the attack. Balder notices Ichigo to his right, but he notices too late. He is unable to move as Ichigo begins to swing his sword.

'_Damn it,'_ thought Balder. _'I didn't think he can reach me here. Fine, the least I can do is set my attack to explode. At least I will kill these two fools.'_

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo unleashing his attack towards Balder.

Balder sets his Anaconda Blast to explode as Ichigo's attack strikes him causing him to shout in pain. Just as Ichigo finishes his attack, he notices a tonfa flying his way. Balder managed to throw the weapon at the last minute. Ichigo's eyes widen at the weapon since he is unable to move right now. The blunt area of the tonfa slams into Ichigo's face knocking him unconscious. Ichigo falls towards the ground as Balder's attack explodes. The explosion comes closer to Ichigo as he continues to fall towards the ground. Suddenly, Ryuu appears above Ichigo flying towards the orange-haired man.

Time passes slowly for Ryuu as he comes closer to Ichigo, but so does the explosion. He was force to release his attack because adding more to it would cause the explosion to be bigger. However, his primary goal is Ichigo's survival. Ryuu approaches Ichigo. He is only a few inches away. If only he can grab him in time. Ryuu places two fingers on his forehead as he approaches Ichigo. The explosion comes closer to the two people. It is only a few feet away. If Ryuu fails to grab Ichigo, this whole battle would be a waste. He cannot fail. So much depends on Ichigo's survival.

'_Almost there,'_ thought Ryuu.

Ryuu's hand is merely a few centimeters away from Ichigo's hand as the explosion envelops him and the orange-haired man.

*SC*

Orihime finishes healing Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. Rukia and Renji are already preparing to move and aid Ichigo, but suddenly everything begins shaking. All captains and lieutenants participating in the battle arrive at the area. The shadow monsters retreated a while back. Just as everybody is about to head off to aid Ichigo and Ryuu, they notice a large ball of energy. The entire area begins shaking as the ball of energy explodes. Orihime's eyes widen. She knows Ichigo is near that deadly energy. If he caught in that attack, there is no way he can survive. Rukia and Renji watch with worry. Such an attack is not possible, but it is happening in front of them. The only thought running through their heads is about the safety of their friend Ichigo. Kisuke and Isshin arrive. They had hoped to arrive sooner, but the shadow monsters slowed them down.

"I'm too late," said Isshin.

"I'm sure Ichigo will find a way to survive," said Kisuke.

Isshin clenches his fist. He should have been here to help, but he was away protecting Yuzu and Karin. Kisuke is the person who went to get him. They rushed back as quickly as they could, hoping to arrive in time to aid the shinigami and to their surprise the hollows. Suddenly, to everyone's horror, Ichigo's reiatsu vanishes. Not a single person can feel him. Tears begin running down Orihime's face. This could not be possible. Orihime walks forward a bit, as her knees begin to feel weak. They have fought so hard. Why does Ichigo have to go? This is not fair, not to her or anybody else. Rukia's eyes widen. Memories of meeting Ichigo runs through her mind. The man who has done so much for everyone is gone. She cannot feel his reiatsu at all.

"No," said a voice familiar to Rukia.

Rukia turns her head and notices Orihime about to break. Rukia rushes to Orihime and hugs her.

"No!" cried Orihime. "No, no, no, no! Ichigo!"

Tears run down Rukia's face as she tries to hold in her sorrow and shouts. Uryu cannot believe this. Ichigo, someone who has become so powerful is gone. Ichigo is a rival, but to Uryu, he was something more. He is a friend. A person, who has been there for him even though, he told him not to. Sado clenches his fists. Ichigo, a longtime friend, is possibly dead. However, the truth is, he cannot feel Ichigo's reiatsu. Ichigo is the person who calls him Chad and a friend. Yoruichi clenches her fists as well. This cannot be true. Not after all of Ichigo's struggle. No, he has to be alive. Perhaps the explosion is causing interference in her ability to sense reiatsu. She can only hope.

Isshin's heart breaks. He swore to help and protect Ichigo. He already lost someone dear to him. Now his son could be gone. No, he has to search for him. If he is alive, he will find him! Orihime continues to cry on Rukia's shoulder. She has lost her brother. She only hopes that the person she loves is still alive. She starts getting up surprising Rukia.

"I must search for him," said Orihime.

Rukia nods her head as they and many other head towards the explosion hoping for the best.

*SC*

**A/N: This is officially the longest chapter for this story, but only by few words. Nevertheless, I think I did good writing this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. Thanks for reading and please review. Up next, the final chapter for 'The Substitute Shinigami.'**


	24. Chapter 24: The Shinigami Hero

The Substitute Shinigami

**A/N: Five days pass since the battle against Balder. Ichigo's closest friends have spent these days searching for Ichigo with no luck. Their hopes determination fades, but their hopes remain. Where is Ichigo? Is he dead? As Orihime lives through these five days, what will she do?**

**All right, I want to say thank you to everyone who has favorite and/or review my story. It took a bit to write this story. However, by the time I actually upload this chapter, it would most likely been months since I finished it. Who knows? I wanted to create time in writing future stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Bleach.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 24: The Shinigami Hero

Kyoraku and Ukitake watch as the hollows slowly return to Hueco Mundo. Tier is the last hollow to leave. She watches Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci go through the gateway. Harribel turns towards the shinigami and nods her head. She leaves Karakura Town while the shinigami head towards their own gateway.

Nearby, Rukia notices Orihime sitting down on a bench. The female shinigami's eyes close as her heart continues to ache. She and Orihime have lost so much during the fight. For the past five days, everyone has searched for Ichigo in both the human world and the shinigami world. However, there is no trace of him. It is as if he disappeared.

Rukia also recalls the sealing of the Crystal of Power. Yamamoto personally sealed the crystal as the shinigami captain added multiple seals onto the active seal since Balder weakened it. Rukia sighs, this whole situation occurred because of a single crystal. This reminds her of Aizen's plan to gain the Hogyoku.

*SC*

Slowly, citizens of Karakura Town return to the city. Most of the shinigami already returned home as Rukia and Renji stay behind with a few other shinigami to make sure any remaining shadow monsters are disposed of. Orihime stays in her house as she continues to cry for Ichigo's disappearance. His body is gone and there is no trace of him. Furthermore, the Soul Society is too big to tell whether he went there. For some reason, none of the shinigami can find him.

"Orihime," said a voice.

Orihime turns her and faces Tatsuki, who approaches the orange-haired woman. Tears run down Tatsuki's face. The news of Ichigo's supposed death hit her hard. She cannot believe Ichigo would have died. He seemed so powerful, so determined to protect his friends. Tatsuki also remembers the conversation she had with Orihime about her relationship with Ichigo.

'_Just when they got together,'_ thought Tatsuki.

It took Orihime so long to start a relationship with Ichigo. This is not fair to Orihime. She lost her brother and now she lost her love. Tatsuki approaches Orihime and hugs the young woman. Both Orihime and Tatsuki cry. Their tears run down their cheeks hitting the floor beneath them as Tatsuki tightens her hold on Orihime.

"It's not fair!" cried Orihime. "If only I was stronger. If only I could help him in the fight."

"Orihime," said Tatsuki. "You did your best. Don't blame yourself. You didn't know this was going to happen."

Orihime nods her head side to side. This is too much for her. Suddenly, Ichigo's family comes to mind. The orange-haired woman releases her hold on Tatsuki confusing her friend.

"What's wrong?" questioned Tatsuki.

"I'm going to Ichigo's home," said Orihime.

"Are you sure?" inquired Orihime.

"Yeah," said Orihime.

*SC*

Orihime approaches the door to the Kurosaki house. Every step is heavy as thoughts of Ichigo run through her head. She approaches the door and knocks on it waiting for someone to answer. Soon, Yuzu opens the door. The young girl stares at Orihime. Orihime gives her a small sad smile and approaches Yuzu. Orihime bends down and hugs the girl.

"I miss him," said Yuzu as she begins to sob.

"I do too," replied Orihime.

Isshin watches the exchange from the hallway. Everyone including him knows such an explosion is too great for anyone to survive. Mayuri believes the explosion destroyed Ichigo's body, which Isshin refuses to believe. However, there is no body. There is no way Ichigo could have walked out of that explosion. Karin watches the exchange as well. She tries her best not to cry, but it is impossible. She never wanted to go through this pain again. To lose someone she loves. First, it is her mother and now her brother. This is unfair, why does her family have to lose so much. However, she knows the Kurosaki were not the only ones to lose someone. Isshin walks up to Orihime and Yuzu.

"Inoue, do you want to have dinner with us?" asked Isshin.

"Yes, I would love to," replied Orihime as she nods at the same time.

*SC*

After her dinner with the Kurosaki family, Orihime begins making her way home. For some reason, her heart tells her to spend time with the Kurosakis. She will do just that. She will be the big sister to Yuzu and Karin. She knows she can never replace Ichigo, but she will help them. After all, it is best to spend time with people you love during a period of sorrow. Orihime loves Ichigo and she will help his family as if it is her own. From afar, Uryu and Chad watch Orihime walk towards her apartment. They are there just to make sure the young woman is all right.

"I hope she is fine," said Sado.

"We are all suffering," said Uryu. "It will take some time."

Uryu and Sado turn around and head to their respective homes. Orihime feels her two friends leave. As much as she wanted to talk to them, she does not feel ready. Right now, she must cry on her own. As much as she wants to spent time with others, she wants to support herself. However, there is another reason why she wants to spend time alone. For some reason, every time she thinks of Ichigo, she feels something warm. Now, this is not the love type of warm, but more of a knowing type. For some reason, she feels like she can feel Ichigo in front of her. She cannot tell what this is. This feeling seems to give her hope when there should not be any. Orihime sighs as she remembers the event only twenty-four hours ago.

Flashback

"Well," said Orihime as Rukia returns from her search.

"I'm sorry," said Rukia. "We cannot find anything. He is gone."

Orihime sits down just in time. Her legs were about to give out. Her heart comes crashing down as any hope she had left her. Four days, the shinigami have spent looking for Ichigo. Yet, there is no sign of her boyfriend. Orihime wants to search herself, but she is nowhere fast enough to cover the entire forest. Renji walks in with Kisuke. Orihime turns her head to the red-haired shinigami. Once again, she hopes they found Ichigo in the Soul Society. Even though it will mean he is dead, at least she will know where he is. However, the moment Renji nods his head side to side. Orihime's hopes come crashing down again.

"We cannot find him," said Renji. "However, the Soul Society is a big place. We might still get lucky."

"Orihime," said Rukia. "We will find him. If he did not survive, he should be at the Soul Society."

Suddenly, Orihime feels something warm in her heart. In fact, this feeling feels more like reiatsu, but from a long distance.

"What's wrong?" questioned Rukia.

"I thought I felt something," said Orihime.

"Is it Ichigo?" questioned Renji.

"I don't know," replied Orihime.

Everyone goes silent as Orihime hopes to get the same feeling, but it never happens. Perhaps she is so depressed that she is sensing something that does not exist.

Flashback Ends

Orihime cannot tell if this feeling is her love for Ichigo or something else. She might be mixing up her feelings and reiatsu somehow. If that even makes any sense to her. Inoue finally reaches her home and enters the apartment. Orihime heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water as she decides take a bath. The orange-haired woman decides a bath is a good idea. It might help her relax just a bit. After thirty minutes passes, Orihime decides to exit her bath. It only helped a bit and it did not do her any good because she ended up thinking about Ichigo. Orihime tries to hold in her tears, but the wound in her heart is too big. No matter what she does, she cannot feel any better.

Suddenly, a knock occurs at Orihime's door. She wonders who it is at this time. As Inoue opens the door, she notices a small package on the ground. Orihime picks up the package and then closes her door. Curiosity continues to bug the young woman as she sits down and slowly opens the package. Orihime raises an eyebrow as the box reveals another box. It seems to be a jewelry box of some sort. Based on the length of the box it must be a necklace. Orihime opens the box and the moment she gazes upon the necklace, her eyes widen. The necklace has a pink Asian flower pendant. Suddenly, Orihime remembers seeing this necklace at her and Ichigo's first date.

"I wonder who gave this to me," said Orihime.

Suddenly, she remembers she told nobody about the necklace. In fact, she only mentioned the necklace to Ichigo. Orihime recalls the memory between her and Ichigo.

Flashback

As Ichigo returns to reality, he notices Orihime gone. He begins looking around wondering where she went. Eventually, he finds her looking into a jewelry store from the outside. Ichigo approaches her and notices the orange hair woman looking at a necklace with pink Asian flower pendant similar to the numerous flowers she has at home.

"I like it, but it's so expensive," said Orihime.

Ichigo looks at the necklace and takes a mental picture of the price. He grabs Orihime's shoulder and leads her away.

"I'm sure you'll get it one day," said Ichigo in a reassuring voice.

Inoue smiles at him and allows him to lead her away. His voice made her believe that she will receive the necklace. Perhaps she will.

Flashback Ends

"How…?" questioned Orihime.

The only person who should know about it is Ichigo. As Orihime pulls the necklace out of the jewelry box, she notices a piece of paper inside the box as well.

Orihime takes the piece of paper and opens it up.

*Letter*

Orihime,

I hope you enjoy the necklace I know you want it. I hope to see you wearing it when I come back from my journey. I wish I could tell you where I am going, but I cannot say anything.

Take care,

Ichigo

*Letter*

Orihime's eyes begin to water. If this note is recent, then that means Ichigo is alive. Her Ichigo is alive and well. Even though she might not see him soon, the knowledge he is alive is enough for her. Orihime places the necklace around her neck as she stands up and decides her next course of action. She will tell Ichigo's family. She does not want them to experience unnecessary sorrow. After that, she will slowly tell the others. It all depends on what Isshin will want to do. Ichigo seems to be keeping this a secret for a reason. Orihime opens the door of her home as she decides to head back to the Kurosaki household. Her smile finally returns.

"I'll be here waiting," said Orihime as she takes off. "Take care, Ichigo-kun."

*SC*

A man with brown hair and a very long beard stands near the edge of a cliff. This man recalls his defeat nearly five days ago. How could he have lost? He was so careful. He planned his moves. Sure, his plans are not always the best, but he should not have had any issues. However, in the end, he still lost. He was so close to his goal. Just a bit further and he will have gained the Crystal of Power. Balder sighs deeply as he tries to calm himself down. He flinches with the pain in his chest. He looks around his body noticing the numerous wrappings on his body. He received so many wounds. It has been a long time since anybody gave him a true challenge. Balder's thoughts end when he begins to hear numerous steps from behind him. Balder turns around and notices a familiar person.

"What do you want Fearghas?" asked Balder.

A man with medium straight black hair and black eyes approaches Balder. This man also wears a pirate coat with black pants and shoes. A noticeable feature is the scar around his neck. The man has a well-built body. The man also wears a holster allowing him to carry two gun-like weapons.

"Well, looks like I am not the only one who lost," said Fearghas.

Balder growls at Fearghas, as he turns around facing away from Fearghas.

"At least I lost to a shinigami unlike you, who lost to a pirate with rubber abilities," said Balder.

"Don't remind me," retorted Fearghas.

"Hell, Wotan lost to a ninja. That is still better than a pirate," continued Balder.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Fearghas.

"Are you two done?" asked another voice.

Fearghas simply walks back as Balder freezes, for a moment. After a few seconds, Balder turns around facing the new person.

"My lord," said Balder as he kneels onto one knee.

The person standing before wears thick gray chest plate armor with spikes on the shoulder. He also wears gray pants and armor boots. The man also has forearm protectors with green orbs on the top of his hands. In addition, the man wears a scary helmet with horns covering his face completely.

"You failed me," said the man.

Balder begins shaking a bit, as he tries to find an excuse, but he is unable to do so.

"I am sorry, my lord," said Balder. "I have no excuse. Forgive me."

"At least you accept your failure without excuses, unlike some people," said the man while looking at Fearghas.

Fearghas steps back trying to avoid the gaze of his leader. The man returns his gaze onto Balder.

"You are lucky I need you," said the man. "For now rest, you will return to duty at a later date. However, do not fail me again. I will punish you severely."

"I-I understand," said Balder as the man disappears.

"Somebody seems a bit scared," said Fearghas.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Balder. "That man is three times stronger than I am! Hell, I'm stronger than you."

"Don't rub it in," said Fearghas. "You are only jealous because you are the third strongest out of us all."

'_He does realize I just said I am stronger than him,'_ thought Balder. _'Moron.'_

*SC*

A young man with orange hair stands on a balcony taking in the view of a place he has never seen. He looks around with interest.

"I hope she got my gift," said Ichigo as he rubs his eyes.

Ichigo decides to head back inside to rest since he still has many wounds. Just as he turns around, a familiar person walks out to the balcony.

"How are you doing?" questioned Ryuu.

"I am fine," answered Ichigo. "By the way, thanks for saving me."

"Don't worry," said Ryuu. "At least I managed to grab onto your hand just in time."

"By the way," started Ichigo. "Is Ryuu your real name?"

"No, just a name I used for hiding," said Ryuu while laughing. "It was the only thing I could think of other than food names."

Ichigo sweat drops at the mention of food names.

"By the way," said Ryuu. "You should rest. In two days we need to leave."

"Where are we going?" asked Ichigo.

"I have no idea," said Ryuu innocently.

Ichigo nearly falls over at Ryuu's response.

"What I do know," continued Ryuu. "Is that a war is about to happen. This war will change everything. We need to be prepared. It might take years to finish this."

Ryuu turns around and prepares to head back into the building as he turns his head towards Ichigo before leaving.

"By the way, my name is Goku," said the man.

Ichigo watches Goku leave as he takes one last glance towards the scenery. He makes a promise to himself. Flashes of his family and friends run through his mind. His friends from Karakura Town and his friends from the Soul Society plague Ichigo's mind.

"I promise," said Ichigo. "I will make sure all of you are safe. I will destroy the shadow monsters once and for all."

Ichigo sighs as he begins to turn before stopping.

"Orihime, I'll see you again," said Ichigo. "I'll come back."

End of Book 4

The Substitute Shinigami

*SC*

**A/N: Finally, the final chapter of 'The Substitute Shinigami.' It took a couple of months to complete all twenty-four chapters. By the time I finished this chapter, the first five chapters should be up on the site.**

**Anyhow, I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I enjoyed writing it. Please review.**

**By the way, for those confused with Goku in the story. If you have not read my previous stories, just keep in mind this is part of a huge crossover. I am giving each character their individual story before putting them together for the crossover. After this story are two individual stories before the crossover. I look forward to the writing everything. Once again, thanks for all the reviews and I will try to get the next story written as soon as I can.**


End file.
